Después de las Dazzlings
by Mdiscord
Summary: Hoy les comparto esta historia que escribí, por inspiración de fanfictions que leí en este mismo sitio espero sea de su agrado. Es sobre como las Dazzlings se adaptarían al mundo humano tras perder sus poderes, espero poder hacer una historia larga pero buena y que me permita crear un universo alternativo al de las equistria girls
1. Reagrupándose

Después de las Dazzlings

Capítulo 1 Reagrupándose

Esta historia transcurre poco después de la derrota de las Dazzlings a manos de las Rainbooms en la batalla de las bandas. Las Dazzlings salieron corriendo del escenario sin dirección figa determinada, solo corrían por las calles de Canterlot pasar por un por algunos negocios la gente en la calle las veía, pero estas solo las esquivaban mientras corrían todas miraban hacia el suelo en casi todo momento, pero cada una llevaba en su rostro una expresión claramente distinta.

Adagio se le veía una cara de furia, Aria tenía un rostro que expresaba desesperación y Sonata miedo era lo que reflejaba su rostro. Llegaron a un parque y se internaron en él, en un momento dado llegaron a una banca en la cual se sentaron las 3.

Aria con fastidió y frustración fue la primera en hablar – Ahora que haremos todo se terminó, sin los collares solo somos unas humanas más en este mundo, fuimos vencidas, estamos acabadas –

Adagio viendo su mano en la cual tenía los restos de su cristal, cerro su puño para protegerlo mientras les digo a sus hermanas - vencidas si, acabadas nunca, si pudimos recuperarnos de que ese anciano torpe nos desterrara a este mundo podemos superar lo que sea –

Sonata con un poco de miedo en su hablar le contesto – pero en ese entonces teníamos nuestros poderes, nos dieron vidas largas y pudimos conseguir todo lo que necesitaríamos gracias a ellos-

Adagio viéndola seriamente le digo – nuestra magia no es todo lo que tenemos, somos inteligentes, calculadoras y estratégicas, sobresalimos del resto de las sirenas por ello y ahora lo haremos del resto de los humanos – Sonata sonrió al oír esto reconfortándose por un momento.

Aria con una voz más calmada por esas palabras le dijo – bueno y entonces que hacemos, es tarde hace frio y no es que estemos bien vestidas para pasar la noche al aire libre –

Las otras 2 Dazzlings al oír eso se miraron sus ropas y se dieron cuenta de que no tenía chamarras o algo para protegerse del frio, Adagio le contesto levantándose de la banca – ahora volvemos, a casa descansamos y hacemos un nuevo plan - Sonata con un tono ingenuo y juguetón respondió – y como volvemos a casa a esta hora seguro ya no hay autobuses y corrimos en dirección opuesta a la de nuestra casa –

Aria con fastidio le contesto - caminar pues que más, o planear volar – Sonata ilusionada – podemos ?- Adagio y Aria se llevaron la mano al rosto, y Adagio solo grito – muévanse de una vez- con eso las otras dos se levantaron al instante y empezaron a caminar, debió ser cerca de la media noche cuando iniciaron su trayecto.

Tras caminar varias horas empezaron a ver salir el sol tras ellas, nunca habían notado lo lejos que estaba su casa de Canterlot, pues ellas siempre usaban el bus y aun en él tomaba casi una hora llegar a la escuela. Llegaron una privada que en su interior se dividía, a su vez en el tres secciones la primera una donde las casas eran de tamaño pequeño (2 cuartos, un baño, sala, comedor y un pequeño patio) habitada mayormente por familias que comenzaban su vida, la segunda donde las casas eran más grandes algunas incluso de 2 pisos y la última llamada privada donde las casas eran todas de 2 pisos muy lujosas (3 habitaciones cada una con baño propio, una amplia sala de estar, una cocina muy lujosa y todo muy elegantemente amueblado).

Las Dazzlings agotadas y sin fuerzas llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada de la primera privada, donde las recibió un hombre alto, de piel oscura y pelo negro, ellas se sorprendieron al verlo pues no era el guardia de siempre.

Adagio desafiante pregunto – ¿Y tu quien eres? – El encargado aclarando la garganta y poniéndose en pose muy envalentonada contesto – Yo soy sombra el nuevo encargado de este lugar, y no queremos indeseables por aquí – Aria y Sonata retrocedieron un poco ante tan imponente voz, se escuchó a Aria decir entre dientes – ¿Nuevo encargado?-

Ante el susurro de la chica respondió sombra sin dejar su ímpetu y altanería – Así es, despidieron al anterior por irregularidades en las cuentas que entregaba, y me contrataron a mí – Adagio sin dejarse intimidar ni retroceder le contesto – Pues yo soy Adagio Dazzle y ellas son Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk, vivimos en la privada princi , casa 24 –

Sombra saco su Tablet el número se le hacía familiar y empezó a revisar, leyó un documento que tenía en ella y luego abrió otro donde estaba el registro de quienes viven en que cada casa de cada privada, lo reviso y efectivamente vio que eran ellas las habitantes de dicha casa – Pues adelante, pasen a su hogar – las Dazzlings con algo de miedo pasaron pero mientras pasaban enfrente de Sombra, Adagio que fue la última en pasar, Sombra le digo – Nos veremos en unos días en tono algo burlón - diciéndolo de forma que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

Mientras caminaban hacia su casa los últimos metros a Aria y a Sonata les parecieron eternos por el cansancio Adagio empezó a analizar las palabras de Sombra y se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora todo lo material y su buena vida había sido por su habilidad de controlar a las personas, su comida su ropa, su casa todo dependía de eso y si bien el hechizo sobre los que ya tenían aun funcionaba, tarde o temprano habría cosas que no podrían conseguir.

Llegaron a su casa con el amanecer enzima debieron ser las 9 de la mañana a su llegada, exhaustas por el gran camino. La casa era una casa estándar, pese a llevar varios años viviendo ahí, ellas casi no la habían personalizado pues no tenían interés en eso, salvo por un sillón en la sala, era grande el sillón para 3 personas y no iba a tono con el resto de la casa, era viejo pero estaba bien cuidado. Cada una se dirigió a su habitación y se durmieron. Mientras que Sonata y Aria se durmieron en cuando su cabeza toco la almohada, Adagio se quedó pensando en que harían ahora y como seguiría su vida mientras estaba recostada hasta que el sueño la venció.

Paso el día entero ya casi al anochecer Sonata toco a la puerta de Adagio para despertarla, Adagio se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta – ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Adagio con molestia por haber sido despertada

Sonata – La cena esta lista – Sonata era quien siempre prepara la comida para sus hermanas pues aun que era considerada una tonta era buena cocinando.

Ya en la mesa Aria estaba sentada con mirada pensativa, Adagio se sentó junto a ella, Sonata sirvió la comida, todas comieron tranquilas sin decir nada. Después al acabar de comer Adagio y Aria regresaron a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Sonata sonrió por un momento y digo – no se preocupen yo limpio –

Sonata se quedó limpiando y al acabar se recostó en el viejo sillón de la sala, así paso su sábado y el domingo fue prácticamente igual, saliendo cada una de sus cuartos únicamente para comer.

Pero el lunes Adagio llamo a sus hermanas a la sala Sonata se sentó en el viejo sillón mientras que Aria, se sentó en otro pues no le agradaba el viejo sillón e incluso había tratado de deshacerse de el con anterioridad.

Adagio – Bien pues la situación es que no tenemos magia, poderes ni futuro estoy abierta a sugerencias – Aria responde con fastidio y sarcasmo – Urra nuestra gran líder nos digo lo obvio – Sonata alzando la mano y sonriendo como si estuvieran en un salón de clases grita - y tampoco hay comida ya -

Las otras 2 la miran sorprendidas, -de que hablas - digo Aria, casi acusándola de robo y acercándose amenazadoramente a su cara continuo reclamando – tu cada lunes vas a la tienda en la que usamos nuestros poderes para controlar a los empleados y ellos te da todo lo que necesitamos para la semana - Sonata con pena y miedo contesto –Si bueno, pero… - y empezó a narrarles a sus hermanas lo que había pasado ese mismo día cuando fue a la tienda.

Narración de Sonata

Yo iba tranquilamente hacia la tienda cuando llegue, busque a cualquiera de los empleados que ya teníamos hipnotizados pero no pude haya a ninguno, así que camine hacia un chico que parecía un nuevo empleado y le pregunte, ¿ustedes son nuevos trabajando aquí verdad? El chico ni volteo a verme solo digo – si- y los antiguos empleados le pregunte yo, el siguió sin voltear pero contesto que el dueño los había despedido por robar cosas y empezó a enlistar todo lo que se habían robado y resulto que eran las cosas que les pedía cada semana, me empecé a sentir mal, el empleado molesto, volteo a verme, me vio que estaba deprimida y pregunto si me podía ayudar en algo. Dije que no y volví sin nada pues como nunca había sido necesario no lleve dinero y no pude conseguir nada.

Fin de la narración de Sonata

Aria – eres una tonta – le grito Aria a su hermana, Sonata empezó a ponerse triste y casi llorando, Adagio la miro con ira pero calmada, se acercó a Sonata y le digo – tranquila no fue tu culpa – Aria sorprendida mira a su hermana – Le dice entonces que haremos ahora –

Adagio – Tranquila, gracias a que nunca hemos tenido que usar dinero más que para transportarnos he ahorrado una buena suma –

En ese momento recordó Adagio sus primeros días en este nuevo mundo como no conocían muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas, las primeras pruebas de sus poderes en este mundo fueron para obtener información de cómo vivía la gente en esta ciudad, como obtener comida y recursos etc. Siendo que al inicio incluso cantaban en parques y plazas para hipnotizar a la gente y conseguir dinero pero después se dieron cuenta que era más fácil hipnotizar a los que proveían las cosas (como los empleados de la tienda o el encargado de la privada) para obtenerlas y el dinero simplemente lo fueron guardando.

Ambas Sonata y Aria se tranquilizaron, en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta. Al abrirla era una chica que habían conocido en la escuela aunque nunca le hablaron…

Era Derpy quien ya vestida y claramente lista para ir a la escuela les dijo – la directora me pidió que les diera esto – saco de su mochila un muffin – oh esperen- dijo ella, regreso el muffin a su mochila y saco una hoja – esto si es. Tras dársela en la mano a Adagio. Adagio le azoto la puerta en la cara a Derpy y ella digo – de nada – en un tono feliz

Adagio leyó la hoja rápidamente y tras esto con cara de sorpresa y enojo empezó a leerla en voz alta para sus hermanas

Carta para las Dazzlings

De la oficina de la directora Celestia

Queridas estudiantes por la presente les informo que pese a lo sucedido en la batalla de las bandas ustedes todavía, estudiantes por ende se les recuerda que no pueden faltar a sus clases, envió sabiendo que ustedes en este momento estarán pensando que ya no tienen por qué venir a clases ya que su plan maligno no funciono, pero su situación académica y social no tiene nada que ver con magia por ende, si no empiezan a asistir a clases desde mañana mismo me veré obligada a reportarlas con servicios al menor, pues según los registros ustedes aún son menores de edad y por ende no pueden vivir sin un tutor legal, en cambio si acuden a sus clases con regularidad y participan de las actividades académicas como es debido. Podría omitir ese detalle hasta el día de su graduación.

Firma Celestia directora de Canterlot High

Aria y Sonata se miraron entre ellas con la boca abierta y luego a Adagio

Aria – ¿Y qué haremos ahora? –

Adagio con preocupación tomándose la cabeza contesta – Solo tenemos una opción desde mañana somos estudiantes normales de Canterlot High –

Aria grita – Que! – al mismo tiempo que Sonata grita – Si!- Adagio y Aria miran a su hermana, que apenada dice – es que hay jueves de tacos y muchas cosas divertidas que hacer – Aria contesta eres la peor – Mientras que Adagio fastidiada empieza a dar órdenes – Por ahora Sonata as una lista de todo lo que necesitamos en la casa y dásela Adagio – Voltea a ver Adagio – y cuando tengas la lista vas a la tienda a comprar todo lo que haya en ella- Dice Adagio y se va a su cuarto por el dinero.

Las 2 hicieron lo que se les ordeno, el día pasó, estuvieron tranquilas por una tarde.

Ya en la noche cada una en su cuarto pensaba en cosas diferentes

Pensamientos de Aria

Estando acostada en su cama mirando al techo ellas solo pensaba.

Escuela fastidiosa, Celestia fastidiosa, Sonata fastidiosa, clases fastidiosas, levantarse temprano fastidioso.

Pensamientos de Sonata

Estando brincando de una lado para otro de su cuarto alegremente.

¿Qué me voy a poner?, ¿De qué hablare mañana?, ¿Podre hacer amigos esta vez?, Uh tal vez pueda ir a una fiesta he oído que hacen muchas.

Pensamientos de Adagio

Sentada en una silla que tenía en su cuarto con un escritorio, mientras miraba los pedazos que había podido recoger de su collar.

Que molestia Celestia al obligarnos a ir a la escuela pero por ahora no hay más opción no quiero tener más problemas, el dinero que tenemos no nos durara para siempre y aun me preocupa lo que digo Sombra, al menos esto servirá para que mis hermanas se distraigan y yo pueda pensar en algo para el futuro.

Después todas se fueron a dormir y solo esperaron que las cosas el día de mañana fueran mejores.

Nota: En mi historia parto de que cuando paso lo de la segunda película (Rainbow Rocks) todas iban en 3 semestre de preparatoria y tenían 16 años, lo mismo las antagonistas de dicha película, porque si Celestia me lo permite esto será importante para futuros fanfic que espero poder escribir y subir. Y espero subir un capítulo de esta historia cada semana dependiendo de cómo me lo permita el trabajo/escuela.


	2. Primer día de clases

Después de las Dazzlings 2

 **Bueno continúo con mi historia de cómo serían las cosas para las Dazzlings después de lo que paso en RaibowRocks, gracias a Tona pony, Caja misteriosa y a Max208 por sus críticas constructivas y comentarios.**

Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases

Era temprano en la mañana las Dazzlings se habían despertado considerablemente más temprano de lo habitual, pues hoy sería su primer día de clases.

Adagio estaba en la sala pensando que harían, Aria salía de su cuarto justo acabada de terminar de arreglarse, y Sonata que fue la que más temprano se despertó pues no podía dormir de la emoción, pues para ella todo esto era una nueva aventura.

Sonata fue la primera en romper el silencio al ver a su hermana salir de su cuarto.

Sonata: están listas para una nueva aventura.

Casi gritando y con alegría les digo, Adagio no respondió ni volteo, en cambio Aria solo la miro con fastidio. Sonata sin perder la alegría empezó a servir el desayuno.

Sonata les preparo un desayuno, muy bueno aunque Adagio por estar pensativa ni noto lo que Sonata les había preparado y Aria le daba igual.

Antes de salir de la casa Adagio las miro muy seriamente

Adagio: No sabemos que nos espera en esa escuela las Rainbooms podrían haber preparado alguna venganza, la directora podría estar planeando algo, solo cumplamos con asistir a clases y permanezcan unidas

Ambas Sonata y Aria la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas asintiendo.

Salieron las 3 de la casa, caminaron hasta llegar a la parada del bus, lo abordaron y se sentaron hasta atrás, Aria por la falta de costumbre de levantarse temprano quedo dormida casi tan pronto como se sentó, mientras que Sonata solo miraba para todos lados contemplando todo por donde pasaba el autobús, era como una niña en su primer día de clases. Adagio solo pensaba más en su situación.

Pensamientos de Adagio

La escuela no importa esas chicas son demasiado buenas para hacer algo en nuestra contra, pero como continuar ahora, a este paso acabaremos siendo solo unas chicas normales más de escuela, nos graduaremos y tendremos trabajos aburridos el resto de nuestras vidas. Si es que duramos tanto. Debo pensar que haremos para conseguir más dinero.

En la cara de Adagio se veía una concentración absoluta en sus pensamientos, por ello no se percató que el largo viaje había acabado y ya habían llegado a su destino. Sonata grito.

Sonata: Miren ya llegamos.

Agitando a sus 2 hermanas lo cual la despertó a Aria y a Adagio la saco de sus pensamientos. Tan pronto caminaban hacia la puerta, notaron a la directora Celestia esperándolas ahí.

Entonces la directora Celestia con voz tranquila pronuncio.

Celestia: Chicas nos alegra que hayan aceptado volver a ser estudiantes de nuestra escuela.

Adagio: no es que nos hubieras dejado muchas opciones.

Celestia: no las obligue, ni las obligare a nada, solo espero que puedan sentirse parte de la institución y aprendan a convivir con los demás estudiantes.

Aria: Bueno pues empecemos con esta farsa, es un fastidio estar aquí hablando – respondió con ímpetu.

Celestia con voz dominante: Esperen un momento ya que ninguna completo su orientación el primer día deben reportarse con mi hermana para ello, salón A101 en 10 minutos.

Aria y Adagio molestas pero resignadas pasaron junto a Celestia mientras que Sonata se veía más bien emocionada pues no podía esperar a ver todo lo que le habría en la escuela.

Al llegar al salón vieron a la subdirectora luna al frete y a otros 2 estudiantes sentados, ambos masculinos. Uno de piel blanca y el pelo rojo con puntas de color negro, vestía de forma muy casual pantalón de mezclilla y chamarra negra con gorro y unos tenis de baloncesto, mientras que el otro era más alto que la mayoría de los estudiantes con lentes, un pelo azul oscuro y un tono de piel tipo arena, vestía de forma más formal con una playera con cuello, pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos suaves claramente cómodos pero formales. Las Dazzlings no les prestaron mucha atención y se sentaron en la fila delante de ellos.

Mientras Luna arreglaba unos papeles que les entregaría, el chico de cabello rojo trato de hablarle Adagio.

Chico de chamarra negra: Hola yo soy…

Le interrumpe Adagio

Adagio: No me importa.

Chico de lentes: Lo ves te lo dije no había oportunidad. Le dice a su amigo intentando que no oyeran las Dazzlings.

Ambos claramente ya se conocían de antes. Sonata miro ambos chicos y pensó para sí misma – Lastima pudieron ser nuestros primeros no enemigos en esta escuela –

La subdirectora Luna se levanta de su escritorio y se pone al frente de todos

Luna: Bueno en su primer día en Canterlot High se les hace una prueba a los alumnos para ver en qué nivel se les pondrá en ciertas materias también se les pide que se anoten a clases extra curriculares ya que cada alumno debe estar inscrito en al menos una.

Empieza a caminar entre ellos repartiendo un paquete de hojas a cada alumno.

Luna: La primera será un formulario básico, la segunda un examen de aptitud y la tercera un examen de nivelación.

Las Dazzlings reflejaban en sus caras molestias por tener que llenar tantos papeles.

Luna camina de vuelta a su escritorio y se sienta.

Luna: En cuando terminen entréguenmelos para revisarlos y darles sus resultados.

Las Dazzlings en general no parecían tener problemas para llenar el formulario con sus datos pues estos eran simples, salvo un punto clase extra curricular, pues notaron que en la lista de opciones salía canto y música.

Adagio se molestó al ver esa opción, Aria puso una cara de fastidio más evidente de lo normal y Sonata dejo caer una pequeña lágrima. Todas dejaron el espacio en blanco. En cuando al examen las cosas eran muy distintas pues si bien ninguna de las Dazzlings era tonta (aunque algunos piensen que Sonata si lo es).

No estaban acostumbradas a hacer este tipo de exámenes.

Cada uno de los 5 estudiantes ahí presentes entrego su examen y volvió a su lugar.

Tras unos minutos Luna llamo a los dos chicos les dio sus resultados y estos se fueron.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a las Dazzlings

Luna: Bueno en todo hay sorpresas, si bien sus resultados no son buenos si tienen la calificación que tendría un estudiante promedio en casi todas las áreas menos por…

Las Dazzlings que no comprendían del todo que les quería decir la subdirectora Luna solo la miraban con impaciencia y molestia.

Luna: Sonata tus resultados en matemáticas y ciencias en general son terribles

Dijo mientras veía a Sonata directamente

Luna: me temo que si deseas tomar todas tus clases con tus hermanas tendrás que entrar a una clase de estudios especiales

Que! Gritaron las Dazzlings al unísono.

Luna: eso o no tendrás ninguna clase con ellas

Las 3 chicas yendo a una esquina del salón ignorando a Luna empezaron a discutir en círculo como si de un equipo de futbol se tratara.

Sonata: no es posible si tratan de separarnos.

Aria: no tonta, no tratan de separarnos solo que eres muy tonta para estar con nosotras.

Adagio: Silencio las 2, no tenemos más opción tendrás que tomar esas clases extras hasta que te pongas al corriente.

Mirando a Sonata con clara molestia en su miranda pero sabiendo que no hay más opción

Aria: Hasta que se ponga al corriente, aunque aún fuéramos inmortales ella no tendría suficiente tiempo.

Sonata solo se sentía peor cada vez, ella nunca había pensado que fuera tonta pero empezaba a creer que sí lo era, tratando de no llorar contesta.

Sonata: está bien lo hare.

Las tres voltearon a ver a Luna con actitud desafiante.

Adagio con tono alto anuncio

Adagio: de acuerdo mi hermana tomara esa clase pero no intente dividirnos más.

Luna tomando como delirios lo que había dicho Adagio, les entrego una hoja a cada una, eran sus horarios de clases las chicas revisaron entre ellas que si tuvieran el mismo horario y si notaron que salvo por los martes y jueves que Sonata tendría que quedarse a 2 horas adicionales de clases sus horarios eran iguales.

Ellas se empezaron a ir del salón.

Luna: No crean que no vi que no anotaron ninguna clase extra curricular, como es su primera vez en una escuela les daré hasta el lunes a primera hora para pensarlo o si no le informare a mi hermana que no cumplen con el acuerdo, ahora vallan a clases.

Las tres molestas se retiraron del salón y caminaban por el pasillo hablando

Aria: no puedo creer nos trata como si fuéramos unas estudiantes comunes.

Adagio: es porque somos unas estudiantes comunes sin nuestros poderes.

Sonata todavía triste y mirando su horario pregunto

Sonata: ¿No soy tonta verdad?

Adagio notando que su hermana estaba muy preocupada por ella se acercó a ella acaricio su cabeza.

Adagio: No eres tonta, solo especial.

Sonata volvió a sonreír y continuaron su camino, por suerte para ellas era hora del almuerzo, caminaron a la cafetería, hasta entonces no lo habían notado pero todos los alumnos de la escuela los miraban con desprecio y repudio no es como si les importara, pero hacía sentir el ambiente muy pesado.

Una vez en la cafetería se formaron para recibir sus alimentos y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, aunque hallaron una mesa que tenía suficiente lugar para ellas 3 los alumnos que ya estaban en esa mesa al ver que ellas se sentaban ahí, se retiraron en cuando ellas se sentaron. Sonata se sentó de un lado y sus 2 hermanas del otro.

Aria: Y así inicia el resto de nuestros días en esta absurda escuela.

Hablaba con fastidio

Adagio: no, solo hasta la graduación o hasta que piense en algo.

Le responde con un tono tranquilo intentando no perder la paciencia.

Sonata: Bueno al menos aún estamos juntas.

Aria: eso no ayuda en nada

Contesta con más fastidio aun que antes.

Entonces 6 personas se acercan a ellas.

Eran las Rainbooms

Rainbow Dash: Bueno, bueno, no creí que se atreverían a asomar su cara por aquí tan pronto.

Aria que ya está molesta se levanta y mirando desafiantemente a la chica de pelo arcoíris.

Aria: Bueno mi día ya había sido bastante molesto como para además tener que tratar con ustedes.

Rarity: Bueno querida, tu día no sería tan malo si no hubiesen tratado de conquistar la escuela y a todos.

Adagio cansada de lo que decían se levanta

Adagio: Cuidado con lo que dices niña, es peligroso hablar sin pensar.

Apple Jack: Debemos tomar eso como una amenaza.

Poniéndose entre Adagio y Rarity con la vista figa en Adagio.

Aria: No, esto es una amenaza, dejen de molestarnos o sufrirán las consecuencias, vez la diferencia campesina.

Mientras ponía una sonrisa de superioridad.

Fluttershy: Pero ustedes ya no tienen poderes.

En voz baja medio escondida detrás de sus amigas les contesto.

Adagio: Hasta donde tú sabes nosotras aun somos más poderosas que ustedes.

Mirando directamente a Fluttershy.

Sunset Shimmer: Por favor, sin sus cristales solo son unas estudiantes más sin poderes ni habilidades mágicas.

Poniéndose al frente de sus amigas

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la mesa Sonata solo miraba mientras una figura rosa apareció de debajo de la mesa y se sentó a su lado

Pinkie Pie: Hola

Grito la figura de forma estruendosa y alegre.

Pinkie Pie: Soy Pinkie Pie, bueno eso ya lo sabes ustedes trataron de conquistar a todos pero ahora que son chicas comunes podemos empezar de nuevo y ser amigas y comer pastel y bailar e ir a fiestas y comer pastel mientras bailamos en una fiesta.

Sonata un poco impresionada por la velocidad con la que hablaba Pinkie intento contestar

Sonata: Hola, si claro podemos…

La interrumpió Pinkie al ver una hoja en la mesa, que era el horario de Sonata, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hablo aún más rápido y alegre que antes

Pinkie Pie: Tú también estarás en la clase de estudios especiales, eso es asombroso hasta ahora solo somos 3 en esa clase pero contigo seremos 4 y podremos divertirnos mucho y hacer muchas cosas más y será divertido.

Sonata sonrió pues además de sus hermanas nadie había nunca querido pasar tiempo con ella Sonata: Si será divertido.

Contesto Sonata tímidamente.

Las Rainbooms y las 2 Dazzlings siguieron discutiendo hasta acabar el almuerzo, mientras Pinkie le decía a Sonata todas las cosas divertidas que podrían hacer, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo las Rainbooms se fueron, Pinkie al ver esto se levantó y las alcanzo pero casi gritando y ya a una distancia considerable.

Pinkie Pie: Adiós amiga nos vemos en la clase.

Sonata solo se despido con la mano mientras sonreía

Aria: ¿A qué se refería con amiga?

Volteando a ver a su hermana con ira en su mirada

Sonata: Ahh nada, está loca

Con miedo al hablar

Adagio seguía mirando con desprecio en la dirección en la que se habían ido

Adagio: todas ellas lo están, pero no tienen el valor para hacer algo así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Ellas se levantaron y fueron a su clase, era clase de matemáticas que era dada por un profesor que usaba un extraño peluquín para esconder su evidente calvicie, el profesor al ver a sus 3 nuevas alumnas les entrego a cada una un libro de cálculo y les indico donde sentarse, como llegaron tarde no pudieron elegir más que los 3 lugares que quedaban vacíos y estaban separados entre ellos.

Aria durmió toda la clase, Adagio solo pensaba en sus cosas y Sonata aun que intentaba entender, pero solo se sentía confundida por tantos números y símbolos que nunca había visto. Finalmente sonó el timbre.

Las chicas se querían ir a su casa pero.

Sonata: Esperen aún tengo mi otra clase.

Aria: Dejémosla, con suerte olvida como llegar a casa y nos libramos de ella.

Adagio miro con desaprobación a Aria y luego volteo a Sonata

Adagio: Esta bien ve a tu clase, luego te veremos aquí.

Sonata asintió sonriendo y se fue corriendo a su clase

Aria: enserio la vamos a esperar que molestia.

Adagio: no te quejes, y sígueme.

Adagio busco un lugar donde sentarse lejos del sol y pasar el tiempo.

Caminaron hasta unos árboles no muy lejos de la entrada se sentaron al pie de estos, y ahí esperarían a que su hermana saliera.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo Sonata caminaba sola por los pasillos de la escuela, las miradas de desprecio y repudio a su alrededor eran evidentes y sin sus hermanas casi no las podía aguantar.

Acelero su paso hasta llegar al salón, miro su horario debía ir al salón B104

Al llegar, se paró frente a la puerta dio una respiración muy profunda para tranquilizarse y recordó por un instante que Pinkie Pie le menciono que ella estaría ahí.

Eso le permitió relajarse un poco.

Al abrir la puerta noto que era un salón un poco más pequeño que los demás pero aun así con suficiente espacio para 8 alumnos, con pupitres ordenados 4 al frente y 4 atrás.

Pudo ver ahí sentados a 3 alumnos como le había mencionado Pinkie.

Una era Gilda sentada en pupitre de más al fondo del salón, vestida con chamarra de cuero y aspecto de niña mala.

Otra era Derpy siempre con su tierna sonrisa en el rostro sentada en el pupitre de la esquina delantera.

Y finalmente Pinkie Pie que estaba sentada a lado de Derpy hacia señas con emoción a Sonata indicándole que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío.

Sonata sonrió y se sentó donde Pinkie le indicaba.

Pinkie Pie: No lo puedo creer si viniste, bueno si lo creo pues estas clases no son opcionales, pero como son malas, bueno eran malas pensé que te saltarías las clases y tendrías una actitud de no se metan conmigo como ella.

Señalando a Gilda

Gilda solo gruño al oír la afirmación de Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: Esto será divertido, no me mal entiendas normalmente esta clase es divertida pues juego con Derpy.

Derpy hace una seña de aprobación mientras saluda a Sonata.

Pinkie Pie: Pero ahora contigo tendremos triple diversión.

Sonata: Si será bueno.

Contesta con timidez pues Pinkie la abrumaba con su alegría y entusiasmo.

Se abrió la puerta del salón entra la maestra Cheerilee.

Cheerilee: Muy bien todos tranquilos, Pinkie deja la locura que estés preparando

Mientras Pinkie sacaba cosas de su mochila aunque nadie entendía para que o como cabían en ella pues varias eran más grandes que su propia mochila.

Pinkie mueve su cabeza de forma energética afirmado y regresando todo de golpe a su mochila.

Pinkie Pie: Luego haremos tu fiesta de bienvenida a la clase.

Le susurra Pinkie a Sonata

Cheerilee: Bueno chicas empecemos hay mucho que hacer y ya saben que en cuando acaben se pueden ir, tengo sus hojas de ejercicios de hoy.

Cheerilee aún no había notado que tenía ese día una nueva alumna.

Cheerilee: Ah perdón no te note.

Dice Cheerilee apenada.

Cheerilee: veras aquí…

Se abre la puerta del salón de golpe.

Chico de chamarra negra: Una disculpa no encontraba el salón y di vueltas de un lado al otro de la escuela.

Cheerilee: No hay problema toma asiento, justo estaba por explicar que se hace en esta clase.

El chico pasa se sienta junto a Sonata y delante de Gilda

Gilda: Hola guapo, tu eres el conduce la motocicleta blanca, ¿Verdad?

Cheerilee: Como les decía…

Dice Cheerilee con mirada irritada hacia Gilda.

Cheerilee: Esta clase sirve para que los alumnos refuercen sus conocimientos en las clases que están particularmente bajos en calificaciones, les entregare unas hojas de ejercicios de las distintas materias por las que están aquí, cualquier duda que tengan estoy aquí para resolvérselas y una vez acaben se pueden ir.

Cheerilee empieza repartir juegos de hojas a cada alumno, Sonata nota que el del chico de chamarra negra solo tiene unas pocas hojas de una materia.

Sonata empieza a preocuparse pues también nota que en el juego de hojas de las demás solo hay una o dos materias, mientras que en el de ella hay 4.

Los alumnos empiezan a resolver sus hojas pero Sonata no tenía ni un lápiz. Pinkie nota eso e inmediatamente le ofrece que tome uno de su lapicera que estaba llena de plumas de colores brillantes.

Sonata: Gracias.

Ocasionalmente algún alumno se levantaba a preguntar algo a la maestra, Sonata sentía cada vez más presión y esta solo incremento cuando el chico de la chamarra negra acabo con su juego de hojas.

Se levantó, fue al escritorio donde le entrego las hojas a la maestra y Cheerilee las reviso

Cheerilee: Muy bien, ya te puedes ir, toma para que repases en tu casa.

Devolviéndole las hojas al chico, este volvió a su asiento por alguna razón no se iba.

Sonata que no llevaba ni la mitad de todo lo que debía hacer vio que solo quedaban 30 min de clase. Pensó que la castigarían por tonta y que la alejarían de sus hermanas.

Chico de chamarra negra: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Pregunta el chico a Sonata.

Esta solo afirma moviendo la cabeza con vergüenza.

Chico de chamarra negra: Muy bien veamos, esto se resuelve así…

Señalo el chico las hojas de Sonata, con la ayuda del chico, Sonata comenzó a comprender que tenía que hacer en cada caso.

El tiempo paso volando sin que se dieran cuenta se acabó la clase pero Sonata no había acabado.

Cheerilee: Muy bien alumnos ya saben lo que no acabaron se les queda de tarea para el jueves. Nos vemos.

Cheerilee salió tranquilamente del salón mientras todos guardan sus cosas y caminan hacia la entrada, todos menos Pinkie si bien todos van juntos pero no hablan entre ellos. Justo al salir de la escuela Pinkie libera un montón de globos entre ellos unos que formaban la frase bienvenidos y salen volando.

Pinkie Pie: Tenemos ahora doble razón para hacer fiesta, tenemos en nuestra clase a 2 nuevos alumnos.

Grita a todo pulmón mientras abrasa a todos a la vez

Derpy: Si buena idea

Pronuncia con su voz tierna.

Gilda: No es como si estar en nuestra clase fuera algo para celebrar.

Chico de chamarra negra: Si claro suena bien.

Cuando Sonata estaba a punto de contestar se oye una voz gritar

Aria: Sonata, Vámonos ya.

Sonata ve a lo lejos a sus 2 hermanas esperándola.

Sonata un poco deprimida ve a Pinkie.

Sonata: Perdón mis hermanas me llaman.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno será otro día

Dice Pinkie bajando un poco su tono.

Pinkie Pie: Pero los demás si vamos, oh esperen debo llamar a mis amigas para que se unan entre más mejor podemos ir a Armonic pedir un montón de helado y luego pastel y luego más helado.

Así Pinkie improviso una reunión con sus amigas y los chicos de la clase especial, menos Sonata que se alejaba junto con sus hermanas mirando, como Pinkie decía muchas cosas que hacían reír a los demás.

Continuara

 **Nota: Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, creo que mejorado mi forma de escritura y me alegraría que la historia les esté interesando. Si se preguntan quiénes son Chico de chamarra negra y chico de lentes, serán mis 2 primeros personajes originales, ya tienen nombre pero por cuestiones de la historia aun no son mencionados y no serán personajes de relleno, bueno al menos no para las Dazzlings pues en mis historias tratare de basarme en la premisa de cada quien es el actor principal de su propia obra, y no todo tiene que girar en torno a las protagonistas de turno. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. Conociendo gente nueva

**Vamos por el 3 capitulo me ha alegrado mucho escribir estos primeros números espero que les hayan gustado y espero seguir mejorando con cada número. Lamento la demora en la publicación de este capítulo pues cuando ya lo tenía casi acabado alguien me hizo notar en mi capitulo anterior el error de usar el formato script en los fanfic, así que tuve que reescribir bastante.**

 **Por cierto, el nombre de "Armonic" local al que irán nuestros queridos personajes en parte de este capítulo lo saque del corto "Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic", local donde trabaja y en el caso de mi historia trabajara en algún momento, pues ese parecer ser el nombre del local al estar escrito en todos los menús que entrega.**

Capítulo 3: Conociendo gente nueva

Sonata se alejaba junto con sus hermanas mientras a lo lejos veía como Pinkie y los otros reían.

Triste, pero sin hacer nada al respecto fue con sus hermanas hasta la parada del bus. Adagio notaba la tristeza de su hermana, pero en ese momento en particular no podía hablar con ella pues aun pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Aria mientras no estaba Sonata.

Ese mismo día unas horas antes

Sonata asintió sonriendo y se fue corriendo a su clase

-enserio la vamos a esperar que molestia- afirmo Aria cruzando los brazos

Adagio le contesto –no te quejes, y sígueme– sin prestarle mucha atención a la molestia de su hermana.

Adagio busco un lugar donde sentarse lejos del sol y pasar el tiempo.

Caminaron hasta unos árboles no muy lejos de la entrada se sentaron al pie de estos, y ahí esperarían a que su hermana saliera.

No pasaron más que unos instantes cuando Aria empezó a cuestionar con duda en su tono de hablar, a Adagio –bueno, dime ¿Cuál es nuestra situación actual? -

Adagio que se había recostado a la sombra del árbol y cerrado los ojos.

Esta contesta a su hermana sin abrir los ojos –de que hablas ya la sabes, somos chicas normales sin poderes mágicos -

Aria insatisfecha con la respuesta y con su cara habitual de fastidio le replico a su hermana –no soy tan ingenua como Sonata, no creo que todo vaya a salir bien desde ahora solo porque sí -

Adagio recostada se gira para dar la espalda a su hermana, pero no le responde.

Aria se irrita más por esto y le dice a su hermana –si estamos en problemas debo saber, quizás pueda resolver algo-

Adagio se molesta, se sienta y ve directamente a los ojos a Aria mientras le grita –yo soy la hermana mayor, yo soy la que planea las cosas y yo soy la que resuelve las cosas-

Aria nota algo en su hermana en ese momento, su hermana le había gritado con furia antes pero siempre con total confianza y determinación. En ese momento solo por un instante pudo notar inseguridad.

Aria pensó que sería mejor dejar de insistir y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se abrazó las rodillas poniendo cara de preocupación.

Adagio noto eso, se había percatado de su preocupación.

Adagio respiro profundo y después exhalo lentamente para tranquilizarse dijo –bueno si tienes tantos deseos tienes te lo diré, pero que Sonata no se entere, no creo que lo resista-

Aria solo asintió sin perder su posición.

Adagio dejando por un momento externar sus preocupaciones –no tenemos poderes, además las personas que teníamos hechizadas a nuestro alrededor para proveernos de todo lo que necesitaríamos se están yendo, entonces necesitaremos hallar como conseguir dinero rápido pues el que tenemos no nos durara para siempre-

Aria empezó a voltear a hacia Adagio sorprendida de que le confiara esa información y más porque pese a lo obvio que es no había analizado la situación en la que estaban.

Adagio dando un suspiro continuo –me preocupan las palabras de Sombra, claramente eran una amenaza, pero amenaza de que no sé. Y está el asunto de la comida, ropa, transporte y todo es demasiado-

Aria intentando no lucir muy sorprendida por toda la situación –bueno y por qué no hacemos lo que los demás humanos para sobrevivir sin magia-

Respondió sugiriendo, pero no estando ni ella segura de lo que decía. Mientras Adagio estaba interesada en saber que diría. –Conseguir trabajos-

Adagio se sobresalta y grita - ¿Qué? -

Aria continúa con nerviosa –bueno, muchos humanos trabajan para conseguir el dinero y pues nosotras ahora somos humanas, muchos estudiantes comunes trabajan y tú mencionaste que ahora somos estudiantes comunes-

Adagio se detiene a reflexionarlo por un momento. –Desgraciadamente no veo más opción, pero deberemos buscar algo que esté a nuestro nivel-

Aria alegrándose por un instante –si obvio no trabajaremos como si fuéramos humanos de clase baja-

Adagio recuperando su actitud habitual –le diremos a Sonata la idea de conseguir trabajos, pero no le menciones que estamos en problemas entiendes- Le afirma a Aria de forma amenazadora.

Aria piensa, volvió a su forma determinada y furiosa de ser eso es bueno, creo.

Regresando al curso de la historia.

Mientras tanto en Armonic las amigas de Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer y Rarity están hablando de la situación de las Dazzlings

Rainbow Dash afirma con brusquedad –pues yo aún pienso que son peligrosas no podemos saber que están tramando-

Rarity con su postura elegante –Concuerdo contigo querida, nadie puede cambiar tan rápido-

En ese momento Rarity se da cuenta que hizo sentir incomoda a Sunset –Sin ofender- le dice con algo de pena.

Sunset Shimmer acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios –no me ofendo, entiendo lo que dicen, pero debemos considerar que sin sus cristales no tienen poderes-

Fluttershy con pena casi susurrando –tal vez podríamos darles una oportunidad- dice con timidez mientras acaricia su pelo.

Apple Jack sobresaltada poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa -una oportunidad, esas serpientes casi hacen que nos separemos por discusiones sin sentido-

Fluttershy con pena continúo diciendo –siendo justas, las discusiones ya estaban antes de que ellas llegaran-

Fluttershy sintió miedo al decir eso, pero las demás al darse cuenta que era verdad no pudieron evitar quedarse calladas.

Rainbow Dash molestar por tener que aceptar que era verdad –bueno, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado lo importante es que haremos ahora con ellas – les preguntaba a sus amigas.

Sunset Shimmer empezó a explicar con paciencia a sus amigas –en Equestria las sirenas no son necesariamente malas, estas en algún punto de su vida aprenden a alimentarse de energía negativa o positiva y eso es lo que las haría buenas o malas dependiendo de nuestro punto de vista –

Apple Jack sorprendida por esa afirmación –espera un momento, dices que podrían aprender a alimentarse de energía positiva y volverse buenas –

Sunset Shimmer continúa con su explicación –no como tal, deberían ser buenas para poder alimentarse de energía positiva y tener sus poderes, pero sin sus cristales ambas opciones son imposibles para ellas –

Rainbow Dash apretando el puño sonriendo con malicia –excelente, sin sus poderes alejarlas de Canterlot será mucho más sencillo –

Fluttershy la mira intimidada –pero, porque hay que alejarlas si no pueden hacer nada malo –

En ese momento la puerta del local se abrió como un estruendo era Pinkie junto con los demás chicos de su clase.

Pinkie Pie mostrándole todo el lugar al chico de chamarra negra dice –y este es el lugar más divertido de la ciudad –

Miro que sus amigas ya estaban ahí

Pinkie Pie con alegría grita –Hola chicas –

Mientras las demás la saludaban a la distancia

Pinkie Pie empieza las presentaciones –bueno chicas ya conocen a Derpy y Gilda, les presento a…. – Derpy saluda con un gesto amistoso mientras Gilda se queda de brazos cruzados.

Pinkie se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado al chico de la chamarra negra su nombre y con vergüenza pregunto –Perdón, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Chico de la chamarra negra con seguridad mirando a los ojos a Pinkie pronuncio –mi nombre es Storm Drake mucho gusto –

Una a una las mane 6 se presentaron con él, pasaron el rato comiendo y bailando, pero a Sunset algo le preocupaba así que en una oportunidad de tranquilidad que duraría un instante. Se acercó a él y pregunto –Y dime, Storm Drake – decía con énfasis.

Storm Drake apenado la interrumpe –por favor, dime solo Drake el Storm suena demasiado amenazante – decía riendo levemente.

Sunset con una mirada un poco sorprendida continúa –bueno Drake, dime ¿Te gusta, Canterlot? –

Storm Drake riendo –si claro tiene algo especial, no logro definir qué, pero parece que estudiar aquí será interesante –

A Sunset la confundió la respuesta, pero aun así quería averiguar más –y que paso, ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu otra escuela? –

Storm Drake empezó a decir mientras desviaba la mirada –digamos que hubo leves problemas que impidieron mi permanencia ahí. Pero aproveché el tiempo para viajar un rato después de que me fui de esa escuela –

Al lugar entro Flash Sentry que al ver a Sunset Shimmer tan pegada a otro chico movió sentimientos dentro de él, pero al no saber de quien se trataba prefirió solo observarlos a la distancia.

Las preguntas de Sunset Shimmer continuaban, pero Storm Drake solo daba respuestas vagas o que no tenían que ver con el tema.

Ella cada vez más sin darse cuenta se acercaba más a él.

Para todos en el lugar parecía que Sunset Shimmer estaba muy interesada en el chico.

Pinkie noto que Flash también estaba en el lugar y que se le veía preocupado por cómo estaba Sunset Shimmer con Storm Drake.

Cuando Sunset Shimmer estaba tan cerca de Storm Drake que un leve empujón habría provocado que se besaran.

Pinkie salió de un lado de ellos interrumpiendo la escena con un grito de –quieren helado- mientras les ofrecía un plato gigante lleno de helado.

Storm Drake un tanto nervioso por las 2 chicas –no gracias, en realidad ya debería de irme, debo ir por mi motocicleta a la escuela para poder volver a casa –

Storm Drake se despidió amablemente de todas y se retiró.

A los minutos de que él se fue Pinkie noto que Flash respiro con alivio y también se fue.

Entonces Pinkie susurrándole al oído a Sunset Shimmer –amiga no deberías coquetear con alguien enfrente de tu ex eso podría causar problemas –

Sunset Shimmer no comprendió al momento que le quería decir Pinkie

Entonces las demás Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy vuelven a la mesa con su amiga.

Rainbow Dash felicitándola –Wow amiga que atrevida, te gustan los chicos misteriosos –

Apple Jack con cara de incredulidad –no creí que fueras tan atrevida –

Rarity queriendo disimular su interés por el asunto –por un lado, creo que una chica no debería hacer algo así, pero una mujer siempre debe ir por lo que quiere –

–Me impresionas –decía Fluttershy que demostraba pena de afirmar eso.

Sunset Shimmer en ese momento en su cabeza analizo como se veía la escena desde fuera una chica hablando con un desconocido queriendo saber más de él acercándose cada vez más, arrinconándolo.

Inmediatamente Sunset Shimmer se puso roja. Empezó agitar la cabeza –no, no, no es lo que parecía si quería saber más de él, pero no por lo que piensan –todas se extrañaron y la miraron fijamente.

Sunset Shimmer tratando de recuperar la compostura –piénsenlo los últimos 4 nuevos estudiantes que llegaron a Canterlot High eran criaturas mágicas de otra dimensión. Y ahora aparece 1 más de la nada –las demás empezaron a mirarse entre ellas.

Pinkie Pie alegremente afirma –en realidad son 2 su amigo no está en mi clase especial pero también es nuevo –mientras ponía una sonrisa ingenua.

Sunset Shimmer empezó a demostrar un poco de preocupación –y eso no es preocupante 2 estudiantes, que ya se conocen se transfieren al mismo tiempo a nuestra escuela justo después de que la magia empieza aparecer –

Rarity sentándose junto Sunset le dice –entiendo lo que dices querida, pero no podemos ir pensando que todo nuevo estudiante será una criatura mágica de otra dimensión –

Apple Jack se acomodaba para plantearles una idea a sus amigas –tal vez deberíamos vigilarlos un poco solo para estar seguras –

Rainbow Dash fastidiada empieza afirmar –primero unicornios, luego unas sirenas ahora que será el siguiente peligro de Equestria que viene a nosotros –

Pero se da cuenta de que pudo haber molestado a Sunset con sus palabras –sin ofender, Sunset –

Sunset Shimmer encogiéndose por el recuerdo de su pasado –no hay problema, a mí también me preocupa –

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo del tema, pero no conseguían llegar a nada así que decidieron que dejarían las cosas como estaban.

Aunque Rainbow Dash aún tenía sus propios planes.

Unas horas antes las Dazzlings llegaban a su casa, Aria se dirigió directo al sillón a sentarse mientras que Sonata se acostó en su viejo sillón mientras abrazada un cojín, Adagio fue a la cocina a buscar agua.

Sonata pensaba en el chico que la había ayudado, nadie nunca había sido tan amable con ella le sorprendió bastante, también pensó en que Pinkie la había invitado a salir como amigas, nadie había querido ser su amiga antes, si tenía a sus hermanas, pero nunca había tenido amigas.

Adagio desde la cocina grito –Sonata, empieza a preparar la cena, el día fue muy molesto y tal vez la comida ayude a hacerlo menos molesto –

Sonata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la orden de su hermana.

Adagio se enfadó al ver que su hermana no se movía –que no me oíste Sonata que empieces con la cena –

Pero Sonata no lo notaba, por estar en sus pensamientos.

Aria vio la oportunidad de molestar a Sonata.

Se acercó a ella justo hasta el oído de Sonata sin que esta se diera cuenta. Entonces grito con un volumen más alto que fue capaz –Sonata!, Adagio te está hablando –

Sonata dio un brinco del sillón por el susto cayó al suelo golpeándose.

Sonata empezó a lagrimear por el dolor del golpe y miro a Aria que solo reía por el susto que se llevó su hermana.

Sonata intentando aguantarse el dolor del golpe ve directo a su hermana y le dice –eres una tonta, no tienes por qué espantarme así –

Aria que aún no paraba de reírse le contesta –la tonta eres tú, anda ve hacer lo que te dicen –dijo mientras controlaba su risa.

Sonata se levanta del suelo y va a la cocina, empieza a sacar sartenes y comida del refrigerador.

Mientras tanto Adagio va a la sala, las hermanas hablan entre ellas sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de plantearle a Sonata lo de conseguir trabajo sin que suene a que están en problemas.

–Yo digo que simplemente le digamos que buscaremos trabajo, para tener algo que hacer, no dudo que se lo crea – afirmo Aria mientras Adagio pensaba

–No creo que sea tan fácil, si bien es ingenua no es tonta, nos conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que ocultaríamos algo – responde Adagio.

–Bueno y ¿Qué ella no va a trabajar? – pregunta Aria con un tono de voz dudoso

–Por cómo es ella podría ser peligroso para ella trabajar sola, con que 2 de nosotras traigamos dinero bastara, además ella ya se encarga de todo en la casa, podría ser demasiado para ella –

Afirmo Adagio, Aria solo asintió entendiendo la situación. Miro hacia la cocina vio cómo su hermana preparaba la comida con una sonrisa y pensó para ella –ella se esfuerza mucho –luego volteo a ver a Adagio y siguió pensando –las 2 se esfuerzan mucho, debo hacer lo mismo –

Aria puso una mirada determinación y apretó los puños –lo hare conseguiré un trabajo que haga que podamos vivir bien siempre – Adagio extrañada por la afirmación de su hermana.

Adagio tomando como una buena señal eso finalizo con –bueno a partir de mañana buscar trabajos –Aria solo asintió con su cabeza.

Desde la cocina Sonata anuncia –la cena esta lista –

Las 2 hermanas se levantan y van la mesa del comedor poniéndose cada uno en su lugar. Sonata sirve la comida y se sienta con ellas.

Todas empiezan a comer y Adagio rompe les pregunta –bueno, ¿Y qué piensan de la escuela? –

Sonata dejando salir su emoción por un instante empieza a hablar –Pues pienso que será divertido, no espere que pasaran tantas cosas en un solo día y hay mucha gente –Aria se molesta un poco por esa afirmación

Usando su tono de fastidio habitual Aria responde –exacto ese es el problema, demasiadas personas son una molestia todos nos miran mal y esas Rainbotontas son las peores –Aria poco a poco deja salir sus frustraciones del día –qué más quieren quitarnos antes de dejarnos en paz –

Adagio al ver como su hermana pierde el control solo dice con total serenidad –Aria tranquilízate –Aria empieza a inhalar y exhalar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Sonata apenada por hacer que su hermana reaccionara así –bueno quizás las cosas mejoren con el tiempo –Aria solo la mira aun con algo de molestia en su mirar.

Adagio en un tono de susurro –Espero, que así sea –.

Continúan comiendo en cuando acaban cada una se va a su habitación menos Sonata que se queda para limpiar los platos.

Tan pronto está en su habitación Aria se recuesta en su cama y se queda pensando en que puede hacer ella para mejorar su situación hasta quedarse dormida.

Adagio en su habitación se queda despierta haciendo una lista de todo lo que necesitaran para sobrevivir y mantener su vida como hasta ahora y cuando dinero eso costaría. Se empieza a preocupar al ver lo mucho que cuesta mantener su nivel de vida.

Sonata justo cuando estaba por acabar de lavar los platos recuerda algo, en sus primeros días recién llegadas a este mundo una de las primeras personas que hipnotizaron era un estudiante que dejo caer su mochila, ella la recogió y la usaba para guardar sus cosas en sus primeros días en el nuevo mundo. Al acabar de lavar los platos fue a su habitación y busco en el armario, ahí la encontró era una mochila bastante común de un tono azul marino, vacío su contenido en su cama y vio que tenía recuerdos de sus primeros días en el mundo humano, una tarjeta de un restaurant de tacos, una servilleta con un número, e incluso 2 celulares, y unos materiales escolares que pertenecían al dueño anterior de la mochila.

Pensó ella –perfecto un cuaderno, un estuche con plumas y otras cosas, con esto entenderé mejor la escuela –Sonata sonrió muy ilusionada de pensar que mañana podría ser una mejor alumna, hacer amigas e ir a fiestas.

Esa noche solo Sonata durmió tranquila y con una sonrisa en la cara, sus 2 hermanas tenían mucho en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Storm Drake va manejando su motocicleta blanca.

Llega a la entrada de su casa, una casa simple y pequeña ubicada en el interior de una privada, su casa de color gris y blanco recordando un poco aun pequeño castillo, con un jardín pequeño en la entrada, pero muy descuidado. Al llegar estaciona su motocicleta y entra en su casa.

Al entrar a la casa se ve en la sala un par de sillones individuales y un tercero para 2 personas los 3 enfrente de una mesa y enfrente de esta una pantalla de tamaño considerable.

En esa sala ve al chico de lentes, sentado en uno de los sillones individuales leyendo un libro.

El chico de lentes su nombre es Hawk Elaion

–Llegas tarde – Dice el chico de lentes sin apartar la vista del libro con un tono sin emociones.

Storm Drake solo sonríe y contesta –me invitaron a ir con unas chicas y no pude decir que no. Era el primer día y ya me estaban invitando a salir amigas, es difícil de resistir esa oferta –encogiendo los hombros demostrando una sonrisa por haber recibido tal invitación.

Cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie, Hawk Elaion pasa junto a él y dice –y más si son solo chicas lindas, conociéndote – Aun hablaba aun sin emociones y se encaminaba hacia la cocina -compre comida – le afirmo sacando un paquete del refrigerador.

Storm Drake se alegró pues era de los que nunca rechazan la comida –excelente que cenaremos esta vez –

Hawk Elaion metía el paquete al microondas y respondió –tacos –

Storm Drake puso una cara de desilusión –de nuevo, ¿No comimos eso ayer? –

Una leve sonrisa escapo de la cara de Hawk Elaion le había agradado ver la cara que puso su amigo –y no te gustaron, comeremos comida comprada hasta que alguno de los 2 aprenda a cocinar y no creo que eso pase pronto –sonriendo un poco más ante la idea de que Drake cocinara.

Storm Drake aun con desilusión –y no podemos comprar otra cosa alguna vez –

Sonó el microondas indicando que la comida estaba lista Hawk Elaion saco el paquete –cerca de aquí es lo único que hay –le respondió mientras servía los tacos que había en el paquete en 2 platos.

Drake mientras tanto saco una bebida sabor naranja de refrigerador sirvió en 2 vasos la bebida y los puso en la mesa que tenían el a sala.

Hawk Elaion llevo los 2 platos con tacos hasta la mesa de la sala y pregunto – ¿y alguna chica interesante? –

Drake empezó a comer no se preocupó por sus modales al solo estar presente su amigo –pues todas lo eran, había una particularmente linda y quise acercarme a ella, pero otra que no dejaba de cuestionarme y no me dejaba tranquilo. Creo que le guste demasiado –

Hawk comía con modales y más clase, pero al oír lo último afirmo –no crees que se acercó a ti por otra razón –

El comentario molesto por un segundo a Drake

Hawk Elaion continuo –quizás ella sabe algo –sus palabras seguían sin reflejar ninguna emoción.

Storm Drake se empezaba a molestar –no hay forma de que sepa –

Hawk Elaion hablando fríamente casi como un regaño disimulado –vinimos aquí porque nadie sabría nada. Pero si ella de alguna manera sabe –

Drake interrumpiéndolo de golpe –estoy seguro que ella no sabe nada –

–Esperemos que así sea –contesto Hawk sin dejar de comer.

Drake seguía molesto por los comentarios se limitó a terminar de comer e ir a su habitación.

Al entrar solo pensó –Esa chica, debo saber más de ella… –

Continuara

 **Bueno pues con esto concluye el 3 capitulo, déjenme todas sus opiniones que yo las leeré con gusto espero estar mejorando mi redacción y que les guste el rumbo de la historia créanme vamos para largo, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	4. Confrontación

**Agradezco los comentarios hechos hasta ahora, subí esta historia solo por gusto pues deseo compartir mi visión de cómo serían las Dazzlings después de los eventos de su película, espero poder seguir haciéndolo e integrar todos los elementos que esta hermosa serie nos da al igual que añadiéndole mis ideas para hacer mas humanos a todos los personajes, y no se preocupen igual habrá elementos de magia mas adelante, solo esperen y una épica batalla tendrá lugar en esta historia.**

Capítulo: 4 Confrontación

Amanece en la ciudad.

Las Dazzlings despiertan cada una con un objetivo en mente, Sonata prepara el desayuno para las demás mientras Aria esta en su baño y Adagio se termina de vestir.

Aria mirándose al espejo mientras se hace sus 2 coletas piensa -hoy es un nuevo día debo demostrarles a mis hermanas que puedo ser útil-

Sonata en la cocina haciendo el desayuno en su mente no para de tener ideas alegres sobre todas las cosas buenas que le van a pasar.

Adagio se limita a salir de su habitación y sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Una vez también Aria sale todas se sientan a la mesa y comen su desayuno

Al estar saliendo de su casa, Aria y Adagio notan que su hermana lleva una mochila en la espalda.

Aria algo extrañada pregunta a su hermana - ¿Por qué llevas eso? –

A lo que Sonata respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada -Pues muchos chicos llevan mochilas para guardar sus cosas, solo pensé que me podría ser útil- a Aria solo le pareció más extraña la respuesta.

Adagio molesta por la tardanza de sus hermanas solo les grito -Muévanse no pienso esperarlas todo el día- ambas hermanas al oír esto corrieron a alcanzar a su hermana.

Tomaron el autobús y después de un rato llegaron a la escuela.

Justo cuando iban bajando del autobús paso junto a ellas a toda velocidad, Drake en su moto, Aria se molestó por el ruido que producía.

Pero para cuando llegaron a la entrada, justo estaba Drake bajando de su moto. Este saludo a Sonata con una sonrisa, Sonata devolvió el saludo alegremente.

Aria al ver eso y aun molesta por el escandalo de la moto se acerco a el -oye tu que no encontraste algo más ruidoso en que transportarte-

Sorprendido Drake solo contesto - ¿Perdón? -

Aria cruzando los brazos, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro -Esta bien, te perdono por esta vez, pero aléjate de mi hermana –

Aria volvió con las demás y juntas caminaron por los pasillos.

Al pasar por el mural de avisos de la escuela Adagio noto un cartel que ponía:

BECAS PARA ALUMNOS

DE ALTO DESEMPEÑO

GANA DINERO MIENTRAS ESTUDIAS

Informes en orientación educativa

¡Últimos días!

El día transcurrió tranquilo

Al entrar al salón donde tomarían la última clase.

Vieron que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash tomaban con ellas la última clase.

Las Dazzlings sabían que Fluttershy era la mas inofensiva de las Rainbowns así que no se preocuparon al ver que los únicos lugares libres serian al sentarse rodeándola.

Rainbow Dash tomo eso como una amenaza y pensó -hasta aquí, en la primera oportunidad desapareceré a alguna de ellas-

Mientras que Fluttershy estaba nerviosa al inicio de la clase, pero noto que Aria estaba dormida oculta tras un libro, que Sonata estaba intentando prestar atención, pero distrayéndose por cada pequeña cosa y que Adagio prestaba atención como si de una estudiante de honores se tratara.

Fluttershy pudo calmarse al ver eso y seguir con la clase de forma normal.

Al acabar las clases todos los estudiantes salían corriendo para dirigirse a sus casas.

Las Dazzlings fueron a sus casilleros para guardar sus libros. Una vez ahí mientras guardaban sus cosas.

Adagio tras haberlo pensado todo el día dijo a sus hermanas – Espérenme aquí, hay algo que debo atender sola-

Aria molesta por eso pregunto - ¿Qué es? –

Adagio que ya se había empezado a alejar en dirección de la oficina de orientación educativa, volteo a ver a su hermana y respondió – No es asunto tuyo-

Aria solo se molestó y se recargo en los casilleros

Cuando Sonata desde a lado suyo dando pequeños brincos afirmo -Hay algo que debo atender yo sola también y es urgente –

Aria se enfadó más - ¿Qué tú también? –

Sonata asintiendo – Debo ir al baño –

Aria se dio un golpe en la cara con la mano – Pues ve, que quieres que te acompañe de la mano –

Sonata solo indico que no con la cabeza y salió corriendo al baño.

En eso Rainbow vio que las 3 Dazzlings estaban separadas -esta podía ser una oportunidad única de encontrar a una de ellas sola – pensó maliciosamente.

Decidió ir tras Sonata pues siempre se había visto como la más inofensiva de las 3.

Sonata ya en el baño una vez había terminado de hacer lo que debía hacer.

Mientras se lavaba las manos vio que Derpy también estaba ahí solo se sonrieron amistosamente.

Entonces alguien abrió de golpe la puerta del baño.

Era Rainbow Dash, el estruendo espanto a Sonata quien solo se le quedo mirando fijamente con preocupación.

Derpy espantada salió corriendo del baño.

Rainbow Dash se acerco a Sonata hasta tenerla cara a cara -Muy bien sirena, no sé por qué han vuelto, pero no me gusta –

Sonata tartamudeando solo alcanzo a decir – volvimos por que la directora Celestia… -

-no me interesa – interrumpió estruendosamente -solo se que ustedes nos causaron problemas una vez y están muy equivocadas si creen que les permitiré hacer lo que quieran-

Sonata empezaba a retroceder hacia una esquina del baño, pero Rainbow no dejaba que esta se le alejase mucho -entonces tienes 2 opciones irte de esta escuela inmediatamente o conocer un mundo de sufrimiento como nunca has imaginado-

En ese momento en el pasillo Aria se impaciento, empezó a pensar -por que demonios se tardan tanto, tendré que ir a buscar a Sonata –

En el baño las amenazas de Rainbow se tornaban cada vez más peligrosas para Sonata quien apenas podía contestar –¿entonces que eliges, te vas hoy mismo de Canterlot High?-

Sonata quien ya estaba arrinconada en una esquina casi tirada en el suelo, llorosa apenas pudo contestar – pero mis hermanas y mis amigos de la clase especial –

Rainbow se enfado mas al oír eso y con un tono cruel se burló – ja ja –

La agarro del cuello de su blusa y la levanto hasta que quedaron sus ojos a la misma altura -no te hagas ilusiones, tu en esta escuela no tienes amigos, jamás los tendrás-

Sonata se puso a llorar desenfrenada, pero Rainbow no la soltaba.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño -Sonata porque tardas tanto – pronuncio Aria mientras entraba.

Al ver la escena Aria actuó por impulso arremetiendo contra Rainbow, con la embestida Sonata pudo zafarse, de inmediato corrió para ocultarse tras Aria.

Con un tono de furia en su voz Aria pregunto –¿Quién diablos te crees? – Rainbow se recuperaba de la sacudida mirando con odio Aria, pero esta continuo – nadie le pone una mano encima a alguna de mis hermanas-

En ese momento seguía llorando Sonata, se dio cuenta las 2 estaban muy enojadas y solo era cuestión de quien daría el primer movimiento.

Prácticamente al unisonó las 2 se abalanzaron una contra la otra.

Apenas alcanzaron a darse un par de golpes

Cuando 3 personas entraron al baño eran Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack sujeto a Rainbow rápidamente, Sunset Shimmer detenía a Aria y Pinkie abrazaba a Sonata para que no llorara más.

Applejack grita – ¿Pero qué establos está pasando aquí? –

Aria y Rainbow intentaban soltarse para atacar a la otra, pero las tenían muy bien sujetas.

Aria fue la primera en decir algo – Esta loca ataco a mi hermana sin razón-

Rainbow se enfadó más por eso – sin razón, ustedes vinieron a nuestra escuela primero y nos intentaron controlar-

Aria ya se había tranquilizado un poco lo suficiente para ser medianamente razonable – y ya pagamos por ello nos quitaron nuestros poderes, nuestra magia era todo lo que teníamos – pero al empezar a hablar su enojo iba regresando al pensar en todo lo que sus 2 hermanas pasaban ahora – tenemos ahora mas problemas de los que ustedes se pueden imaginar y encima vienes y molestas a mi hermana-

Sonata quien hasta entonces había estado llorando, se tranquilizo al ver que su hermana la defendía.

Rainbow viendo la actitud de Aria se tranquilizó, Apple Jack la soltó.

Sunset iba soltando poco a poco a Aria.

Aria continua – por ahora solo queremos resolver nuestros problemas y tener una vida tranquila-

Rainbow con un tono que reflejaba claramente ser una amenaza, respondió – Tal vez tu vida seria mas tranquila, si no tuvieras a tus hermanas-

Por un instante que paso como en cámara lenta para todos los presentes la expresión de Aria cambio, puso una mirada furiosa, esta corrió hacia Rainbow y le dio un golpe en el rostro con toda su fuerza. Rainbow por el golpe giro y cayo en el suelo, todas quedaron pasmadas.

Aria después de eso salió corriendo, soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras corría.

Applejack pudo notar eso, mientras todas las demás tenían su mirada fija en Rainbow.

Sonata intento alcanzar a su hermana, pero esta era muy rápida y la perdió de vista al salir de la escuela.

Todavía en el baño Rainbow se revisaba que el golpe no le hubiera hecho algún daño.

Applejack suspiro mientras se acomodaba su sombrero – Bueno eso estuvo demás –

Rainbow viéndose los dientes en un espejo del baño – Lo sé, ellas son las malas y todavía se atreve a llamarme loca-

Applejack camina hacia afuera del baño y muy seriamente voltea a ver a Rainbow – No, lo que tu dijiste estuvo demás –

Sunset y Pinkie se quedan para hablar con Rainbow

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en otro lugar de la escuela, Adagio habla con la subdirectora Luna.

-Entonces te interesa la beca por alto rendimiento académico- le cuestiona Luna a Adagio.

Adagio un poco molesta por los cuestionamientos – Pues si necesitamos el dinero, y si ya voy a estudiar por lo menos puedo sacar algo de provecho de ello-

Luna confundida por la respuesta continua – pues todos los alumnos pueden competir por la beca, solo hay que presentar el examen y los 3 alumnos con los mejores resultados serán a quien se les otorgue- Luna empieza buscar en sus papeles el examen los resultados del examen que antes habían presentado las Dazzlings – Basándome en tus resultados del examen de ayer tienes buenas oportunidades de conseguir la beca –

Adagio empezó a hacerse ilusiones de que todos sus problemas estarían solucionados y Luna continuo con su explicación – No muchos alumnos se presentan a hacer el examen por lo difícil de este y tu ya de inicio bien podrías estar entre las mejores estudiantes de la escuela –

Luna se quedo mirando a Adagio por un momento - ¿Entonces te interesa? -

Adagio con tono irritado contesto – pues claro si no, no hubiera venido por información para el examen -

Luna algo molesta por su actitud saco de un cajón un engargolado bastante grueso era mas grande que muchos libros – Pues esta es la guía te sugiero repasarla arduamente, el examen será el próximo miércoles-

Adagio algo intimidada al ver semejante directorio contesta - si no hay problema-

Toma el engargolado y se empieza a retirar de la oficina de Luna cuando voltea y dice – Gracias-

Luna solo sonríe y sigue con sus cosas

Al salir de la oficina de Luna, Adagio ve la caja de objetos perdidos, la revisa y ahí encuentra materiales escolares suficientes para todo un salón de clases, muchos de ellos llevaban años ahí sin que nadie los reclamara, entonces se le ocurrió – me podrían ser útiles - tomo 2 mochilas que estaban ahí las lleno con las libretas que estaban menos usadas de las olvidadas, 3 estuches, y muchos lápices, plumas etc.

Luna desde su oficina pudo ver todo y pensó – Ya quiere ser una estudiante normal- así que la dejo tomar lo que necesitara.

Adagio tomo todo lo que creyó podrían necesitar sus hermanas y ella, guardo la guía que Luna le había dado en una de las mochilas y salió disimuladamente de ahí.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pasan junto Adagio 2 estudiantes hablando entre ellos, -acaban de publicar en el grupo de estudiantes de la escuela que hubo una pelea en el baño de chicas – Adagio pensó por un momento – No se me ocurren 3 cosas que me interesen menos que una pelea entre 2 estudiantes al azar –

Pero como los estudiantes iban en la misma dirección que ella, pudo seguir escuchando – Si, fue entre Rainbow y una de las estudiantes nuevas, esa la que tiene el peinado con 2 coletas- Por un momento se le detuvo el corazón a Adagio quien escucho más atentamente – En los comentarios dicen que Rainbow quería golpear a la hermana de ella y que la otra la ataco salvajemente-

Adagio en ese momento salió corriendo desesperadamente hacia donde había dejado a sus hermanas, pero no pudo hallar a ninguna, entonces siguió buscando.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela, cerca de los campos escondida debajo de las gradas estaba Aria, esta no paraba de pensar en lo que había hecho – y ahora, tal vez provoque mas a las Rainbowns, y si buscan venganza, sin nuestra magia no podremos hacer mucho –

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Era Applejack, quien se sentó junto Aria.

Aria intentando ocultar su tristeza pregunto molesta - ¿Tu qué es lo que quieres? -

Applejack solo sonrió – Nada, solo hablar –

Aria sospecho mucho de la respuesta de Applejack – solo hablar… -

Applejack tranquilamente empezó – Esa Rainbow, su boca es más rápida que su mente, mucho más rápida – Aria empezó a tomar interés por lo que decía Applejack – No siempre piensa las cosas tanto como debería, a veces solo se deja llevar, pero es una buena amiga –

Aria intrigada por las palabras de Applejack – Y tu no piensas atacarnos –

Applejack seguía bastante tranquila y prosiguió – pues no, para ser honestas las discusiones en nuestra banda ya existían antes de ustedes, solo las acentuaron y ya recibieron su castigo por lo que intentaron –

Aria solo se limito a seguir preguntando - ¿Entonces aun quieren deshacerse de nosotras? –

Applejack tomo aire, sabia hacia donde apuntaba la conversación y sería difícil de hablar – ninguna de mis amigas esta segura de que quiere hacer respecto a ustedes, pero en cuando a mi después de lo que vi hoy, pues no creo que alguien que este tan dispuesta a defender a alguien de su familia pueda ser mala –

Aria sabía que había atacado a Rainbow, pero hasta ese momento no pensó en por qué.

Applejack continúo hablando – creo saber como te sientes, yo también tengo 2 hermanos, uno mayor y una menor, a veces peleamos, pero no me imagino la vida sin ellos-

Aria en ese momento empezó a recordar todos los buenos y malos momentos que había pasado junto a sus hermanas y se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en un momento de su vida en el que no estuviera con ellas.

Aria tomando valor hizo una pregunta más -Te contare una historia que nadie originario de tu mundo sabe, ¿Podrás mantenerla en secreto? –

Applejack comprendió que esta era una oportunidad única en la vida para acercarse más a ella y saber que era lo que de verdad querían. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Aria sabia que Applejack nunca mentía, por lo que confió en ella.

Aria en ese momento decidió que diría algo en voz alta que nunca antes había dicho – Hace años, mas de los que puedas creer, en un reino muy lejano, de un padre y una madre normales nacieron 3 hermanas, al igual que las demás de su especie poseían habilidad para la magia y grandes dones musicales-

A más hablaba Aria más triste y sombrío era el tono de su voz -pero a diferencia de los demás de su especie cuando las 3 actuaban juntas su poder era tan grande como el de los más poderosos de su especie, sus padres y todos los demás de su raza temiendo lo que tales poderes pudieran causar, las abandonaron a su suerte siendo aún unas niñas-

Aria empezaba a llorar mientras seguía la historia - Nunca más volvieron a ver a alguna otra sirena además de ellas, recorrieron el mundo que solo les mostraba sufrimiento y desprecio. Con el tiempo empezaron alimentarse de todo ese odio, desprecio e ira que todos les mostraban, pues era lo único que el mundo tenía para ofrecerles-

Applejack empezó a entristecer al entender todo lo que había sido de la vida de ellas -sus poderes crecieron cada vez más, la oscuridad las invadía y cada vez más el mundo las veía más como una amenaza, en ese punto solo les quedaba una opción seguir buscando más y más poder. Hasta que un día un poderoso hechicero las desterró a un lugar donde el creyó jamás podrían hacer más daño…-

Aria fue incapaz de seguir la historia no podía parar de llorar al recordar su vida.

Applejack se acerco a abrazarla, Aria nunca había dejado salir todas las emociones que tenia guardadas desde hace años.

Después de un rato Aria pudo tranquilizarse.

Applejack solo afirmo – Se que esa historia tendrá un final feliz -

Aria dejo salir una sutil sonrisa, aunque volviendo a su papel de mala por un instante le afirmo – espero que no le cuentes a nadie –

Applejack solo rio – no te preocupes nadie sabrá de esa historia –

Aria se levantó, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y cuando se disponía a irse solo dijo sin mirar Applejack – Gracias-

Aria fue a buscar a sus hermanas, mientras Applejack volvía donde sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Sonata buscaba en todas direcciones a sus hermanas, cuando ya no pudo más solo se recostó en una banca que había en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Empezó a entristecer era demasiado para ella todo lo que había pasado.

No sabía si podría resistir tanto, trataba de ser fuerte como sus hermanas, pero después de las amenazas de Rainbow y estando sola no se sentía segura.

Para esas horas el interior de la escuela estaba casi desierta,

Alguien la vio desde el otro lado del pasillo y camino hacia ella, Sonata lo noto y trato de ocultar su rostro de miedo y tristeza tras su mochila.

La persona ya estando frente a ella le pregunto - ¿Estas bien? –

Sonata reconoció la voz y bajo la mochila poco a poco, era Drake el chico que la había ayudado ayer ella se sentó y movió la cabeza en respuesta negativa.

Drake le mostro una sincera sonrisa - ¿Me puedo sentar? –

Sonata seguía sin hablar, pero afirmo con la cabeza

Drake se sentó junto a ella - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa? –

Sonata nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza, y empezó a contarle a Drake todo lo que había ocurrido desde que perdieron su magia, pero entre los sollozos de Sonata y que Drake no entendía del todo a que se refería con poderes y magia, Drake solo pudo entender los puntos principales aun que se dio cuenta que lo que mas necesitaba Sonata era alguien con quien hablar.

Cuando Sonata acabo con todo lo que tenia que decir, Drake le contesto – No te preocupes, por lo que he oído Rainbow solo es de mucha alaraca pero no hace nada – Sonata empezó a recuperar su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Drake solo pudo pensar -que linda se ve-

Pero volviéndose a enfocar continuo – Si tu y tus hermanas, solo quieren ser estudiantes normales no hay razón para que alguien les haga daño –

Sonata se alegró aún más –¿Entonces mis hermanas y yo podremos seguir siendo estudiantes comunes y vivir tranquilas? –

Drake solo contesto tranquilamente – Si eso es lo que ustedes quieren no veo por que alguien las detendría-

Sonata en ese momento pensó – que bien, pero donde están mis hermanas-

Se levanto sobresaltada de la banca, ya había recuperado sus ánimos -Debo seguir buscando a mis hermanas, aunque no sé dónde –

Drake también se levantó - ¿Cómo vuelven a diario a su casa tú y tus hermanas?

Sonata no entendió por qué Drake le hacia esa pregunta, pero contesto – Pues en el autobús -

Drake rio sutilmente pues en su interior pensaba – Genial podre pasar mas tiempo con ella mientras esperamos a sus hermanas – y a Sonata le dijo – no crees que esperarlas en la parada del bus sería la mejor opción, en algún punto tienen que ir ahí –

Sonata se dio cuenta de que tenía razón – Si, vamos –

Jalo a Drake del brazo y lo llevo corriendo hacia la parada del autobús.

A la distancia Pinkie Pie había visto toda la escena, ella pensaba hablar con Sonata para tranquilizarla, pero alguien se le adelanto – solo espero que Sunset no se decepcione- pensó riéndose de sus propias tonterías.

Al momento en que salieron de la escuela Sonata y Drake se cruzaron con Adagio

Sonata sonrió y grito – Hermana – con alegría, como si llevaran años sin verse.

Drake pensó -Demonios quería estar mas tiempo con ella-

Adagio preocupada le pregunta a Sonata - ¿Qué paso contigo y Aria? –

Sonata empieza a explicarle todo a Adagio.

Adagio enojada – Esas Rainbobas, que no pueden dejarnos tranquilas –

Sonata algo preocupada le contesta – No creo que sean todas las Rainbowns, esta vez solo era Rainbow Dash la que me ataco, las demás trataban de impedirlo –

Adagio analizando todo – Aun así, no podemos confiar de que sus compañeras no tengan algo que ver –

Adagio se dio cuenta que Sonata había llegado con alguien más, miro al chico que acompañaba a Sonata lo examino de abajo hacia arriba – y tú eres … -

Drake intentando dar buena impresión sonrió – Hola yo soy … -

Adagio interrumpe – No me importa –

Drake solo siguió forzando una sonrisa pues era la segunda vez que Adagio lo interrumpía así.

Sonata alegre empezó – El es Storm Drake esta en mi clase especial, también es recién llegado a esta escuela – Adagio le sorprendió que Sonata hubiera conocido a alguien – Y pues el me estaba, ayudando a buscarte y a Aria -

Adagio retomando su actitud fría y de liderazgo, se dirigió a Drake – Bueno pues ya me encontró, te puedes retirar –

Cuando Drake estaba por contestarle, pero Aria llega desde un lado de la escuela

Caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado – Al fin, ya podemos irnos –

Adagio se molesta por la actitud de Aria y la cuestiona – Me entere de lo que paso, ¿Estas bien? -

Aria manteniendo su actitud arrogante – oh eso, solo fue un breve encuentro con una loca, nada que no pudiera manejar -

Adagio se alegró internamente pues esas respuestas significaban que sus 2 hermanas estaban bien - Vámonos de una vez, tengo mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo –

Aria noto que Adagio llevaba 2 mochilas que nunca antes había visto y se notaba que iban llenas de cosas, aunque no sabía que podrían tener adentro, Aria por todo lo que había pasado prefirió no cuestionar Adagio y solo la siguió.

Sonata volteo a ver a Drake sonrió y se despidió moviendo su mano a la distancia, Drake devolvió la despedida con una sonrisa.

Las 3 hermanas se fueron

Drake que se había quedado en la entrada de la escuela hoyo una voz – Tan encantador como siempre, supongo que ella es de quien hablabas-

Drake no ocupo voltear para saber quién le hablaba en ese tono serio y sin emociones solo podía ser Hawk Elaion.

Él estaba parado ahí, leyendo un libro, pero desde hace cuánto, nadie pudo notar su presencia hasta que el empezó hablar.

Al mismo tiempo Sunset Shimmer iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela hacia la puerta principal de esta.

Pero al abrirla para salir pudo oír la voz de los 2 chicos y se detuvo para poder espiar lo que decían.

Hawk Elaion continúo hablando con su tono sin emociones y frio – Y bien cual es ella, es la preguntona o es la linda –

Drake volteándolo a ver – Es la linda, no concuerdas conmigo –

Hawk Elaion seguía leyendo su libro y al mismo tiempo continuando la conversación – pues si es algo linda, de hecho, tus palabras de ayer me motivaron a investigar un poco mas acerca de las chicas de esta escuela-

Drake se sintió intrigado por esas palabras

Hawk Elaion continuo – aparentemente podrían ser aun mas interesantes de lo que tu piensas pues han pasado muchas cosas raras en esta escuela, solo en el semestre anterior –

Drake noto que la puerta de la entrada de la escuela estaba medio abierta lo cual lo hiso pensar, pues la puerta no debería poder quedarse en esa posición fija. Empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Del otro lado de la puerta Sunset solo podía oírlos, pero no verlos, empezaba a creer que sus temores sobre ellos podrían ser ciertos, pero necesitaba oír algo que fuera de verdad una prueba no solo una conversación entre hombres.

Drake mientras caminaba hacia la puerta siguió hablando – pues las chicas de ayer eran todas muy lindas y como te mencione creo que había una que estaba muy interesada en mi-

Hawk Elaion noto como Drake había visto algo dejo de ver su libro y puso su mirada en él.

Drake abrió la puerta de un tirón para ver quien estaba del otro lado.

Pero no había nadie y vio que en el suelo estaba una pluma común que era lo que detenía la puerta.

Aun así, Drake considero todo eso muy sospechoso.

Por suerte Sunset pudo oír sus pasos momentos antes y corrió a esconderse detrás de unos casilleros dejando caer una pluma por accidente.

Sunset tratando de recuperar aire por la carrera tuvo que hacer a esconderse – esos chicos, pueden ser mas peligrosos de lo que pensaba debo vigilarlos más – pensaba mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Drake volteo a ver a Hawk Elaion – Continuemos esta conversación en casa –

Hawk Elaion se limito a ir al estacionamiento para tomar su camioneta e irse a casa, era una camioneta bastante grande de color rojo con cabina. Mientras Drake buscaba su motocicleta, aunque cuando ya se iba, volteo a ver la entrada de la escuela con sospechas.

Ya mas tarde en casa de las Dazzlings.

Aunque ninguna quería decirlo todas estaban algo preocupadas por lo que paso con Rainbow Dash, pero trataron de distraerse enfocándose en sus actividades.

Aria se puso a ver la TV, Sonata estaba en la cocina pensando que haría para cenar, aunque por segundos su mente pasaba a pensar en Drake, Adagio vacío las 2 mochilas que llevaba con ella en la mesa del comedor y empezó a hacer 3 montones de útiles aprovechando todo lo que había tomado de objetos perdidos.

Cuando termino llamo a las otras 2 a la mesa, Aria y Sonata se sorprendieron al ver eso 3 montones de útiles iguales en cantidad de materiales entre ellos, claro muchos cuadernos y plumas eran de distintas marcas y modelos al provenir de diferentes alumnos, 2 montones tenían además una mochila.

Adagio miro a Aria – elige una mochila guarda en ella, los útiles que estén con ella – y mirando a Sonata también le indico – y tu ve por tu mochila y guarda en ella los útiles del tercer montón, desde ahora estos son sus útiles escolares, espero los cuiden mas que sus dueños anteriores –

Para Aria y Sonata era difícil saber si su hermana era amable con ellas o había sido hostil con otros para conseguir las cosas, pero prefirieron evitar la pelea y solo hicieron lo que les indico.

Aria eligió una de las mochilas esta era completamente blanca era con un lienzo esperando ser utilizado. Guardo en ella los materiales y la llevo a su cuarto.

Sonata trajo de su habitación su mochila guardo en ella las cosas como le dijo su hermana y la regreso a su habitación.

Adagio tomo la mochila que quedaba esta era morada con un bordado que recordaba las olas del mar, guardo en ella sus cosas y continuo con su explicación – Desde ahora somos estudiantes normales, estas cosas nos ayudaran para ello, traten de comportarse como simples estudiantes y eviten problemas si es posible –

Adagio por dentro sabia que se estaba resignado a su futuro, pero sabia que era lo mejor para ella y pasa sus hermanas a largo plazo por lo menos por ahora.

Adagio caminando hacia su cuarto le ordeno a Sonata – llámame en cuando la cena este lista –

Continuo hasta su habitación y se encerró busco el engargolado que la subdirectora Luna le había dado y se puso a estudiarlo hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.

Aria siguió viendo la televisión mientras Sonata seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y preparaba la cena.

Mas tarde cenaron las 3, como era costumbre después de cenar Adagio y Aria se fueron directo a sus cuartos, mientras Sonata se quedaba limpiando el comedor y lavando los trastes.

Pero a diferencia de otras noches.

Adagio no fue directamente a dormirse si no que siguió estudiando hasta que ya no pudo más, pues en su mente mientras estudiaba solo pensaba -si consigo esa beca nuestros problemas estarán solucionados, debo hacerlo por ellas-

Continuara

 **Nota: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero con gusto sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. Nuevos vínculos

**Bueno continuamos con la siguiente parte de esta historia, se va a poner un poco romántica a partir de esto pero que quieren me gustan los shipeos y son adolecentes necesitan el drama amoroso tanto como las luchas con poderes mágicos en su vida escolar. Espero igual les siga gustando y no se apuren también vendrá la acción y el suspenso a partes iguales que el amor.**

Capítulo 5 nuevos vínculos

Un nuevo día en Canterlot High todos los alumnos van llegando para sus clases.

En la entrada de la escuela esta Sunset que llego ahí desde muy temprano para asegurarse de ver el momento en que llegaran los 2 chicos.

Y así fue Drake llego antes en su motocicleta haciendo un escándalo como era habitual de cada mañana y poco después de el llego Hawk Elaion en su camioneta, Sunset se preguntaba por qué llegaban cada uno por su lado, pero casi al mismo tiempo.

Elaion se acercó a Drake y le comento asegurándose de que solo el pudiera oír – Alguien nos observa –

Drake discretamente empezó a buscar a su alrededor, y vio a Sunset que aun que trataba de disimularlo era evidente que los vigilaba. Drake sonrió con un aspecto un poco macabro – Ella es la preguntona – Le afirmo a Hawk Elaion.

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de la escuela pasaron junto a Sunset sin detenerse, pero en el momento que Drake estaba justo junto a Sunset le susurro – Si tienes más preguntas hazlas tal vez esta vez sí consigas respuestas, pelirroja linda – Sunset se estremeció ante tales palabras pues si bien no había amenaza en ellas, claramente eran una invitación.

Ya cuando se habían alejado Hawk Elaion saco un libro y empezó a leerlo, al mismo tiempo le pregunto a Drake - ¿Es prudente provocar a alguien que nos está investigando? –

Drake sonriendo – A veces hay que agitar un poco las aguas para que pase algo –

Mientras tanto en la entrada Sunset intentaba entender lo que acababa de pasarle y mientras reflexionaba. De sorpresa llego Pinkie Pie por la espalda y le grito al oído - Buenos días Sunset Shimmer –

Eso fue un devuelta a la realidad para Sunset quien recuperando la compostura contesto – Buenos días Pinkie –

Pinkie con una mirada niña que había hecho una travesura – Amiga si te interesa deberías hacer algo además de verlo a la distancia –

Sunset quien no comprendió del todo lo que le había dicho – espera que, de que hablas –

Pinkie con su habitual actitud de niña alegre – Te vi que veías a Drake, pero tranquila no creo que alguien más lo notara –

Sunset intentado darse a entender – No, espera no es lo que crees es solo que esos 2 actúan muy sospechosos –

Sunset le contó a Pinkie lo que había oído un día antes.

Pinkie comprendió la situación, aunque no sabía que deberían hacer, sonó el timbre Pinkie se alarmo, pero antes de salir corriendo le dijo a Sunset – De todos modos, no te preocupes, creo que a Drake le interesa Sonata, ha estado varias veces intentado acercarse a ella –

Esta vez fue Sunset la que se alarmo, pero como Pinkie había salido corriendo no pudo notarlo.

Sunset solo se quedó pensativa en su posición – Tendré que actuar hoy mismo – y empezó a caminar hasta su salón.

El día fue tranquilo para las Dazzlings Adagio intentaba poner atención en clase pues todo podría servirle para el examen que se aproximaba.

Aria había conseguido un periódico en su camino a la escuela y lo usaba para buscar empleos que pudiera tomar después de clases.

Mientras que Sonata está sumergida en su mundo feliz.

Por toda la escuela había anuncios para las audiciones para formar parte de equipo de Canterlot High durante los juegos de la amistad, aunque ninguna de las Dazzlings le interesaba.

Ya en el almuerzo las Dazzlings, se habían acostumbrado a que la mesa en la que ellas se sentaran se irían los alumnos que ya estaban ahí antes.

Drake y Elaion acaban de recibir su almuerzo.

Drake oliendo su comida – Al fin, el único alimento del día que consigo que no son tacos –

Elaion que lo había tomado como una queja – Pues deberás aprender a cocinar por qué es lo único que venden cerca de casa –

Drake puso una cara de decepción ante el comentario de Elaion, quien solo dejo salir una leve risa por la expresión que puso Drake.

Drake busco donde sentarse y vio que la mesa donde estaba Sonata, solo estaban sentadas ella y sus hermanas.

Guio a Elaion hasta esa mesa, a él le daba igual donde se sentarán a comer.

Drake al llegar a la mesa y sabiendo que Adagio era la líder de las 3 le pregunto a ella - ¿Nos podemos sentar? –

Adagio dejando de comer por un momento vio a Drake lo examino de abajo hacia arriba – y tú eres … -

Drake sabiendo hacia donde iría la conversación – Hola yo soy … -

Adagio interrumpe – No me importa –

Drake ya se había acostumbrado a eso y no le molesto, Adagio continuo – Siéntense si quieren –

La mesa permaneció en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Sonata le pregunto a Drake intentado romper el silencio – Drake dime como se llama tu amigo –

Drake se alegró de que alguien intentara iniciar una conversación – Se llama Hawk Elaion, somos amigos desde hace años –

Hawk Elaion confirmo con la cabeza que eso era cierto – llámenme Elaion solamente por favor-

A las Dazzlings les sorprendió que alguien pudiera hablar con un tono tan frio y sin emociones, pero sin ser hostil.

Aun así, entre Sonata y Drake pudieron mantener una conversación casual, Aria miro detenidamente a Elaion y pensó – No esta tan mal – Pero sacudiendo la cabeza recordó – No tengo tiempo para eso debo enfocarme en conseguir trabajo –

Adagio solo analizaba la situación y pensaba – Aunque no sabemos nada de ellos nos conviene tener aliados en estos tiempos difíciles, pero parece que él le tiene demasiado interés Sonata -

Desde el otro lado de la cafetería Sunset seguía vigilándolos discretamente, pero no quería decir nada por no alarmar a sus amigas quienes como todavía hablaban sobre lo que hiso Rainbow Dash ayer y no se percataban de la vigilancia de Sunset

En particular Applejack ya había cambiado de opinión y apoyaba más a Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy en la idea de dejarlas tranquilas aun que Rainbow Dash y Rarity seguían en una postura muy hostil hacia las Dazzlings.

Pero alguien si se daba cuenta de lo la vigilancia de Sunset, Flash Sentry, aunque desde su punto de vista solo veía una Sunset celosa de que Drake hablara con otra chica, Flash estaba confundido pues a más cosas pasaban más se movían sus sentimientos por Sunset.

Termino el almuerzo Drake siguió hablando con Sonata hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de la siguiente clase de las Dazzlings. Ahí Adagio los interrumpió y dijo a Drake – Adiós – con un tono claramente de orden.

Sonata sonriendo le dijo – Te veo en la otra clase – mientras Adagio la empujaba hacia su asiento.

Y Aria le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Drake

Elaion menciono – Al menos su actitud demuestra que ellas no saben nada de nosotros –

Drake aun encantado por las palabras de Sonata solo pensaba en cuanto tiempo faltaría para la clase. Se fueron para su salón.

Una vez acabo el día de clases para la mayoría de los estudiantes, todos se dirigieron a sus distintas actividades extras. Drake quería salir volando hacia el salón de clases especiales.

Elaion solo alcanzo a decir – Te veo en casa – cuando Drake ya iba corriendo en dirección al otro salón.

Una vez afuera del salón Drake recupero la compostura y se arregló en caso de que Sonata ya estuviera adentro. Pero al abrir la puerta solo vio a Derpy y Gilda sentadas en los mismos lugares que la última vez, él se sentó en el mismo lugar que la clase pasada y espero a Sonata con ansias.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela las Dazzlings salían de su salón de clase y Adagio empezó a dar instrucciones – Yo iré a la biblioteca, tengo cosas que estudiar mientras tanto Aria creo que tienes llamadas que hacer y Sonata ve a tu clase, búsquenme en la biblioteca cuando terminen –

Aria iría a un teléfono público y llamaría los distintos lugares donde podría trabajar para solicitar una entrevista, Adagio iba a darle monedas para poder usar el teléfono cuando Sonata la detuvo – espera tengo algo mejor – De su mochila saco uno de los celulares que tenía desde hace mucho.

Aria intrigada – ¿Y tú de donde sacaste eso? – Sonata se intimido un poco por la pregunta de su hermana - pues lo tengo de cuando podíamos controlar a la gente lo guarde desde entonces por si un día podía ser útil –

Las 2 hermanas se sorprendieron de que Sonata hubiera hecho algo tan sensato.

Lo que no sabían es que Sonata se había guardado otro para poder hablar con amigos cuando los tuviera.

El celular era un modelo antiguo, pero aun funcionaba, aunque tardo un momento en saber cómo funcionaba Aria entendió como usarlo. Con eso todo sería más fácil.

Aria ya con el celular funcionando – Estaré en las bancas del campo haciendo las llamadas –

Cada Dazzling toma su camino, aunque Adagio se preocupa por un momento pues la última vez que se separaron tuvieron problemas.

Adagio trato de volver a enfocarse en sus cosas y pensar que todo saldría bien.

Ya en la biblioteca Adagio vio una mesa vacía se sentó en ella y se dispuso a seguir estudiando. Esta no noto que Sunset también estaba en la biblioteca.

Sunset la vio llegar pensó que sería su oportunidad de obtener más información y aprovechando que Adagio estaba sola tal vez no sería tan difícil de tratar. Pero tampoco sería fácil por la personalidad de esta.

Aun con la distancia Sunset noto que Adagio estaba estudiando la guía para el examen de la beca.

Como ella también, estaba ahí por eso, decidió usar el estudio como excusa para acercarse a ella.

Se levantó y se sentó en la mesa que en la que estaba Adagio estudiando

Adagio noto que ella se sentó en su mesa – Y tú que es los que quieres –

Sunset manteniendo la calma – nada, solo estudio –

Después de un momento Sunset vio que Adagio estaba atorada en un problema – ¿Te explico? -

Adagio bastante frustrada por no poder entender - No necesito tu ayuda –

Tras estar varios minutos sin entender y ver que Sunset ya iba mucho más adelante en la guía que ella – Si quieres puedes explicarme como hacer esto, solo para verificar que si entiendas como se hace –

Sunset con una sonrisa disimulada, empezó a explicarle.

Tras eso poco a poco las 2 se fueron ayudando a entender todo.

El tiempo paso volando sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando, Sunset noto que Sonata entraba a la biblioteca, entendió que la clase extra había acabado pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta de confrontar a Drake – Debo apresurarme antes de que se vaya –

En otra parte de la escuela unas horas antes

Cerca de las canchas Aria buscaba un lugar tranquilo, pero a donde quiera que volteaba había alumnos practicando algún deporte, parecía ser la hora en que todos los equipos entrenaban.

A la distancia pudo ver a Rainbow Dash practicando en la cancha de futbol, se podía notar la intensidad con la que practicaba, era muy hábil.

Pero aun así Aria recordó lo de ayer y prefirió evitarla, se fue a uno de los extremos de los jardines de la escuela y ahí todo estaba en silencio así que se sentó en un claro y empezó a hacer las llamadas.

Desgraciadamente a todo lugar que llamaba la rechazaban por su falta de experiencia o por no tener referencias. Ella empezó a sentirse muy frustrada por todo eso.

Dio un golpe en el suelo por su enfado. Un conejo se acercó tímidamente a ella olfateándola.

En su enfado pronuncio – Aléjate de mí roedor fastidioso – El conejo se espantó y se alejó.

Oyó que alguien dijo cerca de ella en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera estaba segura si de verdad oyó algo – No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, el solo quería saber si estabas bien-

Era Fluttershy acompañada de varios de sus amigos animales.

Aria intrigada por la presencia de Fluttershy en un lugar tan escondido de la escuela – Y tú que haces aquí, acaso me estas vigilando –

Fluttershy algo intimidada por Aria responde – No para nada, aquí es donde mis amigos y yo nos reunimos después de la escuela para pasar el tiempo –

Aria se alarmo – Las demás Rainbooms vienen para acá – No sabía que haría si debía confrontarlas a todas ella sola.

Fluttershy se intimido más por la reacción de Aria – No, me refiero a ellos – señalando a las aves, conejos y otros animales que la rodean.

Levanto a un conejo de los que la rodeaban – La escuela a veces puede ser estresante, difícil e intimidante, por eso vengo después de la escuela a pasar un tiempo con ellos, eh notado que acariciar un conejo siempre hace que mejore un poco tu día –

El conejo al que Aria había espantado previamente volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez ella extendió su mano para poder acariciarlo, este se acercó más y ella lo acaricio. Pudo tranquilizarse un poco y dejar salir su frustración.

Fluttershy solo se sentó junto a ella y se puso a jugar con los demás animales.

Aria solo se dejó caer hacia atrás recostándose y pensó – que voy hacer si no puedo encontrar trabajo, debo ayudar a mis hermanas –

Por el momento solo podía respirar y tranquilizarse, algo en el ambiente la dejaba estar en calma y tranquilidad.

Después de un rato sin darse cuenta empezó a juguetear con los animales que ahí estaban, si bien estos no le tenían tanta confianza como a Fluttershy ninguno le tenía miedo.

Fluttershy noto eso y pensó – definitivamente ha cambiado –

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso volando, sonó la alarma del celular de Fluttershy – Oh no ya es tarde, debo ir a mi trabajo voluntario –

Aria se sorprendió – Trabajo, espera tienes trabajo –

Fluttershy con vergüenza – Pues si-

Aria se levantó y acercándose a Fluttershy - ¿Y te pagan bien? -

Fluttershy muy extrañada por la pregunta – No, es trabajo voluntario, lo hago porque me gusta pasar tiempo con los animales –

Aria desilusionada y molesta – Entonces no me sirve de nada –

A Fluttershy le confundió mucho esa respuesta, solo se despidió amablemente y se fue.

Aria miro en el celular la hora, ya era casi el momento de que su hermana saliera de clase, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, para verse con Adagio.

Un par de horas antes Sonata caminaba hacia el salón donde tomaba su clase extra.

Al entrar vio que Drake conversaba con Gilda, pero en cuando Drake noto que Sonata había entrado este interrumpió la conversación con Gilda.

Sonata se sentó en su asiento de la clase pasada.

Drake a no se le ocurría como continuar su conversación con ella, pero cuando por fin se decidió a hablar. De la nada salió Pinkie. Gritando – Esto es para ti – dándole una invitación.

Drake pensó – como entro al salón sin que nos diéramos cuenta, no uso la puerta y las ventanas no se abren –

Continuo Pinkie repartiendo las invitaciones con los demás estudiantes mientras decía – Esto es para ti y para ti y para ti- Todo sin perder su sonrisa.

Justo cuando acabo exclamo al frente de todos - el sábado daré una fiesta en mi casa están todos invitados –

Gilda y Derpy se alegraron mucho por la noticia. Drake y Sonata también se sintieron felices de ser invitados, pero les sorprendió lo mucho que se alegraron las demás.

Gilda empezó a explicar –Las fiestas de Pinkie son legendarias, siempre son las mejores –

Derpy con ternura – Si siempre son muy divertidas-

Drake pensaba - Genial ahí podre pasar tiempo con Sonata y bailar con ella –

Sonata pensaba – Espero que mis hermanas quieran ir, no espero que ellas me dejen ir, espero que él vaya – miro a Drake por un momento y se puso roja.

En eso llego la maestra Cheerilee – Muy bien chicos sentados, a más rápido acaben más rápido se podrán retirar –

Esta sin perder tiempo empezó a repartir las hojas de trabajo.

Al igual que la última vez Sonata vio que a ella era a quien más hojas le daban, pero esta vez no le preocupo pues sabía que Drake le ayudaría.

Tras que Drake acabara con sus ejercicios, se los enseño a Cheerilee, esta los reviso y Drake volvió a su lugar – ¿Cómo vas? – le pregunto a Sonata

Sonata alegre por el interés de Drake – Un poco mejor que la última vez –

Drake empezó a explicarle a Sonata, el tiempo transcurrió deprisa, aunque esta vez hicieron mas no terminaron por que cada tanto alguno de los 2 hacia alguna broma tonta.

Pinkie veía todo y le parecía ver como se desarrollaba una historia de amor, lo cual la alegro mucho.

Cuando acabo la clase todos guardaron sus cosas, Pinkie salió corriendo gritando – hay mucho que preparar y poco tiempo, adiós –

Sonata le menciono a Drake que debía ver sus hermanas en la biblioteca Drake estaba dispuesto a acompañarla, pero al salir del salón sonó su celular.

Drake vio el número y respondió con un frio – Hola –

A Sonata esto le sorprendió porque era como ver a otro Drake completamente distinto.

Drake tranquilamente le dijo a Sonata – Lo siento esto va a tardar, te veo luego – Y empezó a caminar hacia donde Sonata no pudiera oír su conversación.

Sonata se fue pensativa hacia la biblioteca - ¿Quién sería quien le hablo?, ¿Por qué tendría esa reacción?, ¿De qué hablarían? – Pero al no saber más solo podía imaginarse cosas.

Sin darse cuenta por estar en sus pensamientos llego hasta la biblioteca, ahí encontró a su hermana quien estaba estudiando con Sunset Shimmer.

A Sonata le sorprendió eso, pero también le alegro, tal vez significaba que se hicieron amigas y haría más fácil que fueran a la fiesta de Pinkie.

Cuando, Sunset noto que Sonata entraba a la biblioteca, entendió que la clase extra había acabado pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta de confrontar a Drake – Debo apresurarme antes de que se vaya –

Sunset guardo sus cosas y miro Adagio –Entonces nos vemos el luego, para seguir estudiando –

Adagio que ni si quiera había notado que Sonata entro a la biblioteca de tan enfocada que estaba – Si, nos vemos luego –

Sunset salió corriendo

Sunset paso junto a Sonata sin prestarle mucha atención y fue en busca de Drake.

Ya lejos de ahí Drake había terminado su conversación por el celular, la conversación lo molesto bastante, espero que si se daba prisa podría alcanzar a Sonata en la entrada así que se apresuró a caminar hacia la entrada.

Mientras pasaba por un pasillo el foco de las luces se fundió todo se veía oscuro, Drake se sorprendió más cuando al voltear la mirada hacia el frente, estaba ahí Sunset recargada en los casilleros claramente esperándolo.

Drake acercándose a ella – Sunset, Sunset, Sunset, si quieres tener una conversación tranquila con alguien, no parecer tan aterradora sería un buen inicio –

El tono de Drake era distinto a lo habitual mucho más serio y aterrador claramente se sentía en control de situación. Sunset se sintió como si hubiera entrando a la cueva de un dragón, sintió que paso de ser el cazador a la presa.

Sunset recupero el valor pensando en que lo hacía por el bien de sus amigas, se levantó y camino hasta estar justo en frente de Drake – Muy Drake, quiero saber quién eres en verdad y que planeas –

Drake empezó a caminar alrededor de Sunset – Quien soy es simple, soy Storm Drake, un estudiante de Canterlot High y en cuando qué es lo que planeo, nada en particular, aunque supongo que si palabras tan severas vienen de ti debería empezar a preocuparme más –

Sunset empezaba a sentirse atrapada – De que hablas que significa que vengan de mi –

Drake deteniéndose justo detrás de Sunset – Desgraciadamente solo se lo que saben la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero es muy interesante lo que se dice de ti, Sunset Shimmer la chica que vino de otro mundo, que trato de esclavizar a todos –

Sunset recuperando la confianza – eso es lo que sabes de mí, eso lo saben todos, además he cambiado –

Drake rio por un instante – Efectivamente has cambiado, ahora eres una estudiante más reconocida como una líder entre ellos y que además ayudo a salvar a la escuela de otra amenaza –

Sunset dándose la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Drake – Si sabes todo eso sabes que no permitiré que alguien amenace a mis amigas o a la escuela –

Drake aun tranquilo – Y no soy una amenaza para ninguno de los 2, no tienes de que preocuparte –

Sunset con valor en sus palabras – Si eso es cierto puedes decirme, ¿Por qué viniste a Canterlot High? –

Drake con palabras tranquilas, aunque perdiendo la paciencia –Eso es asunto mío, y no tiene nada que ver contigo –

Sunset noto la molestia y decidió presionar – Acaso tienes algo que ocultar, tal vez no viniste buscando algo si no escapando de algo-

Drake entonces si perdió la paciencia y se enfadó – Esta entrevista termino, continuaremos el juego en otra ocasión-

Drake se encamino en dirección a su motocicleta, Sunset lo seguía, pero a distancia para no tener que conversar de nuevo una vez Drake sale de la escuela, va directo a su moto y antes de ponerse el casco mira a la entrada de la escuela donde Sunset esta con una sonrisa mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Flash quien iba pasando por ahí de casualidad vio a la distancia las miradas que sostenían entre ellos, si las miradas mataran ninguno de los 2 seguiría vivo, pero en ese momento viendo esas miradas comprendió que Drake no le interesaba Sunset, sino que se sentía amenazado por ella.

Se alegró por dentro, aunque se preocupó de que podría hacerle Drake a Sunset pues no sabía nada de él.

Por la tarde las cosas fueron tranquilas para todos, las Dazzlings en su casa comieron tranquilas Adagio siguió estudiando, Sonata pensaba como decirles a sus hermanas de la fiesta y Aria buscaba más opciones de empleo.

En otra parte Drake y Elaion hablaban sobre lo que había pasado y planeaban como actuar en respuesta mientras comían tacos, de nuevo para molestia de Drake.

Finalmente, en casa de Sunset, estaban todas las Rainbooms reunidas discutiendo sobre cómo debían actuar respecto a las Dazzlings.

Si bien Rainbow Dash entendió que su manera de actuar no fue la mejor aún pensaba que serían una amenaza – Pues aun creo que debemos deshacernos de ellas –

A Sunset ya no le preocupaban ni las Dazzlings ni Drake pues para su gusto las Dazzlings ya solo querían ser chicas normales y a Drake pensaba que lo tenía controlado – No creo que sea necesario ya hemos visto que ninguna de ellas está interesada en hacer algo malo –

Applejack y Fluttershy por sus conversaciones con Aria pensaban que ella solo estaba frustrada pero no es peligrosa para nadie -Pues yo creo que ya han sufrido bastante – Afirmo Applejack – Tal vez es tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás-

Rarity pensaba que ya habían dedicado demasiado tiempo al tema –Yo concuerdo todas estas molestias son solo un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo –

Sunset se levanto fue hacia uno de sus cajones, saco algo que guardaba en una bolsa negra pequeña y se los mostro a sus amigas – Pues tengo esto podríamos usarlo para garantizar que ya no son malvadas –

Todas se sorprendieron mucho al ver el objeto

Fluttershy bastante asustada – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –

Sunset algo preocupada por revelar que poseía dicho objeto – Lo conseguí poco después del concierto, pensé que algún día podría sernos útil por si las Dazzlings o algún otro ser mágico volvía a amenazarnos –

Rainbow Dash algo intimidada por la idea de Sunset – no eso es demasiado, guárdalo hasta el momento en que en verdad sea necesario –

Pinkie Pie con un tono de seriedad que no era habitual para ella – Pues tal vez ese momento es ahora es mejor tener 3 amigas nuevas que 3 enemigos al acecho – Se levantó y sujetando la mano de Sunset donde ella llevaba el objeto – Si tú crees que debemos usarlo con ellas, eso será lo mejor –

Todas se miraron entre ellas estaban algo preocupadas, pero confiaban en que Sunset haría lo correcto.

Tras mucho discutirlo llegaron a un acuerdo, Sunset escribió una carta con la que todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente en Canterlot High las Dazzlings llegaron a la escuela a la hora de siempre se encontraron con Drake y Elaion en la entrada Drake las saludo, pero salvo por Sonata estas apenas le prestaron atención. Lo mismo a Elaion a ellas este se limitaba a caminar junto con ellos mientras leía su libro. Las Rainbooms que estaban todas reunidas vieron como el grupo de 5 caminaba juntos. Cuando sonó el timbre todos se separaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases.

Ya en el almuerzo los 5 se sentaron a comer juntos esta vez parecía que a Adagio y Aria no les importaba. Drake hablaba feliz con Sonata

Sonata sorprendida por algo que le contaba Drake – No lo puedo creer entonces, ustedes viajaron a la tierra de donde son originarios los tacos –

Drake sonriendo – Si, aunque créeme haya hay mucha comida además de tacos, además de que su historia y cultura es muy interesante, en el mes que duro el viaje apenas y pudimos ver una fracción de todo lo que ese país tiene para ofrecer –

Sonata haciéndosele agua la boca – pero había tacos verdad de todos los sabores y formas posibles, no te encantan son lo mejor del mundo –

Drake continua – Pues si son muy buenos – mientras por dentro pensaba - Aunque comiéndolos a diario ya me tienen un poco harto –

Elaion dejo salir una risa al oír eso pues recordaba las quejas de cada noche sobre cenar tacos.

Drake solo miro a Elaion molesto por un momento y continuo su conversación con Sonata, ya casi al final Drake le dio su número a Sonata escrito en una nota para que ella lo llamara cuando quisiera.

Sonata se sonrojo por un momento, pero recordó la frialdad de Drake de ayer durante la llamada misteriosa. Aun así, sonrió y se alegró.

Sonó el timbre y todos fueron a sus clases

El día siguió como cualquier día de clases en cualquier escuela, pero al terminar el día las Dazzlings fueron a sus casilleros

Cuando Adagio abrió su casillero un sobre cayo, todas las Dazzlings se asombraron.

Aria algo molesta - ¿Y ahora qué? –

Sonata sorprendida – Una carta de amor para Adagio, no lo puedo creer –

Adagio enfada por el comentario – Cállate tonta – Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer en voz alta.

Para las Dazzlings de las Rainbooms

Esto ha tomado demasiado tiempo debemos encontrar una forma de resolver nuestras diferencias de una vez, nos vemos mañana en la cancha de futbol de la escuela a las 11 de la mañana.

Las estaremos esperando.

Las Dazzlings se miraron entre ellas con preocupación.

Continuara.

 **Nota: Bueno** **aquí termina otro capítulo lamento la demora, pero hubo causas de fuerza mayor que me impidieron continuar tanto como quisiera escribiendo, pero pueden confiar en que la historia va para largo y que esto es solo el comienzo. Gracias en especial a max208 gracias por tu comentario. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	6. Resolviendo la Disputa

**Bueno lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero la universidad estuvo mortal en los últimos días, no sé ni cómo sobreviví jajaja pero ya paso sigo adelante y espero poder continuar con esta historia que como les dije va para largo y no planeo dejarla de lado**

Capítulo 6.

Las Dazzlings ya en su casa empezaron a pensar que harían o más bien Adagio pensaba mientras las otras 2 entraban en pánico.

Sonata muy alarmada – Creí que ya éramos amigas, porque nos hacen esto –

Aria enfadada – Lo sabía lo sabía, solo fingían esas 2, baje la guardia frente a ellas, y ahora se unirán a su amiga para atacarnos-

Sonata se acuesta en su sillón y se pone a llorar – Que pasa si quieren convertirnos en piedra o encerrarnos en el tártaro o desterrarnos a una tierra horrible –

Aria estaba sentada en el otro sillón en una orilla tratando de contener las lágrimas de furia – Debemos atacar ahora, destruirlas antes de que ellas nos destruyan –

Adagio grito – Tranquilas las 2 –

Al instante tanto Aria como Sonata se detuvieron y prestaron atención a Adagio – Si quisieran atacarnos ya lo habrían hecho sabemos que no temen usar sus poderes enfrente de todos, por ende, esto debe tratarse de algo más, además no tienen la malevolencia para tramar algo tan elaborado al menos no la mayoría de ellas-

Adagio se sienta en medio de sus hermanas de tal forma que al estirar los brazos las alcance a ambas y las abrace – Con o sin poderes mientras estemos las 3 juntas podemos enfrentar lo que sea –

Aria y Sonata se pudieron tranquilizar por completo con esas palabras, pero Sonata aun con dudas en su voz - ¿Pero entonces que haremos? -

Adagio poniéndose de pie enfrente de sus hermanas –Bien esto es lo que haremos, iremos a enfrentar a las Rainbooms, pero no lo haremos solas –

Aria y Sonata se extrañaron por dicha afirmación – Esta vez tenemos 2 aliados dispuestos ayudarnos o más bien a ayudarte Sonata, sin necesidad de controlarlos –

Aria inmediatamente comprendió que se refería a Drake y a Elaion, aunque Sonata aun no comprendía a que se refería Adagio.

Adagio continuo – Mañana es la fiesta de Pinkie, ¿Verdad? –

Sonata se sorprendió de que Adagio supiera eso – ¿Cómo sabes? –

Aria recriminando a su hermana – Tonta, toda la escuela sabe de eso, solo nos preguntábamos cuando tendrías el valor de preguntarnos si iríamos –

Sonata molesta por la respuesta de Aria – Tonta tú, yo solo esperaba el mejor momento en que Adagio estuviera tranquila y tu estuvieras menos molesta de lo normal –

Aria buscando provocar a Sonata – lo que pasa es que eres una gallina y no podías hablarnos claramente –

Sonata se molestó más por el comentario de Aria – no soy una gallina, soy una sirena o era una sirena soy una humana, creo – Sonata se confundió a sí misma.

Adagio interviniendo entre ellas como siempre – Basta las 2, en fin, Sonata llama a Drake y pregúntale si quiere ir a la fiesta contigo, pero que antes te gustaría que pasaran el rato juntos –

Sonata se puso roja ante la idea – Solos él y yo en una cita, pasando el rato –

Adagio interrumpiéndola – Solos no tonta, que lleve a su amigo y Aria te acompañara –

Aria también interrumpe – Porque yo debo acompañarla –

Adagio claramente ordenando – Porque no pienso dejar que Sonata salga con 2 adolescentes ella sola con lo inocente que es, y como necesitamos a los 2 alguien debe vigilar a los 2 chicos y a Sonata –

Aria molesta se cruzó de brazos entendió que su hermana tenía razón.

Adagio recuperando la compostura – Volviendo al plan, Sonata lo llamaras y le dirás que si se pueden ver desde temprano en la escuela y que lleve a su amigo para que también valla Aria y pasen el tiempo todos juntos, entonces los veremos en la escuela momentos antes de la reunión con las Rainbooms, con 2 estudiantes comunes apoyándonos espero que las Rainbooms no se atrevan atacarnos a los 5 con magia y si las cosas se van a fuerza física por lo menos la situación estará más equilibrada –

Sonata con miedo en sus palabras – Pero si las Rainbooms no nos hacen nada, igual puedo salir con Drake verdad e ir a la fiesta –

Adagio extrañada por tal pregunta – Salir con Drake sí, pero debe ir Aria para cuidarte aun si no va el amigo de Drake, la fiesta primero sobrevivamos al encuentro y luego vemos si aún hay razón para celebrar –

Sonata emocionada por la respuesta va corriendo a su habitación –Iré a llamar a Drake –

Aria saca el celular de su mochila – Espera, tonta necesitaras esto –

Sonata sin detenerse – No hay problema, yo tengo el mío –

Aria y Adagio se sorprendieron por esa información últimamente Sonata les había dado demasiadas sorpresas.

Sonata volvió de su habitación con el celular en una mano y en la otra la nota que Drake le dio con su número.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito. Tomo aire para tranquilizarse y marco.

Después de que el teléfono sonara unas veces.

Una voz tranquila respondió – Hola –

Sonata muy nerviosa reconoció al instante la voz de Drake – Bueno hola Sonata habla Drake, que diga perdón Drake habla Sonata –

Inmediatamente la voz de Drake paso de tranquila a alegre – Hola Sonata no esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto –

Sonata ya más tranquila – Si bueno lo que pasa es que tú sabes, mañana es la fiesta de Pinkie Pie y me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir conmigo –

Drake felizmente – Si claro, me encantaría puedo pasar por ti a tu casa si quieres –

Sonata se emocionó al grado que sus hermanas con señas tenían que recordarle el plan para que no lo arruinara – Pues en realidad yo pensaba que podríamos pasar el día juntos y luego irnos a la fiesta que tal si nos vemos un poco más temprano en la escuela –

Drake se emocionó, con cada palabra que decía Sonata lo hacía más feliz – Si me encantaría, entonces te veo en la escuela temprano, ¿Cómo a qué hora? –

Sonata siguiendo aun las señas de sus hermanas – Que tal a las 10:45 –

A Drake le extraño la hora, pero como significaría que pasaría mucho tiempo con Sonata no le importo – Si está bien me parece perfecto –

Sonata que casi lo olvida – Ha y otra cosa, crees que sería posible que llevaras a Elaion –

Eso sí le extraño a Drake – Esto …, ¿Por qué? –

Sonata entro en pánico y contesto lo primero que se le ocurrió – Es que mi hermana Aria, quiere ir también y pasar tiempo con el –

Aria se molestó por oír a Sonata decir eso.

Drake se alivió por un momento se había preocupado –Si claro yo le diré que valla –

Sonata sonriendo – Bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana –

Drake también feliz – Si claro nos vemos mañana –

Ambos colgaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Pero apenas colgó Sonata y Aria ya la tenía sujetada – Porque dijiste eso, hiciste sonar como si a mí me interesara ese chico –

Sonata intentando zafarse – Bueno fue lo único que se me ocurrió además todo salió bien – Sonata por mucho que se esforzaba no podía liberarse además se estaba quedando sin aire, Aria es bastante más fuerte de lo que parece.

Adagio con su mirada amenazadora – Suéltala Aria –

Solo esa instrucción basto para que Aria la soltara.

Adagio siguió hablando – Bueno eso salió bien ahora tenemos 2 aliados para enfrentar mañana a las Rainbooms, lo demás es secundario, por ahora enfóquense en sus asuntos, mañana pasara lo que deba pasar –

Adagio camino hacia su cuarto, demostrando confianza y seguridad.

Gracias a la confianza que demostraba Adagio sus 2 hermanas no se preocuparon de momento más por su encuentro de mañana.

Aria tratando de calmarse siguió con su búsqueda de empleo, mientras que Sonata alegremente se fue a la cocina iniciaría a preparar la cena, aunque solo podía pensar que mañana podría ser un día muy feliz para ella.

Adagio entro a su cuarto una vez cerró la puerta se desplomo en el suelo, sus piernas no pudieron aguantarla más temblaba, tenía miedo, pero sabía que si dejaba que sus hermanas vieran que ella se preocupaba ellas estarían aun peor – Que he hecho, es que ya no tengo dignidad, recurrir a que 2 desconocidos para que nos protejan cuando antes fuimos seres poderosos, que tan bajo podemos caer ahora – Esos eran sus pensamientos, sentía una profunda desesperación por la situación – No importa pase lo que pase no puedo dejar que les hagan más daño a mis hermanas, no importa cuántos humanos deba poner en peligro -

Camino hacia un cajón donde guardaba solo un objeto muy especial, ella fue la única que pudo recuperar su collar, tras el encuentro de bandas antes de que salieran corriendo ella tomo del suelo los restos de la gema con la que alguna vez canalizaba sus poderes, ahora no eran más que pedazos rotos, pero aun sentía que había poder en ellos y esperaba algún día poder recuperar su magia con ella.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Drake y Elaion.

Drake salió de su habitación, Elaion estaba en sala jugando con su consola de videojuegos.

Drake felizmente le dijo – Grandes noticias, mañana saldré con una linda chica y tú con otra –

Elaion puso pausa a su juego, y volteo a ver a Drake con una mirada que claramente expresaba la frase, que tontería hiciste esta vez.

Drake sin preocuparse mucho por eso continuo – Mañana nos veremos temprano con Sonata y su hermana para pasar el día juntos y después ir a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie –

Elaion volteo a ver la pantalla nuevamente quito la pausa del juego – No gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –

Drake sentándose a su lado en el otro sillón – Oh por favor, conociéndote solo iras a la tienda de juegos a pasar el rato y volverás aquí, por otro lado, si vas conmigo saldrás con una linda chica pasaras el día con amigos y te divertirás –

Elaion sin dejar de jugar – Tal vez, pero sigue siendo un no –

Drake pensando cómo solucionar eso – Esta bien te propongo esto, una apuesta si te gano una pelea en Them's Fightin' Herds vas, si no haces lo que quieras –

Elaion nunca rechazaba un reto y menos uno en uno de sus juegos favoritos. Guardo el juego, abrió el Them's Fightin' Herds. E iniciaron a jugar. Si bien Drake era bueno en los videojuegos Elaion tenía un talento natural para estos además de ser muy competitivo.

Cerca del final de la pelea, Elaion pensó por un momento en Aria y se distrajo Drake aprovecho la distracción para ganarle, aunque muy apenas. Tanto Drake como Elaion sabían que si había ganado había sido por esa distracción

Elaion solo se puso de pie y pronuncio – Tu iras por los tacos hoy –

Drake se emocionó tanto por la idea de que mañana saldría con Sonata que no le importo volver a cenar tacos. Sabía que el hecho de que Elaion no protestara más, significaba que había aceptado ir. Se puso su chamarra y fue por ellos.

Unas horas después en casa de las Dazzlings, un poco antes de la hora en que se dormían, Sonata estaba en su habitación eligiendo que ropa se pondría pensaba en ir lo más linda posible ni se acordaba que antes de salir con Drake tendrían que vérselas con las Rainbooms, Aria en su cuarto solo refunfuñaba por todo pues no era tan optimista como su hermana respecto a lo de las Rainbooms y menos aún respecto a la idea de salir con los chicos. Finalmente, Adagio en su habitación intentaba enfocarse en estudiar, pero no podía su mente solo pensaba en lo que pasaría mañana con las Rainbooms.

Amanece, las 3 Dazzlings se preparan para lo que enfrentarían el día de hoy pero cada una con una mentalidad muy distinta. Adagio toma aire, busca sacar fuerzas demostrar poder todo para proteger a sus hermanas. Aria termina de peinarse solo espera poder pasar de ese día se siente muy traicionada por Applejack y Fluttershy, ella no permitiría que nadie dañe sus hermanas. Sonata alegremente termina de arreglarse, aunque normalmente cuidaba su apariencia ese día lo hiso mucho más, se veía hermosa y había prestado atención a cada detalle de su atuendo.

Las 3 Dazzlings salieron de su habitación al mismo tiempo, se miraron las unas a las otras en su mirada había decisión ninguna reflejaba el menor rastro de duda.

Tomaron el autobús como cada mañana, pero sabían que en esta ocasión sería diferente podría ser la última vez dependiendo de cómo resultara todo, ninguna pronuncio ni una palabra, al bajarse del bus caminaron tranquilamente hacia la escuela, esa pequeña caminata nunca se les había hecho tan larga.

Al llegar a la escuela vieron que Elaion y Drake estaban junto a la camioneta de Elaion conversando.

Sonata que por estar feliz de salir con Drake no había no se había dado cuenta que al traerlo el correría el mismo peligro que ella y sus hermanas, dándose cuenta de eso, se adelantó sus hermanas se puso cerca de Drake y le susurro – Perdóname por lo que pueda pasar –

A Drake le extraño mucho que la chica a la que él consideraba tierna y dulce le susurrara algo así, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo Sonata pronuncio en voz alta – Buenos días, me alegra que vinieran los 2 –

Drake aun confundió, ve a las otras 2 acercarse

Adagio con una mirada que refleja que algo va a pasar – Me alegra que ambos vinieran nos serán de mucha ayuda-

Drake muy confundido – Pues Sonata nos invitó aunque no esperábamos verte aquí a ti-

Adagio a aun confiada – Tranquilo es solo que debemos resolver un pequeño asunto antes con unas compañeras, ustedes podrían sernos de utilidad con ello y luego ustedes podrán irse con mis hermanas –

Aria se molestó, sonaba como si su hermana las estuviera usando como moneda de cambio.

Elaion se puso más al frente, no paraba de observar Aria y pensó – No esta tan mal – Pero sacudiendo la cabeza pensó en que algo le había susurrado Sonata a Drake y le preocupaba no haber alcanzado a oír que era.

Drake dejando la confusión que sentía de lado se enfocó en lo que quería, que era salir con Sonata, poniéndose firme y cambia la expresión en su mirada – Y exactamente qué es lo que esperas que nosotros hagamos –

Las Dazzlings al instante se dieron cuenta del cambio en la personalidad de Drake.

Adagio sin dejarlo de observar – Espero que estén aquí para ayudarnos si algo pasa –

Drake que a cada momento su presencia se volvía mas intimidante – Eso no es muy específico exactamente qué es lo que esperas que pase –

Adagio empezaba a sentirse superada – No lo sabemos por eso es que los necesitamos aquí –

Para ese momento las Dazzlings se sentían como si estuvieran enfrente de un depredador muy peligroso, pero pudieron respirar tranquilas cuando pronuncio – No me gusta que me usen así, pero ya que fue Sonata la que nos pidió venir supongo que podemos ayudarlas con sus amiguitas –

A las Dazzlings les confundió que el supiera que se trataría de algo con las Rainbooms, pero Drake ya había visto que ellas se acercaban.

Drake camino hasta que se puso en medio de ellas y Elaion empezó a caminar detrás de el

Drake continuo – Además parece que tenemos una amiga en común, supongo que son ellas con las que tienen su asunto – mientras señalaba en dirección de un lado de la calle

Las Dazzlings voltearon a ver en la dirección en que Drake señalaba, las Rainbooms iban llegando las 6 al mismo tiempo.

Estas caminaron hasta estar justo enfrente de las Dazzlings y sus amigos.

A todas les sorprendió ver a Drake ahí.

Sunset fue la primera en hablar – Que haces aquí, a ti no te dijimos que vinieras – Mirando directamente a Drake con enojo.

Drake con una sonrisa burlona – Una amiga me pidió que viniera y como defraudaría a tan linda chica – El corazón de Sonata latió fuerte al oír tales palabras nadie le había dicho linda en voz alta.

Aunque al resto de las mane 6 les sorprendió la forma de hablar de Drake no era el mismo que habían conocido unos días antes.

Sunset – Igual no tenemos asuntos contigo, venimos solo hablar con ellas –

Drake sonriendo – Eso es cierto, pero solo vine asegurarme de que ellas se puedan ir tranquilas después de esto-

Adagio avanzando toma del hombro a Drake – Tu solo viniste como seguridad, retrocede y deja que nosotras nos encarguemos de esto –

Con esas palabras las otras 2 Dazzlings avanzan para estar junto a su hermana, una a cada lado y Drake se pone detrás de Sonata sin perder de vista a Sunset.

Adagio cruzada de brazos – Bueno aclarado eso, podemos iniciar porque nos han llamado –

Sunset Shimmer tomo aire para relajarse sabía que debía terminar este conflicto y sabia como hacerlo – Esto ha durado bastante, ya no hay razón para que sigamos peleando ustedes hicieron lo que debían hacer y nosotras igual –

Las Dazzlings enfocaron su atención en cada palabra de Sunset –Les traemos una prueba de paz, para demostrar que no habrá más ataques por parte de nosotras y esperamos que sea igual de su parte-

Entonces de una mochila que traía Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash saco una pequeña bolsa de tela que no dejaba ver su contenido y Pinkie Pie saco otra igual.

Pinkie lanzo con cuidado su bolsa a Aria – Espero te guste – pronuncio mientras daba una sonrisa sincera.

Por otra parte, Rainbow lanzo la suya como si de algo que quisiera deshacerse se tratara, Sonata no trato de atraparla se cubrió la cara para que no la golpeara, pero gusto antes de que esta la golpeara en el rostro, Drake la atrapo. Le susurro a Sonata – nada te hará daño si puedo impedirlo –

Drake abrió la bolsa y saco una parte de lo que había dentro de tal manera que todos los presentes pudieran verlo – Un pedazo de cristal roto, esto es una broma –

Para Drake ese pedazo de gema de color rojo no significaba nada, Sonata se puso a llorar en cuando se dio cuenta de que era.

Aria rápidamente abrió la bolsa que le habían dado a ella y vio que en ella estaban los pedazos de su gema. No pudo evitar también soltarse a llorar como su hermana.

Adagio estaba sin palabras.

Sunset empezó a explicar – Después del concierto junte los pedazos de sus gemas y las guarde, pensé que podrían ayudarme a comprender la magia y como funciona en este mundo. Pero creo que será mejor si ustedes las tienen –

Sonata pudo empezar a tranquilizarse y pronuncio – Gracias, muchas gracias amigas –

Pinkie se alegró y corrió a abrazarla – De nada AMIGA –

Applejack se acercó a Aria le tomo del hombro – La historia aun no acaba, pero parece que será más feliz desde ahora –

Fluttershy acercándose tímidamente también a Aria – ahora podrás estar más tranquila también –

Rainbow se acercó y dirigiéndose claramente a ambas – Perdón por lo que paso el otro día en el baño no hay justificación para eso, lo siento –

Rarity con elegancia pronuncio – Bueno queridas parece que ahora si podremos disfrutar todas juntas de la fiesta de Pinkie –

Salvo por Adagio todas afirmaron y empezaron hablar felizmente entre ellas. Mientras un poco apartadas del grupo Sunset y Adagio hablaron.

Adagio aun manteniéndose seria – Gracias por lo que hicieron por mis hermanas –

Sunset – No hay problema igual esas gemas son suyas es correcto que ustedes las tengan –

Adagio tomando un tono un poco más serio – No tienes idea de lo que esa gema significa para una sirena es prácticamente su alma –

Sunset sonrió – Entonces me alegra habérselas de vuelto, y creo que ahora podrás tú también estar más tranquila –

Al igual Drake y Elaion un poco más apartados del grupo.

Drake sonriendo – No sientes que nos estamos perdiendo de parte de la historia –

Elaion con su estilo frio tan característico – Si, pero creo que llegamos para ver la parte alegre –

Pinkie empezó – Odio interrumpir los momentos alegres pero la fiesta es en unas horas y debemos preparar bastante –

Las demás asintieron dándole la razón todas se despidieron de las Dazzlings, Drake y Elaion y tomaron su rumbo hacia casa de Pinkie.

Drake tomo la iniciativa – No estoy del todo seguro de que acaba de pasar, pero parece que recuperaron algo importante para ustedes, que les parece si vamos a celebrarlo –

Adagio – Es justo nos ayudaron, aunque al final no hubieran sido necesarios –

Sonata y Aria se sorprendieron de que su hermana dijera algo así.

Sonata apenada camino hasta donde Drake – Perdón por mentirte para que vinieras a ayudarnos –

Drake sonriendo tomo de las manos a Sonata – Solo será mentira si no vamos a divertirnos –

Sonata se puso roja.

Aria intervino inmediatamente separándolos –bueno conquistador que tal si nos vamos de una vez, a donde planean llevarnos para que nos divirtamos –

Elaion caminaba hacia la camioneta a lado del conductor – La plaza de Canterlot parece apropiada para una cita así –

Aria molesta – No es una cita, es una salida de amigos –

Drake abrió la puerta del asiento trasero de la camioneta para Sonata esta le sonrió y se iba a subir.

Aria lo vio y la detuvo – Ah no tú vas adelante – empujo a Sonata para que se metiera en el asiento de adelante y a Drake para que se metiera atrás volteo a ver a Adagio – Y que tú no vienes –

Adagio empezando a tomar su camino de vuelta a casa – No debo estudiar demasiado aun, además confió en que cuidaras a Sonata por tu bien – dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Aria trago saliva y asintió con su cabeza, se subió atrás de la camioneta con Drake y tomaron rumbo.

Adagio se alegró bastante de que todo saliera tan bien pensaba – Bien esas 2 merecen un día de descanso después de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo descansare solo cuando todos nuestros problemas se acaben –

En el camino aun que iban separados Drake y Sonata hablan entre ellos, y Aria al tener que estar en medio de los 2 pensaba – mejor los hubiera dejado sentarse juntos – Mientras se molestaba más a cada minuto.

Ya en la plaza, se pusieron a pasear juntos desde afuera parecería una cita doble, aunque Aria traba de que no fuera así.

Drake y Sonata se paraban en cada negocio a mirar eran como niños

Mientras que Elaion y Aria eran más serios y casi no intercambiaban palabras entre ellos.

Paso el tiempo y llegaron hasta la zona de alimentos de la plaza.

Drake pregunto a las chicas - ¿Gustan algo de comer? – Mientras internamente pensaba –Al fin comeré algo distinto de tacos –

Aria cruzada de brazos – Lo que sea está bien si tú pagas –

Sonata viendo los negocios a su alrededor grito fuerte al ver uno en particular – Tacos ¡ -

Drake internamente – Tiene que ser una broma – mientras que por fuera dijo – Si claro vamos por tacos –

Elaion alcanzo a dejar salir una risa, a Aria le sorprendió la risa de Elaion.

Mientras que Sonata sin pensarlo toma de la mano a Drake y lo lleva al puesto de tacos.

Elaion le explico a Aria el porqué de su risa, Aria no pudo evitar soltarse a reír en cuando Elaion le explico todo pensó –pero querías salir con mi hermana verdad –

A Elaion le pareció adorable la risa de Aria y gracias a eso pudieron empezar a conversar más normalmente mientras alcanzaban a Sonata y Drake.

Ya sentados en la mesa comiendo Aria le hizo una pregunta incomoda Drake - ¿Y que fue eso?, por un momento tu personalidad fue …-

Sonata un poco preocupada de decirlo – Aterradora –

Drake suspiro – Es algo de familia, podrías considerarlo ingenio para resolver las cosas –

Elaion buscando llevar la conversación en otra dirección antes de que Drake revelara algo –Si me permiten preguntar, ¿Y por qué eran tan importantes esos pedazos de vidrio que les devolvieron? –

Sonata se puso muy nerviosa no sabía que debía responder.

Pero Aria con confianza – Eran unos cristales que teníamos desde niñas, recientemente se rompieron por nuestra pelea con las Rainbooms, pero aun debemos conservarlos son importantes para nosotras-

Elaion con su frialdad habitual – Entiendo –

Todo se puso muy depresivo y denso por un momento.

Drake pensó en algo que los alegraría a todos.

En cuando terminaron de comer los guio hasta uno de sus locales favoritos.

Un árcade llamado Showtime.

Aria y Sonata nunca habían visto un lugar así las luces y sonidos las tenían atónitas

Drake rápido fue por fichas para poder jugar en las diferentes maquinas le dio la mitad a Elaion.

Empezaron a buscar que jugar cuando se toparon con el hockey de aire, Aria quiso probar y jugo con Sonata. Sonata apenas podía seguir el disco que por la velocidad con la que se movía la confundía mientras que Aria golpeaba con fuerza y habilidad.

Aria venció fácilmente a Sonata y empezó a regodearse – Siempre supe que podría vencerte en cualquier juego –

Drake estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Elaion empezó a hablar – Eres muy talentosa, veamos qué haces con un oponente con más experiencia –

Tomo el lugar de Sonata y empezó a jugar con Aria, el juego era igualado por momentos, pero Elaion tomaba la delantera constantemente.

Drake – Quieres buscar algo más que hacer ellos van para largo –

Sonata con una tierna sonrisa solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Mientras buscaban que jugar Sonata vio el juego de baile Dance Dance Revolution de inmediato quiso probar y los dos se pusieron a jugar en él. Tras varias canciones Sonata parecía incansable mientras que a Drake ya le faltaba el aire, además Drake noto que Sonata no fallaba un paso era natural para ella.

Drake le pregunto a Sonata – Te importaría si probamos otros juegos –

Sonata, aunque se divertía noto que había muchos juegos más así que quiso probar los más posibles.

Probaron golpear al topo, varios de carreras y de disparos sobre riel. En todos Sonata se divertía mucho, Drake no paraba de ver la sonrisa de Sonata y sentirse enamorado de ella.

En otra parte Elaion y Aria continuaban con sus competencias ya habían cambiado de juego varias veces, pero siempre con el mismo resultado Aria era buena competencia para Elaion, pero no podía ganarle en ninguno, sin darse cuenta gracias a su competencia entre los 2 habían acumulado una gran cantidad de boletos para los premios.

Aria extrañada porque Elaion siguiera recogiendo los boletos pues para ella solo eran pedazos de cartón – Para que levantas toda esa basura –

Elaion fríamente empezó a explicar – Sabes, las he oído que tú y tus hermanas poseen magia o algo así se dice por los pasillos de la escuela, este lugar también la tiene, te enseñare como puedo convertir este montón de cartón en algo genial –

Elaion levanto todos los boletos y le indico a Aria que esperara, mientras esperaba busco con la mirada a su hermana al verla pensó que nunca la había visto sonreír tanto, pero recordó lo que Adagio le ordeno y se dirigió a interrumpirla a ella y a Drake.

Pero antes de que avanzara si quiera un poco Elaion volvió y se puso frente a ella

Mientras ocultaba algo a su espalda le dijo – Cierra los ojos por favor –

Esta algo molesta hizo caso.

Sintió como Elaion ponía algo en una de las coletas de su cabello.

-Ábrelos - Dijo Elaion cuando acabo

Aria camino hacia una máquina que al estar apagada su pantalla servía de espejo y vio que Elaion le había puesto un broche con forma de gato, que quedaba justo en medio de las 2 estrellas que siempre llevaba en sus coletas.

Elaion pronuncio – Te gusta –

Aria admirándose en el reflejo todavía – Tu magia es algo simple, pero adorable –

Tras eso fueron con Sonata y Drake, sin darse cuenta habían pasado las horas y ya era hora de ir a la fiesta.

Se fueron a la camioneta de Elaion, Aria iba tan entretenida hablando con Elaion que dejo que su hermana se fuera en el asiento de atrás con Drake.

Llegaron a la calle donde vivía Pinkie, aunque se dieron cuenta que no sabían que numero de casa era la de Pinkie.

Aria afirmo – No creo que sea muy difícil distinguir cual es – Mientras señalaba una casa desde la cual se oía mucha música y se veían a salir luces de colores.

Se tuvieron que estacionar un poco lejos pero aun así la música podía oírse y verse las luces.

Al llegar a la casa Sonata emocionada toco el timbre.

Abrió una chica de pelo grisáceo y corto, con una mueca de molestia en la cara – ¿Que quieren? -

Sonata algo intimidada – Venimos a la fiesta, mi amiga Pinkie nos invitó –

De atrás de la chica sale Pinkie – Sonata, Drake, Elaion y Aria bienvenidos pasen no se queden afuera, les presento a mi hermana Limestone Pie-

Limestone sin dejar de ver a las chicas pues sabía que habían hecho en la batalla de bandas – la fiesta es solo en el patio trasero y la planta baja, no suban al segundo piso –

Pinkie intentando calmar a su hermana – Si hermana tranquila, vengan todos están por acá y no se preocupen tengo otras 2 hermanas que son más agradables –

Limestone muy enfada viendo a Pinkie - ¿Qué? –

Pinkie empujando a los demás para alejarlos de ahí - Nada nada –

Al llegar al patio trasero vieron a todos sus conocidos y a otros tantos que aún no conocían.

Sonata de inmediato al oír la música que dj pon 3 ponía ella salto a la pista de baile.

Drake vio una mesa con comida, llena de pasteles, muffins y otras cosas dulces, pensó – Al fin, algo dulce para comer – pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar hacia la mesa sintió como alguien le jalo la mano.

Era Sonata llevando a la pista de baile.

Pensó – Después comeré-

Aria y Elaion se limitaban a hablar mientras bebían algo de lo que había.

En un momento dado la dj pon 3 dejo el escenario para Flash y su banda quienes empezaron a tocar. Al ver eso Elaion rio por un instante.

Aria le pregunto - ¿Qué te parece gracioso? –

Elaion tranquilamente – Vi un video de la final de la batalla de las bandas, de ustedes vs las Rainbooms, cualquiera de sus bandas sería mejor que ellos, no me mal entiendas ellos tienen talento, pero aún son unos novatos. –

Aria empezó a tramar algo en su mente para hacer la fiesta más divertida – Entonces dices que tú puedes tocar mejor que ellos –

Elaion – Por lo menos la guitarra mejor que el si –

Aria sonriendo –Entonces hagamos que la fiesta sea más divertida –

Al acabar Flash con la canción que tocaba Aria subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono, todos en la fiesta quedaron en silencio.

Aria con una sonrisa en la cara – Tranquilos todos no voy a cantar esta vez –

Todos en la fiesta estaban en duda por tal afirmación

Aria continua – Flash mi amigo dice que eres un novato y que puede tocar la guitarra mucho mejor que tu – dice mientras señala a Elaion, todos lo voltean a ver.

Flash con arrogancia – Si claro soy el mejor guitarrista de Canterlot High –

Rainbow piensa – Eso quisieras –

Elaion camina hacia el escenario – Interesantes palabras para un novato –

Sube al escenario y mirando a la dj pon 3 – Tendrás una guitarra de sobra –

Ella le sonríe y de un baúl saca una guitarra y se la da a Elaion.

Sonata le dice a Drake – No deberíamos detener a tu amigo y a mi hermana –

Drake sonriendo – No, esto será divertido -

Elaion acabando de acomodarse la guitarra – Yo ya vi lo que puedes hacer, ahora ve tú lo que yo puedo hacer –

Elaion empieza a tocar un solo de guitarra bastante bueno, mejor que lo que Flash había tocado en su última canción.

El público asombrado empieza aplaudir y gritar.

Flash con decisión responde tocando con toda su energía algo mejor que lo que había tocado hasta ahora en la fiesta.

Elaion no se queda atrás y responde tocando con la misma emoción.

Tras varios solos Flash se veía cansado mientras Elaion no mostraba señal de duda para todos los presentes era obvio el ganador, pero cuando Elaion estaba terminando lo que sería su ultimo solo, lo interrumpe el sonido de una tercera guitarra.

Rainbow Dash con su canción "Sorpréndete así soy yo" los interrumpe.

Al acabar de tocar Rainbow pregunta al público - ¿Quién es la mejor guitarrista de Canterlot High? –

El público con la ovación mas grande hasta ahora responder afirmando que ella.

Elaion hace un gesto de aprobación a Rainbow y voltea a ver a Flash – Otro día terminaremos este juego –

Aria siguiendo a Elaion – Porque no seguiste compitiendo por lo que vi, podrías vencer a Rainbow –

Elaion contesta – Tal vez, pero por lo que se de ella, si compito contra ella, jamás terminaremos, y yo prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo, además tu querías divertirte viendo como vencía al otro chico y lo hice no, ella solo sería una distracción extra –

Aria intenta disimular que se sonroja – Tonto, si puedes vencer alguna de las Rainbooms alguna vez hazlo –

Por dentro piensa – Tonto no digas cosas así en público-

La música continua y todos se divierten.

Elaion lleva a Aria a bailar a la pista. Mientras que Sonata y Drake no paran de dar vueltas.

Pinkie desde una esquina de su fiesta mira todo.

Sunset se acerca a ella y le pregunta - ¿Qué haces Pinkie? –

Pinkie hace un corazón con sus dedos y ve a través de el a Aria y Elaion – Solo observo cosas felices –

Luego hace lo mismo con Sonata y Drake – Aunque lamento que te hayan ganado a tu chico –

Sunset dándose cuenta de que habla de Drake dice – No te preocupes estaré bien créeme –

Pinkie abrazando a Sunset –Tranquila Sunset ya hay alguien que solo te ve a ti y no te das cuenta –

Sunset extrañada por la afirmación de Pinkie – Esta bien Pinkie como tú digas –

Las horas pasan la fiesta sigue y todos se divierten entre ellos, hasta que se hace tarde.

Aunque Drake se había divertido bastante con Sonata no había podido probar nada de la comida.

Cuando ya se preparan para irse paso disimuladamente por la mesa donde estaban los postres.

Pero ya no había nada, y él pensaba – Como es posible que todo se acabara –

Detrás de él alguien le toco el hombro para que volteara, era la tierna Derpy que le ofrecía un muffin, mientras decía – ¿muffin? – con esa ternura que solo ella puede expresar.

Drake se lo agradeció mucho a Derpy.

Mientras tanto Elaion se despedía de las anfitrionas, las 4 hermanas Pie estaban en la entrada despidiéndose de los invitados que quedaban.

Pinkie Pie se despide con mucha alegría de Sonata – Espero que te hayas divertido mucho, pronto hare más fiestas y te invitare –

Sonata con la misma alegría se despide de ella – Si claro encantada vendré siempre que me invites, fue muy divertido –

Aria se despide tranquilamente de las hermanas Pie

Ve a Elaion que está a punto de gritarle a Drake que ya se van.

Ella antes grita – Drake, muévete o caminaras a casa –

Elaion piensa – Que linda es – mientras la mira

Aria se da cuenta que Elaion la está viendo - ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? – le dice algo molesta

Elaion sin perder su tono – No, nada –

Drake corre para alcanzarlos se despide de cada una de las hermanas Pie y alcanza a los demás.

Sonata y Drake suben en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta mientras que Aria y Elaion van adelante.

Prácticamente en cuando suben Sonata y Drake se duermen mientras conversan Elaion y Aria.

Elaion tranquilamente – ¿Y bien donde viven ustedes? –

Aria algo molesta -¿Por qué preguntas ?-

Elaion estando aun calmado – Para llevarlas a su casa o es que acaso prefieren quedarse en la nuestra hoy –

Aria algo sonrojada por la afirmación de Elaion – Vivimos en Treasure Hills, en la zona alta en la casa 24 –

Elaion asombrado – Valla sorpresa –

Aria intrigada por la afirmación - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Elaion sin dejar de ver el camino – Nosotros también vivimos ahí, pero en la zona baja –

Aria – Oh ya –

Tras algunos minutos y cuando iban llegando

Aria se percató de algo la camioneta, la moto y varias cosas más que tenían.

Algo molesta pregunto – Espera un momento, si viven la zona baja ¿Cómo pueden pagar todo lo que tienen? –

Por suerte para Elaion antes de tener que responder empezaron a oír gritos a la distancia los cuales despertaron a Drake y Sonata.

Sonata algo somnolienta - ¿Qué pasa, ya llegamos? –

Aria se dio cuenta que los gritos era de su hermana Adagio y se oía muy enojada al llegar enfrente de la casa vieron que esta estaba discutiendo con alguien.

 **Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo lamento tardarme tanto, pero anduve muy ocupado como ya les mencioné espero antes de entrar a la universidad de nuevo subir la continuación de esta historia.**


	7. Revelaciones

Capítulo 7 Revelaciones

Después de su encuentro con las Rainbooms Adagio volvió a su casa ya más tranquila pues sabía que ahora estaban en paz con ellas y podrían seguir con su vida, solo debía enfocarse ahora en pasar su examen pues con ese dinero podrían solucionar una buena parte de sus problemas, al llegar a su casa aprovecho que no estaban sus hermanas y se puso a estudiar tranquilamente en la sala, se enfocó tanto en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta que las horas pasaron y anocheció.

Entonces de la nada algo empezó a golpear su puerta, pero con una fuerza como si quiera derribarla.

Ella se asustó por el sonido del golpe, pero tras algunos segundos después de que no se oían más golpes quiso salir a revisar, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se escucharon más golpes, pero esta vez venían de su jardín frontal.

Ahí pudo ver que era Sombra el encargado de la privada donde viven que estaba clavando un letrero de se renta en su jardín.

Ella no pudo evitar gritar – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –

Sombra volteo a verla, él pensaba que no había nadie en la casa y por eso había aprovechado para poner el letrero y señalando la puerta de la casa pronunció – Lee y llora pequeña –

Adagio volteo a su puerta y vio que los golpes habían sido para clavar unas hojas que en la primera y con letras grandes de color rojo indicaba "Orden de desalojo "

Empezó a leer las hojas

Orden de desalojo

Por la presente la administración del Residencial Treasure Hills, se notifica a los residentes actuales de la vivienda que tienen 24 horas para desalojar el inmueble o pagar la deuda que actualmente poseen. Pues se han descubierto irregularidades en sus pagos que no han sido realizados por un tiempo indefinido. De lo contrario nos veremos a llamar a las autoridades locales para que procedan a retirarlas de dicha ubicación. Y todo el contenido del presente inmueble pasara a ser propiedad de la administración a modo de cubrir la deuda que presenta, la cual tiene como monto al día de hoy:

Costo por Mantenimiento: *****

Costo de Renta mensual: *****

Intereses por retraso: *****

Total: *****

Para presentar el pago o solicitar una prórroga, presentar la solicitud correspondiente al administrador del residencial el Sr. Sombra.

Adagio gritó con enfado – Que ¡, esto debe ser una broma, a que se refieren con tiempo indefinido-

Sombra acercándose para encararla – Se refiere a que no sé cómo lo hayan hecho, pero de alguna forma convencieron al pobre chico que estaba en mi puesto, antes que yo para dejarlas vivir aquí gratis –

Sombra miro completamente a Adagio y recordó que vive con sus 2 hermanas – En realidad ahora viéndote me hago una idea de cómo lo debieron haber convencido –

Adagio entendió hacia donde quería ir Sombra – ¿Disculpa? – Su enfado no hacía más que aumentar.

Sombra afirmando – Debieron haberlo convencido de que las dejara vivir aquí, a cambio de "favores" pero a mí no me pueden comprar unas niñas tontas así de fácil-

Adagio gritó con enfado – Que eres idiota, qué tan estúpido puedes ser para creer eso –

Ese grito lo escucharon los ocupantes de una camioneta que venían de una fiesta.

Eran Sonata, Aria, Drake y Elaion quienes al ir llegando se bajaron de la camioneta para ver qué sucedía.

Por la discusión que Sombra y Adagio tenían ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que estos llegaron y que estaban ahí observando todo.

Sombra que ya había perdido la paciencia – Al contrario, niña soy muy inteligente y se cómo chicas como ustedes consiguen lo que quieren aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de los hombres, pequeña zo...-

Antes de que el acabara con esa frase Adagio no pudo contenerse nadie la había hecho enfadar tanto en mucho tiempo y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara a Sombra.

Este se quedó atónito por unos segundos por el acto y sin pensarlo se preparó para darle un golpe a Adagio, en un acto que duró segundos, pero para todos los presentes percibieron en cámara, este cerro su puño y lo levantó para golpearla, ella sabiendo lo que pasaría cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el golpe.

Entonces un grito furioso se escuchó venir desde atrás de Sombra –Sombra ¡ -

El quedo helado le pareció reconocer la voz, volteo con miedo para ver de quien se trataba, cuando vio que había sido Drake quien gritó él pudo calmarse un poco pero aun así en su rostro se veía miedo.

Sonata, Aria y Elaion corrieron para estar junto a Adagio.

Drake observaba fijamente a Sombra.

Sombra con miedo y tartamudeando empezó a hablar – Sr. Drake no esperaba verlo en este lugar, ¿que lo trae por aquí? –

Drake fríamente sin dejar de observar a Sombra – Tienes mucho valor para intentar golpear a una amiga mía enfrente de mi lo sabías –

Sombra tratando de excusarse – Pero Sr. Drake no sabía que ellas eran sus amigas, además usted debió ver como ella fue la que me golpeó primero –

Drake acercándose a Sombra – Sombra Sombra, no has aprendido nada desde tu último incidente verdad, a una mujer jamás se le insulta menos aún se le golpea –

Sombra poniéndose cada vez más nervioso – Pero señor …-

Drake que ya estaba justo frente a él lo interrumpe – oh Sombra, creí que ya habías aprendido tu lección cuando te degradaron, creí que habías aprendido de la compasión cuando mi abuelo te la demostró y creí que sabías que no debías hacerme enfadar –

Sombra cae al suelo aterrado y sin levantar la vista – Dígame cómo reparar mi error Sr. Drake –

Drake con una voz tranquila pero muy fría en su entonación – Ayúdame a ayudarte sombra, explícame la situación que te trajo a molestar a la casa de mis amigas y los pensamientos que te hicieron creer que eso era buena idea –

Sombra tratándose de calmar pero aun con miedo en su voz – Sr. Drake cuando su abuelo me encomendó el cuidado de este residencial, lo cual agradecí y una de mis primeras tareas era descubrir qué había detrás de unas irregularidades en las cuentas, ahí vi que habían sido porque una de las casas en la zona alta llevaba meses sin pagar su renta ni mantenimiento, esta casa donde habitan sus amigas, entonces me puse a investigar y contacte a su abuelo informándole de esto, el me dijo que tomara las acciones que creyera prudentes y basándome en el manual de encargado del residencial procedí a ejecutar la orden de desalojo –

Sonata preocupada al oír lo último – Desalojo quieren echarnos de nuestra casa –

Adagio tratando de consolar a su hermana – Sí Sonata quiere echarnos nuestra casa, pero no permitiré que este idiota lo haga –

Sombra perdió por un momento el control por esas palabras – Idiota, pues yo fui quien descubrió como habían hecho para vivir aquí sin pagar por tanto tiempo, ustedes 3 sedujeron al ingenuo que ocupaba mi puesto antes para dejarlas vivir aquí gratis –

Sonata no comprendió a qué se refería Sombra, pero Aria si y se cruzó de brazos molesta por dicha afirmación.

Mientras Drake enfurecido gritó – Sombra ¡ - Atenúa su voz para continuar - sigues con tu valor, cuestionar la integridad de mis amigas en mi presencia y sin pruebas, eso no es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer en este momento –

Sombra que volvió a estar asustado – Sr. Drake es cierto no tengo pruebas de como lo hicieron, pero tengo pruebas de que ellas han vivido aquí por mucho tiempo sin pagar nada, los documentos de contabilidad del residencial lo demuestran –

Drake respiro profundamente para calmarse – Hare una llamada que nadie diga nada hasta que concluya –

Drake sacó su celular, se alejó lo suficiente para que no pudieran oír con quien hablaba, y llamo a alguien.

Mientras tanto Sombra se levantaba y observaba a las Dazzlings con desprecio, sabía que su cuello estaba en juego y de esa llamada dependía todo.

Las chicas no entendían del todo que pasaba, aunque Adagio seguía molesta, Aria solo observaba a Drake a la distancia como intentando oír que decía y Sonata estaba preocupada agarrándose todavía de Adagio.

Pero desde atrás de ellas Elaion pronunció – Tranquilas seguro que todo se arregla –

Eso distrajo a Aria y calmo un poco Sonata, pero Adagio no disminuía su molestia

Drake termino su llamada y volvió

Tranquilamente empezó hablar – Bien esto es lo que procederá, Sombra he informado a mi abuelo de todo lo que ha pasado, me ha puesto a cargo de solucionar la situación en lo que se refiere a ellas, nuevamente mi familia te dará una lección de compasión, no tendrás represalias por amenazar y hablar mal de mis amigas, pero tienes exactamente 5 min para enviarle a Elaion todos los documentos que mencionaste y además… –

Se acerca a Sombra para susúrrale al oído - si vuelves a molestarlas, no habrá poder en este mundo que te salve de mi –

Sombra empezando a marcharse tembloroso y aun con miedo – Si Sr. Drake enseguida le envió los documentos, muchas gracias por compasión, no volverá a suceder – decía con un tono que dejaba ver su miedo a Drake, pero alegría por haberla librado.

Drake suspirando – Los demás vamos adentro parece que esta noche tenemos mucho que contarnos –

Ya una vez dentro de la casa Aria cierra la puerta.

Todos pasan a la sala, Sonata se sienta en su sillón favorito y le hace una seña Drake para que se siente junto a ella, Aria y Elaion se sientan en el otro y Adagio permanece de pie.

Adagio no tarda en preguntar - ¿Quién eres tú? – mirando a Drake de forma desafiante

Drake confiado y tranquilo – Directo al punto, mucha confianza para ser un ser mágico de otra dimensión que perdió sus poderes recientemente –

Las Dazzlings se quedan asombradas de que el sepa eso.

Aria saliendo del asombro – Cómo es que sabes eso –

Elaion habla fríamente – De las muchas dudas que serán contestadas hoy creo que esa es la más fácil de contestar. Los estudiantes de Canterlot High no saben guardar secretos, literalmente nos contaron todo lo que pasó en la guerra de bandas, o con Sunset Shimmer a las horas de haber llegado a la escuela, aun me sorprende que el mundo entero no sepa de ustedes –

Drake riendo – Si esa es una duda que tengo con el mundo, como es que no hay reporteros o científicos investigando lo que pasa en esa escuela –

En eso sonó el celular de Elaion había recibido el correo de Sombra con todos los documentos y se puso a revisarlos.

Drake aun riendo – Justo a tiempo unos segundos más y el pobre habría tenido muchos problemas –

Sonata algo preocupada toma la mano de Drake, pues hasta ella comprendía lo preocupante de la situación – En serio ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué va a pasar desde ahora? –

Drake poniéndose serio – Bueno mi nombre es Storm Drake, y mi abuelo Tyrant Draxus líder del grupo Draxus, lo que me vuelve el único miembro además de el de dicho grupo, el grupo Draxus es dueño de muchas empresas que abarcan de todo, investigación en energías, tecnología, moda, y lo más importante para el caso residenciales, mi abuelo es el dueño de todo Treasure Hills y yo indirectamente también –

Las Dazzlings quedaron asombradas ante tal afirmación.

Aria que ya se había preguntado eso – Espera si tienes tanto dinero y literalmente eres dueño del lugar por que vives en la zona baja –

Drake – Tenemos comida, tenemos techo, tenemos videojuegos, no necesitamos mucho espacio además llama menos la atención –

Aria intrigada – ¿Entonces los 2 son súper ricos? –

Elaion sin dejar de revisar los documentos – En realidad solo el, mi familia es dueña de una tienda de videojuegos en la plaza de Canterlot y trabajo ahí de gerente, yo solo sería acomodado-

Aria piensa para sí misma – Guapo, inteligente, rico y le gusto, me gane la lotería y sin comprar boleto –

Adagio algo confundida – ¿Entonces eres tú quien quiere echarnos de nuestra casa? –

Drake sin soltar la mano de Sonata – En realidad esta no es su casa, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en su dimensión, pero esta casa y todas las de Treasure Hills son rentadas es decir son suyas mientras paguen, si no pagas dejan de ser tuya, pero sin juzgarlas me imagino que lo que hicieron fue venir ver una casa linda y usando sus poderes de sirenas controlar al encargado anterior para que las dejara vivir aquí gratis –

Adagio se da cuenta de que Drake no suelta la mano de Sonata.

Sonata algo apenada – Pues si más o menos eso paso –

Adagio – Espera como sabes que somos sirenas, podríamos ser cualquier otro ser mágico con poderes –

Drake saca su celular pone YouTube y le muestra a Adagio un video tomado por alguien del público y empieza a hablar – Les salieron alas, empezaron a flotar y de su cuerpo salió algo que llamaría una forma astral de sirena, en serio cómo es que ningún gobierno o científico loco está investigando esto –

Adagio pensando – Si tal vez dejamos un poco de lado la discreción al ejecutar ese último paso de nuestro plan –

Sonata algo preocupada por la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta – Y ¿No te molesta que tratáramos de controlar a todos y obtener grandes poderes? –

Drake mirándola a los ojos – No hay santo sin pasado, ni pecador sin futuro. Además, han leído sobre las descripciones que se dan de las sirenas, ustedes son amigables y gentiles en comparación de lo que uno esperaría –

Sonata empieza a reírse y Drake se ríe por su risa, aunque a las demás no les parece para nada graciosa la comparación.

Elaion interrumpe las risas – Bueno la situación es como mencionó Sombra jamás han pagado renta y menos aún mantenimiento, él estaba en el derecho y la obligación de echarlas a menos que se pusieran al corriente con el atraso y empezaran a pagar a tiempo-

Adagio decidida – Pues eso haremos, tenemos dinero ahorrado, cuánto debemos pagar –

Elaion empieza a sacar la cuenta – Veamos tantos meses de renta, con tanto de atraso, más los intereses, más el mantenimiento mensual, más el anual… mmm olvídenlo chicas no creo que siquiera haya tal cantidad de dinero en este mundo –

Adagio tomando el celular de Elaion – No seas ridículo no puede ser tanto –

Se asombra al ver la cantidad que indica el teléfono – Eso es imposible, es infinitamente más de lo que tenemos ahorrado –

Drake le pregunta – ¿Exactamente cuánto tienen ahorrado? –

Adagio responde confiada – Tenemos exactamente *** -

Drake preocupado por lo que le va a decir – Si te das cuenta que eso apenas alcanza para un mes de renta, sin contar comida, servicios y otras cosas que puedan necesitar –

Las 3 Dazzlings se asombran al oír eso

Aria molesta - ¿Por qué este mundo es tan problemático? –

Elaion manteniendo la calma – Tranquilas solo necesitan organizarse, conseguir formas de ganar dinero y un lugar más barato para vivir, mucho más barato. –

Drake intentando pensar en una solución se alegra al recordar algo – Elaion que no está libre la casa, junto a la nuestra –

Elaion entendiendo hacia dónde va – Si así es –

Drake sonriendo mirando a Adagio – La renta es barata, y cómo vivirían junto a nosotros podrían ahorrarse el gasto de ir a la escuela, gracias a eso y el dinero que tienen tendrían al menos 2 meses para hallar formas de ganar dinero –

Adagio irritada por Drake fuera el que pensara la solución – Bien, nos cambiaremos a la zona baja si eso ayuda a nuestra situación –

Drake tomando aire – Bien haré una llamada para arreglar los detalles –

En su cara se ve que no quiere hacer la llamada, pero sabe que debe hacerla. Solo entonces suelta la mano de Sonata.

Sale de la habitación para realizar su llamada

Mientras Elaion que seguía revisando los números – Y bien cómo planean mantenerse porque el mudarse les da un par de meses, pero aun así necesitan dinero –

Sonata con una expresión de preocupación pues no tenía idea del problema en el que estaban ni de cómo solucionarlo.

Adagio se sienta junto a ella – No hay problema, yo conseguiré la beca de alto rendimiento y Aria ha estado buscando trabajo –

Aria pensando en que no había podido hallar nada – Si yo conseguiré trabajo, pero hay tantas opciones buenas que me quieren que es difícil decidir –

Elaion se dio cuenta de la mentira de Aria, pero no quiso exponerla – Eso solucionara las cosas, por ahora –

Sonata les pregunta a sus hermanas con un tono triste al hablar – Y yo que hare para ayudar a solucionar las cosas –

Adagio tranquilizándola – Tú te harás cargo de la casa como hasta ahora, limpiaras, cocinaras y harás las compras –

Sonata todavía con un tono de tristeza en su voz – Está bien –

Adagio – Tranquila ya entre todas lo solucionamos –

Drake vuelve de hacer su llamada

Drake intenta hallar las palabras para darles la noticia a sus amigas – Les tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias –

Aria y Sonata volvieron a poner su cara de preocupación, pero Adagio pensó que solo sería una broma de él.

Drake continúa hablando – Las buenas es que pueden mudarse a la casa y que no tendrán que pagar todo el dinero que deben, la mala es que solo tienen hasta mañana en la noche para haber desocupado esta casa y ocupar la nueva –

Adagio – Que ¡ tenemos un día para vaciar esta casa están locos –

Drake intentando calmarla – Oye considerando la cantidad de dinero que les perdonaron creo que es bastante justo, además no tienen tantas cosas no debería tomarnos mucho tiempo, Elaion y yo les ayudaremos –

Elaion siempre tranquilo – Desde luego, esta será una tarea muy grande aun con nuestra ayuda, así que empezaremos mañana temprano –

Drake viendo la hora en su celular – Mañana temprano es una forma de decirlo, será hoy temprano –

Ya era bastante tarde y con todo lo que había pasado no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían visto la hora que era.

Drake se despidió normal de Adagio y Aria, pero al despedirse de Sonata le digo – Te veo en la mañana – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sonata solo se puso roja y no contestó nada.

Aria que vio todo se molestó, pero antes de que hiciera algo Elaion le susurro – No te preocupes también hay uno para ti – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Aria se quedó pasmada y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Adagio solo observo ambas escenas y se quedó pensando.

En cuando salieron Adagio cerró la puerta estruendosamente, Sonata se acostó en su sillón y gritó con alegría, mientras que Aria aun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Adagio – Muy bien ambas, este día fue "Diferente "de lo que esperaba, esos 2 fueron más útiles de lo que pensé –

Sonata – Vieron cómo actuó Drake..., no pensé que alguien nos defendería así –

Decía Sonata mientras abrazaba una almohada del sillón.

Aria cruzándose de brazos – Si bueno, no son tan malos para ser humanos –

Adagio pensando en que sería lo siguiente menciona – Si bueno nos ayudaron un poco –

Sonata sonriendo todavía – Pues claro que nos ayudaron son nuestros amigos –

Esa frase hizo que las 3 guardaran silencio pues se detuvieron a pensar que nunca antes alguien las había ayudado ni había querido ser su amigo.

Y cada una en su interior pensó diferente respecto a ellos

Adagio pensaba – Aunque creo que ellos no solo quieren ser amigos de mis hermanas –

Aria pensaba – Tal vez Elaion y yo podamos ser algo más que amigos –

Sonata pensaba – Pero quiero ser más que amiga de Drake –

Después de unos minutos que duró el silencio Adagio empezó a hablar – Bueno vuelvan a la realidad, nuestra situación mejoro, pero aun no estamos del todo bien –

Con esas palabras Aria y Sonata reaccionaron

Adagio continúo explicando – Por ahora vamos a descansar nos levantaremos temprano y empezaremos a empacar todo antes de que esos 2 lleguen –

Mientras tanto los chicos se dirigieron a su casa en el camino no pronunciaron palabra, pero al llegar a su casa y ya estando dentro.

Drake se sirve algo de beber y en otro vaso sirve para Elaion, no deja pensar en la cara de Sonata sonriendo.

Elaion le pregunta algo que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Sabes que hay mucho que hablar no? – mientras este se sienta en el sillón de la sala.

Drake – Lo se lo sé, ya sé que vas a decir, pero era necesario – Pronuncia mientras le da su vaso a Elaion y se sienta a lado de el

Elaion siempre tranquilo al hablar – Entiendes que te mudaste a esta ciudad alejada de todo lo que conocíamos para alejarte del grupo Draxus, entiendes que antes jamás usaste esos recursos para ayudar a alguien y ahora salvas a 3 hermanas que no conocemos más que de una semana –

Drake poniéndose un poco más serio – Entiendo te falle en la parte de guardar el secreto, pero es que ellas lo necesitaban, no podíamos dejarlas tiradas a su suerte, además Sombra iba a lastimar a una de ellas no podíamos quedarnos quietos –

Elaion toma un poco de su vaso y responde – Entiendo esa parte, el secreto era tuyo fue justo que tu fueras quien lo revelara, pero tenías que ayudarlas tanto –

Drake recostando su cabeza hacia atrás sus ojos miran al techo, pero solo ve el rostro de Sonata en su mente – Era necesario, viste su cara de preocupación, no podía dejar que el rostro que todo el día sonrió tuviera ese gesto, además piénsalo Aria también habría estado en problemas si no las ayudaba –

Elaion que el comentario final le hizo perder por un segundo la calma – Imprudente, pero bueno, enserio el viejo perdonó una deuda tan grande no más porque tú lo pediste –

Drake tomando aire – Sí y no, más bien cambiamos los términos de la deuda, prácticamente le hice un cheque en blanco al viejo, y un día él lo cobrará –

Elaion – Una jugada muy arriesgada, no es propio de ti poner tanto en juego por alguien más –

Drake estirando la mano – Ella valdría eso y más –

Elaion riendo levemente – Pues estás a punto de quedar aún más endeudado por ella –

Drake mirando a Elaion sin comprender de qué hablaba.

Elaion termina de beber de su vaso lo deja sobre la mesa.

Elaion mientras va hacia su habitación – Tu pagaras la gasolina que gastemos mañana para transportar sus cosas –

Drake algo molesto responde como niño – Oye eso no es justo –

Elaion que continua con una sonrisa en la cara – Si lo es tu ofreciste mi camioneta tú pagas lo que consuma, o pensándolo más correctamente solo 2/3 de lo que consuma, después de todo también traeremos las cosas de Aria –

Drake acepta lo que sigue y va a su habitación a dormir pues en solo unas horas tendrían que ir a casa de las Dazzlings y sabía que sería un día pesado.

Unas horas más tarde cuando los primeros rayos del sol se empezaban a dejar ver

Elaion y Drake conversan mientras van de camino a la casa de las Dazzlings

Drake – Entonces si con sus cristales tienen magia crees que ahora puedan volar-

Elaion – Los cristales están rotos no creo que sirvan de mucho –

Drake lamentándose un poco – Lástima sería muy divertido poder volar –

Elaion – Además sus ojos se pondrían rojo brillante al hacer eso –

Drake – Eso no me molestaría, sus ojos son lindos igual –

Elaion – Sigues siendo un niño –

Drake – Y tu muy frío –

Ambos se ríen y llegan a casa de las Dazzlings. Al tocar el timbre Sonata abre la puerta.

Sonata alegre - Pasen rápido –

Ambos se sorprender al ver que ya empacaron muchas cosas, aunque casi todo en bolsas pues no tenían maletas y no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conseguir cajas.

Drake al ver que ellas ya estaban más listas de lo que pensaba empieza a hablar – Elaion te importaría ir subiendo cosas a tu camioneta, iré con Sombra por las llaves de la nueva casa y a ultimar detalles –

Elaion hace una seña de aprobación mientras Aria y Adagio solo mueven la cabeza estaban muy enfocadas en lo que hacían como para prestar atención a Drake

Sonata alegre le pregunta a Drake – Puedo ir yo también –

Drake sonríe y le indica que sí.

Ambos van rumbo a las oficinas administrativas mientras los demás se quedan.

Ya estando cerca de las oficinas y viendo Sonata que no había nadie cerca, detiene a Drake, le toma la mano y le dice – Gracias por ayudarnos tanto hasta ahora –

Este la mira directamente a los ojos, y ve una ternura incomparable.

Drake le sonríe y contesta – No hay problema –

Sonata algo tímida dice – nadie había sido tan amable, conmigo –

Drake solo sigue sonriendo y se acerca a ella.

Ambos cierran los ojos y se empiezan a acercar cada vez más. Y cuando sus labios están a punto de tocarse, se oye un grito desde la oficina –Buenos días Sr. Drake –

Era sombra que los había visto venir desde la oficina

Drake algo frustrado responde – Buenos días Sombra, tienes todo listo –

Sombra, tranquilo pues sabía que mientras Drake no cambiará su forma de hablar estaba a salvo –

Si Sr. Drake solo necesito que me firme unos papeles en mi oficina y le entregaré las llaves de la nueva casa de sus amigas –

Drake calmando su frustración – Excelente, pues vamos entonces, Sonata me esperas un momento aquí –

Sonata asintió

Cuando Drake y Sombra entraron a la oficina Sonata sentía que le salía vapor de las orejas, se puso muy roja y pensaba – Casi nos besamos, no puedo creerlo iba a besar un humano y quería hacerlo –

Mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil.

En la oficina mientras Drake firmaba los papeles – Entonces ya con esto queda todo solucionado, verdad –

Sombra respondió – Si Sr. Drake mientras sus amigas paguen a tiempo ya no debería haber más inconvenientes -

Drake al firmar solo pensaba – Casi la beso, porque tenía que interrumpirme este con tonterías –

Sombra le entrega las llaves a Drake – Avíseme si necesita algo más señor –

Drake sonriendo – Nada más por ahora, sabes eres bastante más agradable cuando no estás molestando a mis amigas –

Sombra – Gracias señor, procuraré seguir así –

Drake retirándose – Y deja el Sr. de lado soy Drake nada más –

Sombra – Entiendo, Drake-

Drake sale sonriendo mostrándole las llaves a Sonata.

Sombra se queda más tranquilo pues se da cuenta que Drake no están aterrador como su abuelo.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa Aria y Adagio acaban de empacar mientras Elaion subía cosas a su camioneta.

Elaion – Cálculo serán al menos 4 viajes para llevar todas sus cosas y otro para los muebles grandes –

Aria algo frustrada – Nos llevará todo el día –

Adagio observa alrededor y pregunta - ¿Dónde está Sonata? –

Elaion sin dejar de llevar cosas contesta – Se fue con Drake por las llaves de la nueva casa –

Aria y Adagio se alarman.

Adagio – Se fue sola con él y no han vuelto en tanto tiempo –

Elaion sentándose junto Aria para tomar aire – Tranquila solo han pasado como 10 minutos y fueron a firmar papeles –

Adagio sigue molesta, porque se haya ido con el

Elaion en tono de broma – Además Drake no muerde –

Adagio se molesta más y solo piensa en que como les gritara cuando vuelvan.

En eso entran Drake y Sonata por la puerta.

Adagio molesta – Sonata ¿Dónde estabas? –

Sonata se asusta – Pues fui con Drake por las llaves –

Adagio con más fuerza – Y con el permiso de quien –

Drake intentando distraer a Adagio – Pues ya tenemos todo listo podemos ir a ver su nueva casa –

Mientras dice eso muestra las llaves de la nueva casa.

Adagio camina hacia ellos toma las llaves y dice – Pues la camioneta ya está llena podemos llevar las primeras cosas, vamos –

Elaion se levanta – Si ya voy –

Drake abre la puerta de adelante para Adagio, pero esta lo empuja para que sea él quien entre, no iba a dejar que él fuera con sus hermanas tan pegados.

No tardan mucho en llegar a la nueva casa. La distinguen pues sería la que estuviera junto a la de los chicos y ven la motocicleta de Drake estacionada.

De inmediato notan que la casa está un poco descuidada, el jardín seco y marchito, se notaba que nadie había vivido ahí en mucho tiempo.

Adagio abre la puerta y empieza a inspeccionar el lugar las otras 2 corren para ver lo que hay más al fondo de la casa

Adagio revisando la sala – pues no es muy grande, pero será mejor que dormir en la calle de nuevo –

Drake llegando con las primeras cosas que bajaron de la camioneta – ¿Alguna vez durmieron en la calle? –

Adagio que pasa su dedo sobre la ventana para ver la capa de polvo que tiene – Si cuando recién llegamos a este mundo, no sabíamos mucho de él y pasamos algunas noches en la calle antes de saber adaptarnos –

Drake – Suena duro –

Adagio reflexionando mientras ve por la venta – No tanto, adaptarse a la vida en este mundo fue la parte fácil, la difícil fue adaptarse a los cuerpos humanos tienen muchos inconvenientes –

En eso Aria vuelve – Eh no puedo encontrar más que 2 habitaciones y un baño en todo este lugar –

Elaion quien va entrando con varias bolsas –Naturalmente todas las casas de esta zona tienen solo 2 cuartos y un baño, por eso son económicas –

Aria sorprendiéndose – Espera que, significa ¿qué debemos compartir el baño? y ¿dónde dormirá una de nosotras? –

Elaion mientras acomodaba las cosas en la sala – pues supongo que 2 de ustedes tendrán que compartir habitación –

Todas se exaltan y empiezan discutir por quien debería ser la que duerma sola

Pero rápidamente Adagio toma el mando y dice – Yo soy la mayor yo seré quien duerma sola –

Lo dice con un tono que les era muy familiar a las otras 2, sabían que no debían replicar cuando hablaba de esa forma así que solo asintieron.

Continúo hablando Adagio – Bueno sería conveniente que alguien se quedara limpiando mientras los demás seguimos trayendo cosas –

Sonata tímidamente contesta – Si quieres Drake y yo podemos quedarnos a limpiar mientras ustedes van por lo que falta – esta quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Drake.

Drake dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba Sonata – Si claro, en mi casa tenemos todo lo que podemos necesitar, puedo ir por ellos y que Sonata y yo limpiemos –

Adagio nada tonta sabía lo que esos 2 querían contesta con tono burlón a Drake – No te preocupes no es necesario, me asegure de que en las primeras cosas que trajimos vinieran los artículos de limpieza que normalmente usa Sonata –

Empieza a caminar en dirección a Sonata y la toma por los hombros – Además no ayudó a Sonata lo suficiente en casa, así que por esta vez me quedaré yo ayudarla mientras ustedes van por las cosas que faltan, no tienen ningún inconveniente o si –

Sonata y Drake solo mueven la cabeza negando y un poco asustados era obvio que Adagio no quería dejarlos solos. Aria solo observaba la escena le parecía muy raro el comportamiento de sus 2 hermanas, aunque compartía el sentimiento de Sonata de querer pasar tiempo a solas con su chico.

Acabaron de bajar las cosas y Aria, Elaion y Drake subieron a la camioneta y fueron por más cosas.

Cuando se quedaron solas Sonata empezó a limpiar, Adagio solo observaba la casa y a Sonata como limpiaba.

Adagio cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared – Y dime ¿Qué piensas de esos chicos? –

Sonata se puso algo nerviosa, pero sin dejar de limpiar contesta – Pues son muy agradables, que bueno que sean nuestros amigos –

Adagio que solo busca que a partir de su lenguaje corporal que Sonata se delate – Si y nos ayudaron bastante –

Sonata no dándose cuenta de hacia dónde apuntaba su hermana – Si no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ellos ayer –

Adagio algo molesta por ese comentario – Bueno igual hubiéramos resuelto algo, pero ese Drake su forma de hablar tan masculina –

Sonata recordando a Drake con ternura – Si bastante valiente y sin dudar –

Adagio se da cuenta de la cara que pone su hermana al pensar en el – Además, de su forma de vestir tan interesante y bastante seguro al hablar –

Sonata solo responde – si - mientras recuerda cuando Drake la protegió de la bolsa con su gema que casi la golpea.

Adagio nota que su hermana cada vez se sumerge más en sus pensamientos – Y ya no hablemos de lo guapo que es y la fortuna que tiene –

Sonata solo responde – si - mientras recuerda esa mañana y piensa en que quiere besarlo la próxima vez.

Adagio pone una sonrisa de chica mala – Tal vez debería invitarlo a salir y quedármelo para mí, sería muy útil –

Eso saca de inmediato a Sonata de su trance y contesta alarmada – Espera que no, digo después de todo él es solo un humano y tu una sirena, tu puedes aspirar a algo mejor –

Adagio que solo sonreía – No lo sé, podríamos hacer que funcione, además no es como si hubiera alguna razón para que no lo intentara, o tienes alguna queja –

Sonata - En realidad, como que a mi … - bajando el tono de su voz a medida que habla

Adagio - Que dices no puedo escucharte - indica de forma burlona Adagio

Sonata poniéndose cada vez más roja y nerviosa grita - Que a mi tal vez me gusta Drake -

Adagio se sorprende - ¿Que, por qué?, es solo un humano -

Sonata aliviada de haberlo dicho en voz alta y con más seguridad al hablar - No lo sé, solo sé que mi corazón late muy rápido al estar cerca de él, que me siento tranquila estando a su lado y que quiero pasar tiempo con el -

Adagio asombrada Sonata nunca tenía tanta seguridad al hablar y nunca había expresado que ella quisiera algo con tanto deseo, solo suspira muy fuerte

Sonata se da cuenta de lo que dijo y piensa que Adagio estaría furiosa

Adagio solo se sienta en el suelo apoyándose en la pared y se queda reflexionando

Sonata se acerca a ella para estar sentada a su lado, algo preocupada por la respuesta pregunta -No estas molesta -

Adagio con un inusual tono calmado - No lo sé, han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días, yo no puedo decirte como te sientas y se ve que el también siente algo por ti o no, nos habría ayudado tanto-

Sonata no sabe que responder nunca había visto a su hermana así.

Adagio continua - Solo no se veamos qué pasa, aun eres mi hermana y debo cuidarte -

Sonata - Claro, siempre seremos hermanas - y la abrasa.

Adagio se da cuenta de que hacía mucho que no tenía un momento así con Sonata, la última vez que se sintió así con ella fue cuando recién llegaron a ese mundo, le devuelve el abrazo y tras unos segundos la suelta y se levanta.

Adagio recuperando la compostura - Bueno sigamos limpiando ya no deberían tardar en volver con más cosas - Aun que digo eso, Sonata fue la que limpio Adagio solo la observaba y la interrumpía cada tanto para hacerle alguna pregunta sobre qué pensaba de Drake.

Tras unos minutos llegan con más bolsas con las cosas de las Dazzlings y así va pasando el día mientras hacen los viajes para traer todo.

Empieza a anochecer ya han traído casi todo, solo falta el viejo sillón de Sonata.

Entre Drake y Elaion apenas podía cargarlo, pues al ser de un estilo antiguo era muy pesado.

Mientras amarraban el sillón en la parte de atrás, las Dazzlings solo observaban Aria y Adagio con los brazos cruzados, pero Sonata preocupada de que no le pasara algo al sillón.

Drake intentando que no le gane el peso - En serio necesitan este sillón, creo que sería menos problemático conseguir uno nuevo -

Elaion que aseguraba las cuerdas con mucho esfuerzo para detener el sillón en su posición - Si además es algo antiguo, creo que sería mejor cambiarlo -

Sonata rápido responde - No, es muy especial, no podemos abandonarlo -

Justo terminan Drake y Elaion de acomodar el sillón se sientan en el suelo a recuperar el aliento, mientras las Dazzlings observan la casa donde vivieron desde que llegaron a este mundo. En su mirada se puede ver la nostalgia por todo el tiempo que pasaron en ella.

Adagio cierra esa puerta por última vez y se encamina a la camioneta de Elaion.

Cuando pasa junto a los chicos dice -Muévanse de una vez -

Aria va y ayuda a levantar a Elaion mientras que Sonata va y le dice a Drake - Gracias - mientras pone su mano en su hombro. Todos suben a la camioneta y van a lo que ahora será su hogar.

Una vez ahí nuevamente Drake y Elaion casi se matan metiendo el sillón de Sonata a la sala

La casa ya lucía mejor por lo menos por dentro gracias la limpieza que había hecho Sonata.

Al colocarlo en su sitio Drake y Elaion caen desplomados sobre el por el cansancio de todo el esfuerzo que habían tenido que hacer.

Adagio sentándose en otro sillón muy confiada – Y bueno que nos darán de comer –

Drake y Elaion al unísono responden – ¿Perdón? –

Adagio acomodándose – Que no es costumbre en este mundo que los vecinos les de comida a sus nuevos vecinos cuando estos llegan –

Sonata le replica – Hermana, nos han ayudado tanto no podemos pedirles eso después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotras – mientras dice eso se sienta junto a ella.

Elaion añade – Es cierto esa es una costumbre por aquí, pero hay un problema, nosotros no cocinamos ni para nosotros, nuestro refrigerador solo guarda bebidas –

Aria se extraña de esa respuesta mientras seguía de pie observando la casa – Y entonces que comen cada día –

Drake algo deprimido por la respuesta – Pues comemos lo que den en la escuela y si compramos algo antes de venir a casa, como notaran esta algo retirado de todo, básicamente ninguna tienda trae comida hasta acá –

Elaion dejando salir una leve sonrisa – Eso no es del todo cierto, con esta app puedo pedir comida desde cualquier tienda de la ciudad –

Drake exaltado – Espera si eso es cierto porque me tuviste todo este tiempo a dieta de solo tacos –

Elaion riendo – Para divertirme un rato –

Aria y Adagio lo acompañan en su risa, Drake cae rendido por el cansancio sobre las piernas de Sonata. Esta se pone roja al instante, Adagio nota eso y de inmediato empuja la cabeza de Drake de tal forma que caiga en un espacio vacío que queda del sillón estaba tan cansado que moverlo fue fácil.

Elaion terminando de reírse – Bueno está bien, pediré comida por la app y después te muestro como descargarla –

Drake sin levantar la cabeza – Gracias –

Elaion pidió pizza, tras que esta llegara y cenaran todos, entre Drake y Sonata lavaron los trastes mientras se miraban tiernamente.

Después estos se despidieron y se fueron a casa.

Antes de irse Drake afirmo – Nos vemos mañana temprano – Mirando directamente a Sonata esta afirmo moviendo su cabeza mientras sonreía.

Ya al irse ellos las Dazzlings se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sonata y Aria vieron que ahora compartirían cuarto, pero no les molesto tanto como pensaban.

 **Bueno pues este es el capítulo 8, tratare de sacarlos más seguido, pero también hacerlos así de largos, espero que sea cada 2 semanas más o menos, espero leerlos en los comentarios, muchas gracias.**


	8. Una prueba muy dura

Capítulo 8 Una prueba muy dura.

Amanece una nueva semana en las afueras de Canterlot, en Treasure Hills un nuevo día inicia y con él, los nuevos problemas.

Las Dazzlings estaban muy acostumbradas a tener cada una su habitación, pero más importante aún su propio baño, por eso al tener que compartir uno solo tuvieron varios problemas desde temprano.

Sonata y Aria siempre se levantaban temprano gracias a eso pudieron bañarse antes que Adagio e incluso Aria se acabó de peinar, usando en su cabello junto a sus estrellas el regalo de Elaion.

Pero ahí empezaron los problemas.

Aria desesperada en la sala – Adagio date prisa debo usar el baño –

Adagio estaba acostumbrada a tomar largos baños antes de salir de casa, así que poco le importaba la desesperación de su hermana.

Mientras tanto Sonata que era la que más temprano se había levantado, pues normalmente lo hacía para preparar el desayuno de todas, ya solo le faltaba peinarse, pero ya que hacia eso muy cuidadosamente tardaba bastante.

Al salir Adagio por fin del baño, Aria entra a toda velocidad a este. Adagio ahora quería peinarse para estar lista para salir.

Adagio – Muévete Sonata debo arreglarme –

Sonata le responde sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía – Espera un momento, ya casi termino –

Adagio espero unos segundos y empujo a Sonata del espejo con la cadera –Paso un momento, listo ya terminaste, ahora voy yo –

Sonata entiende que no podrá mover a su hermana, así que se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno ya después volverá para acabar de arreglarse.

Tras unos momentos Aria sale del baño malhumorada como siempre. Se acerca al comedor que no era ni de la mitad del tamaño que el que tenían antes.

Aria empieza a hablar mientras se sienta –¿Por cuánto tiempo más dices que viviremos así? –

Adagio que ya terminaba de peinarse –hasta que consigamos más dinero, las cosas son caras sabes –

Aria solo se desespera y mira hacia el techo, mientras Sonata les sirve el desayuno.

Adagio es la última en sentarse a la mesa y empieza a cuestionar a Aria - ¿Y, ya tienes trabajo o cual es exactamente tu plan? –

Aria piensa rápidamente que responder – Tengo algunas entrevistas hoy seguro que conseguiré algo bueno –

Adagio sospecha de la mentira, pero la deja pasar por ahora – Bueno espero que consigas algo pronto o podríamos empezar a tener problemas-

Aria busca rápidamente defenderse – Y qué hay de ti, ¿En verdad crees que podrás obtener dinero estudiando? –

Adagio se molesta por el tono desafiante de Aria – Claro que sí, el examen será muy fácil y con eso contribuiré a la casa, no como alguien más –

La tensión estaba alta en el ambiente las Dazzlings, Sonata empezó a inquietarse.

Como ya casi habían terminado de desayunar ella decidió intentar distraerlas.

Sonata intentando que sus hermanas se calmen – Este miren la hora ya debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo con los chicos –

Eran aproximadamente las 5:45, siendo que las clases empezaban a las 7 y el autobús hacia poco más de una hora en llegar a la escuela, ellas creían que ya iban tarde.

Sonata come como desesperada y se va acabar de arreglarse mientras sus hermanas terminan de comer y limpian la mesa, sin decirse nada.

Una vez salen de la casa Sonata da un respiro de calma pensando que en la escuela todo podría arreglarse de alguna forma, mientras que sus hermanas solo se sienten frustradas por su situación actual.

Caminan a la casa de Drake y Elaion, Sonata antes de golpear a la puerta comienza a revisar que este bien arreglada lo que exaspera a Aria y la quita para golpear ella misma a la puerta, pero antes de eso piensa que tal vez sea Elaion quien abra y al igual que Sonata comienza a revisar que este bien arreglada, pero Adagio se frustra al ver así a sus hermanas y empuja ambas y lo hace ella directamente.

Es Drake quien abre a la puerta todavía medio dormido y con un plato de cereal en la mano.

Drake sonriendo – Buenos días, sí que les gusta madrugar –

Sonata muy feliz contesta –Buenos días –

Pero Adagio interrumpe el saludo – Como que madrugar si ya vamos tarde y no se ve que estés listo para salir –

Drake confundido por esa afirmación solo contesta en broma – Y deberías ver a Elaion, pero pasen no se queden afuera –

Entran todos a la casa y Drake cierra la puerta tras ellas

La casa estaba muy desordenada pues ellos solo limpiaban cada vez que se acordaban que debían hacerlo lo cual no era muy seguido, platos sucios apilados y la sala hecha un desastre –

Drake dejando el cereal de lado – Lamento el desorden, no hemos tenido visitas desde que nos mudamos –

Adagio molesta por la falta de reacción de Drake ante su afirmación anterior – Muévete, ya vamos tarde, y la directora Celestia y su hermana ya son una molestia, no quiero darles razones para que lo sean aún más –

Drake todavía tranquilo aun que lo seguía estando por el sueño más que por su personalidad buscando en la despensa – Quieren algo desayunar, tenemos cereal, leche, algo de monster aun que creo es temprano para eso, y donde guardamos las galletas juraría que aún quedaban varios paquetes –

Sonata feliz contesta – No gracias, ya desayunamos –

Aria que buscaba con la mirada por la casa pregunta - ¿Dónde está Elaion? –

Adagio que su molestia solo incrementaba – Que te apures –

Drake toma su plato y sentándose en la sala para acabar de desayunar, ve a Aria y le responde -Elaion está en su habitación él prefiere dormir más, que desayunar bien – después ve a Sonata y le dice –Segura está muy bueno –

Aria solo dice con voz baja como queriendo que no la oigan –Iré por el – y se va al fondo de la casa a buscarlo.

Sonata vuelve afirmar – No deberás estamos bien, yo hago el desayuno cada mañana para mis hermanas –

Drake sonriendo –Entonces debería pasarme un día por su casa para probarlo… -

Pero antes de que termine la oración Adagio le quita el plato de la mano, lo ve directamente a los ojos y con enfado en su mirada le dice – Que no planeas ir a clases hoy debemos apurarnos, no queremos problemas con las directoras –

Drake tratando de recuperar su cereal y apoyándose en Adagio, aunque Adagio se estiraba para que este no pudiera – Tranquila, es temprano a la escuela tardamos 20 min en llegar 25 máximo –

Adagio quitándose para que Drake caiga al piso responde – Estas loco, el autobús casi una hora llegar hasta la escuela sin mencionar lo que tarde en pasar –

Drake todavía tirado en el suelo – Pues nunca he tomado el autobús que pasa por aquí, pero sé que camino toma para llegar a la hasta Canterlot High y nosotros tomamos uno más corto y rápido, además que no nos detenemos cada tanto para subir gente entonces podemos llegar en mucho menos tiempo –

Adagio todavía dudando - ¿No estas mintiendo o sí? –

Drake levantándose – No, ya verás nos iremos de aquí como 6:20 y aun así llegaremos con tiempo de sobra –

Adagio le devuelve el cereal a Drake y se sienta en la sala –Mas te vale, por lo menos podemos respirar un poco –

Mientras eso pasaba Aria que se había ido al fondo de la casa para buscar a Elaion, sabía que todas las casas tenían el mismo diseño así que él debía estar en alguna de las 2 habitaciones.

Paso frente a una que tenía la puerta abierta, pero no había nadie adentro, aunque noto el desorden de la habitación y que tenía posters de motos y series por las paredes, un par de cascos de motocicleta, además de un escritorio con una computadora que desprendía luces del teclado. Supuso por todo eso que sería la de Drake.

Llego a la otra que estaba cerrada y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido.

Vio a Elaion dormido en la cama si bien ya estaba vestido para salir se notaba que dormía profundamente, empezó a revisar la habitación con la mirada tenia carteles de un equipo deportivo, otros de unas bandas que Aria reconoció, figuras que Aria no sabía de qué eran pues pertenecían a videojuegos y una computadora igual a la de la habitación de Drake, pero esta emitía luces de colores diferentes.

Ella camino con cuidado y silenciosamente acercándose poco a poco a Elaion, una vez estuvo cerca de él se detuvo por un momento para verlo y analizar por qué el llamaba su atención así si solo era un humano.

Tras un momento de duda siguió acercándose a su cabeza hasta estar muy cerca de él.

Una vez los labios de Aria estuvieron cerca del oído de Elaion esta le grito con fuerza – Despierta –

Elaion abrió los ojos al instante y de un brinco callo de la cama.

El estruendo del golpe junto con el grito previo de Aria lo oyeron claramente en la sala los demás y corrieron para ver qué pasaba.

Al pasar por la puerta se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Elaion había caído de la cama justo sobre Aria tirando a esta al suelo y quedando el sobre ella.

Sus caras estaban una frente a la otra y sus corazones latían a mas no poder.

Pero inmediatamente al ver la escena Adagio tomo a Elaion por el cuello de su playera y lo levanto lejos de Aria gritando – Que diablos le haces a mi hermana –

Elaion que apenas alcanzo a detenerse para no golpearse con la pared empezó a decir – Yo desperté de golpe y ella estaba ahí-

Aria que trataba de calmarse pues estaba muy apenada por como la encontraron – Yo solo quería despertarte no imagine que reaccionarias así-

Drake y Sonata empezaron a reírse

Inmediatamente Adagio cuestiono - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

Drake sin poder detener la risa – No es obvio, Aria quiso jugarle una broma a Elaion, pero ella fue la que acabo mal –

Aria no podía contener la frustración de que eso era cierto además en su cara se veía que seguía apenada.

Elaion ya calmándose pregunta - ¿Y qué hacen todas aquí tan temprano? –

Aria levantándose y buscando mantener la compostura –Pues vamos tardé para la escuela, así que pensé en levantarte de una buena vez – en su voz podía escucharse la frustración por las risas de los demás.

Elaion confundido por eso - ¿Qué? –

Drake terminando de reírse –Ya les expliqué a ellas 2 que llegaremos a la escuela en menos de 30 minutos que no es necesario irse tan temprano, pero aprovechando que ya despertaste pues vayámonos de una vez, vamos todos a fuera –

Las Dazzlings salen de la casa, Elaion frustrado por irse temprano pero alegre porque lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Aria acepta y se pone su chamarra y busca sus llaves en la sala para partir. Mientras que Drake pasa a su habitación por sus 2 cascos de motocicleta.

Al salir este le ofrece a Sonata uno mientras que Elaion cierra la puerta de la casa.

Sonata curiosa pregunta - ¿Y, esto para qué? –

Drake sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos –Pues lo necesitaras si vas a viajar conmigo en mi motocicleta-

Adagio que ya estaba junto a la puerta de la camioneta escucha eso y se regresa para decirle a Drake – Estas loco, si crees que mi hermana va a viajar contigo en esa máquina mortal-

Drake sonriendo a Adagio tratando de convencerla – Pero mi motocicleta es segura además prometo conducir con cuidado –

Sonata mira Adagio buscando su aprobación ya con el casco en mano.

Le muestra a Adagio unos ojos de ternura que a cualquier otro lo habrían hecho ceder inmediatamente.

Elaion que acaba de cerrar la puerta de la casa y abre la puerta de la camioneta para que Aria pueda subir dice – Es cierto hace meses que Drake no se cae de la moto y casi siempre sus trucos acaban bien –

Drake le hace señas a Elaion de que se calle.

Adagio al oír eso contesta – No, jamás – y sin dudarlo toma el caso de las manos de Sonata y lo arroja al interior de la camioneta.

Sonata un poco deprimida dice – Sera en otra ocasión –

Drake respira también decepcionado y responde – Si otro día será-

Aria sube en el asiento del pasajero de adelante y sus hermanas suben en los asientos de atrás de la camioneta, mientras que Drake camina hacia su moto y saca una sonrisa traviesa que inmediato Elaion noto y se dio cuenta de que planeaba.

Elaion sube a la camioneta y arranca dejando a Drake atrás.

Ya adelantados Elaion toma un camino por una carretera por la que nunca habían viajado las hermanas, Sonata se preocupa al no ver la moto de Drake por ningún lado.

Sonata pregunta a Elaion - ¿Y Drake donde esta? –

Elaion con tono frio – Tranquila pronto nos alcanzara –

Adagio muy altanera -Con esa pequeña maquina no podrá alcanzarnos, vamos muy lejos y vas muy rápido –

Aria ve en el retrovisor que algo se acerca muy rápido – Y que se supone es eso – después de unos segundos reconoce ese ruido que tanto le había molestado antes.

Todas miran hacia atrás

Era Drake que rápidamente los estaba alcanzando

Elaion mirando a Adagio – No lo sabias, la moto de Drake es para carreras, de hecho, es bastante más rápida que mi camioneta –

Drake se pone junto a la ventana de Sonata y le guiña el ojo, esta se sonroja, cuando este aprovechando la velocidad de su moto empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la camioneta de Elaion.

Elaion deja salir una risa –Presumido –

Adagio solo dice – Nunca hay un oficial cuando se necesita-

Drake se pone justo junto a ellos y empieza a andar de Caballito por un rato.

Sonata no deja de verlo.

Aria lo ve y dice – Tengo que admitir que eso fue impresionante –

Sonata con una mirada que demuestra estar cautivada dice – Lo sé –

Elaion – Y pensar que las primeras 50 veces que lo intento acabo golpeándose todo –

Adagio ya solo podía tragarse la furia al ver a sus hermanas admirando a Drake sobre todo a Sonata que se veía lo enamorada en su rostro.

Adagio añade – Y no podría esta ser la vez 51 que se golpee –

Ya acercándose a la escuela, Drake no disminuía la velocidad de hecho la paso de largo.

Mientras que Elaion se frenaba y se estacionaba donde siempre.

Adagio tratando de ver hasta donde se había ido Drake – Y ahora que planea –

Elaion –Ya lo veras, aunque no recomendaría bajarse hasta que vuelva –

Las Dazzlings se quedaron dentro de la camioneta y vieron que Drake volvía a toda velocidad.

Varios alumnos que ya estaban en la escuela, veían como Drake iba a toda velocidad directo hacia la camioneta, entre ellos Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer.

Adagio se empezó a preocupar al ver que Drake no baja la velocidad mientras que Sonata ni parpadeaba, Drake en un momento giro su moto para que esta derrapara y quemando sus neumáticos se detuvo justo al lado de la camioneta de Elaion en el puesto donde se estacionaba a diario, de tal forma que con gran seguridad y entre una nueve que había quedado por el quemar de sus llantas baja para abrirle la puerta a Sonata y extender su mano para ella.

Muchos alumnos lo vieron unos impresionados otros asustados, pero mientras el humo que se hizo por la quemadura de llantas de Drake se despejaba las demás Dazzlings se bajaban y Sunset junto con Rainbow se acercaban a Drake.

Adagio sin dudarlo empezó a gritarle a Drake –Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que dejare que mi hermana se suba contigo después de ver eso- mientras se interponía entre él y su hermana.

Pero antes de que Drake pudiera contestar Rainbow interrumpe – Eso fue increíble como aprendiste a hacer eso debes enseñarme –

Aria de brazos cruzados también responde – Si fue increíble, pero peligroso –

Adagio aun molesta – Muy peligroso y estúpido –

Sunset también interviene – Bastante estúpido, que hubieras hecho si alguna de las directoras te veía –

Drake que cada vez que quería contestar alguien lo interrumpía, se escuchó una voz desde atrás decir – De hecho, lo vi todo –

Era la subdirectora Luna - Drake verdad, te das cuenta que te pusiste a ti en peligro y a tus compañeros al realizar ese impulso de locura, además de que es una infracción tanto al reglamento de tránsito como a las reglas de esta escuela manejar a esa velocidad dentro de los limites escolares –

Drake tratando de explicarse – pero yo solo quería demostrar lo que puedo hacer –

Luna con autoridad replica –Este no es el lugar ni el momento apropiado para eso, tendrás prohibido traer tu motocicleta por un mes a la escuela o hare que la remolquen y la pongan lejos de tu alcance, lo mismo que tendrás que presentar el examen de manejo interno de la escuela para demostrar que eres un conductor responsable, está claro –

Drake intenta replicar – Pero subdirectora Luna yo solo quería…-

Luna inmediatamente usando su voz de mando –Esta claro –

Drake apenado – Si subdirectora –

Adagio sonríe cruelmente y piensa -al fin justicia en este mundo-

Luna voltea a ver a las Dazzlings y afirma –En cuando a ustedes, aun no presentan sus registros a ningún club de la escuela, les indique que era obligatorio que todos los alumnos pertenezcan a alguno –

Las Dazzlings sin saber que contestar solo se quedan calladas pero las demás intervienen.

Primero Sunset Shimmer dice – Si me permite subdirectora Luna, Adagio pertenece al club de estudios avanzados de hecho estuvo conmigo un día de la semana pasada preparándose para el examen de esta semana-

Luego Pinkie alegremente continua– Si y los estudiantes que están en la clase de estudios especiales no requieren estar en ningún club y Sonata está conmigo en esa clase –

Y finalmente Fluttershy tímidamente afirma – Ni los alumnos que trabajan, y estoy segura que Aria está buscando trabajo –

Luna algo extrañada pero complacida de ver que las Dazzlings se integran – Bueno si eso es cierto solo presenten los documentos correspondientes en mi oficina antes del fin del día –

Y esta se retira mientras las demás se quedan hablando.

Adagio a Sunset y las demás – Gracias por su ayuda de nuevo, pero tendrás que explicarme que es ese club de estudios avanzados –

Sunset –Tranquila te conviene estar en él, té ayudara con tu examen por la beca y en el futuro-

Mientras Pinkie y Sonata se ponen a hablar de algo por separado.

Aria, Fluttershy y Rainbow hablan aparte tratando de pensar donde puede trabajar Aria, mientras que Elaion que esta con ellas solo escucha.

Sunset ve a Drake encadenando su moto, para que nadie se la lleve y se nota la molestia que tiene mientras lo hace. Se sienta junto a su moto frustrado.

Sunset va con él y empieza hablarle – El niño está molesto por que le quitaron su juguete –

Drake con un tono burlón empieza a responder – Sabes para ser alguien que se convirtió en un demonio y volvió zombis a sus compañeros eres muy altanera –

Sunset defendiéndose –Eso ya lo superé, ahora solo quiero que mis compañeras y compañeros estén bien –

Drake levantándose y poniéndose frente a Sunset – Yo también soy uno de tus compañeros ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas tratarme así? –

Sunset sin retroceder ni un milímetro – Hasta que decida que no eres una amenaza –

Drake fastidiado de la actitud de Sunset – Como quieras – toma su mochila y se va.

Pasa frente a Pinkie y Sonata.

Se oye a Pinkie decirle a Sonata – Vamos dile – Mientras la empuja hacia Drake

Sonata choca con Drake y le dice apenada – Fueron muy impresionantes tus trucos, espero poder viajar contigo cuando puedas volver a usar tu motocicleta –

La expresión de molestia de Drake cambia inmediatamente a una enorme sonrisa – Si claro con gusto- y pone una sonrisa sincera para Sonata.

Ambos se alejan hablando.

Pinkie los mira a la distancia y piensa –Definitivamente van a estar juntos – Y se va con sus amigos

Todos entran a la escuela, y al entrar ven a Lyra Heartstrings y a Sweetie Drops colgando un enorme cartel que dice "Juegos de la amistad este viernes "

El día continuo tranquilo y sin sobre saltos, ya para el martes las Dazzlings se habían acostumbrado más a la nueva rutina, aunque Drake se notaba molesto de tener que dejar su moto en casa y tener que ir con los demás en la camioneta. Pero al ir hablando con Sonata se le olvidaba pronto la molestia.

Adagio continuaba esforzándose con sus estudios y aunque Aria hacia lo mejor que podía ningún lugar la aceptaba para trabajar. Sonata cada vez se encontraba mejor en la escuela pues se hacía muy amiga de Pinkie y pasaba mucho tiempo con Drake.

Pero ya para el miércoles las cosas se pondrían más interesantes.

En la casa de los chicos, se planeaba algo que los había hecho levantarse inusualmente temprano.

En la sala Drake se aseguraba de Elaion entendiera los últimos detalles de su plan.

Drake sentado tranquilamente –Entonces mientras Adagio se encuentra en su examen, tu distraes a Aria con eso y yo actuó con Sonata –

Elaion fríamente afirma – Lo has repetido ya 10 veces e igual planeaba proponerle eso hoy de todos modos, la pobre está desesperada y seguro acepta –

Drake sonriendo – Excelente, con las 2 hermanas distraídas todo será más fácil, sería muy complicado hacer esto con ellas siempre juntas –

Elaion inquieto un poco por una parte del plan de Drake – Solo no crees que es un poco apresurado –

Drake sin duda en su voz responde – Para nada es el momento ideal para intentarlo, además es muy difícil lograr que estén solas, si fuera otro día seguro que Adagio o Aria intervendrían, pero hoy es perfecto para moverme –

Elaion – Que así sea entonces, yo hare mi parte entonces –

En eso suena que alguien golpea la entrada, eran las Dazzlings los chicos las reciben con alegría y se van todos juntos a la escuela.

Ya al llegar a la escuela cuando estos se separan de las Dazzlings por un momento.

Elaion le pasa las llaves de su camioneta a Drake y le susurra – Devuélvela sin un rasguño –

Drake responde – Y tu desaparece durante el almuerzo –

Durante la mañana Drake envía un mensaje a Sonata en el que le dice: Veme 1 hora después de salir de clases en la banca del centro del parque frente a la escuela, ven sola.

Sonata se inquietó mucho por ese mensaje y solo dejaba volar su mente hacia que podría significar y para que quería verla Drake.

Quiso preguntarle durante el almuerzo, pero ni Drake ni Elaion se aparecieron en la cafetería, a Aria y Sonata les intrigo mucho eso, pero Adagio por estar pendiente de estudiar para su examen lo más posible ni si quiera lo noto.

Ya a la salida Adagio tendría su examen, pero cuando fue con sus hermanas a sus casilleros para acomodar sus cosas empezó a dar instrucciones.

Adagio con un tono serio empezó – Deberé salir de mi examen en 2 horas tal vez un poco menos espérenme en la entrada para entonces, si Elaion y Drake quieren esperarme bien, si no los dejan irse y nos vamos a casa juntas en autobús, ¿Entendido? –

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Sonata solo podía pensar en el mensaje de Drake no paraba de mirar la hora en su celular. Y trataba de pensar en cómo separarse de su hermana.

Las 2 decidieron ir de una vez a la entrada y esperar las bancas que estaban junto a la estatua de la entrada.

Ya cuando llevaban unos minutos ahí Elaion se las encontró y empezó a hablar con ellas.

Aria le comento lo que había dicho Adagio a lo que Elaion tranquilo como siempre respondió – No hay problema igual Drake hoy tiene un asunto muy importante que atender y deberé esperarlo –

Entonces empezó a conversar con Aria cuestionándola sobre diferentes cosas en cuando a su búsqueda de trabajo ya en un momento Aria estaba tan enfocada contestando a Elaion y descargando su frustración que no noto que Elaion le hizo una indicación con la mirada a Sonata de que se fuera.

Esta se dio cuenta de que él debía saber que planeaba Drake y que estaba actuando de distractor de su hermana.

Le dijo a su hermana –Voy por algo de beber ya vuelvo –

Aria por estar tan concentrada en lo que decía solo respondió –Si como sea –

Y ni noto que Sonata se fue en dirección al parque.

Poco antes en el interior de la escuela Adagio caminaba hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el examen esta estaba muy nerviosa y se detuvo por un momento a pensar - ¿Qué hare si no puedo con el examen? Mis hermanas dependen de mí, sin magia y sin dinero estamos acabadas –

Empezó a sentir que todo eso era demasiado para ella, pero escucho decir desde atrás de ella –Estas lista –

Era Sunset quien también tomaría el examen y se la encontró en el camino.

Sunset sonriendo le afirmo – Tranquila esta es la segunda vez que tomo el examen y no es tan difícil, vi cuanto te esforzaste todo saldrá bien –

Adagio – Pero y si es demasiado para mí y si no puedo –

Sunset sujeta fuertemente su mano – No lo será, tienes amigas y a tus hermanas que te apoyan no estás sola –

Tomando mucho aire Adagio se pone en marcha y entra con valor al salón donde ya estaba la maestra Cheerilee que sería la que aplicaría el examen junto con otros alumnos que lo presentarían.

Mientras tanto en la conversación de Aria y Elaion este seguía preguntando.

Elaion con toda su calma y frialdad – Y bien ¿Cuántas entrevistas ya llevas? –

Aria molesta y frustrada – Ninguna nunca paso de la llamada telefónica –

Elaion extendiendo su mano – Permíteme tu curriculum tal vez pueda descifrar por qué es eso –

Aria le pasa una hoja y el empieza a leerlo

Al acabar afirma – Bueno ya veo el problema, este tiene que ser el peor curriculum que he leído –

Aria enfada – ¿Qué? exageras –

Elaion lee en voz alta – Dirección Donde viven mis hermanas, Intereses música y hacer lo que quiero, ¿Por qué quiero el puesto? Por el dinero, Experiencia ninguna, Habilidades cantar… Enserio necesitas que siga, me sorprende que si quiera llegaras a la llamada-

Aria muy frustrada – Pero entonces que hago –

Elaion fríamente responde - haber vallamos por partes Dirección: Treasure Hills calle ***, número ***, Intereses debe ser algo que refleje quien eres que les permita conocer una parte de ti. -

Aria comienza a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego y piensa que no ha tenido tiempo para conocerse y saber quién realmente es.

Elaion se da cuenta que su mirada refleja tristeza e intenta ayudarla – Que tal si por ahora dejamos cantar y ayudar a mi familia –

Aria se anima un tanto – Bueno está bien, que sigue –

Elaion –¿Por qué quiero el puesto?, obvio todos queremos dinero, pero no podemos decirlo así directamente, en tu caso quedaría más apropiado decir para ayudar a los gastos de la casa y mejorar la situación con mis hermanas-

Aria animándose mas – Eres bastante bueno en esto –

Elaion tranquilamente – He entrevistado a muchos y se distinguir rápidamente cuando solo dicen las cosas por conseguir el trabajo y cuando mienten –

Tras varias preguntas más ya llevaban un rato así, Elaion tomo aire y menciono – Bueno estas contratada –

Aria muy extrañada por dicha afirmación pregunta - ¿De qué hablas? –

Elaion sonriendo – No lo recuerdas, mi familia es dueña de varias franquicias entre ellas una tienda de videojuegos de la cual soy gerente y puedo contratar y despedir a mi gusto, nos falta personal para las tardes y fines de semana –

Aria sigue extrañada – Es en serio no es una broma –

Elaion tranquilo afirma – No, una chica linda como tu atraerá clientes, solo habrá que trabajar en tu trato con ellos –

Aria sin pensarlo lo abraza con mucho cariño y piensa – Al fin ya todo estará mejor –

En eso se escucha una voz gritar – Hey tu –

Era Flash que había querido hablar con Elaion desde la fiesta de Pinkie – Tu eres el nuevo, aquel que interrumpió a mi banda en la fiesta de Pinkie –

Elaion afirma tranquilamente – Si soy yo, pero ahora estoy en medio de algo retírate –

Flash con gran seguridad – No, debo decirte algo muy importante –

Se le acerca a Elaion y este se levanta para hacerle frente.

Flash continua - ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestra banda? –

Elaion sorprendido responde – No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –

Flash casi rogando – Oh vamos, eres increíble es un desperdicio que no toques con nadie –

Elaion – Aun así, la respuesta sigue siendo no –

Siguieron así por un rato Flash insistía, pero Elaion no cedía.

Aria que estaba molesta por la interrupción de Flash, pero gracias a eso noto que ya había pasado mucho desde que Sonata se había ido empezó a buscarla por los alrededores sin alejarse de la entrada, entonces la ve venir corriendo a la distancia en su cara se nota miedo y desesperación como nunca había visto su hermana en ella.

Unos momentos atrás poco antes de las 3.

Sonata se había separado de su hermana para ir a donde Drake le había dicho por mensaje estaba muy preocupada porque le diría Drake, tal vez me odie por lo de mi pasado, tal vez ya no quiera ser mi amigo eso y mil pensamientos más pasaban por su cabeza.

Al acercarse a donde Drake le había indicado noto que había una pequeña bocina cerca de una banca, esta se acercó a revisarla. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla empezó a sonar con música de violines muy romántica y hermosa. Sonata quedo cautivada y no noto que alguien se acercaba a ella por su espalda.

Al estar sobre ella la persona se acercó y le dijo al oído con delicadeza – Te estaba esperando –

Era Drake, que con un ramo de rosas en mano se las ofreció a Sonata.

Esta estaba muy confundida.

Drake empezó a hablar – Desde que te vi quede cautivado con tu belleza, luego te conocí y tu personalidad me fue atrapando, tu ternura, tu energía, tu amabilidad, tu inocencia, así podría continuar todo el día-

Sonata impresionada se sentó en la banca que estaba detrás de ella, nunca nadie en ningún mundo le había hablado de esa forma, las emociones la abrumaban.

Drake sentándose junto a ella – Lo que trato de decir es que, te quiero Sonata, se mi novia –

Sonata con su cabeza daba vueltas no sabía que responder le tomo unos minutos recuperar la calma.

Sonata tratando de calmarse, respondió – También te quiero Drake –

Aunque esta nunca respondió que sí, Drake lo tomo como tal, se tomaron de las manos y se preparó para besarla y ella hizo lo mismo, pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse …

Una voz gruesa hablo muy cerca de ellos – Bueno pero que preciosura tenemos aquí –

Era un sujeto de piel gris que vestía un chaleco rojo en cuya espalda grababa las palabras "Diamond Dogs", lo acompañaban otros 2 uno alto y fornido y otro un tanto bajo. Todos miraban a Sonata de una forma que la hacía sentirse incomoda.

Drake ocultando su frustración – Disculpa estamos ocupados, así que vete –

El sujeto respondió claramente burlándose – Tranquilo viejo solo queremos divertirnos un rato con la chica, luego cuando nos aburramos te la devolveremos –

Sonata se empezó a asustar por el comentario del sujeto y se escondió tras de Drake.

Drake se dio cuenta de eso rápidamente respondió – Retírate ahora, estas molestándola –

Este se acercó más a Drake y afirmo – No lo creo, ella se va con nosotros – Dicho eso sujeto Sonata por el brazo y la alejo Drake

Esta casi llorando dijo – Suéltame, me lastimas –

Drake no se detuvo más y sin dudarlo tomo el brazo con el que este sujetaba a Sonata y lo oprimió con tanta fuerza que este de inmediato soltó a Sonata luego lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la cara del sujeto lanzándolo al suelo.

Drake miro a Sonata y dijo – Regresa a la escuela busca a tus hermanas o a Elaion y diles lo que está pasando –

Sonata tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar a Drake ahí solo.

El más pequeño de los Diamond Dogs, grito – No va a ningún lado – y se intentó lanzar sobre Sonata, pero Drake alcanzo a sujetarlo del cuello y arrojarlo contra el sujeto más grande.

Drake le grito a Sonata – Ahora –

Y esta salió corriendo devuelta a la escuela.

Drake solo pensó – Lo siento Sonata, luego me disculpare por gritarte y lo compensare, pero por ahora es mejor que estés a salvo-

El líder de los Diamond Dogs se levantó y pronuncio – Estúpido, si te hubieras quedado tranquilo nos hubiéramos ido con la chica y algún día la recuperarías, ahora te vamos a destrozar a golpes y luego iremos tras ella –

Drake enfurecido – Eso implicaría que alguno de ustedes saldrá de este parque caminando –

El líder solo respondió – Pobre imbécil el miedo te ha enloquecido, somos 3 y tu solo uno –

Dicho eso los 3 se lanzaron a la vez sobre Drake.

Sonata corría como desesperada con un miedo como pocas veces había sentido, al poder ver a lo lejos la entrada de la escuela vio a su hermana y a Elaion quien hablaba con Flash.

Al llegar con su hermana la sujeto rápidamente y esta empezó a llorar y tratar de explicar todo a gritos desesperada.

Elaion se dio cuenta de esto, la tomo por los hombros y le dijo – Tranquila, respira, toma aire y explica-

Esta traba de calmarse, pero apenas pudo hablar – Drake, está peleando con 3 sujetos en el parque ellos querían llevarme y el los detuvo –

Elaion - ¿Donde?, ¿Dónde se te declaro? –

Sonata sin poder parar de llorar solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Elaion miro a Aria y dijo – Cuida a Sonata y llama a la policía cuando llegue guíenlos hasta donde estaremos- Dirigió su mirada esta vez a Flash – Ayúdame con esto y estoy en tu banda –

Flash con confianza afirmo y ambos se fueron corriendo en dirección de donde estaría Drake, Elaion sabía de todo el plan de Drake para declararse a Sonata y sabia exacto donde lo iba hacer gracias a que Drake se lo repitió muchas veces.

Al llegar vieron como el sujeto más grande detenía a Drake de los brazos para que no pudiera moverse mientras los otros 2 lo golpeaban por turnos.

Elaion sin dudar tomo del suelo una roca y se abalanzo sobre el más grande golpeando con ella su cabeza mientras que Flash golpeo al más pequeño de los 3 sujetos que era el que estaba a punto de darle otro golpe a Drake.

Elaion soltó la roca y se acercó a Drake.

Drake apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Elaion le pregunta como queriendo hacer una broma – ¿Sigues vivo? -

Drake se ríe - Por ella, haría esto todo el día –

El líder revisa el golpe en la cabeza de su compañero, y le indica que no era nada.

Y empieza responder molesto – Esto no cambia nada, ahora solo son 3 a los mataremos a golpes en lugar de 1 –

Al decir eso los 3 se lanzan sobre Drake, Elaion y Flash, pero esta vez se pelean de 1 vs 1 cada uno, Elaion contra el más grande de ellos, Flash con el pequeño y Drake con el líder.

Después de un rato de pelearse, llegan con 3 oficiales de policía Sonata y Aria.

Sonata les indica a los oficiales - son ellos, los 3 de chaleco-

Estos corren a detenerlos y separarlos de los chicos.

Sonata y Aria se quedan a la distancia para estar a salvo.

Drake casi sin aliento y muy golpeado. Sonríe al ver que Sonata está bien. Pero este necesita apoyarse en Flash para poder mantenerse de pie.

Drake con ayuda de Flash intenta ir en dirección de Sonata

Los oficiales intentan esposar a los Diamond Dogs pero el líder se resiste y logra soltarse del oficial que lo estaba deteniendo.

Sonata intenta ir con Drake para ayudarlo, pero Aria nota que el sujeto se le soltó al policía y detiene a su hermana mientras grita Elaion señalando en la dirección del sujeto.

El líder de los Diamond Dogs saca una navaja que traía oculta y se acerca a Drake y se la entierra en un costado de su espalda.

Para cuando Elaion se da cuenta de a que señalaba Aria es muy tarde, este corre para alejar al líder de Drake y lo golpea con fuerza para eso.

Mientras que Drake siente como algo perfora su espalda, solo ve a Sonata y estira su mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero es inútil sus ojos se cierran por la falta de fuerza.

Flash siente como Drake desfallece y cae inconsciente.

Lo último que se escucha es el grito desgarrador de Sonata diciendo – Drake ! –

 **Bueno gente por ahora eso es todo, una disculpa por que haya tanto tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, pero tengo buenas razones para eso no no mas es por hacer el vago, acabo de terminar la uni y el último semestre fue mortal. Y la otra buena razón es porque estoy trabajando en otra historia que ira de cómo sería la g5 para mi ahora que termina la serie, esta historia será un poco más adulta digamos para mayores de 15 y con grandes batallas llevándonos a ver caras conocidas en nuevos contextos y la última razón fue que a partir de aquí esta historia como pueden ver se pone un poco más fuerte y quiero asegurarme de que todos los capítulos sean congruentes con el canon de equestria girls y pero a la vez suban el tono de la misma.**


	9. Sentimientos en el Hospital

Capítulo 9: Sentimientos en el hospital

Adagio está intentando resolver el examen lo mejor que puede. En el salón ya solo quedan ella y otros 2 alumnos junto con el profesor que aplica el examen, poca atención les había puesto a los alumnos durante el mismo.

Cuando Adagio al fin termina, espera y se pone a revisar pregunta por pregunta que todas las haya respondido bien, pero cuando va a la mitad de la revisión el profesor anuncia – Se terminó el tiempo –

Los otros alumnos entregan el examen sin darle mayor importancia mientras que Adagio revisa su examen a toda velocidad tratando de asegurarse de que todo esté bien, el profesor ve que ella no ha entregado su examen y se le acerca.

El profesor diciendo en tono claro – Se terminó el tiempo –

Adagio sin dejar de revisar su examen – Si solo espere un momento –

El profesor molesto le replica – Que se terminó el tiempo – Mientras le quita el examen a la fuerza. Este toma sus cosas y se retira.

Mientras que Adagio tomando aire y tranquilizándose piensa – Solo queda esperar – Ella también levanta sus cosas y se retira del salón siendo la última en salir.

Al salir ve que Sunset la estaba esperando a fuera.

Sunset con una amistosa sonrisa en la cara – Y, ¿Cómo te fue? –

Adagio algo preocupada pero también sonriendo - Creo que bien, o al menos eso espero –

Sunset poniendo su mano en su hombro le dice – Ya verás que sí –

Ambas se van juntas hacia la entrada mientras conversan.

Al llegar a la entrada se dan cuenta que hay gente que corre en dirección al parque mientras que una ambulancia esta estacionada en la entrada del mismo, ven que suben a alguien en ella, pero por la distancia no distinguen quien es y sale en dirección al hospital.

Sunset con un rostro que claramente expresa preocupación piensa – Esto no puede ser bueno –

Adagio no entiende que sucede a su alrededor, pero sabe por la expresión de Sunset que algo malo debe estar pasando.

Ambas escuchan que les gritan desde la entrada del parque, eran Applejack y Rainbow Dash

Applejack haciendo señas de que se acercaran rápido grita –Sunset Adagio vengan a pasado algo terrible –

Rainbow que también gritaba – Tu hermana y Drake están en problemas –

Adagio sintió que se le paraba el corazón al oír eso ultimo y salió corriendo en su dirección. Sunset la siguió.

Adagio sujeta a Rainbow por los hombros y le pregunta - ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? –

Rainbow se gira y les dice - síganme rápido-.

Momentos antes en el centro del parque

Mientras 2 policías detienen al líder de los Diamond Dogs y el otro vigila a los otros 2 que ya los tenían en esposados y detenidos.

Drake esta tirado en el piso boca abajo sin dar señales de vida, Elaion intenta bloquear el sangrado que fluye desde la parte inferior de su espalda mientras grita – Rápido necesitamos una ambulancia deprisa- sigue intentando bloquear la herida, pero esta era muy grande.

Flash acaba de llamar una ambulancia por celular mientras que Sonata lloraba y gritaba como desesperada, Aria intentaba tapar la vista de Sonata mientras la abrazaba para que no viera a Drake así, pero Sonata se agitaba mucho y era muy complicado.

Elaion cada vez más desesperado – Vamos Drake no te rindas, donde esta esa ambulancia –

En lo que para los presentes parecieron horas que en realidad fueron minutos. La ambulancia al fin llego y los paramédicos empezaron a atender a Drake mientras Elaion solo observaba con sus manos cubiertas con la sangre de su amigo.

En cuando se lo llevaban Elaion y las demás quisieron acompañarlo, pero oficiales que recién llegaban los detuvieron pues necesitaban su declaración.

Sonata intentaba explicar a los oficiales mientras no paraba de llorar y era consolada por su hermana.

Separados de ellas y un poco alejados Flash y Elaion explicaban que había pasado, aunque era visible la desesperación por irse de Elaion y alcanzar a su amigo.

Unos oficiales establecieron un cerco para que nadie se acercara, pero eso solo atrajo la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban, Rainbow Dash y Applejack entre ellos y cuando vieron a Sonata llorando y hablando con oficiales junto con Aria fueron rápidamente a buscar a Adagio.

Ya volviendo al parque Rainbow y Applejack acompañadas de Sunset y Adagio. Las 3 primeras se detuvieron en el cerco que estableció la policía, pero Adagio sin dudarlo lo brinco y fue con sus hermanas pudo ver a la distancia a Elaion cubierto de sangre, unos oficiales la detuvieron, pero ella empezó a gritar – Déjenme son mis hermanas –

Sonata y Aria escucharon ese grito y fueron corriendo con ella. Sonata no paraba de llorar mientras se sujetaba a Adagio, Adagio mira muy preocupada a Aria - ¿Qué paso? –

Aria apenas iba contestar cuando Sonata la interrumpió todavía llorando – Drake quería hablar conmigo todo era muy romántico pero unos tipos querían llevarme, el peleo con ellos y lo hirieron – No podía parar de llorar, pero aun sollozaba.

Elaion que recién terminaba con los oficiales se acercó a ellas – Iré al hospital, ¿vienen? –

Todas afirman y siguen a Elaion a su Camioneta.

Sunset avisa a sus amigas por su celular de todo lo ocurrido.

En el camino nadie dice una palabra, todos van con el ánimo bajo.

Al llegar al Hospital Elaion se cambia su playera por una que traía en la parte de atrás de su camioneta pues no soportaba más estar cubierto de la sangre de su amigo.

Mientras se cambia la playera Adagio sigue calmando a Sonata, pero Aria voltea a ver a Elaion y ve que tiene unos cuantos golpes en el pecho y estómago. Aunque el actúa como si nada

Al entrar corren a recepción y ahí preguntan por el chico que trajeron con una herida en la espalda.

La enfermera responde - ¿Y tú que eres de el? –

Elaion responde rápidamente – Su amigo –

La enfermera – No puedo dar información más que a su tutor legal o pariente más cercano –

Elaion intenta discutir con ella, pero no sede y no les dirá nada.

Las Dazzlings que estaban sentadas a la distancia solo podían esperar. Sonata ya no podía llorar más pero no se movía de la tristeza, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Adagio.

Ya desesperado Elaion se acerca con ellas y les dice – Ella no nos dirá nada sobre cómo esta Drake –

Sonata intentaba hablar, pero apenas podía articular alguna palabra. Adagio pregunta por ella - ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –

Elaion afirma – Tendré que avisarle a el yo mismo-

Elaion sale del hospital y hace una llamada. Vuelve con las Dazzlings y les dice – Solo queda esperar –

Los minutos se les hacen eternos en la sala de espera, no saben nada de Drake y no les dirán nada.

Aria intenta acercarse a Elaion y pregunta - ¿Tu estas bien? -

Elaion responde calmadamente – Como podría estarlo mi amigo puede morir mientras hablamos – se nota la frustración en su voz

Aria acercándose más a él continua – Eso lo entiendo, pero me refería a físicamente, vi los golpes que tienes –

Elaion que no había pensado en eso se sujeta en uno de los golpes – No es nada, solo unos pequeños golpes, estaré bien –

Aria preocupada – Deberías pedir que te revisen ya que estamos aquí –

Elaion busca ocultar su dolor – En cuando esa persona venga lo prometo –

Aria que quería acariciar su cara – Esa persona, ¿de quién hablas? -

De repente llega un hombre con traje negro y lentes oscuros, muy alto y fornido.

Elaion al verlo dice – Por fin – Se acerca al hombre y le trata de explicar la situación, pero antes de que una palabra salga de la boca de él, el hombre le hace una seña de que guarde silencio y se dirige con la enfermera de recepción. Le susurra algo a la misma, señala a las Dazzlings y a Elaion, esta cambia la expresión en su rostro por una de preocupación, saca ella unos papeles que el firma. Y el hombre solo se retira tan misterioso como llego.

La enfermera de recepción se acerca a Elaion y las Dazzlings y les dice – Su amigo recién está saliendo de cirugía, estaba gravemente herido, pero ya está fuera de peligro, me informan que perdió mucha sangre y probablemente este inconsciente por mucho tiempo, yo les avisare cuando esté en condiciones para que lo vean. Se dejaron instrucciones de que solo podrán verlo quien tu indiques – Dice al final señalando a Elaion.

Elaion da las gracias y respira más calmado.

Las 3 Dazzlings están muy extrañadas por la situación.

Aunque solo Aria se atreve a preguntar – Ese hombre, ¿Era el abuelo de Drake? -

Elaion se ríe de forma burlona pero aun con preocupación en la cara – Ese hombre no, el abuelo de Drake es menos amable y más gritón, él es uno de los hombres de confianza de su abuelo, se encarga de cosas que su abuelo considera molestas-

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos, en la sala de espera, aguardando a recibir noticias de la condición de Drake.

En el transcurso del tiempo Elaion pidió ver aun Doctor para que revisara sus golpes y se metió en un consultorio.

Mientras tanto cada una reflexionaba sobre diferentes cosas en su mente.

Aria trataba de imaginar qué clase de persona le dicen que un ser querido suyo está en urgencias y no va corriendo a saber por qué.

Adagio no paraba de pensar en que Drake defendió a su hermana, ella estaba siempre incomoda y molesta de que él estuviera tan apegado a Sonata y ahora está en el hospital por defenderla, no podía entender por qué alguien se arriesgaría tanto por una persona que apenas conoce y menos por alguien como ellas.

Sonata se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado, pensaba que si no fuera por ella Drake estaría bien, además de que aún estaba confundida por lo que Drake le dijo en el parque, tenía una revoltura de sentimientos en ella que no sabía ni como expresar.

Ya al salir Elaion del consultorio fue directamente con Aria – Estoy bien ya me revisaron, son solo golpes que desaparecerán con el tiempo –

Al hacerse tarde Elaion les pregunto si querían que les llamara un taxi para que fueran a su casa a descansar, pero Sonata se negaba a moverse de ahí y sus hermanas no quisieron dejarla. Comieron lo que pudieron de la cafetería del hospital y esperaron a recibir noticias, por ratos Aria y Adagio se quedaban dormidas, pero se despertaban constantemente pues Sonata se alarmaba cada vez que veía pasar un doctor pensando que tendría noticias de Drake.

Ya en la mañana del día siguiente una Doctora salió preguntando por la familia de Storm Drake.

Inmediatamente Elaion y Sonata se levantaron preguntando por Drake. Aria y Adagio al verlos moverse tan deprisa también se acercaron.

La doctora empezó a explicarles – El paciente ya está fuera de peligro, por suerte la navaja no toco ningún órgano interno, pero debido a las lesiones que tiene y la pérdida de sangre esta delicado tendrá que quedarse al menos hasta el sábado para observación, no se sorprendan si pierde la conciencia de la nada y la recupera igual, aunque le hicimos varias transfusiones es normal dentro de las primeras horas después de algo así que eso pase –

Todos respiraron más tranquilos en ese momento.

Sonata casi con miedo de la respuesta pregunto - ¿Y podemos verlo? -

La doctora tranquilamente responde – Si claro, aunque solo por unos momentos pues necesita descansar bastante –

Después de eso siguieron a la doctora hasta la habitación donde tenían a Drake.

La Doctora les abrió la puerta y les menciono – Volveré cuando sea hora de que se retiren –

Las Dazzlings entraron casi con miedo pues nunca habían estado en un ambiente así, pero Elaion al entrar lo primero que hizo fue mover levemente el colchón de la cama y preguntar - ¿Sigues vivo? -

Drake empezó a abrir los ojos y dejando salir una pequeña risa respondió – Crees que moriría tan fácil –

Sonata se alegró mucho y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero apenas lo toco Drake dejo salir un leve quejido por el dolor y esta retrocedió no queriendo lastimarlo.

Aria le dio un golpe en el hombro a Elaion y este dejo salir una pequeña expresión de dolor – Y eso porque fue –

Aria le dijo – Tonto, como le preguntas eso, que te pasa –

Drake que volvió le responde – No te enojes con él es una broma que hemos hecho muchas veces, cada vez que tenía un accidente en la moto intentando hacer algún truco el me hacia esa pregunta y sabíamos que mientras le pudiera responder era que todo estaba bien- mientras decía eso Drake intentaba acomodarse para poder hablar mejor.

Aria algo molesta – Son unos tontos, te pudiste morir –

Drake sonriendo – Y, no sería la primera vez, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –

Elaion le responde – Casi un día, en este momento es la mañana del jueves –

Drake tranquilizándose – No fue tanto como pensé, ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?, según recuerdo no he comido nada desde la mañana de ayer-

Elaion – Me asegurare cuando nos vallamos que te manden varias órdenes de tacos-

Drake agachando la cabeza -Por lo menos asegúrate de que vengan con baste limón–

Ambos se ríen por un momento.

Pero Drake se queda mirando a Sonata que desde que retrocedió no le ha quitado la vista de encima y se veía deprimida.

Drake le pregunta - ¿Y más importante aún tu estas bien? -

Sonata indica que si con la cabeza, pero apenas y puede hablar.

Adagio al verla así intercede – Gracias por defender a mi hermana –

Drake que apoya su cabeza en la almohada – No hay nada que agradecer lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo… - Cae inconsciente mientras habla.

No se preocupan pues la Doctora se los menciono, el celular de Sonata suena.

Era un mensaje de Pinkie:

Sonata, estas bien ?, donde estas no viniste a la escuela y me preocupe tampoco pude encontrar a tus hermanas

Si estoy bien, mis hermanas y yo seguimos en el hospital con Drake

Y como está el ?, Sunset me conto todo lo que paso, se lo conto Flash y quedamos muy sorprendidas.

Él está bien ya está fuera de peligro y apenas pudimos hablar con él.

Eso es una noticia muy buena, en la tarde iremos todas a verlo.

Muchas gracias, Pinkie podemos hablar en persona después estoy muy confundida.

Seguro, cuando vallamos al hospital hablamos.

En realidad, quiero que hablemos a solas preferiría que nadie más se enterara de lo que quiero decirte.

Si claro después del hospital paso por tu casa y hablamos.

Gracias Pinkie estoy muy confundida

No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Sonata deja el celular y les dice a los demás – Las chicas vendrán en la tarde a ver a Drake –

Elaion ya mucho más tranquilo – Me asegurare de decir a la enfermera que las deje pasar –

En eso entra en la habitación el hombre de traje del día de ayer, observa a todos los presentes, en sus manos llevaba una canasta con fruta-

Todos se quedan en silencio ante su presencia por la confusión que inspira más que por miedo o algo más.

El solo deja la fruta en una mesa que estaba junto en el cuarto y se retira.

Adagio se acerca a la canasta de fruta, era muy elegante y tenía una nota esta la lee y se sorprende de lo que dice y la vuelve a leer, pero en voz alta para que todos oigan "Aun no te he dado permiso de morir Tyrant Draxus"

Aria sin contenerse pregunta - ¿Qué clase de patán le dice algo así a alguien? -

Elaion le replica – Eso si sonó como algo que diría su abuelo –

Aria – A veces las personas pueden ser tan idiotas con su familia –

Elaion toma aire y empieza a hablar – No es del todo su culpa pasaron muchas cosas en su familia y ellos aún no lo superan del todo – se sienta para poder contar todo

Aria y Adagio se sientan cerca de el para poder escucharlo mientras Sonata presta atención mientras está al lado de Drake.

Elaion empieza la historia – El grupo Tyrant fue formado por su abuelo cuando este era joven, su abuelo al haber quedado sin sus padres joven y no haber tenido más familia soñó con que esa empresa algún día seria de su familia, la empresa siguió creciendo haciéndose más importante y valiosa cada vez, su abuelo se enamoró y se casó con una mujer, con la cual tuvo 3 hijos de los cuales 2 murieron aun siendo niños y cuando el tercero nació su madre murió en el parto. Este era el padre de Storm Drake, fue cuidado y querido como el máximo tesoro de Tyrant, aun después de todo lo que habían pasado el no perdía la sonrisa y solo deseaba tener a su familia cerca y cuando después de varios años este se casó y tuvo a Drake su abuelo se llenó de una gran alegría, pero nada dura para siempre, nació la segunda hija del padre de Drake. Y un día cuando está aún era un bebe ella se enfermó y tuvieron que ir de emergencia al hospital, Drake se quedó con su abuelo él era cariñoso con él, jugaban y reían, cada momento que pasaban juntos era muy alegre. Pero en la noche de ese día Tyrant recibió una llamada, en el camino al hospital había habido un terrible accidente, un derrumbe en el camino que atravesaba la montaña que llevaba al hospital, las rocas aplastaron a los autos matando a muchas personas entre ellos el padre, la madre y la hermana de Drake. –

Las Dazzlings tenían una cara de incredulidad al oír eso no podían dar fe a lo que escuchaban

Elaion tenía problemas para seguir hablando, pero continuo - Ese día todo cambio, algo se rompió dentro de ellos, tanto Drake como Tyrant cambiaron mucho su personalidad, yo ya conocía a Drake desde antes de eso, pero su manera de ser fue muy distinta desde ese día, mostraba poco interés en las personas que lo rodeaban y apenas hablaba con alguien, por mucho tiempo yo fui su único amigo. En cambio, su abuelo se volvió muy frio y distante, se enfocaba solo en su trabajo para no pensar en su familia, aunque se volvió su tutor lo dejo a cargo de varios hombres como el que vieron hoy, rara la vez se les oye hablar o se les ve expresar alguna emoción, solo se dedicaban a acompañarlo y asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo-

Con toda esa historia las Dazzlings quedaron atónitas, no sabían que responder y Sonata solo contemplaba a Drake.

De la nada Drake despertó y le contesto a Elaion –Tú y tu costumbre de decir cosas innecesarias –

Drake como pudo estiro el brazo para sujetar la mano de Sonata y sonriendo le dijo – Todo estará bien, no te preocupes –

En eso la Doctora entro a la habitación y les aviso – Lo siento, pero es momento de que el paciente descansé –

Sonata sujeta la mano de Drake con sus 2 manos y le dice – Mejórate por favor –

Elaion despidiéndose – Mañana volvemos, mejor que no te mueras hasta entonces –

Aria algo preocupada – Mejórate pronto –

Adagio algo avergonzada – De nuevo gracias, por defender a mi hermana –

Los ojos se le cerraban a Drake, pero este sonreía y se despedía de todos con su mano.

Elaion ya en la camioneta les dice a las Dazzlings, habiendo recuperado su acostumbrada calma – Bueno creo que lo mejor en este momento es que vallamos todos a descansar, mañana son los juegos de la amistad por lo que no habrá clases, no creo que nadie note si no vamos si quieren podemos venir en la mañana, deberé ir a resolver unos asuntos después pero podemos venir y desayunar con el si quieren se quedan o las llevo de regreso y ya en la tarde, Aria es tu primer día de trabajo podemos ir juntos –

Aria no sabía que decir después de todo lo sucedido, voltea a ver a Adagio en busca de respuestas, lo mismo hace Sonata.

Adagio al ver que sus hermanas esperan que ella responda, afirma – Mañana pasamos por tu casa antes de que te vallas y te decimos. ¿Está bien? -

Sus hermanas pensaron que era rara esa duda en ella, pero estaban muy distraídas para pensar en ello.

Ya en su casa Elaion se estaciona y todos bajan de la camioneta.

Elaion se despide mientras entra a su casa y las Dazzlings hacen lo mismo en la de ellas.

Una vez dentro todas se sientan en la sala en silencio ninguna está segura de que decir.

Adagio sabiendo que ahora es cuando sus hermanas más necesitan su guía empieza a hablar – Bueno fue un evento muy duro, pero hemos pasado muchos eventos duros y seguimos aquí, Sonata hiciste lo correcto al correr y buscar ayuda-

Sonata con vergüenza afirma – Solo lo hice porque Drake me dijo que lo hiciera, yo tenía miedo y no me movía –

Adagio acercándose a ella para reconfortarla – No importa si fue así, enfrentaste algo muy difícil e hiciste lo correcto, si nuestro amigo está herido pero lo importante es que ambos estarán bien –

Aria y Sonata se sorprenden de que Adagio dijera que era su amigo de todas, pero aparentemente ya lo ha aceptado.

Adagio – Por ahora pensemos en lo positivo y lo que sigue, Aria ya tienes trabajo eso bueno por ahora nos ayudara bastante y yo ya hice mi examen con esas 2 cosas podremos vivir sin problemas de dinero por ahora-

Aria sonríe –Entonces mañana vamos a ver a Drake y sigamos esforzándonos para que las cosas mejoren-

Adagio ve el ánimo de Aria y concuerda con ella, pero Sonata sigue deprimida y avergonzada.

Sonata se levanta del sillón y dice – No se, necesitó pensarlo – se escuchaba en su tono la tristeza, se fue a la habitación que compartía con Aria y se encerró.

Mientras tanto en el hospital las Rainbooms llegaban para ver a Drake, al llegar a la recepción la enfermera les indico cual era la habitación de Drake.

Todas iban en silencio pues es un hospital, pero al llegar a la habitación Pinkie grita – Sorpresa, como esta mi motociclista favorito – mientras arroja serpentina y confeti.

Drake que estaba dormido antes despierta de golpe feliz de verlas.

Rarity despejando un poco el desastre de Pinkie –Querida estamos en un hospital, no puedes hacer un escándalo así –

Pinkie apenada en instante limpia todo – lo siento – dice sonriendo

Applejack traía una canasta con manzanas en la mano – Valla que nos diste un buen susto, pensamos que te perdíamos cuando te vimos en el suelo -

Drake dejando salir una risa – Deshacerse de mí no es tan sencillo –

Ella va dejar la canasta de manzanas en una mesa, pero ve que ya hay otra que se ve mucho más cara y elegante

Applejack dice – Pero bueno, si alguien ya se me adelanto -

Drake contesta – No te preocupes esa fruta solo se ve bien pero seguro que no es tan buena como tus manzanas-

Pinkie continua – Yo también traje algo – y de su pelo saca una caja que contenía un pastel de chocolate-

Drake se alegra al verlo – A ver cómo le hago, pero consigo leche para comerlo, como sabias que es mi favorito –

Rarity afirma – Pinkie siempre sabe querido, es una buena noticia saber que estarás bien –

Drake – Si solo unos días en el hospital otros en casa y poder volver a la escuela –

Rainbow Dash – Valla que queras volver, todos hablan de ti, el chico que enfrento a 3 pandilleros para salvar a una chica, nos sería muy útil alguien como tu mañana en los juegos de la amistad-

Drake riéndose – Estoy seguro que sin mi podrán ustedes vencer al colegio Crystal, además es más importante que Sonata este bien –

Fluttershy con timidez – Igual fuiste muy valiente, nos alegra que estés bien-

Siguieron la conversación por un rato hasta que llegó el momento de irse, pero en todo ese tiempo Sunset no había dicho nada, solo estaba en una esquina viendo todo. Hasta que cuando todas habían salido de la habitación mientras hablaban entre ellas, ella se quedó atrás para poder hablar con Drake a solas.

Drake noto que se quedó ahí ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Ella empezó a hablar – Te debo una disculpa –

Drake se sorprendió mucho de dicha afirmación.

Sunset continuo – Creo que estaba demasiado preocupada por amenazas mágicas y otras cosas que no pensé que también hubiera gente normal con sus propios problemas que buscaba otra vida-

Drake – No te preocupes nuestras conversaciones fueron entretenidas, es una pena que deban terminar –

Sunset sonríe – No creo que terminen, en Canterlot siempre surgen nuevas situaciones mágicas y cada día es interesante, además estás enamorado de una sirena mágica de otra dimensión tu vida no será aburrida –

Drake se extrañó de que Sunset supiera eso - ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado de Sonata? -

Sunset riéndose – Por favor eres muy obvio, siempre estas con ella y la miras con unos ojos con los que yo alguna vez vi a un chico, lo bueno es que ella también te ve igual –

Drake bajando un poco el ánimo – Pues eso espero-

Sunset intrigada de esa respuesta - ¿De qué hablas? –

Drake desviando la mirada – Guarda el secreto por favor, pero la razón por la que estábamos Sonata y yo en ese parque fue porque me le confesé, pero ella no respondió, aunque íbamos a besarnos antes de que esos sujetos nos interrumpieran y ahora cuando desperté y la vi estaba muy rara–

Sunset – Valla contigo, enserio que no te intimidas, pero pues entiéndela primero es una criatura mágica de otro mundo que se quedó sin magia experimentando por primera vez el amor, luego pasa un evento como este y además es una adolescente entonces son muchas cosas juntas para lidiar, dale tiempo no la presiones y veras como ella te responde, después de todo también se ve el amor en su mirada-

Después de decir eso Sunset empieza a irse.

Pero antes Drake le dice – Gracias –

Ya al salir del hospital Pinkie se separó de sus amigas para ir a casa de las Dazzlings.

Al llegar toco a la puerta y le abrió Aria extrañada – Pinkie que haces aquí –

Pinkie sonríe y dice – Vine a ver como estaban y hablar con Sonata –

Aria la deja pasar y le explica – Pues Sonata se encerró en la habitación desde que volvimos del hospital, ni siquiera hemos comido, Adagio y yo intentamos cocinar, pero la comida humana se quema muy fácilmente –

Pinkie saca de su cabello varios muffins y se los da Aria – Toma coman esto mientras yo hablo con Sonata-

Esta se sienta en la sala junto con Adagio a comer.

Pinkie se va al fondo de la casa y ve que uno de los cuartos tiene la puerta cerrada así que asume que ese será el de Sonata.

Y con la discreción y calma que la caracterizan golpea muy fuerte a la puerta de la habitación y grita – Sonata puedo entrar-

Aria y Adagio se sorprenden, pero no dicen nada.

Sonata abre la puerta con lentamente y deja pasar a Pinkie para volverla a cerrar.

Una vez adentro Sonata se acuesta en su cama ocultando su cara y Pinkie se sienta junto a ella.

Pinkie empieza al notar que Sonata no planeaba decir nada – Que pasa amiga, que tienes –

Sonata casi llorando dice – Drake me odia o me va a odiar –

Pinkie se extraña de esa frase – De que hablas se ve que está loco por ti y es tu amigo –

Sonata replica – Si ese es el problema, mi amigo está en el hospital por mi culpa, lo hirieron por defenderme, deje que mi primer amigo se enfrentara solo a 3 tipos mientras yo huía y aun si no me odia por eso, antes de que esos tipos aparecieran el me pregunto si quería ser su novia, pero no tenía idea de que responder él es mi amigo mi primer amigo y una persona muy importante para mí no quiero perderlo, no puedo ni decirle lo pienso –

Pinkie le acaricia la cabeza – oh bobita, no vas a perderlo y él no va a odiarte, primero él te dijo que hulleras y buscaras ayuda eso significa que hiciste lo correcto y lo ayudaste al ir con Flash y Elaion, además piénsalo crees que alguien se arriesgaría y pelearía por alguien que odia, el hizo lo que hizo porque eres muy importante para él, ahora él se te declaro felicidades un chico está enamorado de ti, pero no te preocupes si te quiere el esperara a que le respondas y ya que es tu amigo te apoyara le digas que si o que no, para él lo importante será que tú seas feliz –

Sonata se anima y se levanta para abrazar a Pinkie.

Pinkie le explica desde su punto de vista las diferencias entre novia y amiga, aunque Sonata no las entiende del todo.

Tras un rato hablando empiezan a oler a quemado y ambas alarmadas salen del cuarto a ver qué pasaba, era Adagio esta vez quien había quemado la comida.

Aria – Vez te dije que no era tan sencillo cocinar –

Pinkie – Y los muffins que les di –

Adagio – Nos los acabamos y aun teníamos hambre, y ya que Aria no pudo cocinar pensé en intentarlo yo misma –

Sonata sonríe – Déjenme que les prepare algo, Pinkie te quedas a cenar –

Pinkie alegremente – Si claro, solo les aviso a mis hermanas que llegare tarde-

Sonata – Excelente, por que mañana tenemos que ir a ver a Drake –

Sus hermanas se alegran de que ya esté mejor pues no sabían cómo lidiar con una Sonata deprimida y no habrían durado mucho cocinando ellas mismas.

A la mañana siguiente ellas pasan a la casa de Elaion y Drake para irse juntos, se van al hospital

Gracias a su conversación son Pinkie, Sonata se sentía renovada y tenía toda la atención de apoyar a su amigo, a sus hermanas les alegro verla así. Esta llevaba con ella una pequeña bolsa con algo adentro.

Al llegar al hospital se registraron y pasaron hasta la habitación de Drake.

Al entrar ven que el sigue dormido Elaion lo despierta gritando – Despierta, ya salió el sol –

Eso despierta a Drake de golpe y afirma – Deja que pueda volverme a levantar –

Elaion contesta – No haría mucha diferencia aunque te pudieras levantar – Diciéndoselo fría y burlonamente y continua – Te traje ropa para que te puedas cambiar mañana antes de irnos –

Después de eso las Dazzlings lo saludaron cada una a su manera aunque dejando ver una expresión que dejaba claro que estaban felices de que el estuviera bien, la incomodidad y molestias del día anterior ya no existían.

En un momento dado Drake le dice a Elaion – Mejor haz algo útil y sirve a todos el pastel que está en esa caja – Dice señalando la caja que Pinkie había dejado un día antes.

Mientras Elaion lo sirve.

Sonata saca un bote de leche que traía en la bolsa junto con unos vasos - Pensé que podrías necesitar esto y lo traje –

Drake sonríe al ver eso y le contesta – Excelente, muchas gracias, eres asombrosa - mientras en su mente pensaba – Cuando creía que no podía quererte más –

Sonata se sonroja un poco y le contesta – De nada – mientras en su mente pensaba – Pinkie tenía razón, es muy buena en el amor –

Se pusieron a comer pastel

Drake intentando tener una conversación normal y tranquila – Bueno los juegos de la amistad son hoy, ¿Creen que Canterlot gane? –

Adagio responde – Que importa son solo unos tontos juegos con otra escuela –

Aria continua – Por lo que he escuchado de otros alumnos, Canterlot nunca ha ganado, la escuela Crystal siempre gana y por mucho –

Sonata – Pero este año tienen a Pinkie y sus amigas, solo con Rainbow Dash ya deberían poder competir –

Adagio – También tienen a Sunset que es muy inteligente y una buena líder, sin mencionar muy agradable, las cosas deberían estar más a su favor –

Elaion afirmando – Es cierto que las Rainbooms son muy buenas y tienen muchos puntos fuertes, pero hay un problema, mientras que en Canterlot motivan la diversidad y la amistad, en la escuela Crystal motivan la excelencia, prácticamente cualquiera de sus alumnos es súper fuerte, súper atlético y súper listo, sin mencionar que este año tienen un arma secreta una de sus estudiantes es considerada la mente más brillante de nuestra generación, prácticamente invencible en lo que se refiere a conocimientos científicos –

Drake extendiendo su brazo con su plato para que Elaion le sirva otra rebanada mientras siguen hablando – Por favor no puede existir alguien tan inteligente y si existiera seguro sería la más popular y querida en su escuela, la presumirían por todo lo alto –

Elaion le regresa su plato con más pastel – Fue lo que escuche, supongo que para el anochecer sabremos si existía una mujer así y además si gracias a ella ganaron –

Adagio interrumpe – Además que tiene de importante ganar esos juegos cual es el premio –

Elaion – No hay premio, la recompensa es saber que tu escuela gano –

Aria – Que mediocre mínimo deberían dar algo –

Elaion ve la hora y dice – Debo ir arreglar unos asuntos, me retiro –

Drake - Bien, pero mañana a primera hora ven, que en teoría debería poder irme –

Elaion – Claro, y Aria en la tarde paso por ti para que vallamos a tu nuevo empleo recuerda tu horario de trabajo será de martes a viernes por las tardes descansas los lunes y un fin de semana si y uno no, te mando un mensaje cuando ya esté afuera –

Aria – Si gracias-

Ya cuando Elaion se retira

Aria se acerca a Drake y le dice – Drake te puedo hacer una pregunta y guardas en secreto –

Sus hermanas se extrañaron al oír eso y querían saber que sería lo que preguntaría

Drake trago saliva pues no quería hacer nada que incomodara a Sonata a quien de hecho estaba mirando mientras contestaba – Si claro –

Aria se acerca y se pone junto a Drake y en voz muy baja pregunta - ¿Qué es lo que se hace en una tienda de videojuegos? –

Todos los presentes se decepcionaron de que esa fuera la pregunta.

Drake riéndose un poco – Que manera de preguntar la tuya, pues en una tienda de videojuegos … -

Y empezó a explicarle a Aria todo lo que se hace en una tienda así y lo que tendría que hacer ella, sus hermanas a veces interrumpían también para preguntar cosas. La mañana paso tranquila con los 4 conversando Adagio aprovecho para obtener más información de Drake y Sonata estaba feliz de poder volver a hablar con él. En algún punto también se comieron las manzanas que Applejack había traído, aunque ni tocaron la canasta que trajo el hombre de traje.

Ya por la tarde Elaion paso por Aria, en ese momento Adagio y Sonata se despidieron para dejar a Drake descansar, aunque Adagio se despidió normal, Sonata se despidió con un efusivo abrazo, Drake se aguantó el dolor de sus heridas con tal de estar cerca de ella.

Ya estando solas Adagio y Sonata tomaron un bus de vuelta a casa y en el camino Sonata empezó a explicarle lo que paso antes del ataque a su hermana.

Adagio exaltada – ¿Qué el que? -

Sonata algo nerviosa por el grito de su hermana continua – Él me dijo que, si quería ser su novia y quiso besarme, y yo quería besarlo, pero yo no sé si pueda ser su novia y su amiga a la vez-

Adagio cuestiona a su hermana – ¿Y tú que sientes por él? -

Sonata analizando – Pues yo lo quiero y quiero pasar tiempo con él, estar juntos y conocernos más y más, pero pues somos sirenas no sé si eso le causara problemas y además es mi amigo no quiero perderlo, no sé qué hacer –

Adagio viendo el drama de su hermana – Ya tranquila, nosotras ya hemos causado muchos problemas a muchos seres distintos así que no pienses tanto en eso, ya lo resolveremos de alguna forma –

Ya en la noche en su casa Sonata se prepara para servir la cena cuando escuchan llegar la camioneta de Elaion, y momentos después llega Aria a la casa aun que se le ve claramente cansada y molesta y se recuesta en el sillón.

Sonata feliz se le acerca y le pregunta – Yyyy ¿Cómo te fue? -

Aria refunfuñando – Muy cansado y molesto, no puedo creer lo insoportables que son los clientes llegan y te preguntan cosas y si algo dices que no sabes tratan de darte una clase sobre eso, son un montón de perdedores, además me sorprende que gasten tanto en esas cosas que desperdicio, y luego unos niños molestos que se quejaban de que uno de los juegos de prueba no servía, lo peor es que Elaion no me hizo caso en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí solo estaba en su oficina ocupado –

Sonata acariciaba su cabeza para calmarla.

Pero Adagio que escucho sus quejas interrumpió – no te quejes fue el trabajo que conseguiste y lo conseguiste únicamente por el interés de ese chico en ti así que deberías agradecer ni si quiera suena que hayas hecho algo difícil. –

Aria solo la ve con enfado.

Sonata interviene y dice – Porque no cenamos necesitas fuerzas ya que mañana también trabajaras –

Aria afirma – Ni me lo recuerdes – y pensando – Además mañana es el día que Elaion no va – Se deprime un poco.

Ya al día siguiente Aria fue al trabajo si bien no entraba temprano no estaba segura de cuanto tardaría en llegar en autobús y no quería llegar tarde. Y Adagio junto con Sonata fueron a la casa de los chicos pues ellas acompañarían a Elaion por Drake.

Ya en el hospital estaba el hombre de traje en la recepción cuando ellos llegaron. Pasa junto a ellos sin si quiera voltearlos a ver, mientras la enfermera se acerca.

La enfermera empieza a hablar – El hombre ya firmo los papeles de salida de Drake ahora vallamos a su habitación por él, una vez llegan Adagio es la primera que entra y ve que Drake se estaba cambiando esta se impresiona al verlo medio desnudo y cierra la puerta de inmediato antes de que su hermana pueda verlo.

Adagio levemente nerviosa – Drake está ocupado será mejor que esperemos un poco antes de entrar- mientras piensa que cuando lo vio noto la marca en su espalda baja de la navaja que lo había atravesado.

Se oyen ruidos en la habitación y de inmediato sale Drake ya vestido y viéndose normal.

Drake intentando disimular – Chicos llegaron temprano, que bien – el se había dado cuenta de que Adagio lo había visto cambiarse.

Sonata feliz – Buenos días Drake, si vinimos por ti –

Elaion - andando debemos celebrar tu salida –

Drake sonriendo – Si unas hamburguesas gigantes estarían bien –

La canasta de frutas que había traído el hombre de traje estaba en bote de basura sin siquiera abrirse.

A los pocos pasos de salir de la habitación Drake siente que le ponen una mano en el hombro, era la enfermera – Las reglas del hospital dicen que todos los pacientes con tus lesiones deben abandonarlo en silla de ruedas-

Drake replica – Pero puedo caminar bien no es necesario –

La enfermera insistiendo dice – Las reglas lo dicen – mientras le acerca la silla de ruedas

Ya en dirección a la salida en la silla de ruedas hacia la salida, era empujado por la enfermera, Adagio se ríe y le dice – Te queda bien la silla tal vez después puedas conseguir una solo por si acaso –

Drake irritado – No te preocupes, en cualquier cosa con ruedas soy hábil y rápido –

Adagio – Tu moto sigue castigada y ni siquiera tendrías fuerzas para usarla ahora –

Drake más irritado aun – Que no tendría fuerzas, suficiente enfermera traiga otra silla de ruedas, tu y yo, carrera de sillas de ruedas el primero en llegar a la camioneta gana –

Adagio le responde – No en esta vida – mirándolo con desprecio

Drake decepcionado – Que amargada, alguien como tú se va a aburrir mucho en la vida-

La enferma molesta le dice – Esto es un hospital no un parque de juegos compórtate –

Drake y Adagio siguen discutiendo por el tema.

Sonata solo veía la escena feliz de que Drake se pudiera llevar bien con su hermana mientras Elaion no prestaba mucha atención a las tonterías de esos 2.

Ya de regreso pasaron por el Centro Comercial donde estaba la tienda de Elaion y pasearon esperando que fuera la hora de comida de Aria, para que al momento de comer los 5 pudieran sentarse juntos. Aunque debían detenerse cada tanto pues Drake aún no se recuperaba del todo, se quedaba sin aire y no podía mantener el paso.

Sunset quien trabajaba en el restaurante de sushi de la plaza los vio a lo lejos y se alegró, los 5 parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Después de comer Elaion y Aria se fueron a la tienda y aun que los demás empleados se sorprendieron de que Elaion fuera en su día libre. Este durante ese turno no trabajo pues solo estaba en el frente de la tienda dando vueltas y observando trabajar a Aria.

Drake intento hacer feliz a Sonata llevándola a tiendas que podrían gustarle, si bien se distraía por un momento no era como la primera vez que fueron ella permanecía un poco más distante.

Pasaron frente a un letrero que decía que un Carnaval vendría a la ciudad ese fin de semana.

Adagio notaba el comportamiento de ambos, pero sabía que esto era algo que ellos debían resolver por su cuenta.

Ya en la noche todos volvieron juntos a casa.

Ya en la casa Aria y Adagio entraron a su casa dándose cuenta que Sonata se quedó afuera, lo mismo Elaion entro a su casa y vio que Drake se quedaba atrás.

Drake algo cansado se apoyó en la camioneta y espero a que Sonata fuera la primera en hablar.

Sonata muy nerviosa empezó – Drake lamento que te hieran y lamento todo lo que paso –

Drake acercándose a ella – No hay nada que lamentar, lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo para mí lo más importante es que tu estés bien y que estemos juntos –

Sonata más nerviosa – Esa es la cosa, Drake te quiero y eres mi amigo, pero yo nunca he querido a alguien de forma romántica y no sé qué pensar al respecto –

Drake algo decepcionado – Entiendo, tal vez me apresure un poco, no quería presionarte –

Sonata que solo se sintió más nerviosa ya no sabía que hacer – No, no me presionaste, pero solo es que yo no sé lidiar con estas emociones nadie me enseño y nunca lo experimente antes, solo dame tiempo si por favor, tratare de pensar las cosas –

Drake viéndose decaído – Si claro, tu dime cuando estés lista o hayas tomado una decisión –

Este se dio vuelta y camino en dirección a su casa.

Pero rápidamente Sonata le tomo la mano y le dio la vuelta, con un beso en su mejilla esta respondió – Cuando esté lista tú serás la primera persona en saberlo –

Drake quedo pasmado mientras Sonata corría a su casa, sus hermanas habían espiado todo desde la ventana. Sonata entro a la casa y se encerró en su habitación de nuevo.

Drake volvió caminando a su casa tranquilo, aunque deprimido.

Al entrar camino directo a su habitación Elaion estaba en su computadora haciendo algo y al ver a Drake pregunto - ¿Cómo salió todo? –

Drake deprimido – No, como hubiese querido –

Elaion sin dejar de mirar su pantalla – Ella te rechazo –

Drake recostándose en su cama – No –

Elaion – Entonces no te quejes aun tienes oportunidad-

En la casa de las Dazzlings Aria y Adagio discutían la situación.

Aria – Me sorprende que Sonata lo rechazara –

Adagio intentando hacer entender a su hermana – No lo rechazo, solo esta confundida, ¿Tu que hubieras hecho en su lugar? –

Aria – Le hubiera dicho que sí, obvio, él es rico, fuerte, dispuesto a sacrificarse por ti, la quiere locamente, él nos consiguió una casa, que más puedes pedir en un hombre –

Adagio – Tal vez, pero Sonata es más compleja de lo que pensábamos-

Tras unos segundos de silencio Aria continuo – Crees que Drake nos quite la casa ahora que Sonata le rompió el corazón –

Adagio molesta – Claro que no tonta, él no es así y Sonata no le rompió el corazón y si el hiciera algo así no merecería a alguien tan especial como nuestra hermana –

Aria – Eso espero –

Adagio se levanta y saca de su cuarto una almohada y una sábana – Sabes que iba a dejarte dormir en mi cuarto para no molestar a Sonata, pero ahora mejor duerme en la sala – Se las arroja y se va a su cuarto.

Aria se acomoda y se recuesta mañana tenia trabajo y debía levantarse temprano.

Durante casi toda la noche Pinkie y Sonata se mandaron mensajes discutiendo el tema para saber qué haría Sonata ahora, aunque no llegaron a nada.

El domingo fue tranquilo y el lunes todos volvieron a clases menos Drake que debía quedarse una semana en casa a descansar, pero aun así se levantó para despedirse de todos.

Al llegar a la escuela las Rainbooms las estaban esperando en especial Pinkie a Sonata, ya les contaron a ellas todo lo que paso durante el fin después de que ellas visitaron a Drake y las Rainbooms les contaron todo lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad. Las Dazzlings se sorprendieron de la noticia y Adagio se quedó pensativa de que hubiera más magia de equestria libre por el mundo. Poca atención le pusieron al hecho de que les contaron que pronto la Twilight de este mundo asistiría a la escuela, aunque eso en corto plazo alteraría mucho la vida de las Dazzlings.

Durante la semana Sunset se ofreció para llevar la tarea de Drake a su casa, aunque Elaion podía hacerlo más fácilmente quería asegurarse de que Drake siguiera bien después de lo de Sonata y todo lo que había pasado, por suerte ella tenía su auto, aunque no se daba cuenta lo lejos que estaba la casa de él.

Ya en a la salida de esos días, Elaion se iba junto con Aria a su tienda, Adagio se iba al club de estudios avanzados mientras Sonata a sus clases especiales. Y al salir Sunset las llevaba y se quedaba con ellas un rato ya luego le iba a dejar su tarea a Drake y hablaba con él.

A Sunset se le hacía raro no verlo hasta que ella iba a su casa y cuando llegaba a la casa de este, tanto la casa como el estaban hechos un desastre.

Sunset al tercer día le pregunta a Drake sin morderse la lengua – Todo esto es por lo que Sonata te dijo –

Drake dudando – En parte si en parte no, la casa casi siempre está así, deberíamos contratar a alguien para que la limpie, pero yo si estoy algo decaído-

Sunset – Ya enserio necesitas levantarte y acomodarte, ¿has visto a Sonata en estos días? –

Drake ocultando la mirada – No –

Sunset – Pues arréglate y habla con ella, necesitas que vea que estas bien después de lo que hablaron, que tu seguridad no ha decaído y que sigues siendo el mismo, así la ayudaras a decidir más pronto –

Drake se queda en silencio intentado pensar en cómo se veía.

Sunset no queriendo golpearlo más afirma – Lo bueno es que estos días que no has ido a clase siguen contando para el castigo de tu moto, podrás usarla muy pronto –

Ella sonríe incómodamente y Drake le devuelve la sonrisa.

Drake le dio la razón a Sunset y al día siguiente se arregló y se aseguró de que cuando llegaran de la escuela el fuera a visitarlas a su casa mientras estaba Sunset ahí y pasaran el rato como amigos.

Ya cuando Sunset se retiraba el hacía lo mismo. Sonriendo y actuando como que todo estaba bien.

Sunset ya al salir le dice – Lo vez no es tan difícil y con esto la ayudas mucho más de lo que crees–

Las cosas siguieron así hasta que el lunes siguiente que con el regreso de Drake a la escuela y la llegada de una linda e introvertida estudiante transferida de lentes. Seria entonces cuando se alteraría el destino de todos.

 **Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta saga que escribo espero les esté gustando y estaré feliz de leerlos en comentarios. Muchas gracias.**


	10. Una nueva ¿Amiga?

Capítulo 10: Una nueva ¿Amiga?

Amanecía un nuevo día y las Dazzlings se despertaban para ir a la escuela, ya con los días se habían acostumbrado a su nueva casa y se coordinaban más en las mañanas para que no hubiera problemas, aunque Adagio seguía tardándose demasiado en bañarse para gusto de sus hermanas.

Sonata se peinaba con mucho cuidado al igual que Aria que para evitarse problemas se arreglaba usando un espejo que habían instalado en la sala.

Ya al momento desayunar conversan entre ellas

Sonata alegre le pregunta Aria - ¿Y qué tal todo en la tienda Aria? – intentado iniciar la conversación.

Aria gruñona en las mañanas como acostumbraba – Espantoso, no sabía que ganarse la vida fuera tan duro –

Adagio indiferente a las quejas de su hermana – Así es para la mayoría de la escoria humana, no es de sorprenderse que sin nuestra magia tengamos que vivir igual que ellos –

Aria – Desearía que hubiera una forma de recuperar nuestra magia –

Adagio – Tal vez la haya solo habrá que pensarla –

Sonata quien hace días no pensaba en su magia por todo lo que había vivido últimamente – Necesitamos pensar en algo o preguntarle a alguien –

Aria riéndose – Pensar en algo, entonces déjanoslo a nosotras esa no es tu especialidad –

Sonata molesta – Quieres decir que no pienso-

Aria – Claro que no, solo digo que eres una tonta –

Sonata le replica – No es cierto, tonta tu –

Así siguen discutiendo por unos momentos hasta que Adagio las interrumpe – basta ambas, muévanse que se hace tarde – pero en el camino sigue pensando en una solución para recuperar su magia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los chicos

Drake se levantó particularmente lleno de energía y corriendo se preparó para estar listo desde muy temprano, normalmente la escuela no lo emocionaba tanto, pero esa mañana si ya que volvería a clases con Sonata y los demás.

Elaion tranquilo se levantó como siempre y se dispuso a desayunar con él. Sirvió 2 platos de cereal con leche y los puso en la mesa de la sala

Ya Drake se sentó en un sillón y tomo un plato empezó a hablar – Sabes siento que hoy hay algo diferente –

Elaion – Oh lo notaste cambie de leche a una deslactosada dicen que es mejor –

Drake extrañado – No, no es eso, siento que hoy será un buen día y que las cosas saldrán bien y agradecería que volviéramos a la leche de siempre cuando esta se acabe –

Entonces suena la puerta y Drake se apresura a abrir, pero antes pasa por el espejo a revisar que se vea bien y luego va la puerta.

Ahí estaban las Dazzlings esperando.

Adagio – Ya están listos debemos irnos –

Drake las saluda a todas con alegría, alegría que incomoda a Aria, exaspera a Adagio y alegra a Sonata, esta última incluso responde con la misma alegría, poco a poco las cosas volvían a ser igual entre esos 2.

Aria se pasa a la casa y se sienta junto a Elaion y empieza a hablar con el – Como puede estar tan feliz, Sonata aun no le da una respuesta definitiva –

Elaion terminando de desayunar – Es un tonto optimista, eso es lo bueno de el, rápidamente se recupera de las cosas –

Viéndolos gritar y conversar alegres entre ellos Aria continua – Supongo que es lo bueno de los 2 –

Adagio que intenta controlarlos y grita – Aria, Elaion vámonos de una vez antes de que estos 2 me hagan enloquecer –

Elaion voltea a ver a Aria y le dice – Y te imaginas como se pondrá Adagio cuando esos 2 estén juntos y melosos todo el día-

Aria se ríe – Eso si la hará enloquecer –

Ambos continúan riéndose mientras van a la camioneta.

Ya al llegar a la escuela toda la entrada esta despejada no se ve un alma.

A todos se les hace raro y Drake es el primero en abrir las puertas de la entrada y al abrirlas oye un grito de – Sorpresa – por parte de las Rainbooms y algunos alumnos.

Entre Pinkie y Rainbow Dash lo bañan en espuma en lata.

Pinkie grita – Feliz recuperación y gracias por salvar a una amiga –

Drake le dice intentado quitarse parte de la espuma – Muchas gracias Pinkie –

Ya entrando los demás, varios alumnos se acercan a preguntarle cosas, entre ellos Flash, Trixie, Bulk Biceps, Derpy, entre otros.

Flash - ¿Te dejo marca el corte de la navaja? –

Trixie - ¿Tuviste miedo al enfrentarte a ellos? –

Bulk Biceps - ¿Haces algún entrenamiento especial para recuperarte? –

Derpy tímidamente - ¿Tienes novia? –

Drake intentando calmarlos – En ese orden, si, algo, no y no estoy seguro – Al decir eso ultimo mira a Sonata que estaba algo apenada.

En eso llega la directora Celestia – Estudiantes retírense a sus salones las clases están por empezar, ya en el almuerzo podrán hablar lo que quieran con el – y volteando a ver a Drake – Nos alegra a todos que estés bien Drake procura no esforzarte mucho y ve al baño a limpiarte antes de que eso se seque y te deje manchado –

Drake les dice a las Dazzlings y a Elaion -Los veo en clase- y se va al baño a quitarse la espuma.

Ya después de quitarse toda la espuma, sale del baño y va de camino a su salón cuando desde atrás alguien que traía una pila de libros que no la dejaba ver choca con él y se caen al piso.

La chica le dice - perdón perdón no veía por donde iba por ver este ridículo mapa que me dieron para guiarme, cuando el profesor que debía decirme a donde ir no llego –

Drake responde – No hay problema, permíteme ayudarte – Mientras le ayuda a recoger los libros.

La chica con vergüenza acepta y Drake le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le pide el mapa para ver a donde debe ir.

La chica todavía nerviosa continua – Puedes creer que digan que esas manchas de tinta son mapa ni siquiera tiene una escala o un indicador estándar de algún tipo –

Drake se ríe de las afirmaciones que ella hace mientras le dice – Ven tu casillero no está lejos -

En el camino ella se presenta – Muchas gracias por la ayuda mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle –

Drake responde – Si no hay problema, el mío es Storm Drake -

Twilight sorprendida por un momento – Espera tu eres el chico que se peleó con unos pandilleros por defender a su novia –

Drake apenado – Si y no, si me pelee con unos pandilleros por defender a una chica, pero no es mi novia, no tengo novia –

Twilight pensando que dijo algo indebido – Perdón no debí mencionarlo, ni hacerte cargar cosas pesadas si estas en recuperación –

Drake sonriendo por su vergüenza – No te preocupes cargar libros no mata a nadie además tu eres más impresionante, eres la única humana que ha absorbido magia de equestria hasta ahora –

Twilight un poco apenada – Supiste de eso –

Drake responde – Si, en esta escuela no son buenos para guardar secretos, pero no te preocupes te veías bien con tus lentes hechos de magia y vestido morado – Twilight se sonroja - además a cualquiera le puede pasar que absorba la magia de 6 chicas y casi destruya el continuo espacio tiempo uniendo de forma irreparable 2 dimensiones – Ambos se quedan viendo y se ríen.

Drake se detiene frente a un casillero – Llegamos según tu mapa este será el tuyo –

Twilight – Gracias – Abre el casillero y acomoda sus libros cuidadosamente en su interior.

A Drake le falta un poco el aliento y Twilight lo nota.

Twilight le dice – Sabes después de una perdida y recuperación masiva de sangre es normal que el individuo carezca de energía para mantener prolongados momentos de actividad física, podríamos sentarnos un momento mientras me explicas donde será mi siguiente clase –

Drake calmando su respiración – Si seguro –

Se sientan a hablar en una banca cercana hasta que llega la hora de la segunda clase del día. De ahí se separan.

En cuando Drake está lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuche a Twilight empieza a hablar sola – corazón acelerado, manos sudorosas, niveles de dopamina, adrenalina y norepinefrina en aumento – Mientras decía eso se hacía prácticamente una auto revisión médica – Podrá ser de lo que Candace me hablo una vez, necesito una segunda opinión o tal vez 6 -

Drake llega a su salón con Elaion y las Dazzlings.

Elaion desde su lugar le dice – Valla pierdes un poco de sangre, y te vuelves muy lento –

Sonata algo inquieta – Donde estabas, ¿Estas bien? –

Drake – Si no te preocupes, solo me encontré en el camino a un nuevo alumno y lo ayudé a guiarse –

Sonata feliz – Que amable eres –

Aria no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, pero Adagio de inmediato pensó - un nuevo alumno no será… -

En otro salón al mismo tiempo

Twilight llega esa clase la tomaría con Sunset y Rarity. Se sienta junto a ellas

Twilight de inmediato quiere contarles, pero llega el profesor y no la deja hablar.

Pasa el día normal.

Ya en el almuerzo las Rainbooms están todas sentadas juntas. Cuando de ultima llega Twilight

Que con emoción les empieza a contar – Chicas no van a creerme lo que me paso –

Applejack – Que cuéntanos, luces tan emocionada como Big Mac el día que al fin la abuela Smith le dio las llaves camioneta de Papá –

Twilight sin poderse contener – Verán Cadance la novia de mi hermano es una experta en el amor, la recuerdan –

Rarity – Si claro, la sub directora Cadance tiene una elegancia digna de la realeza –

Twilight – Pues ella me contó, sobre que hay un momento en tu vida en el que te encuentras con tu pareja ideal y lo sabes con solo verlo y hablar con él, me entienden –

Pinkie – Si me hago una idea – dijo Pinkie mientras imaginaba a todas las parejas que conocía siendo felices juntos.

Rainbow Dash – No, nadie es tan genial como para que me pase eso –

Fluttershy – Mi hermano me ha dicho muchas veces que eso le paso con Rainbow Dash – riéndose muy suavemente y Rainbow Dash cruzándose de brazos enojada por el comentario.

Applejack – Mi hermano jura que eso le paso con una chica que conoció en la fiesta de Pinkie–

Rarity – Conozco algunos chicos con los que no me molestaría que me pasara eso –

Sunset – En Equestria eso es común y lo llaman pony especial, se supone que solo pasa una vez en la vida –

Twilight retomando el comentario de Sunset – Pues entonces encontré a mi pony especial –

Todas al unísono – Que ¡- Se emocionaron bastante

Pinkie Pie muy exaltada– Genial no puedo creerlo en solo tu primero día de clases ahhh–

Rarity – Eso es excelente querida, cuéntanos todo y no omitas ningún detalle –

Twilight se acerca a ellas para que escuchen bien – Pues verán hoy cuando llegue a la escuela estaba perdida y el me ayudo a encontrar mi casillero, incluso dijo que me veía linda cuando me transforme en Midnight Sparkle, y le hable con nervios y no me juzgo-

Fluttershy tímidamente pregunta – Pero y ¿Quién es? –

Rainbow Dash – Si, quien podría enamorar a alguien tan inteligente como tú en una mañana –

Pinkie Pie emocionada – Espera no nos digas, descríbelo será más emocionante así –

Rarity muy interesada en el asunto– Vamos dinos como es –

Twilight con una mirada de enamoramiento empieza a describirlo – Es alto, guapo, fuerte–

Applejack extrañada – Eso describiría a muchos chicos aquí –

Twilight continuo – Defendería a una chica aun de muchos enemigos sin dudarlo –

Sunset y las demás intuyeron inmediatamente quien podía ser.

Twilight – No dudaría en ayudar a una dama si fuera necesario –

Todas pensaron -no puede ser -

Empezaron a preguntarle cosas ellas esperando que respondiera no a todas.

Fluttershy – No será de casualidad también muy amable –

Rarity – Y viste una chamarra negra con gorro –

Rainbow Dash – Y se peina de mohicano con cabello de color rojo con puntas negras –

Applejack – Y tiene una piel de color similar a la de Rarity –

Twilight sonriendo dice – Exacto –

En ese momento Drake, Elaion y las Dazzlings entran a la cafetería.

Twilight lo ve entrar y señala – Es el -

Y todas piensan lo mismo – Oh no –

Adagio dando órdenes – Drake y Elaion vallan por la comida nosotras apartaremos la mesa –

Drake y Elaion fueron a formarse para comprar la comida mientras Adagio se dirige a una mesa en la que solo estaba Wallflower.

Mientras estaban en la fila Drake y Elaion se tardaron más de lo necesario pues muchos alumnos se acercaban a hacerle preguntas a Drake.

Adagio – Miren hermanas, ya se va podemos sentarnos ahí – y miro a Wallflower con enfado.

Wallflower Iba a negarse, pero se intimido ante la mirada de Adagio y responde - Si ya me iba-

Todas se sientan y Adagio empieza a decirles a sus hermanas – Buenas noticias tal vez podamos recuperar nuestra magia –

Aria – De que hablas nuestros cristales están hechos pedazos –

Adagio – Si, pero una persona que sabe cómo crear artículos para atrapar la magia ha llegado a esta escuela tal vez ella sepa como repararlos –

Aria – Si bueno y que te hace pensar que nos ayudara si sabe lo que hicimos la última vez que tuvimos magia –

Adagio – Es amiga de nuestras amigas por que no habría de ayudarnos, además esta vez no haremos nada malo con ella, solo nos haremos más fácil la vida-

Sonata – Y en verdad lo necesitamos, nuestra vida es buena tenemos amigos, casa, comida y una vida tranquila-

Aria y Adagio se detienen a pensar en ello antes sus vidas eran fáciles, pero no se sentían tan tranquilas y felices como ahora.

Elaion y Drake volvieron con las bandejas de comida y se las repartieron.

Drake habiendo recordado el Feria intentaba llevar la conversación a esa dirección, sabía que con sus personalidades solo Sonata quería ir, pero en su situación actual ella no iría si no iban los demás.

Mientras en la mesa de las Rainbooms

Applejack – Estas segura de eso terroncito –

Twilight que tenía una enorme sonrisa – Si, Cadance me dijo que llegaría el día en que me sentiría así por alguien y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para estudiar todas las posibilidades de los efectos del amor, o creen que hay algo malo con el-

Rainbow Dash – No es que haya algo malo con el propiamente, pero …-

Fluttershy – Si es solo que, bueno el ya …-

Pinkie Pie que estaba desesperada por que nadie lo decía – Él ya está enamorado de alguien más –

Twilight – Oh valla, pero él me dijo que no tenía novia –

Sunset – Pues no la tiene, pero él quiere con ella y ella quiere con el –

Twilight que empezaba a no entender – ¿Que quieren decir? –

Rarity –Es que ellos están en un momento de su relación que no saben cómo definirla –

Twilight sin entender todavía se pone a escribirle a Cadance para que le explique la situación en términos que ella pudiera entender.

Todas se quedan calladas hasta que llega el mensaje de respuesta de Cadance. Twilight lo lee en voz alta – Al igual que tu esa chica Sonata suena a que es una inexperta en el amor entonces no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que tiene, puedes hacer 2 cosas 1 aprovechar la situación para ganarte al chico aprovechando que ella no más le da largas o 2 esperar a ver si ella lo rechaza y entonces tu ir por él, también puedes invitarlo a salir solo como amigos y ver qué pasa para saber cuál de las dos es mejor hacer y conocerlo mejor –

Twilight – Eso es Cadance siempre tiene buenas ideas –

Fluttershy – No creo que eso sea buena idea – Dice con timidez.

Rarity – Pues técnicamente Sonata, aún no ha dicho nada por ende Drake es libre de hacer lo que quiera con cualquier chica –

Rainbow Dash – Si sería su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente decidida para actuar –

Pinkie – Pero todas sabemos que Sonata está enamorada de Drake, sería malo dejarla de lado –

Applejack – Además Drake la estaría engañando si intenta ir por Twilight mientras dice está esperando a Sonata –

Rainbow Dash – No sería engaño si no hacen nada solo van como amigos –

Rarity – Y aunque hicieran algo si los 2 quieren, no sería nada malo –

Twilight confundida – Espera que, si solo vamos a salir –

Rarity – Hay querida, dependiendo de donde sea la cita las cosas pueden terminar muy bien para ambos, aunque solo salgan como amigos créeme – Le dice a Twilight mientras le guiña el ojo.

Fluttershy – Y a donde irías con él en ese caso –

Rainbow Dash – Tienes que invitarlo a un lugar donde se divierta mucho y lo hagas olvidarse de sus penas para que así de inmediato al alegrarse piense en ti –

Pinkie – Esperen no nos estamos adelantando demasiado después de todo Sonata… -

La interrumpe Rarity –Esperen este fin de semana viene el Feria seria el lugar ideal, así podríamos ir todas y apoyarla si es necesario –

Twilight analizando la situación – Un Feria, puede funcionar, solo requerirá la organización correcta –

Rainbow Dash y Rarity se levantan y se quieren llevar a Twilight.

Rarity empieza a hablar – Desde luego quería debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga bien –

Rainbow Dash – Si claro nosotras te ayudaremos a que sea una cita perfecta –

Rarity -Vamos hay mucho que planear y poco tiempo, desde que te pondrás hasta a donde irán si quisieras un sitio más privado –

Rainbow Dash – Además de cómo lo invitaras cada palabra debe ser 20% más genial para que caiga –

Twilight que ya se está dejando llevar por sus amigas – Si claro- Entonces se exalta por un momento – Espera que ¿pero más privado para qué? solo es una salida de amigos –

Rarity – Tranquila linda ya te dije, mucho puede pasar, aunque solo sean amigos, confía en mi –

En eso esas 3 se alejan juntas mientras las demás se quedan en la mesa.

Applejack confundida – Cuando pasamos de pelear contra seres interdimensionales con magia a arreglar enredos amorosos-

Sunset – Creo que los seres interdimensionales serían más fáciles –

Pinkie preocupada piensa – Debo alertar a Sonata – Pero para cuando ella piensa eso, las Dazzlings y los chicos ya se habían ido de la cafetería.

Pinkie corre a alcanzarlos y cuando los ve a la distancia ve que están detenidos frente a los casilleros de ellas hablando.

Pinkie saca un dulce de su cabello y lo arroja hacia Sonata para llamar su atención, pero antes de que este golpe a Sonata, Drake ve venir algo en dirección a Sonata y lo detiene, aunque no alcanzo a ver quién lo arrojo.

Drake abre la mano y ve que era un dulce, Sonata sonriendo dice – Me lo regalas –

Y Drake confundido por de donde pudo provenir responde – Claro –

Pinkie se irrita pues no había logrado que Sonata volteara, arroja otro dulce, aunque esta vez busca que rebote en algo para llamar su atención, pero por accidente cae por dentro de la parte de atrás de la blusa de Aria.

Aria molesta mete su mano y lo saca y ve que es un dulce igual al que Drake tenía en su mano antes, molesta le dice – Muy gracioso que tienes 5 años para andar arrojando dulces –

Drake extrañado contesta – Yo no hice nada –

Pinkie se exaspera de que Sonata siga sin voltear, saca cuantos dulces puede de su cabello y los empieza arrojar con habilidad digna de un ninja para que reboten en distintas direcciones y luego vallan hacia las Dazzlings. Drake se pone de tal forma que cubra a Sonata de los dulces y lo mismo hace Elaion con Aria. A Adagio nadie la cubría y se molesta empieza ver en todas direcciones y ve que era Pinkie siendo quienes los arrojaba.

Adagio grita molesta – Tu – mientras la señala

Pinkie sale corriendo.

Adagio mirando a Sonata le dice – Ve le a decir a tu amiga que no esté arrojándonos cosas, ahora ¡ –

Sonata dice que si con la cabeza y sale corriendo para alcanzar a Pinkie.

Drake y Elaion se ponen a levantar los dulces que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Drake le dice a Adagio – Tranquila solo era Pinkie siendo Pinkie –

Elaion que revisa los dulces que les arrojaron – Si, seguro solo era una de sus bromas o una forma de alegrarnos el día, al menos son buenos dulces –

Aria toma uno y lo prueba - Si son buenos, aunque muy estúpida la forma de entregárnoslos-

Adagio sin dejar de estar molesta, prueba uno mientras los demás guardan el resto para después.

Pinkie realmente solo fingió que salió corriendo se había detenido a pocos metros de donde la vieron así que Sonata la alcanzo fácilmente. Ahí Pinkie le empezó a contar lo que habían hablado sus amigas en la cafetería.

Sonata se alarmo pues no sabía qué hacer ante tal información.

Pinkie tratando de tranquilizar a Sonata - Por ahora mantén la calma no sabemos aún si Twilight de verdad hará algo es posible que se le olvide para la salida –

Eso calmo considerablemente a Sonata. Quien estuvo de acuerdo en actuar con Pinkie por ahora como si nada y que esta le avisaría si algo mas pasaría.

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases y ambas fueron a sus respectivos salones.

El día siguió como si nada Drake intento mencionar lo del Feria a las Dazzlings y Elaion, pero Adagio no tenía nada más en mente que pensar en cómo hacer que Twilight las ayudara a arreglar sus cristales, Sonata estaba preocupada por lo que le dijo Pinkie, aunque fingía que todo estaba bien, Elaion y Aria solo estaban interesados en ellos.

Rarity y Rainbow Dash estuvieron con Twilight toda la tarde planeando su movimiento al día siguiente entrarían en acción.

En la casa de las Dazzlings en la noche Adagio llamo a sus hermanas a la sala a hablar.

Adagio empieza – Bueno lo estuve pensando y sea como sea debemos recuperar nuestra magia, la magia no nos hace malas, es decir las Rainbooms tienen magia y no son villanas, podríamos hacer algo similar-

Aria secundándola – Exactamente, empezamos a usar la magia para causar caos y controlar a otros para sobrevivir, pero ahora podríamos usarla solo para hacer mejor nuestras vidas sin perder lo que ya tenemos –

Sonata confundida – Pero como volvemos a armar los cristales, no creo que vendan pegamento de joyas –

Aria molesta – No tonta, hay una alumna que puede arreglarlas por nosotras no has prestado atención –

Adagio – Si por eso habrá que hacernos amigas de ella directamente y luego le pedimos que los arregle –

Sonata dudando –¿Y quién es? –

Aria –Enserio no prestas atención a lo que te rodea, la chica nueva Twilight Sparkle la que causo un caos en los juegos de la amistad sí fabrico una máquina que contuvo los poderes de las Rainbooms y los uso, para ella reparar 3 cristales mágicos no debería ser mayor problema –

Sonata se da cuenta de quién era y se preocupa pues no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Adagio – Por eso mañana hay que aprovechar que tomamos una clase con ella, ahí Sonata la invitara a almorzar con nosotras y en ese momento la iremos guiando a que tenemos cristales mágicos con los que puede experimentar como repararlos –

Sonata nerviosa pregunta – ¿Por qué yo debo invitarla? –

Aria acercándose molesta a su hermana – Porque por alguna razón muchas chicas en la escuela nos ven a Adagio y a mí como intimidantes, mientras que piensan que tú eres amistosa y gentil por ello será más fácil que diga que si a ti –

Adagio – Exactamente, contamos contigo Sonata, no nos falles esto podría ser crucial para recuperar nuestra magia –

Sonata paso toda la noche pensando como hablaría con Twilight e incluso ensayándolo, pero cada vez que empezaba a imaginarla, la imaginaba llevándose a Drake y eso la desanimaba.

Al día siguiente todos llegaron a la escuela como normalmente lo hacían y estaban en los pasillos conversando tranquilos hasta que de la nada como si de un show de moda se tratara entro por el pasillo principal Twilight. Pero hoy se veía diferente, se había puesto un perfume que Rarity le presto y aunque su ropa era la misma caminaba con un estilo más coqueto y femenino que habían ensayado buena parte de la tarde, todos los chicos volteaban a verla, aunque estaba fuera de su camino a su casillero se aseguró de pasar frente a Drake y Elaion. Estos poca atención le pusieron a diferencia de los demás que estaban embobados con ella. Drake intento saludarla, pero esta solo hizo un gesto de saludo a la distancia y continuo hasta su salón. Drake se sintió confundido por eso, pero no le prestó atención.

Llegando a su salón ahí la esperaba Rarity y entro al salón Twilight poco después de ella entro Rainbow Dash.

Rarity – Y, ¿funciono? -

Rainbow Dash – Bastante bien todos los chicos la miraban y dejo a Drake confundido en el pasillo –

Rainbow Dash había seguido a Twilight a la distancia prestando vigilando como la veían todos

Twilight que estaba igual de confundida – Chicas están seguras, tal vez debí hablarle más –

Rarity – Para nada querida eso salió justo como queríamos –

Rainbow Dash – Exacto ahora el estará pensando en ti toda la mañana y estará receptivo a cualquier cosa que le propongas –

Twilight sacando una libreta y tachando algo – Bueno está bien, paso 1 generar confusión, listo, ahora paso 2 acercamiento casual frente a sus amigos –

Rarity – Este paso es muy peligroso debes tener cuidado, normalmente todo lo que necesitarías es que sus amigos te aprueben, pero ya que una de sus amigos de hecho siente algo por él, debes hacer que ella te apruebe como amiga, pero sin que se dé cuenta de lo que intentas –

Rainbow Dash – Las Dazzlings son muy astutas y buenas engañando a la gente, pero si encuentras la forma de que confíen en ti tu victoria es segura, aunque también enfócate en Elaion es su mejor amigo ponerlo de tu lado es crucial –

Twilight – Tal vez podría darles galletas, o ayudarlas con sus estudios –

Rarity – No creo que eso funcione, Adagio apartemente es tan inteligente como Sunset y las galletas lo verán como un soborno –

Rainbow Dash – Tu solo estate atenta y espera tu oportunidad, ellas deben tener algún problema y tú puedes ayudarlas a solucionarlo –

Twilight afirmo con la cabeza – Esperar mi oportunidad entendido –

Rainbow Dash – Y cuando consideres que todo salió bien procede al paso 3 –

Después de eso todas se fueron a clase y ya cuando acabo la clase sonó el timbre para el almuerzo. Y todos en el salón de clases recogían sus cosas para irse a comer. Sonata se acercó a Twilight

Sonata pensaba -bien hazlo como lo ensayaste -

Sonata poniendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo – Hola, tu eres Twilight la nueva verdad –

Twilight feliz responde – Si soy yo, Twilight Sparkle mucho gusto, y tú eres Sonata Dusk de las Dazzlings no –

Sonata disimulando los nervios – Si exacto esa soy yo, bueno como sea quería ver si, te gustaría ir a almorzar con mis hermanas y mis amigos –

Twilight ahí recordó las palabras de Rainbow Dash – Estate atenta a tu oportunidad – y le respondió a Sonata – Si claro me encantaría –

Sonata hizo una seña discreta que Twilight no noto, a sus hermanas de que se acercaran.

Adagio hablo primero – Oh Twilight encantada de conocerte soy Adagio Dazzling –

Aria continua – Tan bien para mí es un gusto conocerte soy Aria Blaze –

Twilight las saluda a ambas de forma amistosa

Adagio – Pero vamos podremos hablar mejor en cafetería, los chicos ya nos esperan ahí –

Por el camino las Dazzlings hablaron con Twilight de cosas menores sin importancia, aunque Twilight trataba de mostrar mucho interés y ser amistosa.

En la entrada de la cafetería se encontraron con los chicos que ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight con ellas.

Una vez adentro Adagio dio instrucciones como siempre – Drake y Elaion vallan por la comida nosotras apartaremos la mesa – pero esta vez Twilight intervino.

Twilight acercándose a Drake – Traer 6 bandejas ustedes solos puede ser demasiado permítanme ayudarlos –

Y los 3 juntos se fueron a la fila, mientras Adagio y sus hermanas se sentaban en una mesa cercana.

Adagio empieza a hablar – Esto sale mejor de lo que esperábamos ella misma viene hacia nosotras, ahora solo debemos asegurarnos de que se ofrezca ayudarnos con los cristales –

Aria afirmo, aunque Sonata no prestaba mucha atención pues le preocupaba dejar a Twilight con Drake. No podía alcanzar a escuchar de que hablan, pero veía que se reían mucho.

En la fila Drake le contaba a Twilight de varias veces que casi se mata en su moto, pero siempre acababa la historia con fue grandioso.

Twilight – Y no te preocupa una lesión permanente –

Drake – En realidad no, al comienzo sí, pero con la practica ya he ido aprendiendo a caer para evitar daños –

Elaion – Y solo te tomo como 50 caídas – Ambos se rieron y Twilight también intento reírse, aunque la idea de alguien cayendo 50 veces de su moto no se le hizo graciosa.

Ya cuando iban a la mesa y se sentaban con las demás Twilight se sentó junto a Drake.

Desde la distancia las Rainbooms observan lo que pasaba.

Applejack se pregunta - ¿Desde cuándo Twilight es tan amiga de las Dazzlings? -

Rarity – Tranquila querida todo es parte del plan, para que Drake caiga ante sus encantos –

Fluttershy – No es eso un poco peligroso- Dice preocupada.

Rainbow Dash – Relájense son solo las Dazzlings que es lo peor que podrían hacerle –

Pinkie molesta – Están jugando con fuego y si cometen un error no serán ustedes quienes se quemen –

Sunset viendo que Pinkie se exaltaba trato de calmarla – Tranquila Pinkie entiendo que ellas se están metiendo donde no las llaman, pero tampoco obligaron a ninguno de ellos a nada y Drake deberá saber comportarse –

Rarity y Rainbow Dash se molestan por la parte de meterse donde no las llaman.

Rarity algo preocupada por ese comentario – Bueno al final Drake es hombre y no es que para ellos sea esa su especialidad –

Todas imaginan lo que podría pasar si a Drake empieza a gustarle Twilight y le rompe el corazón a Sonata.

Sunset tratando de callar a Rarity.

Las 6 siguen hablando sin llegar a nada.

Mientras en la mesa de las Dazzlings.

Adagio empieza a guiar a Twilight – Sabes eres algo especial –

Twilight algo nerviosa – ¿Lo soy? –

Aria – Pues claro, nosotras nacimos con magia, pero tu una humana común hallo la manera de capturar y usar esa magia –

Sonata – Bastante hábil para una simple humana –

Twilight que se empezaba a preocupar – No fue nada especial, de hecho, eso fue más cercano a un accidente no esperaba que las cosas salieran así –

Adagio – Aun así, lo lograste, sabes nosotras tenemos magia naturalmente, pero requerimos de un objeto para canalizarla –

Sonata – Un objeto muy preciado para nosotras -

Twilight – Claro sus cristales que se hicieron pedazos –

Adagio – Como sabes de esos cristales –

Twilight – Mientras estudiaba la magia de las demás también vi la de ustedes, aunque como no estaban aquí durante los juegos de la amistad no pude tomar datos de la magia que ustedes usan y compararla, hubiera sido fascinante –

Adagio sonríe a sus hermanas se dan cuenta que así es como las ayudara – Si muy fascinante lástima que sin los cristales no podamos usarla, pero sabes aún tenemos todas las piezas si pudieras repararlos podrías estudiarlos.

Twilight guiada por su curiosidad y por querer ser más cercana a las Dazzlings como Rarity le dijo contesta – Si claro pueden traerme uno, podría estudiarlo y ver qué puedo hacer –

Aria – Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, que agradable eres –

Sonata – Si muy agradable – aunque vacilo al pronunciar eso ultimo pues empezó a temer que Twilight fuera mejor para Drake que ella.

En todo eso Drake y Elaion habían contemplado la escena sentados comiendo como si de un show se tratara.

Drake le dice a Elaion tratando de no interrumpir la escena – Crees que eso acabe en una batalla con poderes mágicos –

Elaion fría y tranquilamente responde – Muy probablemente –

Drake – Esto no me lo pierdo, aunque recuerda pase lo que pase estamos del lado de las Dazzlings –

Después de eso las hermanas cambiaron de tema como queriendo disimular todo.

Al acabar el almuerzo Twilight se despidió de las Dazzlings y de forma muy sigilosa puso una nota en el gorro de la sudadera de Drake, este se dio cuenta de que ella le puso algo, pero no quiso revisar hasta que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

Twilight corrió a alcanzar a Rarity y Rainbow Dash, cuando las alcanzo les menciono – Paso 3 listo, procedemos al paso 4 –

Las 3 juntas se fueron riendo felices, aunque las demás Rainbooms estaban preocupadas

Pinkie pensó - es momento de que yo intervenga -

Ya en clase Drake aprovecho que Elaion siempre fingía estar en clase, pero en realidad jugaba algo en su PSvita y que ambos se sentaban hasta atrás para sacar de su gorro lo que Twilight hubiese metido.

Era una nota de papel. "Te veo en la banca donde hablamos ayer al acabar las clases "

Drake pensó – Que tierna usar una nota en secreto, hoy en día todos usan mensajes –

En eso vio que Sonata lo estaba viendo y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Ya al acabar las clases normales, Sonata fue con Drake – Vamos a la clase juntos –

Drake algo nervioso – Debo ir por algo a mi casillero adelántate, te veo haya –

Sonata un poco confundida responde – Bueno –

Drake se apresura a ir donde Twilight

Aria y Elaion se fueron juntos a la tienda de videojuegos.

Adagio había estado un poco sobreprotectora con Sonata desde lo que paso en el parque así que fue con ella y le dijo – Cuando salgas de clase espérame junto con Drake para volver a casa juntos –

Sonata asintió y se retiró, afuera de su salón estaba Pinkie esperándola.

Pinkie felizmente pregunta – ¿Vamos a clase juntas? –

Sonata afirma con la cabeza y la acompaña.

En el camino Pinkie le cuenta todo lo que han ido haciendo sus amigas con Twilight, aunque debe detenerse a explicarle en la parte de para que querían un lugar más privado, Sonata se pone muy roja durante la explicación y se siente mareada. Aunque cuando se recupera piensa que no le molestaría intentar eso con Drake.

Pinkie – No te preocupes amiga tengo un plan iremos juntas al Feria y veremos todo lo que hacen esos 2 para asegurarnos de que no te lo roben –

Sonata le contesta a Pinkie – Agradezco tu ayuda Pinkie, pero confió en Drake y si él quiere ir con alguien más a un evento así debe tener sus razones –

Pinkie – Oh bobita yo también confió en el después de todo salvo a mi amiga, pero aun así debemos ver que no haga nada indebido entonces nos vemos ese día –

Sonata dándose cuenta que no convencería a Pinkie accedió y mientras tanto Pinkie le conto todo lo divertido que había en las ferias.

En otra parte de la escuela Drake llego a la banca donde había hablado con Twilight, ella ya estaba ahí esperándolo.

Drake - Lamento la demora –

Twilight – No te preocupes, creí por un segundo que no habrías visto mi nota – le respondió algo apenada.

Drake – Claro que la vi fue muy tierna y ¿Para qué querías verme? – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

Twilight algo nerviosa – Tu sabes este sábado hay un Feria y los amigos acostumbran ir juntos y ya que tú y yo somos amigos pensé porque no ir juntos y conocernos más –

Drake en ese instante pensó – Con razón ella es la que llaman la más inteligente de nuestra generación como no se me ocurrió preguntarle directamente a Sonata y sus hermanas en lugar de solo insinuar – en cuando a Twilight le respondió – Me sorprende un poco tu invitación permíteme revisar si puedo y te contesto –

Twilight – Si claro, mándame un mensaje cuando sepas – y se fue corriendo ya no aguantaba los nervios.

Pero a los segundos volvió – Me di cuenta de que no tengo tu número ni tú el mío así que no podrías mandarme un mensaje –

Intercambiaron números telefónicos y esta vez sí se fue.

Drake no sospechaba de los sentimientos de Twilight pues esta menciono que eran amigos así que él asumió que no lo veía como nada más e incluso pensó – Dudo que Sonata me diga que no conociéndola le encantara el Feria, pero si me llega a decir que no por lo menos podre ir con un amigo a comer la comida grasosa que venden ahí –

Casi al mismo tiempo en el club de estudios avanzados estaban Sunset y Adagio.

Adagio mirando a su alrededor – Sabes me sorprende que llamen a esto un club si antes de mi tú eras el único miembro –

Sunset apenada – Si bueno, es que antes había más miembros, pero como yo era un poco mala al inicio todos se fueron saliendo, aunque como estar en un club es obligatorio se anotan y nunca vienen –

Adagio sonriendo – Sabia de tu pasado, pero enserio ahuyentaste a todo un club y te lo quedaste para ti, enserio eras una chica mala –

Sunset apenada – Supongo que esa es una forma de verlo –

Adagio mirándola a los ojos – Por suerte para ti me agradan las chicas malas –

Sunset se sonrojo – Bueno mejor enfoquémonos en las actividades del club –

Adagio – Y que se supone que hagamos ahora estudiar para los exámenes –

Sunset sonriendo – No, en general los exámenes son más fáciles que el examen para la beca y con poner un mínimo de atención en clase podrás resolverlos, por lo general lo que hace este club es investigar diferentes temas de nuestro interés –

Adagio – Temas de nuestro interés no entiendo –

Sunset – Si veras por ejemplo hasta hace poco intente estudiar de donde provenían los poderes mágicos de mis amigas si nacieron como humanas normales, pero tras llegar a una conclusión y con la cercanía del examen de la beca deje de hacerlo –

Adagio - ¿Y cuál conclusión fue? –

Sunset – De alguna manera este mundo está vinculado muy directamente con Equestria, y por ende las versiones de este mundo pueden desarrollar una versión equivalente para este mundo de los poderes de sus iguales de equestria –

Adagio –Bastante interesante –

Sunset – Si, aunque todavía quedan varias incógnitas que no creo poder resolver por mí misma –

Adagio – Pues somos 2 podemos tratar si gustas –

En eso suena el celular de Sunset era un mensaje de número desconocido.

Sunset lo lee y le dice con emoción a Adagio – Ya salieron los resultados del examen de la beca podemos revisarlos en línea –

Adagio – En que línea hablas –

Sunset le sonríe – Ven mira –

Se van a una computadora algo vieja que tenía el salón de club para revisar los resultados, Sunset empieza a usarla – Mira primero das click en el navegador y metes el nombre del sitio luego anotas la contraseña que te dieron y te dice tu resultado – Adagio contemplaba lo que hacía Sunset, aunque tanta tecnología de golpe le era impresionante.

Sunset feliz – Aprobé, bueno era obvio que aprobaría, pero aun así es bueno verlo ya reflejado, tu turno –

Sunset se levanta para que Adagio pueda ingresar su contraseña.

Adagio empieza a escribir lentamente pues no tenía mucha practica con una computadora y da click. Nerviosa cierra los ojos para no ver. Pero escucha que Sunset le dice – Felicidades –

Adagio abre los ojos y ve su resultado –Aprobé, no puedo creerlo aprobé –

Sunset feliz la abraza – Sabia que pasarías –

Adagio revisando la computadora – Y ahora como saco el dinero de esta máquina –

Sunset sonríe – No, como es tu primera vez en unos días, llegara a tu casa una tarjeta que tiene el dinero en ella, ya te explicare entonces como se usa –

Adagio intentando no avergonzarse le dice – Gracias –

Sunset – De nada no hay problema, estoy hay que celebrarlo que dices si nos vamos a divertir a algún lugar tu y yo –

Adagio – Tu y yo divertirnos solas, ¿Dónde? –

Sunset algo nerviosa – Este que te parece… - Recordó todo lo que conversaron sus amigas y pensó en la feria, aunque su intención no era intervenir con las demás le seguía pareciendo un buen lugar para ir – Que tal la feria que viene este fin de semana –

Adagio - ¿Qué es una feria? –

Sunset – Es un lugar donde se reúne mucha gente a divertirse, comiendo comida deliciosa, subiéndose a juegos mecánicos y otras atracciones –

Adagio – Pues no lo se –

Sunset – Oh vamos, seguro habrá algo que te guste-

Adagio todavía dudaba, más por la idea de que solo serían ella y Sunset toda la tarde juntas.

Sunset con una cara tierna – Yo invito que te parece –

Adagio –Esta bien – aunque trataba de disimular su emoción y que no pudo resistir a los ojos de Sunset.

Sunset emocionada sonríe – Excelente paso por ti a tu casa como a las 6 el sábado –

Adagio le regresa la sonrisa – Me parece bien –

En eso llega Twilight quien quería unirse al club y ya discutiéndolo entre las 3 decidieron que su próxima investigación seria sobre la magia de equestria y específicamente la de las sirenas.

Drake llego tarde a la clase especial, Pinkie lo vio con cara de sospecha pues pensaba en posibilidad de que Twilight ya hubiera hablado con él. Mientras que Sonata solo intentaba disimular todo.

Drake al tener muchos ejercicios pendientes de todos los días que no fue se tardó tanto como Sonata en acabar y cuando acabaron, Pinkie los estaba esperando a los 2.

Pinkie se acercó a Drake y le dijo – Te estoy vigilando mucho cuidado con mi amiga –

Drake asumió a que se refería a que fuera a pasar algo como lo de los pandilleros de hace unos días.

Se fueron los 3 juntos hasta la entrada donde la hermana de Pinkie paso por ella.

Mientras que Drake y Sonata esperaban a Adagio, hablando de nada en especial.

Ya al llegar a Adagio venía con Sunset y Twilight.

Sunset les dijo – Pues les diría que los llevo, pero mi auto es un compacto y solo tiene espacio para 2 –

Twilight sonriendo – Gracias por la oferta, pero mi madre pasa por mí – se oye un claxon – De hecho, ahí está nos vemos – dice despidiéndose en general, aunque ya cuando se sube al auto le hace una seña a Drake de espero tu respuesta.

Adagio – Bueno supongo que nosotros nos iremos en el autobús ya que Drake no tiene auto y no trae su moto –

Drake riendo – Si trajera mi moto, Sonata y yo nos iríamos en ella y tú en autobús –

Adagio se molesta, pero antes de que le diga algo a Drake por el comentario. Llega otro auto y suena su claxon.

Drake voltea a verlo y dice -ya está aquí, el Uber que pedí, nos vemos Sunset –

Adagio grita – Esperas que nos subamos al auto de un desconocido –

Sunset – Tranquila es un servicio común, es como el autobús, pero más lujoso y privado, de hecho, se paga con tarjeta de forma que no ocupas pagarle al conductor tu directamente al momento –

Adagio aun molesta por no poderle gritar más a Drake – Oh enserio, está bien solo porque tú lo dices –

Drake se acerca al auto y abre la puerta para Sonata – Su carruaje mi lady –

Sonata se ríe y dice – Gracias que caballeroso –

Antes de que Drake se pueda subir Adagio lo empuja para que él se siente adelante, se sube con Sonata y le dice – Pórtate mejor la próxima vez si quieres ir con Sonata –

Drake se sube adelante.

Adagio baja la venta y se despide de Sunset.

Durante el camino Adagio piensa en Sunset y como era su vida actualmente y dice en voz muy baja -podría acostumbrarme a esto-

Unas horas antes en el centro comercial Aria se dedicaba acomodar los estantes, el local se había vuelto popular por que se decía que una linda chica atendía en el local de juegos y muchos frikis iban ahí solo para verla. A Aria eso le molestaba y no lo ocultaba, ya que cuando un cliente le hacía insinuaciones no dudaba en mandarlo a volar. Y cuando la ponían en caja a resolver las dudas de los clientes era aún peor.

Elaion trabajaba desde su oficina, pero se daba cuenta de todo y cuando Aria le avisaba que tomaría su descanso el hacía lo mismo.

Aria con cara de frustración – Elaion iré a mi descanso está bien –

Elaion sin dejar de ver la maquina en la que estaba – Si claro, dame un minuto – la acompaño y le pregunto - ¿Día duro? –

Aria – Clientes idiotas más bien, no dejan de preguntarme cosas como ¿A ti te gusta este juego?, ¿Cuál es tu nickname para que juguemos juntos?, ¿A qué hora sales? Y yo así de solo compra por lo que viniste y vete, y las madres que traen a sus hijos solo para que vean y no compran nada y lo peor es que el mocoso se emberrincha porque no le compran algo y todavía viene y me pregunta ¿Este juego es apropiado para mi hijo? Y yo así de enserio señora en la portada hay un cráneo rodeado de llamas y tiene una etiqueta que dice para mayores de 18 años y aun así me pregunta si es apropiado para su niño de kínder y encima se molesta de que le señale lo idiota que fue su pregunta –

Elaion sonriendo – Ven se dé algo que te mejorara el ánimo – la lleva a la sección de comida y le pide que espere un momento y vuelve con una crepa en cada mano. Le pregunta – Fresas con crema o banana y chocolate –

Aria extiende la mano y toma la de fresas y al probarla le encanta el sabor.

Aria que todavía tenía el bocado en la boca – ¿Que es este delicioso dulce? –

Elaion comiéndose la que Aria no había elegido – Se llama crepa, sabía que te gustaría –

Aria sin dejar de comer – ¿Cómo lo sabias? –

Elaion sonriendo – A todos les gustan –

A Aria le gusta tanto que prácticamente la devora, y cuando acaba de comérsela le pregunta - ¿Por qué son tan amables? –

Elaion confundido - ¿De qué hablas? –

Aria se acerca a Elaion – Tu y Drake han sido muy amables con nosotras desde que nos conocieron y eso es raro, en nuestro mundo éramos repudiadas y temidas, y aun en este muchos aun nos odian y nos temen, pero ustedes desde que nos vieron no dudaron en ayudarnos y más aún se enteraron de nuestro pasado y poco les importo -

Elaion que solo le había dado un par de mordidas a su crepa se detiene de comer y responde – La verdad no sé, creo que Drake lo hizo porque se enamoró a primera vista de tu hermana y como en su vida hubo muchas chicas que lo querían a él por su dinero y posición solamente, ahora que el siente verdadero interés por una chica, no puede evitar ayudar a su amada usando todo lo que tiene a su disposición y además el ve en ti y Adagio no a las hermanas de su amada si no a sus amigas, yo en cambio al inicio lo hice porque soy su amigo y siempre nos apoyamos –

Aria se decepciona un poco de esa respuesta.

Pero Elaion continua – Aunque después supongo que lo hice porque considere a tus hermanas como mis amigas, y a ti como algo más, eres especial única, dices lo que piensas y no dudas en hacerlo, sin embargo, no es que seas simplemente mala pues has demostrado querer a tus hermanas y preocuparte por ellas, y querer ser mejor por ellas. Creo que simplemente quiero decir que tú me gustas Aria –

Aria se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya se lo imaginaba, pero no fue lo mismo que oírlo decirlo.

Aria se acercó a Elaion y cerro sus ojos poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de él, Elaion al darse cuenta de eso hizo lo mismo y espero…

Pero de la nada sintió que le habían quitado la crepa de la mano con la que la sostenía.

Aria había tomado la crepa mientras Elaion tenia los ojos cerrados y se la estaba comiendo.

Elaion la ve muy confuso por eso, a lo que Aria responde – Que esperabas que te besara, no, aun no te lo has ganado –

Elaion siempre calmado – ¿Y que debería hacer para ganármelo? -

Aria casi acabándose la crepa de Elaion y sonriendo – No sé ya pensaremos en algo – y cuando ya solo queda un bocado de la crepa se la devuelve a Elaion – Toma escuche que le dicen beso indirecto confórmate con eso por hoy –

Ambos se ríen y se ponen en marcha para volver a la tienda, en el camino pasan frente al poster del Feria y le da una idea a Elaion.

Elaion le dice – Que te parece una cita –

Aria responde – Como que una cita –

Elaion señalando el cartel – Este fin de semana viene un Feria a la ciudad podríamos ir tu y yo solos a pasar el rato juntos –

Aria no muy impresionada por la idea – Esta bien, pero que es un Feria –

Elaion – Luego te explico –

Ya en el camino de regreso a casa Elaion le explico a Aria que era una Feria si bien solo la explicación no le generaba interés. Elaion estaba seguro que una vez ahí ella si quedaría fascinada.

Mientras tanto los demás volvían a casa de la escuela en Uber, Drake se pasó a casa de las Dazzlings para pasar el rato.

Ya en la casa, Drake invita a Sonata a jugar videojuegos con él, pero Adagio los detiene.

Adagio con los brazos cruzados - y no tienen tarea acaso –

Drake le replica – Pues si algo, pero nada que no podamos hacer luego –

Adagio le responde – Entonces mejor luego juegan y ahora hacen la tarea –

Drake y Sonata se ponen en la mesa hacer su tarea mientras Adagio recostada en el sillón lee un libro que Sunset le había prestado, le preocupaba que podrían hacer esos 2 si los dejaba solos.

Para cuando acabaron ya era hora de que Sonata preparara la cena, así que Drake la ayudo.

Casi al mismo tiempo que terminaban llegaban Elaion y Adagio de su trabajo.

Los 5 se sentaron a la mesa a comer y si bien lo habían hecho varias veces en la escuela esta vez había algo diferente, comer comida preparada por ellos, todos juntos en casa tranquilos. Aunque ninguno lo decía todos se dieron cuenta que esa era la primera cena que se sentía como verdaderamente familiar que habían tenido en años.

Ya casi al acabar y tras mucha platica banal Drake pregunta - ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos al Feria el sábado? –

Elaion responde fríamente – No -

Drake sorprendido de que fuera el quien se negara primero pregunta - ¿Qué, por qué? –

Aria responde – Elaion y yo tenemos una cita ese día, iremos juntos vimos el cartel del Feria en el centro comercial y nos pareció buena idea –

Sonata, Adagio y Drake se sorprendieron de que fuera Aria la primera en decir eso en voz alta.

Elaion solo agrega – Exacto –

Luego Adagio continua – Yo tampoco puedo, Sunset me invito a ir con ella hoy en el grupo de estudios avanzados y le dije que si –

Eso impacto aún más a Sonata y Aria

Drake volteando a ver a Sonata – Bueno entonces solo seremos ...-

Sonata dice antes de que Drake termine – Lo siento yo ya quedé con Pinkie de ir con ella – y se retira a lavar los trastes.

Drake solo pronuncia - está bien – mientras su cara demuestra la gran decepción que siente por dentro.

Elaion viendo la decepción de Drake le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice – Retírate te veo en casa –

Drake se despide de todas como normalmente lo hace y se va. Mientras Elaion le ayuda a Sonata a lavar los trastes.

Un rato después en la casa Elaion pasa por la habitación de Drake y lo ve recostado viendo cosas en su celular. Elaion dice – Alégrate ya habrá otros eventos, las chicas también tienen derecho a salir con sus amigas –

Drake sin apartar la vista del celular le dice – Si no hay problema de hecho ya tengo alguien más con quien ir-

Elaion se sorprende y respondo – Ah que bien me alegra por ti, quieres que los lleve si vamos todos al mismo lugar no tiene sentido ir cada quien por su lado y más si tu aun no tienes fuerza para usar tu moto –

Drake sin dejar de ver su celular – No te preocupes debo pasar por ella a su casa así que iré en Uber, gracias –

Elaion – Esta bien – pero se quedó pensativo de que dijera ella.

Drake que seguía viendo su celular

Le había mandado un mensaje a Twilight que decía

Hola Twilight soy Drake buenas noches

Hola Drake que hay

Sobre tu invitación para ir al Feria que te parece si paso por ti el sábado a las 6.

Me parece bien nos vemos a esa hora entonces te mando mi dirección.

Drake se tranquilizó y se intentó dormir. Tratando de no sobre analizar el hecho de que Sonata no quisiera ir con él.

Mientras tanto Twilight en su habitación manda mensaje a un grupo que tenía solo con Rarity y Rainbow Dash, les aviso de que Drake acepto ir con ella. Las 3 se emocionaron bastante.

Durante los días siguientes Rainbow Dash y Rarity ayudaron a Twilight a prepararse. Y ella intentaba hablar con él en persona y por mensaje todo lo que podía, aunque no era muy buena con las conversaciones casuales con un hombre.

Sonata hablo con Pinkie, aunque Pinkie casi se infarta cuando Sonata le dijo que Drake la invito a ir al Feria y esta la rechazo por ir con ella. Si Sonata hubiera aceptado Twilight ya no hubiera podido hacer nada. Pero ya no quiso decirle nada a Sonata para no desalentarla. Pinkie le menciono que su hermana iría con su novio a la feria y le pidió que las llevara. Durante la misma semana Pinkie no perdía detalle de lo que hacían Drake y Twilight. Pero nada se veía ni siquiera sospechoso en realidad.

También en esos días por la noche Drake saco en secreto su moto y la llevo en neutral hasta una distancia que el ruido no les avisara a Elaion y las chicas que estaba tratando de usarla. Pero el esfuerzo de usarla era mucho todavía no se había recuperado lo suficiente para ir a la escuela en ella menos aún para ir y a casa de Twilight y a la feria que ambos viajes eran muy largos para la situación. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para devolver la moto a su lugar.

Elaion y Aria pasaban mucho tiempo juntos a causa del trabajo, pero eso no les molestaba.

En la próxima reunión del club de estudios avanzados Adagio llevo su cristal para que Twilight lo analizara, Sunset también ayudo y le hicieron varias pruebas. Pero a Adagio se le hizo raro que el cristal había pasado de un bello rojo carmesí a un deslucido y apagado rojo asumió que sería por estar roto.

Y aunque Drake no se daba cuenta de nada. Sonata estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría ese sábado en el Feria.


	11. La feria

Capítulo 11. La feria

Llego el sábado y cada quien se preparaba por su lado algunos más animados que otros.

En casa los chicos tanto Drake como Elaion se arreglan vistiéndose un tanto mejor de lo que lo hacían habitualmente. Drake se puso una camisa de color negro que contrastaba muy bien con su piel, un saco, con pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis. Mientras que Elaion usaba una playera tipo polo con unos zapatos cómodos y pantalón de mezclilla.

Si bien ambos iban en planes diferentes querían lucir bien

Drake mientras se peinaba – Entonces tú y Aria van enserio –

Elaion mientras se pone un reloj - Eso espero, si la impresiono el día de hoy podría irme bien con ella a futuro –

Drake – Que bien por ti –

Elaion – Y tu ¿Qué paso? Tan rápido superaste a Sonata –

Drake se exalto por eso – No, claro que no solo saldré con una amiga un rato, no pasa nada, además fue Sonata la que dijo que no iría conmigo –

Elaion que terminaba de prepararse – Tienes razón en eso, pero aun así no es del todo buena idea salir con otra chica mientras esperas la respuesta de la que quieres –

Drake justo acabando de peinarse responde – Mira Twilight es muy inteligente dudo que piense en cosas de amor, además de que ella al invitarme claramente uso la palabra amigos entonces hoy seremos solo amigos –

Elaion que ya casi salía dice – Tal vez tengas razón, luego lo sabremos –

Drake que marcaba algo en su celular – Exactamente, bueno como sea buena suerte para ti hoy con tu chica –

Elaion que abría la puerta para ya irse – Igualmente, no hagas nada estúpido y si me ocupas procura que sea para una emergencia –

Dicho eso cerró la puerta y se fue donde Aria, mientras tanto Drake lo que marcaba en su celular es que estaba pidiendo un Uber que llego poco después de que Elaion se fuera y en él se fue rumbo a casa de Twilight.

Unos momentos antes en casa de las Dazzlings Adagio y Aria estaban de un lado para otro tratando de arreglarse, al punto que no notaban que su hermana estaba sentada en la sala deprimida. Mientas que Adagio y Aria se esforzaban por arreglarse pues querían lucir lo mejor posible, Sonata solo se había puesto un pants gris que tenía el su closet y se había peinado como a diario lo hacía.

Adagio molesta - ¿Dónde dejaron la secadora? –

Sonata con un tono depresivo – De bajo del lavabo –

Aria desesperándose - ¿Alguien vio mis botas altas? –

Sonata le responde – Esta la caja roja de zapatos –

Adagio - ¿Quién tomo mis pulseras moradas? –

Sonata – Las dejaste en el otro cajón recuerdas –

Alguien golpea a la puerta de la casa.

Aria – Si es Elaion díganle que salgo en 5 no 10 espera 15 minutos –

Tanto Aria como Adagio van a sus respectivas habitaciones no querían que las vieran hasta estar listas.

Sonata se levanta y va abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta ve que era Elaion.

Sonata con su tono deprimido dice – Hola Elaion pasa –

Elaion entra en la casa, aunque tranquilo como siempre él sabía que esta vez era diferente de lo habitual.

Sonata le dice – Aria se está acabando de preparar ¿Quieres algo de beber mientras esperas? –

Elaion noto el que la manera de hablar de Sonata era distinta a lo habitual – No gracias, pero tu ¿Estas bien? –

Sonata – No, pero no quiero arruinarles el día a ti y a mis hermanas –

Elaion intrigado se sienta con ella en la sala - ¿Qué te pasa? –

Sonata habla en tono melancólico – Bueno es que Drake ira a la feria con Twilight –

Elaion que no comprende – Pero tu iras con Pinkie no –

Sonata – Si, pero yo hubiera preferido ir con Drake como tu iras con Aria –

Elaion que comprendía cada vez menos – Pero tú fuiste quien le dijo que no podía a Drake él no tenía planeado ir con Twilight hasta que le dijiste eso –

Sonata empieza a animarse – Enserio –

Elaion – Si, él quería ir contigo y se deprimió cuando tú le dijiste que no podías ir con él, solo por eso acepto ir con Twilight –

Sonata dudosa pregunta - ¿Entonces Drake no está interesado en Twilight? –

Elaion – Que, no para nada, el solo tiene ojos para ti, te recomiendo que hables de nuevo con él y le digas cómo te sientes ya verás que todo les sale bien –

Sonata recupera un poco de su sonrisa en eso sale Aria, tan hermosa y arreglada, como el día de la batalla de bandas.

Elaion se quedó mudo por primera vez al verla, al grado que Sonata lo tuvo que mover un poco para que reaccionara.

Elaion – Te ves hermosa –

Aria confiada – Lo sé, chicas ya me voy nos vemos luego-

Adagio sale de su habitación, aunque todavía no había acabado de arreglarse y le dice directamente a Elaion – Espera un poco algunas reglas antes, primero según Sunset la hora habitual para llegar de algo así es a las 12 llega un minuto más tarde y la pagaras sé dónde vives. Segundo no te pases con mi hermana es una dama y como tal la trataras. ¿Entendido? –

Elaion levemente intimidado por las palabras tan fuertes – Si –

Aria riéndose – Tranquila él está más en riesgo conmigo que yo con el – dice mientras se ríe y se van juntos.

Adagio vuelve a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse y Sonata se queda en la sala con más confianza, pero aun preocupada porque Drake este a solas con Twilight.

Mientras tanto en casa de Twilight, Rarity y Rainbow Dash la ayudan a arreglarse.

Rarity muy emocionada maquillando a Twilight – Tu primera cita esto están emocionante –

Twilight – No es una cita, solo somos amigos –

Rainbow Dash que contemplaba como maquillaban a Twilight –Son un chico y una chica yendo solos a divertirse eso es una cita en toda regla –

En cuando acabo de maquillar a Twilight, Rainbow le paso una caja Rarity.

Rarity la abrió, adentro había unos zapatos muy lindos, aunque con una plataforma evidente.

Rarity entregándole los zapatos a Twilight – Toma póntelos los elegimos especialmente para ti –

Twilight al verlos – Pero yo no sé caminar con zapatos de plataforma –

Rainbow Dash – No importa solo camina como te enseñamos el otro día y con esos zapatos Drake no podrá cerrar la boca al verte –

Twilight confiando en sus amigas se los pone y se pone de pie – Bien como me veo – llevaba un vestido simple color amarillo sin mangas con un listón rosa con moño al centro y bordes blancos, era muy simple, practico y tan su estilo –

Rainbow Dash – Bastante linda –

Rarity que aseguraba unos detalles en el cabello de Twilight – Prácticamente perfecta, es imposible que no caiga hoy contigo –

Escucharon llegar un Auto y vieron que de el bajaba Drake.

Twilight quería bajar a recibirlo antes de que se encontrara con sus padres, pero Rarity la detuvo –Espera querida aun no es momento necesitas el efecto wow de tu lado –

Rainbow Dash – Y recuerda nosotras estaremos en la feria, cualquier problema o duda que tengas, estaremos ahí listas para ayudarte-

Drake toco a la puerta y le abrió el padre de Twilight, Night Light.

De inmediato Night Light, al ver a Drake grito – Cariño un joven bien vestido está en la entrada debe ser para ti -

La madre de Twilight, la señora Twilight Velvet se acerca a la entrada – Oh cariño que tonto eres, es la cita de nuestra hija –

Night Light algo confundido – Cita para Twilight yo no recuerdo haberle dado permiso de tener citas –

Twilight Velvet dice riéndose – No puedes evitar que crezca cariño – voltea a ver a Drake y le dice – Pero adelante no te quedes en la entrada –

Night Light enojado le responde – Claro que puedo evitarlo y lo haré –

Drake agradece la invitación y ve que la casa estaba decorada con muchos cuadros de Twilight y Shining Armor, en particular uno de Twilight con un lindo vestido le llama la atención.

Twilight Velvet le dice a Drake – Esa es del día de su baile de graduación de secundaria, no tenía con quien ir, pero aun así la convencí de ponerse un vestido e ir –

Se escucha un grito con la voz de Twilight venir desde el segundo piso decir – Mamá –

Drake voltea a las escaleras y ve bajar a Twilight si bien no sentía nada por ella queda impresionado por lo bien que se veía.

Rarity que veía la reacción de Drake por un espejo ocultándose – y ese es el poder del efecto wow-

Twilight pasa con seguridad frente a Drake, se dio cuenta de que lo impresiono y dice – Que hay Drake, nos vamos –

Drake sonriendo – Si claro –

Drake se despide educadamente de los padres de Twilight.

Ambos se dirigen al auto.

Twilight Velvet dice – Esperen volteen –

Cuando ambos voltean un flash los deja medio ciegos.

Twilight Velvet sonriendo dice – Una foto de mi bebe en su primera cita –

Twilight molesta dice – Mamá – indicándole que se detuviera.

Twilight Velvet toma otra foto que los vuelve a dejar medio ciegos por el flash – Otra por si acaso, diviértanse –

Night Light les grita mientras se van – Y vuelvan a las 10:00 –

Twilight Velvet le replica – Le dimos permiso hasta las 11:00 querido –

Night Light refunfuñando – Esta bien – y les grita a los 2 – 10:30 -

Rarity y Rainbow Dash veían desde la ventana del cuarto de Twilight como se iban juntos, Drake abría la puerta del auto para ella, aunque era visible que Twilight no podía caminar bien entre los zapatos y el modo que le indicaron de caminar.

A Rarity se le salió decir – Si ni Twilight ni Sonata se lo quedan, me lo pido –

Rainbow Dash respondió – Pues fórmate, porque yo voy primero –

Rarity disgustada – Eso no es justo tú ya tienes a Soarin, Quibble Pants y el hermano de Fluttershy-

Rainbow Dash molesta por el comentario – Y tú a casi todo el equipo de futbol de la escuela-

Rarity disgustada – Eso solo fue un evento social que tenían por su victoria en un torneo y tú no me hagas empezar con los equipos deportivos, que todos saben de ti y varias tu equipo básquet bol –

Rainbow Dash ahí si se ofendió y le responde –Eso solo fue para animarlas últimamente no ganábamos por su bajo rendimiento y funciono, que hay los chicos de universidad que te invitaron a su fiesta que me dices –

Así siguieron la discusión por un rato hasta que se acordaron que debían ir a la feria a alcanzar a ver que todo le fuera bien a Twilight.

Volviendo a casa de las Dazzlings Adagio ya se había ido con Sunset, aunque noto a Sonata decaída no se preocupó pues pronto pasaría Pinkie por ella.

Sonata mientras tanto había sacado su cristal y estaba en la sala con él, su cristal también se veía de un color rojo despintado casi siendo un color rosa transparente.

Trataba de activar su magia con él pensaba que si tenía de nuevo su magia tendría el valor de arreglarlo todo, pero nada pasaba.

Escucho un auto llegar, pero sonaba muy grande, Pinkie le dijo que pasaría por ella en auto del novio de su hermana y que él las llevaría a la feria, pero no especifico que hermana ni quien era su novio.

Al salir vio que era una camioneta grande, a diferencia de la de Elaion que era para llevar a mucha gente está más bien era para trabajos de granja y transportar cosas.

Pinkie se asomó desde la ventana de atrás y grito – Sonata date prisa –

Sonata por la prisa no se dio cuenta que dejo los pedazos de su cristal tirados en la mesa de la sala junto con su celular, cerro su casa y se subió a la camioneta atrás con Pinkie.

En la camioneta venía manejando Big Mac a quien Sonata de inmediato noto que era el hermano de Applejack y a su lado venia su novia Marble Pie hermana de Pinkie.

A pesar de la seriedad de Big Mac se notaba que quería a Marble, Sonata pensaba si ella y Drake podrían verse así algún día.

Ya acercándose a la feria pudieron ver desde la distancia las luces y colores que emitía el lugar, como estaba algo lejos de la ciudad donde hacían la feria había que seguir una  
carretera que cruzaba unas montañas boscosas alejadas de todo rastro de civilización. Pinkie empezó a emocionarse, aunque sin perder de vista su objetivo.

Tan pronto llegaron y bajaron de la camioneta de Big Mac, Marble le susurro algo a Pinkie y se retiró con su novio.

Pinkie le dice a Sonata – Dice mi hermana que nos vemos aquí en la noche que ella me manda mensaje cuando sea hora como a las 11 aprox –

Juntas entran a la feria, Sonata se distrajo por un momento pues las luces, el ruido y todo le llamaba la atención, Pinkie la jalo y la llevo a un juego de las sillas voladoras, por un momento en el Sonata se sintió como cuando podía volar con su magia, de ahí la llevo a los autos chocones.

Sonata se había alegrado por un momento, pero al momento de ir caminando por el lugar para ver que sería lo siguiente harían vieron a la distancia a Drake y Twilight.

Caminaban juntos por el pasillo donde estaban los juegos en los que puedes ganar premios. Mientras comían de un Algodón de azúcar muy grande entre los 2.

Llegaron frente a un juego dardos en el cual había que tronar globos con ellos, ahí había un premio que de inmediato llamo la atención de Twilight un peluche bastante grande un búho color café.

Drake al ver que ella quedo atraída por él le pregunta - ¿Lo quieres? –

Twilight un poco apenada por su comportamiento dice – Si –

Drake se acercó al puesto que era atendido por los hermanos Flim y Flam que al verlo empezaron – Pase caballero – el otro hermano continua - Todos pueden ganar – y el otro concluye con - Solo 1 dólar por 3 dardos –

Drake les contesto – Un turno por favor –

Flim recibió un dólar de Drake mientras que Flam le entregaba 3 dardos.

Twilight empezó analizar el juego y le indica a Drake – Tienes que lanzar los dardos con una fuerza de al menos … - pero antes de que terminara de hablar Drake ya había arrojado los 3 dardos y tronado 3 globos distintos.

Los hermanos se impresionaron un poco pero igual gritaron – Felicidades aquí tiene su premio –

Le dieron a Drake un peluche de un burro gris que se veía algo simple y de baja calidad.

Drake replico – Pero ella quiere ese – mientras señalaba el peluche de búho.

Los hermanos responden – Por favor no pensabas que sería así de fácil – el otro continua – Para ganarte ese debes ganar más de un juego seguido –

Drake se molestó un poco, pero aceptó el reto – Otro turno por favor –

Twilight molesta por la actitud de los hermanos – Drake déjalo, es un juego de azar ganar varias veces seguidas es altamente improbable… - pero antes de que acabara Drake ya había arrojado los 3 dardos y tronado otros 3 globos.

Los hermanos vieron eso y respondieron – Valla valla tenemos alguien con habilidad aquí – el hermano añade – Aquí tiene su premio – y le dan a Drake un sobrero de mago con cascabeles.

Drake ya molesto – No dijeron que, si ganaba otro juego, me darían el búho –

Los hermanos con astucia respondieron – No no no , entendiste mal - el otro hermano agrego –lo que nosotros dijimos es que debes ganar más de un juego seguido es decir en total debes ganar 3 juegos –

En eso Twilight llama la atención de Drake – No te preocupes Drake igual sabía que este tipo de juegos son una estafa – Toma el sombrero de la mano de Drake y se lo pone, luego toma el peluche y continua – Mira que tal me quedan –

Los hermanos aprovecharon la distracción para hacer girar el tablero de tal forma que ahora los objetivos eran diferentes globos, estos estaban hechos de un material más grueso para que no fueran tan fáciles de tronar, estaban menos inflados y con un gas más liviano por lo que con la más mínima brisa se moverían y estaban más espaciados entre ellos para que hubiera mucho espacio libre a donde fallar.

Drake sonríe confiado a Twilight –Te quedan bien, pero descuida Twilight no fallare – y se voltea a ver a los hermanos y dice – Dejemos lo claro, si acierto a 3 globos más me dan el peluche que ella quiere verdad –

Los hermanos sonriendo maliciosamente entre ellos – Si claro – y el otro añade – Sin dudarlo si puedes darles a 3 globos más –

Drake les da otro dólar y ellos le dan otros 3 dardos.

Twilight analiza los globos, ella noto que se veían diferentes a los de antes – Espera Drake creo que ellos hacen… - pero antes de que terminara Drake lanzo los 3 dardos y trono 3 globos.

Los hermanos estaban impresionados nadie había podido lograr algo así.

Con todo y todo le entregan el peluche a Drake y este les responde – Por cierto, no hagan trampas tan obvias era evidente que cambiaron los globos - y se fue con Twilight

Twilight feliz abrasando el peluche – Valla eres muy bueno en ese juego –

Drake felizmente responde – Cuando niño, pase mucho tiempo en el club de caballeros de mi abuelo, solo un montón de ancianos discutiendo cosas sobre economía y política, mientras bebían brandy y fumaban puros, pero seguido jugaban a los dardos haciendo grandes apuestas con tiros más difíciles que el de este juego y ellos me enseñaron a lanzar los dardos –

A la distancia Pinkie y Sonata habían visto todo, los seguían no muy de lejos. Aunque como a Twilight le daban algo de miedo las atracciones más grandes no se subían a muchos juegos. Sonata estaba decaída pues ver a Drake y Twilight sonreírse tanto entre ellos la hacía sentir mal y que había cometido un error.

En otro lado de la feria estaban Elaion y Aria, que ya se habían subido a varios juegos y estaban descansando bebiendo unas bebidas gigantes.

Elaion – ¿Y qué te parece el lugar? –

Aria que con la vista buscaba que más hacer – Es divertido, aunque no tan impresionante como creí no tendrán algo más emocionante –

Elaion responde – Claro que si –

Y van juntos a un juego de caída libre.

Aria lo ve y pregunta - ¿Por qué gritan tanto si solo suben y bajan? –

Elaion le contesta mientras sonríe – Ya lo veras –

Ambos suben, el juego inicia y empiezan a ascender Aria mira hacia abajo y ve que cada vez suben más y piensa – El juego no se veía tan alto desde abajo – y se pone nerviosa

Elaion nota eso y la sujeta de la mano, eso la tranquiliza un poco pero aun así al llegar a la cima la maquina se detiene y hace un ruido que preocupa a Aria.

Y de repente la maquina los deja caer. Aria grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras van cayendo la maquina se detiene, los vuelve a subir y bajar repetidamente. Así hasta que el paseo acaba.

Una vez bajan Aria esta mareada y piensa que vomitara, pero por suerte no lo hace.

Aria todavía levemente mareada – Podemos hacer algo que no implique tanto movimiento –

Caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar a donde los juegos de habilidad y ahí vieron un juego de anotar con un balón en la canasta, cada canasta con diferente valor en puntaje.

De la nada adentro del puesto salen Flim y Flam diciendo – Pasen y llévense un premio – el hermano añade – Solo tienen que anotar el balón el aro, dependiendo de cuantos anoten en un 1 minuto será su premio –

Aria observo los premios y le llamo la atención una almohada gigante rosa.

Volteo a ver a Elaion y le pregunto – ¿Puedo tenerla? –

Elaion sonrió y afirmo – Dame un momento –

Los hermanos sonrieron internamente pues se dieron cuenta que ella quería uno de los premios más grandes y gracias a que los aros de la canasta apenas tenían el tamaño necesario para que entrara el balón y que las canastas con los puntajes necesarios para ganar eran las más lejanas pensaron que Elaion estaría todo el día ahí tratando de ganar la almohada.

Les pidió a los hermanos un turno y pago por el mismo.

Los hermanos abrieron una puerta por la que salieron un montón de balones

Y señalaron - El juego inicia – el otro hermano completa la frase – Ahora – y un temporizador grande que estaba detrás de ellos empieza una cuenta regresiva de un minuto.

Elaion se mantiene tranquilo de hecho Aria estaba más ansiosa que él, mientras que el solo encestaba todos los tiros que arrojaba, aunque todos eran en aros cercanos a él. Pero gracias a la velocidad con la que lo hacía acumulaba una gran cantidad de puntos.

Cuando el tiempo termino él había juntado los puntos exactos para la almohada, los hermanos impresionados no tuvieron más opción que darle la almohada, nadie se había llevado un premio de ese nivel en ese juego.

Después de eso se sientan un momento si bien por habilidad no le había sido difícil a Elaion ganar el juego ocupo mucha más energía de la que esperaba y le faltaba un poco el aire.

Elaion ya calmando su respiración – Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué querías esa almohada? –

Aria responde – Recuerdas que un día saliendo del trabajo te conté cuando nuestros padres y familia nos abandonaron a mí y a mis hermanas –

Elaion asintió y Aria continuo – Pues el océano de Equestria puede ser un lugar muy hermoso y feliz si tienes familia y amigos pero si son pequeñas y están solas puede ser un lugar muy peligroso, hay muchos depredadores muy grandes y feroces que solo buscan una presa, aun no sabíamos utilizar nuestra magia a voluntad así que todo era muy peligroso y para dormir teníamos a que hacerlo en el interior de una ostra gigante que apenas entre las 3 podíamos abrir y cerrar, el color de esta almohada es igual a como era el del interior de la ostra y hasta la sensación es similar – Decía mientras se frotaba con la almohada.

Elaion comprendió todo, pero antes de decir algo Aria se le acerco y lo beso, tras eso Aria añadió –Esta vez si te lo ganaste – Lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto – Vamos te dejare que me invistes algo dulce de comer –

En otra parte de la feria Sunset y Adagio estaban comiendo, cada puesto con algo dulce les llamaba la atención, churros, algodón de azúcar, bebidas dulces, papas en espiral, básicamente habían probado todos los puestos de comida del lugar, siguieron y llegaron a un puesto que vendía muchas cosas hechas de manzana, pay, pasteles, empandas y manzanas acarameladas vieron que era atendido por Applejack y se acercaron.

Applejack mientras acomodaba el puesto – Pero miren quienes son, que alegría verlas juntas chicas –

Adagio intentando ser amable – Hola Applejack, eres la que su familia tiene un negocio de manzanas verdad –

Sunset saludando amigablemente – Que hay Applejack, no sabía que tu familia tuviera puesto en la feria –

Applejack responde con una sonrisa – Así es, mi familia maneja el negocio de manzanas en la ciudad, aunque las cosas están un poco difíciles últimamente, pero nada que no podamos superar con trabajo duro –

Adagio empatizando un poco – Entiendo, por la familia siempre esta una dispuesta a esforzarse –

Sunset viendo todo el puesto – ¿Y tus hermanos no te ayudan? -

Applejack contesta – Big Mac me ayudo a poner el puesto y fue por su novia, ya cuando termine su cita y la lleve a casa vendrá a ayudarme a levantar el puesto, me sentí mal de que casi no ha podido pasar tiempo con ella últimamente y Applebloom se encarga de todo en la granja hoy para que yo pueda estar enfocada aquí –

Adagio viendo que elegiría – Es bueno tener hermanos en quien apoyarse –

Applejack felizmente responde – Si muy bueno, tu sabes cómo es a veces quieres ahorcarlos, pero no puedes dejar de quererlos –

Adagio se ríe – Así me siento casi a diario –

Ambas se ríen, Sunset nota que es la primera vez que escuchaba a reír a Adagio tan sinceramente sin mostrar maldad.

Applejack – Bueno escojan lo que gusten la casa invita –

Adagio elige una empanada de manzana y Sunset una manzana acaramelada. En el camino van comiendo y comparten entre ellas lo que habían elegido.

Sunset y Adagio buscaban algo que hacer tras un rato mientras paseaban pasaron frente a los juegos de habilidad donde vieron uno de derribar premios con un rifle que disparaba pelotas a presión. Al lado de un juego patear un balón para derribar unos objetivos.

Entre los premios había algo que llamo la atención de Sunset y exclamo – Un viejo tamagochi modelo original aun en su caja – Sunset se ilusiono con conseguirlo y de inmediato quiso probar.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam salieron y dijo uno de ellos -un dólar por tiro – el otro continuo - Si derriban el premio se lo llevan – Sunset sin dudarlo pago.

Lo que no sabía es que esos premios tenían un contra peso para que no fuera posible derribarlos golpeándolos desde el lado que podía hacerlo el que quisiera ganárselos.

Tras muchos intentos Sunset no pudo hacer nada y se estaba desesperando ya era más el deseo de ganar que el propio premio lo que le interesaba. Adagio noto eso e ideo un plan.

Fue al puesto de al lado de donde salió Flim y le dijo -patea el balón y si derribas todos los objetivos gana un premio tienes tres intentos- Adagio acepto no le interesaba ningún premio en particular, pero sabía que Sunset si quería el suyo.

Pateo el primer balón y lo hizo de tal forma que se fue completamente desviado y casi golpea a Flim este apenas alcanzo a cubrirse, ella fingiendo estar apenada – Lo siento no era mi intensión no soy muy buena en esto –

Flim algo preocupado – No te disculpes no pasa nada, tienes 2 intentos más –

Adagio pateo el segundo balón con mucha más fuerza y este paso aún más cerca de Flim.

Ella aun fingiendo, aunque siendo muy evidente que lo hacía – Una disculpa enserio soy muy mala en esto – dejando salir por un momento su sonrisa de villana.

Flim ya muy nervioso y tartamudeando – No te preocupes te queda un tiro –

Adagio se preparó para tirar, se esperó hasta que Sunset estuviera también apunto de disparar y se acercó al balón haciendo como que lo patearía con toda su fuerza apuntando a Flim, pero este cerro los ojos y se cubrió, cuando noto eso Adagio se desvió y pateo el balón de tal forma que golpeara el puesto de al lado por fuera, eso hizo temblar todos los premios sin que se diera cuenta Flam y con el golpe de la pelota de Sunset basto para acabar de derribar el premio que ella quería.

Flim aliviado escucha que Adagio dice con una voz tierna, aunque obviamente fingida – Oh falle, bueno ni modo- Y se va con Sunset a la que Flam le está entregando su premio.

Ya alejadas del puesto Sunset admira su tamagochi y le dice a Adagio – Gracias, no lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda –

Adagio sorprendida – Te diste cuenta –

Sunset riendo un poco – Claro que me di cuenta, enserio eres una chica mala – Adagio se sonroja un poco y Sunset continua – Por suerte para ti, a mí también me agradan las chicas malas –

Sunset toma de la mano a Adagio y se van juntas a seguir disfrutando de la feria.

Ya más tarde, cada pareja había disfrutado de la feria por su lado, aunque Pinkie y Sonata no mucho pues habían seguido en casi todo momento a Drake y Twilight, si bien Drake no mostraba tanto apego en Twilight, ella por el sí, para Sonata era una montaña rusa de emociones entre celos y tristeza.

En eso Adagio y Sunset se encuentran con Pinkie y Sonata.

Sunset feliz de verlas – Pinkie, Sonata me alegra verlas, disfrutaron del lugar –

Pinkie intentando disimular que habían seguido a Drake y Twilight –Si bastante tu sabes muchos juegos y diversión, incluso conseguimos esto – y les muestran unos binoculares baratos que eran de los premios más bajos que podías conseguir en los juegos de habilidad.

Adagio cruzada de brazos viendo a su hermana – Me alegro que la estén pasando bien –

Sonata no pudiendo sostenerle la mirada a Adagio dice – Si estamos divirtiéndonos mucho –

Sunset y Adagio se dan cuenta de todo.

Sunset decide intervenir de una vez – Bien Sonata no quería hacer esto, pero Pinkie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash ya intervinieron demasiado, en esto lo único importante es ¿Qué sientes tú? –

Sonata dice en voz alta, aunque con pena – Siento, que quiero a Drake, lo quiero a mi lado, que no me deje, que me siga cuidando y yo a él, verlo cada día, pero tengo miedo de que Drake deje de ser mi amigo y me olvide si hago algo así y le digo lo que pienso, quiero ser su novia y su amiga –

Todas sonríen para consolar a Sonata

Pinkie habla primero – Oh bobita … -

Sunset interrumpe a Pinkie – Espera Pinkie déjame a mi esta vez, Sonata novia y amiga no son cosas que no puedas ser a la vez de hecho lo ideal en una pareja es que tu novia sea tu mejor amiga porque así sabes que puedes contar con ella siempre y estar juntos pase lo que pase, te aseguro que Drake se siente igual que tú y solo espera que tu hables, solo no dudes y dile lo que sientes –

Sonata sonríe, se endereza y toma aire – Se lo diré ya mismo – encorvándose un poco después de eso – pero me acompañaras verdad Pinkie -

Pinkie feliz – Pues claro que si vamos –

Y ambas salen corriendo.

Adagio ve a su hermana salir corriendo y le dice a Sunset – Sabes no eres tan mala como creía, talvez seas una chica buena –

Sunset apenada – Basta, mejor vamos con Applejack y veamos que podemos comer para ayudarla a que viaje más ligera a casa – Y se van rumbo al puesto de Applejack.

Mientras tanto Drake y Twilight seguían paseando juntos.

Ya casi de último Twilight recuerda un consejo Rarity le dio en su casa…

Rarity eligiendo que ropa se pondría Twilight – Y lo más importante querida la regla 70/30 –

Twilight confundida – Y eso que es no la recuerdo de la ninguna materia –

Rainbow Dash altanera como siempre –Por favor Twilight esa es de la materia de la vida – dicho eso borra los cálculos que Twilight tenía en un pizarrón.

Twilight intenta detenerla, pero ya es muy tarde – Espera eso era, olvídalo –

Rarity decidiendo entre el vestido amarillo y uno morado, se detiene y toma un marcador y empieza dibujar en el pizarrón lo que dice – Exactamente, la regla es simple para dar el primer beso en una pareja no puedes sencillamente arrojarte, debes seguir esta regla si quieres que todo salga bien, la persona interesada se acerca a la cara de la otra un 70% de la distancia que hay entre ellos con los ojos cerrados si la otra persona está de acuerdo se acercara el 30% restante igualmente con los ojos cerrados y listo el beso perfecto –

Twilight señalando los dibujos – Espera eso funciona –

Rainbow Dash sujetando a Twilight de los hombros – Tranquila esa técnica es imposible que falle créeme –

Rarity Tomando el vestido amarrillo – Y por cómo te hare lucir será imposible que él se resista –

Volviendo a la feria Twilight quiso llevar a Drake a la rueda de la fortuna para terminar, para esto Rarity y Rainbow Dash habían estado observando a la distancia todo el tiempo con unos binoculares que traía Rarity mientras Rainbow Dash comía palomitas.

Rarity observándolos – Pues para ser su primera cita no lo ha hecho nada mal –

Rainbow Dash que no dejaba de comer – Si no se ni para que nos preocupamos ella es una genio, supo resolver todo sobre la marcha –

Rarity ve que Twilight señala algo se da cuenta que es la rueda de la fortuna.

Rarity le dice a Rainbow Dash – Primer beso, en la rueda de la fortuna un clásico –

Rainbow Dash acabándose las palomitas – Ese chico es prácticamente suyo –

Desde otro punto de vista Pinkie y Sonata también veían a Drake y Twilight ellas usan los binoculares que tenían.

Pinkie viendo a Drake – Pues bueno, parece que Drake no tenía ninguna intención realmente, van hacia la rueda de la fortuna en cuando se bajen yo llamo a Twilight y la separo de Drake y tú vas con él y hablan –

Sonata asiente, en su mirada se podía ver la decisión.

Gracias a que los compartimientos de la Rueda de la fortuna eran bastante grandes podía verse fácilmente desde afuera lo que hacían las personas adentro.

Una vez Twilight y Drake empieza a ascender, ni Pinkie ni Rarity dejaban de ver cada una desde su punto de vista.

Dentro del compartimiento Twilight se acerca a Drake y dice – Sabes me la pase muy bien hoy –

Drake apreciando la vista – Si yo también – No nota que Twilight se le acerca poco a poco.

Ella se acomoda el pelo, cuando Drake voltea la ve cerca de él, ella cierra sus ojos y acerca sus labios a él.

En tierra Rarity piensa – Si vamos chica tu puedes - mientras que Pinkie dice – No espera que están haciendo – Eso alarma a Sonata pues ella no podía ver nada.

Drake nota eso de Twilight, pone sus manos en sus hombros y dice – Lo siento Twilight yo no … -

En eso el juego tiene un leve temblor lo que empuja a Twilight para que bese a Drake.

Desde abajo Rarity dice – No puede ser ella hizo el 100% -

Rainbow Dash que solo escuchaba la narración de Rarity – Que atrevida y tan tímida que se ve normalmente-

Mientas que Pinkie se alarma – Que no es posible – Sonata no puede más y le quita los binoculares a Pinkie solo para ver a Drake besando a Twilight.

Ella siente que algo se quiebra en su interior empieza a llorar de tal forma que alarma a todos los que estaban cerca. Y cuando Pinkie intenta explicarle lo que vio esta grita – No quiero oírlo – y se va corriendo de tal forma que sale de la feria y empieza a internarse en el bosque y las montañas.

Pinkie intenta alcanzarla, pero la multitud de gente la bloqueaba y empieza a desesperarse y grita que todos se alejen, pero para cuando lo hacen ya no podía ver a Sonata.

En el compartimiento del juego Twilight se separa de Drake un poco apenada – Bueno eso se sintió bien –

Drake que se sentía mal por ello – Si, pero no fue correcto, Twilight yo quiero a Sonata entiendo tus sentimientos, pero yo estoy enamorado solo de ella –

Twilight un poco deprimida – Si, yo entiendo ya me habían dicho de eso –

Ambos bajan del juego y apenas intercambiando palabra deciden que lo mejor es irse, Drake pide un Uber y lleva a Twilight a su casa.

Ya al llegar Drake le dice a Twilight – Perdón, pero si las cosas fueran diferentes quien sabe –

Twilight apenada – Si yo lo sé, me habían dicho que tu querías a otra y yo no hice caso, tal vez en otro momento de nuestras vidas, pero ¿Aun seremos amigos? –

Drake sin poder verla – Si claro, me divertí contigo hoy-

Twilight sin voltearlo a ver – Si yo también, nos vemos luego –

Drake viéndola – Si te veo luego –

Ninguno supo cómo despedirse para que no fuera incómodo y simplemente Drake se fue mientras Twilight lo veía.

En cuando Twilight entro a su casa saludo a sus padres y se fue directo a su habitación desde donde marco a Cadance y hablaron casi toda la noche de lo que había pasado.

Cadance consolaba a Twilight y le explicaba que todo era parte del amor y de crecer mientras que Twilight no podía evitar sollozar en verdad había sentido algo y le dolió que no fuera correspondido.

Mientras tanto en la feria, Aria y Elaion habían encontrado el puesto de Applejack y se quedaron ahí comiendo mientras llegaba el hermano de Applejack para cerrar. Después llegaron Sunset y Adagio.

Mientras todos comían y conversaban Adagio noto que Aria estaba mucho más pegada de lo normal a Elaion. Pero lo dejaría pasar solo por esta noche.

Big Mac llego al puesto con su novia Marble, ella dice – He tratado de comunicarme con Pinkie pero no responde–

Sunset le dice a Marble –Ella y Sonata iban a ir a ver a Drake para arreglar las cosas de una buena vez, deben seguir con eso –

Elaion que tiene a Aria recargada en el – Al fin esos 2 van definirse, ya era hora –

Aria que estaba comiendo pay de manzana en ese momento– Bueno, ya se habían tardado, esperemos un rato más ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –

En eso se escucha un grito a lo lejos.

Elaion le dice a Aria – Sabes, nunca pasa algo bueno después de decir esa oración–

Big Mac solo responde –Sep- mientras que Marble asiente con la cabeza.

Todos se ponen de pie para ver la fuente de los gritos.

Era Pinkie que llega directamente con Adagio apenas y puede hablar

Pero Adagio solo hace una pregunta simple y directa - ¿Dónde está Sonata? –

Pinkie alarmada – No sé, fuimos a buscar a Drake, pero lo vimos en la rueda de la fortuna con Twilight y cuando Sonata los vio besándose salió corriendo en dirección al bosque –

Aria enfadada – Que que ese idiota después de todo ese drama va y besa a otra –

Pinkie intenta hablar – Espera eso no fue… –

Adagio la interrumpe – Debemos ir a buscar a mi hermana pronto –

Elaion – Exactamente en la montaña de noche, no podemos saber que puede haber ahí –

Big Mac – Sep, tengo linternas en mi camioneta –

Elaion – Excelente tu y yo iremos a buscarla los demás avisen los de seguridad para que llamen a los guardabosques –

Aria – Eso nunca, iremos contigo – Adagio está de acuerdo con ella.

Elaion – Pero el bosque de noche es peligroso –

Adagio secundando a Aria – Y por eso iremos, es nuestra hermana –

Elaion sabiendo que no las haría cambiar de parecer – Esta bien, Sunset y Pinkie avisen a los de seguridad el resto vamos –

Big Mac le pide a Marble que se quede con su hermana de ella y esta acepta.

Todos salen corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Después de que Sunset informe a los de seguridad y estos avisen a los guardabosques para que inicien la búsqueda, les dicen que esperen ahí por si necesitan más información.

Sunset ve a Pinkie y le pregunta - ¿Qué paso Pinkie? Completo sin omitir información –

Pinkie con la mirada baja – Drake y Twilight subieron al juego, Sonata y yo los esperábamos para que ella hablara con él, yo observe con mis binoculares como Twilight quiso besar a Drake, se veía que Drake le diría Twilight que no, pero un temblor en el juego hizo que se besaran, Sonata me quito los binoculares y lo vio todo, no pude explicarle, después de eso salió corriendo al bosque, trate de alcanzarla pero no pude, si algo le pasa yo … - Pinkie no pudo hablar mas

Sunset – Tranquila Pinkie, seguro la encuentran pronto –

También su hermana trato de animarla.

Drake llegaba a su casa estuvo todo el camino reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado, pero eso solo lo hizo decidirse más por Sonata quería estar con ella, a su lado.

Vio que había una luz que parpadeaba de color blanco salir de la casa de las Dazzlings, se le hizo raro pues toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y no estaba la camioneta de Elaion. Pero pensó que tal vez Adagio o Sonata habían llegado temprano y estaban en la oscuridad viendo algo.

En eso suena su teléfono, era Elaion el responde.

Drake – Bueno Elaion –

Elaion – Drake rápido es una emergencia, no encontramos a Sonata –

Drake – Que, ¿De qué hablas? –

Aria le quita el teléfono a Elaion y dice – Tu maldito idiota e infiel, mi hermana te vio besándote con otra y salió corriendo hacia el bosque junto a la feria, reza para que la hallemos bien, o no sé lo que te hare-

A Drake se le helo la sangre al pensar que Sonata vio todo y que no podían encontrarla.

Elaion toma el teléfono de Aria – Básicamente esa es la situación, Adagio, Aria y otro chico la estamos buscando –

Drake solo dice – Voy para allá –

Recuerda la luz que venía de la casa, pensó que tal vez seria Sonata que había vuelto de alguna forma, llamo a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, así que fue a su casa a buscar una llave que Adagio les había dado a ellos, en caso de emergencia.

Va y abre la puerta de la casa y ve que la luz era unos pedazos de cristal que estaban en la mesa junto con el celular de Sonata, toma un pedazo y lo reconoce, era el mismo pedazo que antes había sacado de una bolsa de tela el día que las Rainbooms les devolvieron sus cristales a las Dazzlings.

Drake pensó – si este es el cristal de Sonata y son mágicos tal vez pueda guiarme a ella – Se le ocurrió una idea y la preparo tan rápido como pudo.

Momentos antes en el bosque Sonata corría sin rumbo fijo solo avanzaba en la dirección en que podía tratando de escapar del dolor y alejarse de todo.

Una sombra encapuchada la observaba a la distancia de esta se desprendieron más sombras que empezaron a seguir a Sonata sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando ella no pudo correr más se detuvo en un claro, y se sentó a descansar, se había hecho varios cortes, pero no le importaron.

Ella intentaba calmar la tormenta que era su mente sus emociones la abrumaban. Ella solo decía en voz alta – Lo perdí, perdí a mi primer amigo por mi indecisión –

Las sombras la rodearon y empezaron a susurrar de tal forma que para Sonata era como si las voces vinieran del interior de su cabeza – el ya no te quiere, el estará mejor con ella, en cuando él está con ella se olvidara de ti, tus hermanas te odiaran por alejar al chico que las ayudo tanto, te quedaras sola, completamente sola –

Sonata estaba pasmada, apenas y daba señales de vida solo podía decir cada tanto – Eso no es cierto, Drake es mi amigo, mis hermanas no me abandonaran –

Aunque cada vez con voz más baja y llego un punto en que ni ella sabía si lo creía. Las sombras seguían hablando cada vez más convenciéndola de que sus susurros eran verdades.

Mientras tanto Drake estaba afuera de su casa, había sacado su moto y metido en una caja de plástico trasparente los pedazos del cristal de sonata, amarro la caja a la parte superior de su moto de tal forma que la viera en todo momento mientras manejara.

Pero antes se inclinó para acercarse hacia el cristal y dijo – Sé que tienes poderes y sé que de alguna forma estas ligado a Sonata, por favor guíame con tu dueña y que este bien es todo lo que pido, te juro que me esforzare por hacerla feliz que siempre sonría y estaré a su lado todo el tiempo que pueda, no volverá a llorar si puedo evitarlo, Sonata por favor espérame voy en camino –

Drake se puso su casco y partió en dirección de la feria, solo pensaba para sí mismo – Sonata resiste voy en camino, no desfalleceré hasta encontrarte –

Ya manejando por la carretera por momentos sentía que el esfuerzo era demasiado y se desmayaba por un segundo aun así no se detendría, no tenía todas sus fuerzas y manejaba la moto a más velocidad de lo usual para llegar rápido donde Sonata con temeridad y sin dudas.

El cristal logro enviar el mensaje a Sonata de alguna manera ella lo escucho, la voz de Drake clara como si estuviera ahí junto a ella – Sonata por favor espérame voy en camino – eso alejo a las sombras por un instante Sonata recupero un poco de la razón y de sus fuerzas.

Pero las sombras susurraron más fuerte y de forma más insidiosa –Ellas ya no te necesitan, el ya no te necesita, nadie te necesita, todos estarían mejor si tu no estuvieras aquí –

Sonata apenas podía responder – Pero mis amigos y Drake yo lo quiero –

Las sombras se acercaban más a ella – Tu ya no tienes amigos, Drake ya no te quiere –

Drake llego hasta un cruce de 2 caminos por uno se llegaba a la feria por el otro te internabas en el bosque, Drake pensó en ir a la feria a buscar a los demás tal vez sabrían ya algo de Sonata, pero noto que el cristal como estaba amarrado a su moto cuando la apuntaba en dirección de la feria el cristal disminuía su brillo en cambio al apuntar en dirección al bosque este brillaba más y solo pensó -bosque será entonces- y acelero internándose en el bosque.

Al mismo tiempo en el bosque los demás buscaban como desesperados a Sonata, todos gritaban Sonata cada tanto para ver si les respondía, pero no había respuesta.

Aria empezó a enfadarse y grito – Ahhh maldito si ese idiota no la hubiera engañado nada de esto habría pasado –

Elaion intentando calmar a Aria – Tranquila pronto la encontraremos, no pudo ir muy lejos –

Aria que su enfado crecía más y más – Eso espero o no sé lo que le hare a tu amigo, el pagara si le pasa algo a Sonata –

Adagio intentando mantenerse en calma le dice – Tranquila Aria, tanto fue culpa de Drake como de Sonata esto –

Aria muy enfadada –Estas del lado de ese idiota después de todo –

Adagio volteando a ver su hermana – No estoy del lado de nadie solo quiero encontrar a Sonata –

La sombra encapuchada observaba a los 4 que buscaban a Sonata, de la sombra se desprendieron 2 sombras más y fueron en dirección de Aria y Adagio una para cada una, y empezaron a susurrar cosas solo audibles para la persona que debía escucharlas.

La sombra de Aria decía – Tú te esfuerzas tanto por todos, ellos no agradecen, tu siempre los apoyas, ellos no agradecen, tu buscas con desesperación a tu hermana y a ella no le importa –

Cada susurro solo la hacía enfadar más y más.

La sombra de Adagio decía – Eso es mente fría en calma, tu hermana es un volcán, pero así no pueden ayudar a nadie, deslígate de tus sentimientos por ellas, rompe el lazo que las une –

Ella trataba de ignorarla, pero se hacía cada vez más fuerte el sonido.

Llegado un momento Aria no soporto más y empezó a gritar como loca. Todos se detuvieron y la escucharon – Ya estoy harta, ya basta solo hagan silencio –

Elaion trato de calmarla, pero era inútil Aria estaba muy molesta para ser calmada y continúo gritando – Y ahora además ese molesto ruido, ya cállense todos –

Pero a diferencia de los susurros los demás si podían escuchar el molesto ruido.

Elaion y Adagio reconocieron el molesto ruido era la moto de Drake y entonces lo vieron pasar.

Elaion solo piensa - que hace, enserio se va a matar esta vez -

Además, notaron que emitía una luz mucho más fuerte de lo que lo haría solo el faro de su moto, cuando paso cerca de ellos los ilumino con esa luz, pero no se detuvo continuo en la dirección que el cristal iluminara más.

Pero la luz del cristal tuvo otro efecto, disipo a las sombras que estaban con Aria y Adagio. Callándolas. Aria pudo recuperar la calma y se acercó a Elaion.

Aria apoyándose en Elaion -No entendiendo, que me paso, perdí el control de mi fue como si hubiera alguien más en mi mente –

Elaion abrazándola – no te preocupes esta no es una situación fácil –

Adagio viendo en la dirección en que se fue Drake – Drake llevaba algo en su moto que brillaba y lo guiaba debemos seguirlo, el encontrara a Sonata –

Elaion sin soltar a Aria – Si no se mata antes no debería tener fuerza para manejar la moto –

Siguieron la huella que dejaba la moto en el bosque.

Drake ya más adelantado llego hasta el claro donde estaba Sonata, la luz del cristal del Sonata ilumino todo y disipo a las sombras que estaban ya sobre Sonata, Drake bajo de su moto y miro a Sonata, esta estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos pero una mirada perdida y vacía no pronunciaba palabra y estaba completamente inmóvil. Se quitó el casco y corrió donde ella.

Se inclinó y levanto su cuerpo, estaba fría y con una mirada vacía era como ver un abismo. Drake reviso su pulso estaba viva y aun respiraba, pero no podía entender porque no reaccionaba.

Drake la abrazo y empezó a decir – Sonata reacciona por favor, no me dejes –

En eso la voz de Sonata salió de su cuerpo casi como un susurro en el oído de Drake – A mí nadie me necesita –

Drake llorando mientras la abrazaba – Yo te necesito –

Sonata subiendo muy levemente el volumen – Yo no tengo amigos –

Drake sin soltarla – Tienes muchos amigos Pinkie, Elaion, Sunset y muchos más que te esperan-

Sonata que su voz ganaba fuerza – Mis hermanas estarían mejor sin mí –

Drake girando su cabeza para que su frente quede junto a la de Sonata – Tus hermanas no imaginan la vida sin ti –

Sonata que poco a poco recupera la luz en sus ojos – Tu serias más feliz con otra que conmigo –

Drake mirándola directo a los ojos – Yo no podría ser feliz con nadie que no seas tú –

Sonata recupero su mirada habitual y sonriendo dice – Te quiero Drake –

Drake sin siquiera parpadear responde – Yo Te quiero Sonata –

Del cristal de Sonata sale una luz tan brillante que guía a Elaion, Big Mac, Aria y Adagio como si fuera un faro para ellos.

Cuando llegan los ven en el suelo a los 2 abrazados besándose.

Adagio grita sin pensarlo 2 veces – Que demonios, yo pensando que te puede haber pasado algo y tu aquí besándote con el humano –

Sonata con una sonrisa como no había tenido en días – Es lo normal, es mi novio –

Todos los presentes se asombran hasta el propio Drake por esas palabras.

Sonata algo apenada y roja – Bueno si tú quieres Drake –

Drake feliz responde – Claro que quiero- y se lanza de nuevo a besar a Sonata

Esta le responde el beso, pero Adagio interviene – Suficiente, basta los 2-

Todos vuelven a la feria juntos.

Elaion le ayudo a Drake a llevar su moto devuelta.

Y ya en la feria se encontraron con Marble, Pinkie y Sunset.

Todos se alegran de que Sonata esté bien.

Sonata se disculpa con todos por preocuparlos.

Pero varios aún tienen dudas que Drake debe responder.

Adagio solo pregunta – ¿Drake como encontraste a mi hermana? –

Elaion añade – ¿Y que era esa luz que venía de tu moto? –

Drake que bebía algo para recuperarse después del esfuerzo de manejar tanto tiempo – Me guió el cristal de Sonata lo encontré en la sala de su casa brillando – mientras dice eso se acerca a su moto y desamarra el recipiente de plástico donde había puesto los pedazos del cristal, pero ve el contenido del mismo y solo dice – Pero que paso aquí – saca del recipiente un cristal como el que las Dazzlings tenían antes, se había vuelto armar, pero esta vez era trasparente como si de un diamante se tratara.

Sonata ilusionada y emocionada – Ese es mi cristal – y grito de la emoción –AHH –

Y luego Pinkie se unió a su grito -AHH –

Adagio, Aria y Sunset que eran las que más entendían del tema no comprendían lo que veían.

Aria empieza – Pero como es eso posible ¿Drake reparo el cristal? –

Sunset viendo el cristal a detalle – Si y no, más bien creo fueron Sonata y Drake los que lo repararon, los cristales se cargan de energía positiva y negativa para permitirles usar su magia, la energía positiva de los sentimientos de esos 2 causo que el cristal tuviera suficiente energía para para repararse–

Adagio continua – Entonces, Drake genera la energía positiva al estar enamorado de Sonata y esta lo manda al cristal, como antes lo hacíamos con la energía negativa que generaban los humanos –

Aria observándolo detenidamente – Este color es el color que tenían los cristales de la todos en nuestro grupo de Sirenas antes de que nos abandonaran, nunca vi alguno de los nuestros brillar de este color –

Sonata emocionada sujeta el cristal y dice ahora ya tengo mi magia y empieza a Cantar – Ahh Ahh Bienvenido al show aquí hay información... –

Pero no pasó nada, aunque canto, todos notaron que no sonaba como antes si bien no sonaba mal era como si faltara algo en su voz.

Sonata decepcionada – No pasó nada –

Sunset – Él cristal debe de necesitar a los otros 2 para obtener todo su poder ya que están muy unidas tú y tus hermanas o tal vez aun no recarga lo suficiente para hacer magia –

Aria – Entonces necesita más energía positiva para funcionar –

Sonata dice – En ese caso – y voltea a ver a Drake con ojos de enamorada y se lanza a seguir besándolo.

Drake le sigue el beso sin pensarlo

Adagio se molesta – Que les dije de hacer eso frente a mí – e intenta separarlos.

Elaion le dice a Aria – Te dije que enloquecería cuando se pusieran así –

Aria se ríe junto con Elaion y el resto, menos Adagio que seguía tratando de separarlos y Sonata que no quería dejar de besar a Drake.

La sombra encapuchada los vigilaba a lo lejos, pero desapareció simplemente como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, aunque no sería la última vez que esta actuaría en sus vidas.

 **Bueno con esto acabo el capítulo 11 de esta historia, me alegra haber llegado hasta este punto, después de este capítulo queda más dependiendo de qué tan largos me vallan quedando, como aclaración a partir de aquí veremos mas la vida amorosa de todas ya sean las Rainbooms o las Dazzlings pero hago notar que todas me gustan como personajes por ende no es que piense mal de alguna por su manera de actuar solo interpreto como según yo serian en un escenario realista cada una. Espero leer sus comentarios y compartan si también les está gustando para ayudar a nuestra comunidad brony.**


	12. Preparativos para el baile

Capítulo 12: Preparativos para el baile.

Pasaron los meses las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que las Dazzlings empezaron a ir a Canterlot High, Aria y Elaion empezaron una relación amorosa, se iban juntos al trabajo y regresaban juntos a casa, aunque eran discretos y en público casi no se demostraban cariño, sin darse cuenta cuando paso, también el cristal de Aria se había reparado y vuelto como el de Sonata. Sonata y Drake continuaron con su relación, pero a diferencia de su hermana ellos eran muy afectuosos en público y más de una vez los habían descubierto saltándose clases para pasar el rato juntos. Por otro lado, Adagio se acercó más a Sunset incluso había rumores en la escuela de que ellas eran pareja, pero ellas siempre lo negaban, aunque más de una vez Twilight que llegaba después que ellas al salón del club de estudios avanzados y las encontraba en situaciones raras.

Sin contar lo de sus relaciones amorosas también había otros cambios en la vida de las Dazzlings, Sonata en los días que no tenía que ir a sus clases especiales iba con Pinkie a su casa para hacer postres y aprender cocina le gustaba mucho, y con ayuda de Sunset y Adagio sus calificaciones se regularizaron. Aria a veces se pasaba por donde estaba Fluttershy, pues le gustaba acariciar a los animales y relajarse jugando con ellos o si tenía tiempo iba a la granja de Applejack y le ayudaba con sus tareas solo para pasar el rato con ella, para eso Elaion le enseño a manejar para que pudiera llevarse la camioneta hasta donde era la granja. Adagio había estado con el club de estudios avanzados, por el momento solo estudiaban la magia. Pero no entendían del todo porque los cristales de Aria y Sonata se habían reparado solos pero el de Adagio si bien ya lucia como diamante al igual que el de sus hermanas, pero seguía dañado y con partes rotas. Además de que ninguna había podido hacer magia. Pero aun así siempre se aseguraban de traer sus cristales en sus mochilas por si acaso.

Por su lado Elaion seguía su vida tan calmada como era habitual, intento un tiempo estar en la banda de Flash, pero cuando empezó a ser novio de Aria ya no le interesaba la banda y prefería pasar tiempo con ella o jugando videojuegos con Drake, pero siempre su prioridad era Aria. Drake por su lado era muy feliz junto con Sonata y no se molestaba en disimularlo, en cuando pudo volver a usar su moto tomo el examen de la escuela para que le dejaran llevarla, lo paso sin ningún problema, después de eso y con mucho esfuerzo logro convencer a Adagio de que dejara que Sonata viajara con él, y ya con eso Sonata y Drake se iban y venían juntos de la escuela, él no estaba en ningún club pero si Sonata se quería ir a casa de Pinkie el la llevaba y pasaba por ella había días en que podía probar lo que había hecho Sonata y eso lo hacía muy feliz. También se hizo buen amigo de Sunset que al gustarle los videojuegos y enterarse que Drake y Elaion también eran gamers se juntaba mucho con ellos, si bien se divertían también ellos 2 pensaban que era medio excusa para pasarse a ver a Adagio. Ya se había hecho costumbre que los 5 Elaion, Drake, Aria, Sonata y Adagio cenaran juntos y muchas veces se les unía Sunset.

Las cosas eran muy felices en Canterlot High, pero como menciono Sunset alguna vez siempre hay una amenaza mágica en camino…

Mientras ellos pasaban sus días felices, en la prisión del estado en una celda había 3 prisioneros que aun los recordaban.

Un prisionero hace una marca en la pared con una cuchara y dice – Llevamos 4 meses aquí – Era Spot el más bajo de los 3 Diamond Dogs.

La celda no era muy grande y tenía 2 literas, una cama para cada Diamond Dog y una desocupada pues ellos habían atacado a cada prisionero que era asignado para ocupar esa cama al grado que los guardias prefirieron no asignarle esa cama a nadie.

Fido que era el más grande y musculoso de los Diamond Dogs leía un libro en su cama le responde – Te has quejado de eso a diario durante los últimos meses ya acostúmbrate estaremos aquí por seis años –

Spot muy molesto le responde – tu acostúmbrate, tantas cosas malas que hicimos vender y comprar drogas, golpear gente por diversión, la vez que secuestramos y violamos a una chica, grafitear media ciudad y aun así nunca nos habían atrapado, pero un error de nuestro valiente líder y todo se va a la basura – mientras señala a Rover el líder de los Diamond Dogs que solo estaba recargado en la puerta de la celda viendo el exterior.

Fido sin dejar de ver su libro – En dicho caso alégrate de que solo nos detuvieron por pelear en la calle, posesión y venta de drogas, seis años fue una sentencia leve para lo que mereceríamos si supieran todo lo que hemos hecho –

Spot se acerca a Fido le quita el libro y le dice –Alégrate tú, para cuando salgamos nuestros contactos se habrán perdido, nuestros clientes muertos por sobredosis o habrán encontrado nuevos proveedores y tendremos que empezar el negocio desde cero –

Ambos estaban a punto de pelearse cuando Rover voltea y empieza a hablar – Suficiente, acabamos aquí así que aguántense, piensen en que al menos el tipo que causo esto ahora está bajo tierra –

Una risa siniestra viene de la cama vacía era una sombra encapuchada que de alguna forma había llegado a ese lugar sin que ninguno de los Diamond Dogs se diera cuenta.

La sorpresa hace a los tres Diamond Dogs juntarse y ponerse cerca de la puerta

Rover molesto se acerca a ella – A caso dije algo gracioso –

Spot sonriendo – Excelente necesito sacar algo de ira, te enseñare lo que le pasa a los que se meten en la celda de los Diamond Dogs – intento sujetar a la sombra encapuchada por un hombro.

Pero en el momento en que le puso una mano encima sintió una descarga muy fuerte que lo hizo retroceder sujetándose la mano del dolor.

La sombra empezó a hablar – Por favor sin tocar, no quiero ponerme violento con ustedes –

Spot se levantó aun con la mano adolorida y se puso junto a sus compañeros.

Fido sin dudarlo respondió – Violento con nosotros eso si es gracioso –

Los 3 Diamond Dogs intentan arrojarse sobre el pero antes de que den un paso la sombra revela únicamente su mano derecha apuntándola hacia ellos y libera una energía oscura.

Y estos empiezan a sentir como si una descarga recorriera todo su cuerpo lo que les produce un gran dolor que los mantiene en él suelo. La mano era de color azul marino casi una garra por lo delgada y vieja que se veía, con las uñas largas y descuidadas, daba asco y miedo el solo verla.

Mientras los Diamond Dogs se seguían retorciendo de dolor en el suelo y la sombra empezó a hablar – Escuchen y escuchen bien, he venido ofrecerles un trato a ustedes no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos, pero si lo requiero puedo deshacerme de ustedes en un instante, entonces ¿Escucharan? –

Rover desde el suelo contesto – Si escucharemos te lo aseguro –

Spot le siguió – Si por favor detente –

Fido también acepto.

La sombra detuvo la descarga les dio unos segundos para recuperarse y les indico que se acercaran. Mientras revelaba su mano izquierda igual de horrible que la derecha, en ella sostenía una bola de cristal.

Los Diamond Dogs se pusieron de pie como pudieron y observaron al interior de la bola de cristal, el empezó a explicar – El chico que dices que mataste está vivo y no solo eso ahora es pareja de la chica que querías ese día, además su amigo que los ataco también tiene una relación con su hermana – Mientras decía eso en la bola se veían imágenes de Drake y Sonata juntos y felices, después de Elaion y Aria.

Los 3 Diamond Dogs se molestaron y Spot le dijo a Rover –Excelente gran líder nosotros 3 estamos aquí atrapados mientras el idiota que creíste matar está libre y divirtiéndose con la que debería haber sido nuestro juguete ese día –

Rover se molesta y da un golpe con toda su fuerza a la pared y dice - ¿Cuál es el trato? –

La sombra continua – Tenemos intereses afines señores, yo les daré los medios para vengarse y ustedes matan a los hombres que les acabo de mostrar o se quedan aquí pudriéndose, es su decisión –

Spot cuestiona directamente a la sombra –Solo hay un problema nosotros estamos aquí y ellos están haya –

La sombra responde – Eso no es ningún problema puedo sacarlos fácilmente –

Spot incrédulo – Que ¿Acaso eres un súper abogado o algo así? –

La sombra le responde – Algo así –

La bola de cristal brilla con una luz que ciega a los Diamond Dogs por unos segundos para cuando pueden volver a ver, se dan cuenta que están en la cima de una colina desde la cual se puede la prisión en la que estaban.

Los 3 miran la prisión a la distancia incrédulos.

Rover voltea a ver a la sombra con una sonrisa macabra – Entonces cuales son los términos del trato –

La sombra pronuncia – Es muy sencillo solo tengo 2 condiciones, 1. Maten a los chicos que les mostré en mi bola de cristal, 2. No maten a las 3 chicas que se hacen llamar las Dazzlings, por lo demás no me importa que hagan si alguien más interfiere –

Rover contesta – Me parece un trato muy justo –

La sombra extiende su mano derecha en señal de un apretón de manos, a Rover le da un poco de asco, pero igual extiende su mano para estrechar la de la sombra, pero antes de tocarlo pregunta - ¿Y cómo podemos llamarte nuevo amigo? –

La sombra estrecha su mano con la de Rover y dice –Solo piensen en mi como su Mecenas – En cuando Rover toco la mano de la sombra una energía empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero esta era diferente lo hacía sentir bien y desde el, la energía se extendió a la de sus compañeros.

Esta energía los cambio, sus manos crecían, con sus uñas volviéndose garras afiladas como navajas, sus piernas se transformaban en algo similar a patas traseras de un lobo, todos incrementaron su tamaño y musculatura fácilmente duplicándola haciendo que Spot y Rover sobrepasaran los dos metros de altura y Fido casi los tres metros, en su boca se veían colmillos iguales a los de un depredador. Eran un punto medio entre los Diamond Dogs de Equestria y los humanos que alguna vez fueron.

La sombra pronuncio mientras estos contemplaban sus nuevos cuerpos y se maravillaban con ellos – Les he dado un extra para que no fallen, logren su objetivo y los dejare conservarlo incluso les daré más –

Los 3 Diamond Dogs se voltearon y dijeron al mismo tiempo – Si Mecenas –

La sombra señalo en dirección de la ciudad de Canterlot y grito – Vallan mis Diamond Dogs y cumplan nuestro objetivo –

Los 3 salieron corriendo en esa dirección, en 4 patas como perros, corrían a gran velocidad, tan veloces como un auto.

2 sombras más se acercaron a la primera y una de ellas pronuncio – Maestro, será prudente confiar esta tarea a seres tan inferiores, permítame intervenir y yo mismo los matare a esos 2 chicos en segundos –

La primera sombra respondió – Aun no es tu tiempo aprendiz mío, tu momento de intervenir pronto llegara, además quiero probar como sería la especie de los Diamond Dogs como soldados, después de todo son solo peones en un juego más grande que ni si quiera alcanzan a comprender–

En la ciudad de Canterlot las cosas seguían tranquilas, se acercaba el fin de año escolar y las Dazzlings al salir de clases hablaban entre ellas.

Adagio indicando a sus hermanas – Recuerden que hoy debemos ir a la boutique donde trabaja Rarity a elegir nuestros vestidos para el baile de fin de año –

Aria fastidiada por el día de clases – Si ya sabemos, deja que Elaion venga me prestara su camioneta para que vallamos –

Sonata confundida – Y como se ira el a casa –

Aria adivinando – Drake lo llevara en su moto –

Sonata recuerda como viaja cuando va con Drake en su moto abrazada a él muy pegada y se ríe de la idea de que Elaion viaje así hasta piensa –A Elaion le debe molestar eso, debe querer mucho a Aria para prestarle su camioneta y aceptar irse así –

Drake y Elaion se habían entretenido hablando con Sunset, esta quería convencerlos de que la tienda de Elaion le patrocine su canal de streaming de videojuegos y que Drake saliera en el cómo su ayudante.

Drake y Elaion salen de la escuela, estos seguían hablando con Sunset que aun quería convencerlos, aunque ellos no estaban seguros de su idea.

En cuando Aria ve a Elaion le dice – Elaion me prestas tus llaves –

Elaion sin pensarlo las saca de su bolsillo y se las da a Aria, ya luego pregunta - ¿Para que las quieres? –

Aria sonriéndole – Mis hermanas y yo iremos a la boutique de Rarity a elegir vestidos para el baile, necesitamos como ir –

Sonata extrañada – Que no le habías preguntado ya si te prestaría la camioneta –

Aria girando los ojos – Bueno no le había preguntado, pero sabía que no se negaría, ¿Verdad? – mientras dice eso se acerca a Elaion y acaricia su cara.

Elaion la mira a los ojos dice – No hay ningún problema vallan –

Aria dice – Gracias – y le da un beso a Elaion

Adagio pregunta a Sunset – No quieres ir –

Sunset – No gracias ya fui hace unos días con las demás a ver eso –

Adagio le dice – Pues como quieras-

Drake los detiene y le dice a Elaion – Antes saca eso de tu camioneta de una vez –

Elaion va a su camioneta y en un espacio que tenía para guardar cosas en la parte de atrás saca 3 cajas que se veían muy elegantes. Le da una a Drake y otra a Sunset.

Las Dazzlings se intrigan, pero Drake empieza a explicar – Mandamos a hacer esto para ustedes creímos que sería la mejor forma de llevaran sus cristales – mientras dice eso se acerca a Sonata abriendo la caja y mostrándole el contenido.

Era un collar de oro con un broche para sujetar el cristal.

Drake le pidió a Sonata su cristal.

Esta lo saco de su mochila y Drake con mucho cuidado lo sujeto al broche y lo ajusto.

Después de eso le pidió permiso a Sonata para ponérselo, esta se sujetó el cabello para que no estorbara y Drake le puso su collar.

Sonata acomodándose el collar para que la gema quede justo al centro pregunta - ¿Cómo me veo? –

Drake afirma mientras la mira – Hermosa –

Esta se lanza abrazarlo con amor

Mientras tanto Elaion hacia lo mismo con el cristal de Aria y la ayudo a que se lo pusiera. Aunque Aria lo primero que hizo fue sacar un espejo de su mochila y observarse.

Al mirarse en el espejo dijo – Devuelta a donde debes estar – no podía dejar de contemplar su cristal colgando de su cuello.

Por otra parte, Adagio no dejo que Sunset colocara su cristal en el broche, pero si la dejo ayudarla a ponerse el collar pues por su peinado era muy complicado.

Después de eso mientras Adagio sentía su cristal en cuello pregunto – ¿Cómo sabían las medidas? Y ¿Quién pago por esto? –

Drake responde sin dejar de abrazar a Sonata – Sunset nos dio las medidas de las veces que sean detenido a estudiarlos, como los 3 cristales son iguales fue sencillo, en cuando al pago cada uno pago uno –

Aunque nadie más lo noto pues las 2 parejas estaban muy ocupadas entre ellos, Adagio miro a Sunset, se acercó a ella y le susurro – Gracias –

Después de un rato contemplando sus cristales devuelta en su lugar, las Dazzlings se tenían que retirar.

Sonata se despide de Drake diciéndole – Nos vemos en la cena – y se pone a besarlo.

Adagio tiene que tomar a Sonata del cuello de su blusa para separarla de Drake y llevársela a la camioneta, ya se había acostumbrado a separarlos así últimamente.

Mientras se aleja Sonata hace señas de adiós a Drake.

Ya cuando las Dazzlings se alejan Drake le ofrece el casco que Sonata usaba normalmente a Elaion, pero ese no era su segundo casco de siempre era uno que había mandado hacer para Sonata personalizado a gusto de ella, tenía una mezcla rara de orejas de gato arriba, agallas de sirena a los lados, todo en colores rosas y azules pastel que era como una explosión de colores dulces.

Elaion lo mira con una cara de incredulidad – Estas hablando enserio –

Drake afirma – Pues si no tengo otro casco –

Elaion voltea a ver a Sunset – Sunset, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa hoy? –

Sunset confundida – Pues si supongo no tengo nada que hacer –

Elaion acercándose a ella – Excelente acabas de ganarte el patrocinio de mi tienda –

Sunset emocionada –Enserio, guao –

Elaion pasa junto a ella de camino al auto de Sunset – Vamos discutiremos los detalles en el camino –

Drake – Pues bueno – y mirando al caso de Sonata – No luce tan mal –

Ya en el camino Sunset y Elaion llegaron a un acuerdo.

Por otra parte, en la ciudad, en la boutique donde Rarity trabaja estaban las Dazzlings junto con Rarity.

Rarity tomaba medidas a Adagio que rápidamente se había decidido por un vestido del catálogo de diseños de Rarity mientras sus hermanas observaban los que había en exhibición.

Aria que contemplaba unos vestidos muy extravagantes como de Carnaval y pregunta a Rarity– Y entonces que se supone se hace en un baile –

Rarity que no dejaba de tomar medidas de Adagio – Pues que crees, bailar, estar en pareja y tener una romántica noche llena de recuerdos inolvidables, seguro Elaion ira muy elegante y gallardo para su dama –

Aria que estaba viendo unos vestidos verdes – Él siempre se ve así –

Rarity maravillada por la respuesta de Aria – Oh lo que nos hace el amor –

Adagio mientras estiraba sus brazos cuestiona – ¿Y se supone que todos vallan en pareja? –

Rarity responde – Oh por dios, claro que no, muchos van ahí a buscar pareja o solo divertirse con amigos, por ejemplo, Pinkie y Fluttershy hay muchos chicos tras de ellas, pero nunca le han dicho que si a alguno y por otro lado estamos Rainbow Dash y yo que somos agentes libres por decirlo de alguna manera –

Sin darse cuenta Sonata buscando un vestido que le gustara se había metido a la bodega donde guardaban los vestidos de los clientes que ocupaban arreglos.

Adagio queriendo hacer la pregunta disimuladamente – Y Sunset ¿De qué tipo es? –

Rarity analizando a Sunset por un momento – Pues cuando era mala siempre iba con Flash, pero siendo justos Flash era más su mascota que su novio, supongo que Sunset cae en la categoría de haber quién me busca o por lo menos no se dé nadie en quien ella esté interesada y viceversa además de Flash –

Sonata sale de la bodega con un vestido blanco en mano – Me encanta este puedo probármelo –

Rarity se alarma al ver cuál es, aunque Adagio y Aria no entienden por qué – Lo siento querida pero ese vestido, bueno creo que es un poco pronto para que lo uses –

Sonata sin entender pregunta - ¿Por qué? –

Adagio bajándose del banco pues Rarity ya había terminado de tomar medidas – Se ve muy caro Sonata déjalo donde lo hallaste –

Rarity – Si es caro, pero además de eso es un vestido de novia, lo usas cuando te casas –

Adagio dio un grito que se escuchó en toda la calle – Casarse estas loca niña regresa ese vestido ahora –

Sonata intimidada lo devolvió el vestido a su lugar y volvió a donde estaba en menos de un segundo.

Rarity tranquilizando a Adagio – Descuida Adagio, no entendía lo que hacía no te preocupes –

Adagio se relajó como pudo y pregunta – ¿Ya terminaste? –

Rarity – Contigo, faltan tus hermanas –

Aria eligió un vestido verde que estaba en exhibición y se acercó Rarity para que le tomara las medidas para los ajustes. Mientras que Sonata seguía sin poder decidir.

Ya había acabado con Aria y Sonata seguía sin ideas tras un rato sus hermanas se desesperaron.

Aria molesta – Decídete de una buena vez -

Sonata le responde – No sé, hay muchos vestidos hermosos, pero ninguno me llama necesito algo que se vea tierno y que la vez se vea lindo –

Rarity viendo la indecisión de Sonata y escuchando lo que quería más lo del vestido de novia dice – Idea – con su vocecita clásica.

Todas se le quedan viendo mientras ella dibuja algo a gran velocidad en su libreta de diseños.

Y luego cuando acaba se lo muestra a las 3.

Sonata emocionada – Es hermoso –

Aria más impresionada por la habilidad de dibujo de Rarity que por el vestido – Tienes bastante talento –

Adagio al ver el vestido – ¿Y es caro? –

Rarity muy confiada – Tranquila querida, las 3 tendrán sus vestidos para verse elegantes, divinas y en su presupuesto –

Adagio – Entonces está bien –

Rarity emocionada por su trabajo – Excelente, entonces Sonata ven –

La sube al banco y empieza a tomar medidas a Sonata.

En la casa de los chicos Sunset, Drake y Elaion juegan unas partidas de un shooter mientras conversan.

Sunset – Entonces el miércoles llevamos todo a mi casa para el domingo iniciar con los streaming –

Elaion enfocándose en el juego – Si claro mañana preparo todo lo que acordamos en la tienda para que no mas pases a firmar el miércoles y llevemos a tu casa, pero recuerda lo acordado –

Sunset – Ya se durante el streaming solo puedo usar playeras que vendas en tu tienda o la de la propia tienda y promocionarlos al iniciar y acabar –

Drake – Además seré tu invitado frecuente no tu asistente –

Sunset – Si está bien – decía mientras giraba los ojos Drake remarcaba demasiado eso para gusto de ella.

Drake – Hablando de eso Elaion el miércoles también hay que recoger los trajes entonces aprovechamos la vuelta –

Ninguno de los 3 paraba de ver la pantalla mientras hablaba

Elaion – Ya se los renté donde los renté porque no está muy lejos de mi tienda –

Drake - Bueno, tú ya estas lista para el baile Sunset –

Sunset – Si, Rarity ya está trabajando en nuestros vestidos desde hace tiempo y nos veremos en la boutique para arreglarnos el mismo viernes –

Drake – Ósea que iras con ellas al baile, me sorprende que siendo 7 chicas ninguna tenga pareja –

Sunset – Bueno veamos, Pinkie y Fluttershy rechazan a todo el que las invita, Applejack siempre dice estar muy ocupada con su granja, Rainbow Dash y Rarity digamos son muy liberales para comprometerse con alguien, Twilight no tengo que recordarte lo que paso hace unos meses y si bien parece ya está recuperada no creo que piense en el amor en rato y yo pues estoy esperando que cierta persona me invite –

Elaion – Me sorprende que tú con tu personalidad no la invites –

Sunset que se pone levemente nerviosa – Bueno es que conociéndola sería mejor que ella lo hiciera y le he dado varias señales –

Para Drake y Elaion era más que obvio que hablaba de Adagio pero no querían evidenciarla.

Drake – Pues tal vez deberías decírselo más directamente, viste todo lo que paso con Sonata y conmigo por no hablar las cosas de forma clara –

Sunset –Tal vez tengas razón si no me invita un día antes del baile yo lo hare –

Tras otro rato jugando en un momento entre partida y partida Sunset algo nerviosa les dice a los chicos – ¿Puedo contarles algo? -

Drake – Si claro –

Elaion – Desde luego –

Sunset habla con un tono nervioso – Pues la persona que estoy esperando me invite es Adagio –

Ambos pensaron que era muy obvio, pero no lo dijeron

Sunset deja el control en la mesa y continua – Desde hace algún tiempo, las cosas entre nosotras como que están raras y solo empeoraron hace unos días, ella y yo nos quedamos mucho tiempo solas en el laboratorio y hemos tenido un par de momentos incomodos –

Ahí les cuenta de una vez que queriendo bajar un equipo de una repisa muy alta Adagio casi se cae, pero Sunset alcanzo a detenerla agarrándola por la cintura u otra vez que mientras limpiaban el lugar Sunset se resbalo después de que trapearon y callo sobre Adagio quedando una enzima de la otra.

Drake y Elaion no pudieron evitar dejar salir una risa que hizo sentir vergüenza a Sunset.

Drake tratando de contenerse – Perdón, perdón, pero pensé que eso solo pasaba en los animes –

Ya cuando se calman Sunset continua – Y pues como que el otro día Adagio y yo nos besamos –

Drake y Elaion al unísono – Qué, qué –

Les empieza a narrar como paso

Una tarde en el club de estudios avanzados usando lupas y microscopios Adagio y yo estábamos analizando los cristales de ella y sus hermanas, buscábamos algún punto donde se notará alguna unión o grieta restante en los cristales de Aria y Sonata para saber cómo se repararon.

Adagio con una lupa en una mano y un cristal en la otra – Es inútil estos cristales parecen haberse arreglado solos y de la nada, es como si nunca se hubieran dañado, no tiene sentido –

Sunset observando el microscopio sin voltear a ver a Adagio – Vamos no te rindas, creo que puedo ver algo muy pequeño – Ajustando el microscopio para que cada vez tenga más aumento logra visualizar algo –Adagio ven encontré algo –

Sunset se levanta del microscopio para que Adagio tome su lugar y mire mientras Sunset explica – Vez esas pequeñas líneas de color dorado, son tan pequeñas que a simple vista no se ven, pero parecen ser algo similar a los circuitos de un aparato eléctrico –

Adagio sin dejar de ver el microscopio – Eso podría significar que la magia funciona de forma similar a una máquina –

Sunset emocionada – Exacto, poniéndolo en términos tecnológicos es como si fuera una computadora, ustedes serian el usuario a la vez que el software, la energía positiva/negativa lo que alimenta de energía a la máquina y el cristal el hardware –

Adagio que también empieza a emocionarse – Eso significa que la razón por la que no podemos hacer magia es porque estos nano circuitos están dañados, pero si encontramos como repararlos podríamos recuperar nuestra magia –

Adagio se levanta del microscopio y abraza a Sunset – Tan cerca de restaurar nuestra magia gracias –

Después de unos segundos de abrazarse Sunset y Adagio se quedan mirándose a los ojos sin darse cuenta ni pensar en nada solo empiezan a besarse con pasión. Ninguna quiere detenerse y Adagio toma a Sunset de la cintura y la sube a una mesa donde continúa besándola, empieza a besar el cuello de Sunset y morderlo con amor, Sunset empieza a hacer ruidos que jamás había oído Adagio pero claramente indicaban que a Sunset le gustaba lo que ella hacía.

Cuando de repente y sin aviso se abre la puerta del club era Twilight que venía tarde al club, traía una máquina para analizar objetos de cristal que pidió prestada a su escuela anterior. La máquina le bloqueo la vista y solo pudo ver de reojo como Sunset y Adagio se ponían de pie y se acomodaban como fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Twilight las ve a las 2 muy agitadas – Todo bien chicas, no interrumpo algo –

Sunset muy nerviosa – No para nada –

Adagio más bien molesta por la interrupción – Si no te preocupes no interrumpiste nada –

Twilight todavía intrigada por esas sospechosas respuestas – Esta bien creo, miren lo que me prestaron del Colegio Crystal, un medidor de frecuencias con el podremos analizar los cristales hasta su mismo núcleo –

Ahí termina el relato Sunset

Drake y Elaion se quedan callados, les sorprendió el relato de Sunset.

Drake es el primero en poder hablar – Valla, para no ser humanas sí que saben qué hacer con sus cuerpos –

Sunset avergonzada - En realidad, no se ella, pero yo cuando llegue a este mundo busque al humano que consideraban las chicas de este mundo como el más deseable, para experimentar en ese aspecto, pero digamos que él es la prueba de que nada sirve tener una herramienta si no sabes cómo usarla –

Drake y Elaion sabían que Sunset era ex de Flash.

Drake cuestiona – Espera ¿En Canterlot High Flash es considerado el más deseable?, los estándares de las chicas de esa escuela son muy bajos–

Elaion dirigiéndose a Drake – Mejor preocúpate de que si eso aún hoy es verdad significa que hay chicas que creen que él es más atractivo que nosotros-

Sunset – Eso no es lo importante aquí, lo preocupante es lo que hice con Adagio –

Drake contesta – Yo no veo el problema –

Elaion confundido – Yo tampoco –

Sunset – A que se refieren Adagio y yo nos besamos y sabe Celestia que más si Twilight no hubiera llegado –

Drake – ¿Y? , no sé en tu mundo pero en este estamos en el siglo XXI las relaciones entre personas del mismo género no son problema y creo que ya quedo en claro que el sentimiento es muto –

Sunset – Supongo que tienes razón, pero aquí además no somos de la misma especie –

Drake extrañado – Sabes tú y ellas siguen diciendo humanos como si fueran diferentes a nosotros, pero por lo que he podido ver de Sonata y sus hermanas todas son bastante humanas, físicamente tienen todo lo que un humano tiene y les falta todo lo que le falta a un humano, tal vez en Equestria habría sido una relación inter especies, pero en este mundo es una relación común-

Elaion – Porque no aprovechas el baile de fin de año ve con ella y pásensela bien, luego le dices cómo te sientes y listo, tienes novia –

Sunset riéndose de lo sencillo que lo hace sonar Elaion – Tienes razón si para el miércoles al acabar de preparar el lugar para el streaming no me ha invitado me asegurare de hacerlo yo -

En eso escuchan llegar la camioneta de Elaion.

Sunset le pide a los 2 que guarden el secreto y estos le dicen que si sin dudarlo.

Las escuchan bajar y las Dazzlings entran en casa de los chicos, Drake y Elaion le habían dado llaves de la casa a Sonata y Aria correspondientemente.

Drake va a recibir a Sonata con un beso lo mismo Elaion con Aria mientras que Sunset y Adagio solo se saludan a la distancia.

Drake – Y que tal les fue, la más linda del baile ya eligió su vestido –

Adagio responde mientras se pasa a buscar algo de beber al refrigerador – Si yo ya elegí mi vestido, aunque el de mis hermanas tampoco está mal –

Drake – Hablaba de Sonata –

Adagio – Entonces debiste elegir mejor tus palabras – dice mientras sonríe maliciosamente.

Sonata interviene y le dice a Drake – Si ya elegí mi vestido te encantara cuando lo veas –

Drake – Ya me encanta si lo elegiste tu – dice mientras abraza a Sonata

Adagio fastidiada – Ya basta ustedes 2, ¿qué hay para cenar? –

Elaion – Podemos pedir pizza si quieren –

Todos muestran aprobación ante esa idea

Drake dice mirando a Sunset – ¿Te quedas a cenar? Siempre hay lugar para más gente –

Sunset acepta encantada.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero durante todo el día los Diamond Dogs los habían estado siguiendo, estos pasaron a su escondite en una vieja cantera abandonada antes de eso para cambiarse la ropa de prisioneros por otra aunque con su cambio de tamaño de su vieja ropa solo les quedaban los pantalones y sus chalecos de Diamond Dogs, durante el día Rover había estado vigilando a los chicos y Spot junto Fido a las Dazzlings, ellos habían notado que vivían en la misma privada y que eran vecinos, con esa información volvieron a su guarida a idear su plan.

Al día siguiente todo continuo normal, Adagio y Sunset se hablan normal, aunque no se acercaban mucho. Elaion preparo todo en su tienda para que al día siguiente pasaran por ello.

Así el miércoles saliendo de clases Drake y Sonata se fueron a la plaza pasarían un rato juntos en lo que Sunset y Elaion ultimaban los detalles en el local de juegos. Mientras Aria se llevó la camioneta de Elaion, paso a dejar a Adagio en la casa y de ahí se fue al trabajo.

Ya en la plaza tras divertirse un rato juntos Sonata y Drake fueron al local de juegos a ver si ya habían terminado.

Elaion estaba en su oficina junto con Sunset firmando los últimos papales.

En eso entran Drake y Sonata a la oficina.

Drake impaciente – ¿Ya está todo listo? –

Elaion que revisaba los documentos – Si ya está, ahora solo hay que llevar las cosas al auto de Sunset y montarlas en su casa –

Sunset feliz – Genial pues que estamos esperando –

Drake recuerda avisarle a Elaion – Por cierto, Elaion los trajes aún no están listos que pasemos mañana –

Elaion sin darle mucha importancia – Esta bien mañana paso yo por ellos –

Drake se despide de Sonata sabía que ella esperaría a que termine el turno de Aria y se iría con ella -Nos vemos en la casa tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde, hay mucho que instalar –

Sonata muy sonriente y feliz – Si no te preocupes, preparare algo delicioso para la cena –

Drake no puede evitar empezar a besar a Sonata.

Elaion esta vez es el impaciente – Deprisa Romeo ya en la noche la veras –

Elaion pasa junto Aria, se despide y le dice que la vera en la cena.

Tras cargar todo en el auto de Sunset se van a la casa de ella.

Para Elaion y Drake era la primera vez que estaban ahí y si bien no era lujosa estaba muy bien ubicada y era bastante amplia.

Al llegar Drake pregunta mientras veía todo - ¿Cómo hiciste para pagar todo esto? –

Sunset extrañada de la pregunta – Pues con dinero como más-

Drake confuso por esa respuesta – No, me refiero a que cuando Sonata y las demás llegaron a este mundo aparentemente usaron sus poderes para hipnotizar gente para conseguir donde vivir, comida y demás, no me digas que tu hiciste lo mismo –

Sunset riendo – Hice algo digamos más sutil – y dejando la caja que traía con ella los invita a sentarse en la sala y empieza a explicar – En Equestria cosas como los diamantes, rubís y otras piedras preciosas son relativamente comunes al grado de que hay una cueva publica de donde uno puede sacar cuantas quiera sin problema no muy lejos de la capital, lo que yo hacía era en secreto sabiendo donde estaba el portal a Equestria y a donde llegaba del otro lado, era ir con una canasta muy grande a Equestria escabullirme lejos del castillo e ir a la cueva en un horario en que no habría nadie, llenar la canasta de gemas preciosas y volver a este mundo, una vez aquí voy a casas de empeño y las vendo, de hecho era algo muy rentable, pude comprar esta casa con unos cuantos viajes, lo mismo que mi auto y todo lo que ven –

Drake y Elaion se impresionaron por la manera en que Sunset resolvió el problema y ella continúo explicando – Pero desde que tuve mi incidente con la princesa Twilight he tratado de ya no hacerlo y sobrevivir en este mundo por mis propios medios, incluso trabajo en vacaciones –

Elaion – Espera, princesa Twilight, significa que la genio de la escuela además es de la realeza-

Sunset riéndose – No, la versión de ella de Equestria es una princesa, la de aquí solo es una estudiante muy inteligente –

Drake pregunta – y entonces ¿Todos aquí tienen versiones de Equestria? –

Sunset analizando la pregunta – Algo así, geográficamente Equestria y el mundo humano no tienen nada que ver entonces para muchos sus versiones están esparcidas por todo el mundo, siendo un poco difícil encontrar el equivalente de todos, yo por ejemplo aun no conozco a la Sunset Shimmer del mundo humano y menos conocí a las versiones suyas de Equestria –

Elaion – Lastima sería interesante comparar como somos a partir de vivir en mundos tan distintos –

Drake – Además siempre quise un gemelo –

Elaion – No sería tu gemelo seria tu versión de otro universo es muy distinto –

Drake riéndose – Tomate jitomate al final es lo mismo –

Se pusieron a acomodar las cosas mientras seguían discutiendo del tema, aunque todo era más en broma haciendo referencias películas.

Drake mientras conectaba un último cable – Entonces si entras en contacto directo con tu yo de otra dimensión destruyes todo el espacio tiempo causando el fin de nuestro universo –

Elaion – Creo que exageras la destrucción podría ser más local solo causando la destrucción de nuestra galaxia-

Sunset riéndose de las tonterías que decían - No creo que eso pase, ambas Twilights ya se han encontrado y no pasó nada –

Drake levantándose de conectar el cable – Sabes para ser una unicornio humanizada de otra dimensión eres demasiado escéptica –

En eso suena el celular de Drake ve que era Sombra y responde – Bueno Sombra que paso –

Sombra hablo, aunque su voz sonaba muy entre cortada – Señor venga deprisa algo terrible paso en casa de sus amigas ellas no están –

Drake se quedó frio y solo respondió –no te muevas de ahí –

Sombra afirma – Si señor Drake aquí lo espero –

Drake le digo a Elaion lo que pasaba y ambos salieron rumbo a su casa enseguida, Sunset los acompaño en su auto, aunque la moto de Drake era más rápida aun así manejaban a cuanta velocidad podían, los 3 sabían que las Dazzlings estaban en problemas.


	13. Cueste lo que cueste

Capitulo 13: Cueste lo que cueste.

Llegaron los 3 a la casa de las Dazzlings vieron que a la casa le faltaba la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Encontraron a Sombra con heridas y una nota en mano junto con 2 guardias de la privada recostados en el suelo inconscientes.

Sombra en cuando los vio llegar se levantó y acerco a Drake, aunque se movía lento y adolorido – Señor, esas cosas atacaron, trate de detenerlos, pero no sé qué clase de monstros eran –

Mientras Sombra hablaba Elaion y Sunset corrieron a las habitaciones de las Dazzlings a buscarlas.

Elaion vuelve y con enfado en su voz dice – No están la casa está vacía –

Sombra adolorido contesta – Esas cosas se las llevaron –

Drake que trataba de contener su ira como podía - ¿Qué paso aquí? –

Sombra empezó a contar.

Yo estaba en mi puesto atendiendo mis asuntos cuando de repente sonó una alarma de alguien se había metido a la privada brincando un muro y roto los cables de seguridad. Llamé a 2 de los guardias para que me acompañaran y tomamos armas que disparan balines, por la forma en que se movían pensé que eran perros o coyotes lo que había entrado, pero no entendía cómo podrían haber saltado el muro o roto cables de seguridad. Los seguimos usando la Tablet con la app conectada a las cámaras y se notaba que sabían perfectamente a donde querían ir. Cuando llegamos a la esquina de esta calle vimos que le faltaba la puerta casa de sus amigas y nos apresuramos a entrar, sus amigas se habían refugiado las 3 en un cuarto. Y vimos a una de esas criaturas a punto de arrancar la puerta para entrar. Grite – Tu bestia voltea – mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

Los 3 se voltearon ahí me di cuenta que entendían lo que decía y que no eran animales comunes. Se lanzaron sobre nosotros, aunque disparamos nos les importo el dolor y siguieron su ataque, nos dejaron inconscientes a los 3. Después de un rato uno de ellos me despertó golpeándome la cara. El ser dijo – Escucha si quieres seguir vivo – ahí note que tenían amarradas a sus amigas y que las estaban subiendo a la camioneta de Elaion. El ser continuo – Entregaras esta nota al chico que vive al lado el que usa una moto, asegúrate de que la reciba o volveremos por ti- después de eso me dio un golpe en el estómago que me impidió levantarme, pero si pude ver como se llevaban a sus amigas en la camioneta, iban las 3 inconscientes. Uno de ellos manejo la camioneta y los otros 2 lo siguieron corriendo.

En cuando pude hablar le marqué para avisarle de todo.

Drake no cabía en sí mismo de la ira, Sunset lo sujeto del hombro y le dijo – lee la nota que dice –

Drake leyó la nota en voz alta:

Nos recuerdas somos los Diamond Dogs, sabemos que sigues vivo, debiste morir ese día en el parque, ven a la cantera abandonada y trae a tu amigo que es novio de una de las chicas que nos llevamos. Lleguen antes de la media noche o tus amigas serán nuestro entretenimiento hasta que se aparezcan.

Drake enfurecido patea el sillón y lo voltea, después de eso inhala profundamente y empieza dar instrucciones – Elaion ve por eso que compramos y los trajes para motocross rápido, Sombra ¿Tienes armas de fuego? –

Elaion asintió y se fue corriendo mientras sombra respondió – No señor solo contamos con un rifle de balines y varias pistolas cortas iguales –

Drake molesto – Tendrán que bastar tráelas rápido –

Sombra dudoso – Pero señor esas cosas, deberíamos llamar a la policía –

Drake tratando de contener su furia – De esos malditos me encargo yo mismo –

Elaion trajo una caja de cartón grande con cosas en su interior y 2 trajes para motocross estos eran gruesos e ignífugos por lo que tendrían buena protección usándolos. Mientras Elaion y Drake se cambiaban en la habitación de Sonata y Aria, Sunset veía el video de las cámaras analizando a los Diamond Dogs.

Se detuvieron por un momento a ver a su alrededor, ninguno de los 2 había estado en la habitación de su novia y notaron de inmediato que en las paredes había muchas fotos de ellos con su respectiva novia, con las Rainbows y con su hermana. Drake se quedó viendo una en particular de Sonata con Pinkie que el mismo había tomado, se llenaba de enfado y frustración al verla, solo quería traer de vuelta a Sonata.

Elaion puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo – Mantén la cabeza fría ellas nos necesitan, las traeremos de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste –

Drake lo miro directo a los ojos y sin dudar respondió – Cueste lo que cueste –

Casi al mismo tiempo que salían preparados para la pelea, llego sombra con las armas, poniéndose un cinturón con funda cada uno tomo una pistola de balines y abrieron la caja en su interior había varios bastones para defensa personal (de color negro, plegables, que guardados serian poco más grandes que su mano pero extendidos eran de setenta centímetros de largo) y tasers eléctricos en el rostro de ambos se podía ver el enfado que sentían no pensaban en nada más que recuperar a las Dazzlings y acabar con ellos.

Sunset no había dejado de revisar los videos.

Drake había pedido en secreto a Elaion que comprara esas cosas después de lo que paso la última vez con los Diamond Dogs, aunque con el pasar de los meses él había llegado a pensar que no serían necesarios, se equivocó.

Sombra insistió – Señor deberíamos llamar a la policía, su abuelo no me perdonaría jamás si algo le pasara –

Drake respondió mientras guardaba un taser en una funda especial para cargarlo oculto en su cintura por detrás – Ellos son míos, si no sabes de mi para la una de la madrugada llama a la policía y diles donde estaríamos –

Sombra – Pero señor vi a esas cosas en persona no creo que con esto baste – dijo mientras señalaba el equipo que se estaban poniendo.

Elaion ajustándose la correa de la funda para el taser – Enserio dudas, compre el equipo de seguridad más agresivo y que rayara en lo ilegal posible, estos tasers tienen fuerza para matar a un adulto de una descarga a su máxima potencia y un golpe de estos bastones rompería huesos sin problemas –

Sunset acercándose a ellos – No estoy segura que eso baste, ellos son Diamond Dogs –

Drake molesto por el comentario – Eso ya lo sabemos –

Sunset pausando el video en un punto donde se puede ver claramente la forma de uno de ellos – No literalmente son Diamond Dogs, en Equestria eso es una raza de bestias pensantes, muy agresivos, atacan en grupo, con piel gruesa y una fuerza considerable, de alguna manera esos pandilleros tuvieron acceso a magia que los convirtió en algo similar a sus versiones de Equestria, la magia se vence con magia –

Tanto Drake como Elaion se habían armado cada uno con 2 bastones, 1 taser que traían oculto, y una pistola de balines.

Drake que ya estaba listo para salir se acerca a Sunset y de forma intimidante pregunta – Entonces ¿Qué propones? –

Sunset no había oído ese tono en Drake desde hace mucho, pero a diferencia de la vez en que hablaron recién conocerse, esta vez daba miedo de verdad, pero responde sin dudas – Déjame llamar a mis amigas los atacaremos con magia y los acabaremos antes de que dañen a las Dazzlings –

Drake tratando de mantener la cabeza fría como Elaion le indico – llama a tus amigas, que nos vean en la cantera mientras tanto Elaion y yo veremos la situación, pero si tus amigas no han llegado y debemos intervenir lo haremos para deshacernos de una vez de ellos –

Sunset contacto a todas las Rainbooms, les explico la situación, acudirían a toda velocidad y se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse con ellos en la cantera.

Le pidieron prestada a Sombra su auto pues este era más grande que el de Sunset y así podrían llegar los tres sin el escándalo que hacia la moto de Drake.

En el camino ninguno hablo Drake solo pensaba en salvar a Sonata lo mismo que Elaion con Aria, a Sunset le preocupaba que pasaría con Adagio pero también le preocupaba que ellos hicieran una locura. Una vez Sunset, Elaion y Drake llegaron a la cantera se estacionaron en el exterior vieron la camioneta de Elaion la habían dejado con las puertas abiertas era poco antes las once aun tenían tiempo para la hora en que los Diamond Dogs les indicaron llegar. Los tres se bajaron a revisarla, pero no había más que marcas de garras en su interior, aunque pudieron respirar más calmados al ver que no había sangre o algo que indicara que lastimaron a alguna de las chicas, aun así, Drake no estaba para nada tranquilo, después de eso intentaron detenerse a esperar a las Rainbooms.

No paso ni un minuto cuando y Drake dijo – Iré a hacer reconocimiento –

Elaion sabía que Drake no solo se quedaría viendo así que lo siguió, pero antes de irse le arroja el rifle de balines a Sunset – Espero que tengas buena puntería, quédate atrás y cúbrenos –

Sunset molesta les dice – Esperen las demás no deben tardar – y viendo que no le hacen caso contiene un grito de frustración, corre para alcanzarlos, pero dejo el rifle encima de su auto.

Mientras los 3 se adentran en la cantera, ven algo que parecían unas oficinas muy deterioradas. Se escuchan voces venir de ahí.

Debian moverse con cuidado pues las oficinas estaban del otro lado de un gran espacio despejado apenas, había cosas para cubrirse y no querían hacer ruido. Pasaron junto a un tanque de diésel que era usado para las máquinas de la cantera. Elaion apoyo su mano en él y noto que estaba lleno.

Gracias a que las oficinas estaban sobre andamios, estaban muy arriba para que pudieran ver todo lo que pasaba dentro, pero como las paredes eran delgadas de Tablaroca, podía escucharse todo al estar cerca.

Sunset y los chicos notaron que había 3 sombras de bestias moviéndose en su interior, pero no podían ver a las Dazzlings.

Casi todas las ventanas estaban rotas, aprovecharon eso y con mucho cuidado se asomaron por una de las ventanas desde ahí pudieron ver a los 3 Diamond Dogs y a las Dazzlings. Las tenían amarradas de tal forma que quedaban de pie, con sus brazos levantados y con los ojos vendados. En cuando a los Diamond Dogs Fido estaba recostado en un viejo sillón que tenían, aunque medio cuerpo quedaba fuera por lo grande que era ahora, Spot daba vueltas de un lado para otro como perro ansioso y Rover no despejaba la vista de Sonata.

Sunset presta atención al lugar quería idear un plan cuidadosamente no se dio cuenta de que Elaion y Drake se hacían señas. Habían visto a los Diamond Dogs y pensando una forma de acabarlos de un golpe se les ocurrió usar el tanque de diésel, así que Drake cuidadosamente fue al tanque, tomo un trapo que encontró en su camino, abrió la boquilla del combustible solo lo suficiente para poder introducir la mitad del trapo por esta de tal forma que el trapo se empapo de diésel, pero no dejaba que siguiera fluyendo.

Mientras tanto adentro

Aria no duda en provocarlos – Ya verán en cuando mi novio y su amigo se enteren vendrán y los molerán a golpes –

Spot riendo – Exactamente eso es lo que queremos –

Sonata confundida - ¿Quieren que mi novio venga y los golpee?

Spot molesto responde – Que, no, bueno si queremos que venga, pero nosotros seremos quien lo golpee a el junto con al otro chico –

Fido relajado en el sillón – Hablas demasiado Spot son rehenes no se supone que converses con ellas –

Adagio molesta responde – Saben con quien se metieron somos las Dazzlings no necesitamos ayuda de otros, nosotras mismas podemos con ustedes, en cuando nos liberemos la pagaran –

Fido y Spot se ríen de la afirmación y Fido replica – Eso si fue gracioso –

Desde afuera Drake le hizo una señal a Sunset y Elaion para que se retiraran tenía un plan y quería explicárselos – Bien este es el plan, Elaion y yo llamamos la atención de esas bestias para que salgan, Sunset aprovecha la distracción para liberar a las Dazzlings se va con ellas a algún lugar seguro hasta que sus amigas lleguen y entonces los destruyen con su rayo mágico –

Elaion asiente está de acuerdo con el plan.

Sunset confundida -Espera de que hablas, dijimos que esperaríamos a mis amigas y ¿De qué rayo hablas? –

Drake que no dejaba de vigilar la oficina le responde – Ya sabes el rayo mágico que disparo el caballo que invocaron cuando vencieron a las Dazzlings –

Sunset – Eso es la magia y aun así debes esperar a mis amigas –

Sunset siguió tratando de convencer a Drake, pero mientras tanto, adentro de la oficina Rover se impacientaba.

Rover molesto por la espera da un golpe contra la pared, con su nueva fuerza hace un hoyo en ella sin problemas – Les dimos demasiado tiempo, aún falta mucho para la media noche –

Se acerca a Sonata y la mirada detenidamente, ella no sabe a qué distancia esta, pero puede sentir la respiración de Rover muy cerca – Saben la condición del mecenas para ellas es solamente dejarlas vivas –

Sus 2 compañeros sabían hacia donde se dirigía esa afirmación.

Rover acaricio el cuello de Sonata mientras dice – Ellas son tres y nosotros somos tres diría que podremos entretenernos muy bien en lo que ellos llegan –

Adagio insultándolos molesta – Bestia estúpida si nos haces daño lo pagaran muy caro –

Rover riendo – Tranquila, no les haremos daño al contrario les va a gustar – mientras dice eso extiende su garra y empieza a cortar la blusa de Sonata de abajo hacia arriba.

En el momento en que Sonata siente eso grita – Drake ¡ -

Drake alcanza a escuchar eso y se lanza en dirección de la oficina sin pensarlo, Elaion solo le dice a Sunset – Sigue el plan de Drake- y va tras él.

En la oficina en el mismo instante en que Rover termina de cortar la blusa de Sonata, Drake entra a una velocidad impresionante y en un segundo extiende los dos bastones, con uno en cada mano.

Y antes de que alguno de los Diamond Dogs pueda reaccionar, golpea en la nuca a Rover con toda su fuerza usando ambos bastones, el golpe fue devastador, un humano habría muerto sin duda. Pero gracias a su transformación este solo cayo aparentemente inconsciente.

Spot se intenta lanzar a atacar a Drake, pero este ya lo había visto venir y repite el acto de golpear con ambos bastones en la cabeza, aunque esta vez fue completamente en la frente, también cae al suelo inconsciente.

Fido para ese momento ya se había levantado del sillón y miraba a Drake preparándose para atacar.

Drake con furia en su tono le grita – Vamos ¡ - mientras le hace señas de que arremeta contra él.

Fido no lo piensa mucho y se lanza a taclear a Drake, pero gracias a que era el más grande de los Diamond Dogs Drake no alcanzo a golpearlo en la cabeza con los bastones, pero si en la espalda, pero poco le importo el dolor a Fido que en la embestida hizo que Drake y el atravesaran uno de los delgados muros. Saliendo ambos de la oficina al espacio despejado, en cuando ambos salieron cayeron al suelo, pero se levantaron instantáneamente y siguieron peleando.

Elaion entro prácticamente en el mismo momento que ellos salieron.

Las Dazzlings no sabían lo que pasaba pues aún tenían los ojos vendados.

Pero Sonata había distinguido la voz de Drake y no paraba de decir – Drake, eres tú, estas ahí, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa? – estaba desesperada de no tener respuesta.

Elaion le respondió – Drake está afuera peleando, tranquilas todo estará bien –

Las 3 Dazzlings sintieron un gran alivio en cuando escucharon la voz de Elaion. Elaion levanto a Spot y aprovechando el agujero en la pared que había dejado Drake y Fido lo arrojo por ahí, aunque le costó mucho esfuerzo pues aún Spot que era el más bajo y delgado de los Diamond Dogs con su transformación aumento su tamaño haciendo que fuera de las proporciones de un hombre adulto robusto.

Aria le decía a Elaion – Cuidado con esas cosas no creo que sean humanas –

Elaion mientras volvía para ir por Rover y sacarlo de ahí como lo hizo con Spot, se acercó al cuerpo de este que estaba tirado en el suelo – Tranquila, todo está bajo … - antes de que acabara Rover extendió su brazo y lo sujeto del cuello con una sola mano, lo levanto del suelo como si no pesara nada y lo arrojo contra el muro haciendo que este lo atravesara e hiciera otro agujero en el mismo. Elaion salió volando a varios metros.

Drake y Fido vieron salir a Elaion a través del muro detuvieron su pelea por el ruido que provoco eso Drake corrió hacia Elaion mientras que Fido había notado a Spot tirado en el suelo no muy lejos de la oficina y fue hacia él.

Rover salió por el agujero que hizo con el cuerpo de Elaion y fue donde sus compañeros, casi al mismo tiempo que Rover salió de la oficina Sunset se metió por una ventana lateral, ella había estado vigilando toda la situación desde que Drake y Elaion salieron corriendo a la oficina y ya tenía planeada la ruta de escape para que no la vieran a ella y a las Dazzlings.

Dentro de la oficina era esta vez Aria quien no paraba de hablar pues le preocupaba que de la nada Elaion se calló y el gran golpe que se escuchó – Elaion estas bien, dime algo, vamos responde, donde estas –

Sunset que empieza por quitarle la venda de los ojos a Aria para que se calme – Tranquila está bien, Drake y Elaion se están encargando de los Diamond Dogs mientras hablamos –

Esta se tranquiliza al poder ver y por las palabras de Sunset.

Adagio que había escuchado la voz de Sunset dice – Rápido libéranos para largarnos de aquí – mientras dice eso, Sunset le quita la venda de los ojos a Sonata, luego va y empieza a quitársela a Adagio.

Sunset en el momento en que logra quitarle la venda a Adagio – Tranquila pronto estarás de vuelta en casa –

Después de eso Sunset intenta liberar a Adagio de la cuerda con la que la habían amarrado, pero no puede la cuerda es muy gruesa y fue amarrada con mucha fuerza.

Adagio – Date prisa, no sabemos si esas cosas volverán –

Sunset haciendo todo lo que puede para liberarla – Eso intento, pero es muy difícil –

Sunset se detiene, se da cuenta de que solo con su fuerza no podrá y busca algo a su alrededor para ayudarse.

Encima de una mesa improvisada había una navaja, Sunset la toma y aunque con dificultad logra cortar la cuerda de Adagio y va a seguir con las demás.

Al estar las 3 libres estas empiezan a mover los hombros y brazos pues de tanto tiempo que tuvieron las manos levantadas estaban adoloridas y entumidas, sin mencionar que las cuerdas apenas y habían dejado circular la sangre a sus manos que también les dolían.

Sunset se quitó su chamarra, se la puso a Sonata y la cerro, pues la blusa de Sonata estaba cortada dejando ver lo que llevaba debajo.

Después Sunset les dice – Debemos alejarnos de aquí, vámonos –

Aria cuestiona – Y Elaion –

Sonata al unisonó – Y Drake-

Sunset les responde – No se preocupen ellos estarán bien, solo deben ganar tiempo hasta que mis amigas lleguen y venceremos a esas cosas con nuestra magia –

A ninguna de las 2 les satisface esa respuesta, pero antes de que digan algo Adagio agrega – Vamos muévanse, es de nuestros amigos de quien hablamos, de seguro estarán bien y pronto nos alcanzaran, además el viernes irán al baile con ustedes en verdad creen que algo los detendrá de llegar a ese día –

Aun sin estar del todo seguras Aria y Sonata siguen a Sunset junto con Adagio, siguieron la ruta que Sunset había planeado, esta las alejo de la pelea que estaban teniendo los chicos contra los Diamond Dogs y ni siquiera pudieron ver cómo iba, eso solo incremento la preocupación de Aria y Sonata.

Unos momentos antes justo después de que Rover saliera de la oficina.

Drake corre donde Elaion - ¿Estas bien? –

Elaion que se veía adolorido de un hombro pues fue con esa parte que impacto el muro – Si claro un día, cualquiera cuando sales con una sirena –

Drake dejo salir una leve risa pues ya estaba más tranquilo, había visto que Sunset entraba a la oficina por un lado de esta, entonces pensó que en ese mismo instante seguro que ella ya estaba liberando a las Dazzlings.

Drake casi susurrando le dice al oído a Elaion – Sunset ya las está liberando, debemos ganar tiempo –

Elaion le replica – Porque solo ganar tiempo, acabemos con ellos –

Drake ayudando a levantarse a Elaion deja salir una sonrisa.

Del lado de los Diamond Dogs, Fido se agacha y abofetea a Spot para que se despierte y este lo hace, aunque muy lentamente. Rover molesto llega con ellos y les dice -levántense incompetentes, tenemos una masacre que hacer –

Drake se prepara con sus dos bastones y Elaion igual saca 2 bastones y sujeta uno en cada mano, ambos voltean a ver a los Diamond Dogs.

Rover es el primero en hablar – Valla, sabes no creí que tuvieras las agallas de venir después de ver como dejamos a los de seguridad de tu privada y de que la última vez saliste vivo por poco – dice eso mirando a Drake.

Drake serie de forma burlona – La última vez ocupaste atacarme por la espalda y aun así sigo aquí, esta vez es de frente y estoy armado, ¿qué crees que podrás hacer? –

Rover le replica – No lo has notado, esta vez tenemos una ventaja mágica, básicamente tú y tu amigo vinieron como ovejas a la guarida de los lobos, o perros en este caso –

Drake sin miedo le responde – Lo único que noto es a un cobarde, que debió quedarse en la celda en que lo metieron, espero no la extrañes porque no quedara suficiente de ti para volver a ella –

Rover se estaba cansando de tanta platica y discretamente indico a sus compañeros -Spot y yo iremos tras ese hablador, Fido encárgate de su amigo –

Después de eso le replico a Drake por última vez – Sabes mi plan original era que ustedes vinieran, nos divirtiéramos golpeándolos, luego les rompiéramos brazos y piernas y los dejaríamos contemplar como violábamos a sus amigas hasta su muerte y solo entonces cuando ya no pudieras más con el dolor terminaría con tu sufrimiento, pero supongo que tendré que modificar un poco el plan y matarte de una vez –

Las palabras de Rover enfurecieron a Drake quien solo pronuncio – Inténtalo –

Drake y Elaion se lanzaron a atacar a los Diamond Dogs quienes siguiendo lo que Rover había dicho eran 2 contra Drake y uno contra Elaion.

Drake lanzaba golpes contra Rover y Spot, a pesar de que su piel era gruesa y soportaría los impactos los esquivaban, ya habían sentido el dolor que los bastones podrían causar y se limitaban a esquivar los ataques de Drake tratando de encontrar una apertura para cortarlo con sus garras o golpearlo mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor para rodearlo y abrumarlo, Drake apenas alcanzaba a lanzar golpes para hacerlos retroceder por la velocidad con la que ellos se movían.

En cuando a Fido y Elaion la pelea era muy diferente ahí era Elaion quien tenía que esquivar, pues Fido aprovechando su gran tamaño atacaba con mucha fuerza y sin vacilar, eran golpes con los puños cerrados que cada vez que fallan o golpeaban el suelo resonaban indicándole a Elaion que iban con mucha fuerza, Elaion sabía que uno solo de esos golpes podría resultar fatal así que esquivaba buscando que Fido se cansara y solo cuando veía un golpe seguro atacaba pero era mínimo el daño que le hacía y a Fido no le importaba el dolor.

Drake y Elaion buscaban guiarlos hacia el tanque de diésel, lo iban logrando poco a poco.

En un momento dado cuando ya solo estaban a unos pocos metros del tanque, Drake logro impactar varios golpes en Rover lo cual lo hizo retroceder por un momento. Aunque todos los golpes fueron al cuerpo por lo que solo fue falta de aire lo que lo hizo retroceder más que daño real. Gracias a eso pudo enfocarse en Spot, y lo empezó atacar con toda su furia pudiendo derribarlo al piso y ahí continuo Drake su ataque, pero Spot alcanzo a cubrirse por lo que era poco el daño que le infringía.

Tanto se enfocó en Spot que no noto que Rover recupero el aire, corrió a donde él y tomo del hombro para alejarlo de Spot, Drake intento responder atacando con los bastones pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Rover le dio una serie de golpes a la cara con toda su fuerza, con el primero habría bastado para dejarlo inconsciente pero como fueron varios seguidos eso lo mantuvo despierto después de eso le dio otro golpe con toda su fuerza en el estómago lo que hizo doblarse de dolor, quedando en el suelo en cuatro, y antes de que si quiera pudiera hacer algo, Rover lo pateo con tal fuerza que lo hizo salir volando e impactando su espalda contra el tanque, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que al momento Drake tocio sangre, intento incorporarse tan rápido como pudo y tuvo que apoyarse en el tanque para ello, el se dio cuenta que al momento de salir volando había perdido los bastones.

No quedándole más opción desenfundo el arma de balines y apunto hacia Rover este se empezó a burlar pues si bien en una persona normal un disparo de esa arma haría mucho daño, la piel de los Diamond Dogs con su transformación era tan gruesa que el impacto de un balín apenas lo sentiría.

Drake sabía que solo había un punto donde los balines serian efectivos a tal distancia y apunto a él, y usando toda su habilidad disparo a uno de los ojos de Rover.

El disparo dio en el blanco de forma certera, Rover empezó a retorcerse de dolor por el impacto lo había cegado de su ojo derecho. Drake trato de apuntar al otro ojo mientras Rover aún se quejaba del dolor, pero para eso Spot ya se había recuperado y se lanzó sobre embistiéndolo y haciendo que nuevamente se estrellara contra el tanque, Drake resistió el dolor y como pudo deteniendo la cabeza de Spot, le coloco la pistola en la sien izquierda y disparo a quema ropa tan rápido como podía jalar el gatillo, con esa distancia los impactos eran muy efectivos.

Spot gritaba de dolor, pero aun así se soltó de Drake y estrello su cabeza con la de el con toda su fuerza. Drake ya medio noqueado, saco el taser que tenía guardado y lo uso contra Spot golpeando con el directamente donde antes había usado el arma, la descarga lo inmovilizo, después en su otra mano que todavía sujetaba el arma la tomo por el cañón y la uso para golpear a Spot con el duro mango tantas veces como pudo.

Rover dejo salir un aullido de ira que se escuchó en toda la cantera. El aullido hizo que Elaion y Fido detuvieran su pelea por un instante y contemplaran lo que pasaría a continuación.

Rover se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Drake, esta vez Drake si lo vio venir, intento prepararse para noquearlo con el taser, pero Rover fue muy rápido y usando su mano derecha, clavo de lleno sus garras en el estómago de Drake.

Sonriendo de forma malévola Rover miro a los ojos a Drake quien intento usar el taser en el brazo de Rover para liberarse, pero la descarga de este no era suficiente para hacer retroceder a Rover. Spot, Fido y Elaion veían atónitos la escena y queriendo que la pudieran ver mejor Rover empezó a alzar a Drake que aún tenía las garras clavadas en su estómago, Drake soltó el arma e intentaba liberarse, pero entre el daño recibido y el dolor no tenía fuerza suficiente en una mano para lograrlo.

Elaion intentaba ir a donde Drake para ayudarlo, pero, aunque lograba acercarse quedando solo a unos cuantos metros, Fido lo bloqueaba y continuaba atacando por ende no podría hacer nada para alcanzarlo.

Rover solo reía quería ver como la vida se le iba lentamente a Drake, verlo morir en esa posición, entre sus garras sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

Drake dándose cuenta que no tenía otra salida, trabo el botón del taser para que no dejara de estar encendido.

Elaion se dio cuenta de lo que el planeaba y aprovechó un descuido de Fido para golpearlo en una de sus piernas haciéndolo arrodillarse y ahí lo sujeto con un candado al cuello de tal forma que Fido quedara de frente al tanque.

Drake ya casi sin fuerzas arrojo el taser en dirección al tanque apenas y alcanzó a rosar el trapo que Drake había dejado antes, pero por lo empapado el combustible que estaba este se prendió al instante.

Rover se dio cuenta de eso e intento salir corriendo dejando caer al suelo a Drake, pero el tanque exploto en menos de unos segundos no dio tiempo de que nadie se alejara. El tanque hizo una explosión que resonó en toda la cantera.

Por otro lado, ya casi en la salida de la cantera momentos antes mientras los chicos y los Diamond Dogs peleaban, las Dazzlings corrían junto con Sunset para llegar a los autos y refugiarse en ellos hasta que llegaran sus amigas.

En un momento el cristal de Sonata y Aria dejan salir un destello casi imperceptible, cuando ya a la distancia podían verse los autos Sonata se detiene, las demás se dan cuenta y vuelven por ella.

Sunset agitada por correr le pregunta - ¿Sonata que pasa? vamos, no podemos detenernos hasta llegar a los autos –

Sonata con angustia en su cara mientras sujeta su cristal en una mano responde – Drake y Elaion van a morir –

Adagio se dio cuenta de inmediato por que Sonata dijo eso, pero esperaba no fuera cierto.

Sunset sabiendo que eso era una posibilidad muy real, se acerca a ella – Vamos no seas tan negativa, mis amigas ya están cerca –

Sonata solo responde con voz muy cortada – Debemos volver o ellos van a morir –

Sunset intentando convencer a Sonata – No puedes saber eso –

Aria le responde – Si, si puede, yo también lo sé o más bien lo sentí –

Sunset ya estaba confundida por tales afirmaciones, pero Adagio explica – Precognición mortuoria, un poder que las sirenas poseemos, nos avisa si un ser querido va a morir a menos que hagamos algo –

Aria añade – Hace años que no la sentía y solo había sido por mis hermanas-

Sunset – Pero eso sería magia –

Adagio – Exactamente, creo que ya entendí por qué aun no podemos hacer magia –

Volteando a ver a sus hermanas les dice – Crecimos juntas, vivimos juntas, superamos cosas impensables juntas y también debemos recuperar nuestra magia juntas, si la energía positiva es lo que nos alimentara ahora todas la debemos aceptar y alimentarnos de ella, no basta con que dos lo hagan –

Ahí sus hermanas no entendían a que se refería con lo último.

Adagio continua - He negado lo que siento pero es tiempo de decir en voz alta lo que siento -

Adagio se voltea en dirección de Sunset y acercándose a ella la sujeta con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la nuca. Y empieza a besarla. Sus hermanas estaban atónitas no sospecharon nunca que Adagio pudiera querer a alguien de forma romántica, todo este tiempo habían ignorado los rumores de que ella tuviera algo con Sunset.

Mientras se besaban el cristal de Adagio brillo intensamente reparándose y quedando completamente listo para usarse.

Las Dazzlings sintieron como la magia corría de nuevo por sus cuerpos como alguna vez lo hizo, pero esta vez con más potencia y fuerza.

En el momento en que dejaron de besarse Adagio mirando a los ojos le dice a Sunset – Te quiero –

Sunset le responde feliz – Lo sé –

En eso Adagio voltea donde sus hermanas y les dice – Vallamos por nuestros amigos –

Sus cristales brillan nuevamente y la luz envuelve su cuerpo, les salen orejas de pony en la cabeza y recuperan sus alas despejándose del suelo. Su ropa cambia para las tres, se vuelve una blusa de manga larga con los hombros descubiertos, una falda que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y unas botas grandes de tacón, siendo la diferencia entre ellas la combinación de colores, el de Adagio era un morado oscuro con un morado más claro para los detalles, la de Aria era verde oscuro con negro para los detalles y la de Sonata rosa oscuro con blanco para los detalles. En sus faldas llevaban un emblema diferente cada una. El de Adagio un escudo con una nota musical cruzándolo, el de Aria una estrella con una nota musical cruzándola y el de Sonata un corazón con una nota musical cruzándolo.

Mientras flotan en el aire se asombran de su nuevo poder, se sentían mucho mejor que la última vez que se transformaron, claramente más poderosas. Sunset también estaba impresionada.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de detenerse a admirarse pues de la nada se escuchó una gran explosión que retumbo por todo el lugar.

Adagio indico – Vamos hay unos perros que domar – y salió volando de vuelta a la cantera, sus hermanas la siguen muy de cerca.

Sunset solo se quedó viéndolas alejarse mientras detrás de ella llegaban las luces de unos autos eran las Rainbooms que venían a ayudar.

Sunset les explico la situación y al final añadió – No creo que nos necesiten, pero vallamos a ver igual –

Las Rainbooms estaban asombradas, querían ver los nuevos poderes de las Dazzlings y fueron corriendo al interior de la cantera.

Mientras tanto después de que la explosión ocurrió cerca del tanque, Elaion se quitaba de encima a Fido que por como lo tenía detenido le sirvió de escudo contra la explosión y este no se movía, pero aun respiraba. Elaion casi no tenía fuerzas entre la pelea y que Fido lo aplasto estaba muy golpeado, pero aun podía moverse bien.

Elaion fue a donde estaba lo que quedaba del tanque o más bien al cráter que era ahora donde estaba el tanque, de ahí salía una figura arrastrándose.

Elaion acercándose a él para revisarlo pregunta - ¿Sigues vivo? –

Drake casi sin voz responde – si –

Elaion lo gira para revisar como estaba, tenía casi todo el cuerpo quemado, aun con la ropa ignifuga la explosión fue muy fuerte y la consumió dejándolo solo con un pantalón carcomido por las llamas y una chamarra hecha un despojo, lo único bueno es que el propio calor de la explosión había cauterizado las heridas que le hicieron las garras de Rover a Drake, por ello por lo menos no moriría desangrado.

Elaion le dice – lo hicimos -

Drake riendo – Cueste lo que cueste – después de reírse con mucho esfuerzo y toser un poco continua – Ellas están a salvo y los vencimos eso es lo importante –

Se escucha una voz decir -Enserio nos vencieron –

Era Rover poniéndose de pie también tenía graves quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, pero aun podía seguir peleando sin problemas.

Lo mismo los otros 2 que ya se reincorporaban aun con el daño sufrido sus nuevos cuerpos eran mucho más resistentes que los de un humano, los tres tenían el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras que de solo verlas dolía, pero poco les interesaba en este punto el dolor.

Drake le dice a Elaion – Aun tienes tus bastones, préstame uno –

Elaion coloca uno de los bastones en la mano de Drake.

Sabía exactamente para que lo quería.

Drake apoyándose en el bastón y con ayuda de Elaion con mucha dificultad se pone de pie. Se pone en una posición defensiva, apuntado el bastón directo a Rover, como si pudiera seguir peleando, pero ya solo era su voluntad lo que lo mantenía de pie, un soplo ligero de aire lo derribaría.

Elaion junto a el también está listo para continuar peleando.

Rover riéndose – Tienes muchos trucos maldito, pero ese fue el último vas a morir -

Rover se abalanza nuevamente contra Drake. Pero cuando esta solo a un metro de distancia de este, Sonata llega volando, se interpone entre los dos y grita – Déjalo – gracias a su magia el sonido fue un grito sónico que saco volando a Rover.

Drake se desploma por el esfuerzo, pero Sonata alcanza atraparlo para que caiga suavemente.

Drake viendo a los ojos a Sonata dice – Estoy muerto, acaso eres un ángel –

Sonata se ríe y le responde – No tontito soy una Sirena pensé que ya lo sabias-

Drake también se ríe, pero siente dolor al hacerlo – Es verdad eres una sirena, entonces sigo vivo –

Sonata agrega – Claro que si – y mientras dice eso acaricia su cabeza y una luz sale de su mano al cuerpo de Drake, este empieza a curarse de todos los daños recibidos, pero mientras eso pasa queda inconsciente.

Sonata lo deja recostado en el suelo, le da un beso y dice – Descansa ahora nos encargamos nosotras –

Elaion que había contemplado todo, ve llegar a Aria y se deja caer al suelo sin despejar la vista de ella, queda impresionado por su nueva apariencia y dice – Entiendo por qué Drake pensó que eran un ángeles –

Aria le sonríe – A veces eres demasiado adulador – Luego le da un beso en la enfrente, de sus labios empieza a salir una luz que empieza a curar las heridas de Elaion, pero el también cae inconsciente.

Spot ayudaba a levantarse a Rover mientras Fido veía toda la escena. En eso de detrás de el sale Adagio y le empieza a susurrar al oído – Ellos son tus enemigos, acaba con esos 2 perros, ve por ellos – Los ojos de Fido se ponen en blanco y dejando salir un rugido se lanza a atacar a Spot y Rover.

Mientras él hace eso Adagio va con sus hermanas.

Adagio sonriendo con mirada perversa – Bueno bueno asido una buena prueba de la magia que poseemos ahora, ya que sus novios están a salvo que tal si vemos de todo lo que somos capaces –

Del lado le los Diamond Dogs mientras Spot intentaba mantener quieto a Fido, Rover lo abofeteaba mientras le decía – Reacciona, estúpida bestia estamos de tu lado – Tras muchos golpes este se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Fido confundido – ¿Que me paso? –

Rover molesto – No estoy seguro, es como si ellas también tuvieran … -

Adagio lo interrumpe – Magia, claro que si les dije que cuando nos liberáramos acabaríamos con ustedes -

Las Rainbooms llegan para ver toda la escena a la distancia.

Los 3 Diamond Dogs intentan atacar a las Dazzlings, pero cuando están cerca de ellas estas dejan salir un grito al unisonó con tal fuerza que hace retroceder a los Diamond Dogs, estos no pueden acercarse.

Las Dazzlings se detienen y Adagio burlándose habla - que mal que nuestra canción de regreso tenga que ser dedicada a ustedes, pero nos desafiaron y deben pagarlo esto se llama "Réquiem por los Perros"-

Los 3 Diamond Dogs sintieron miedo por primera vez en esta pelea, pero aun así se lanzaron a atacarlas, pero esta vez cada uno por un punto diferente y a una de las Dazzlings diferente fue Spot por Adagio, Fido por Aria y Rover por Sonata, pero ellas muy confiadas en cuando los tuvieron cerca empezaron a cantar.

"Es que acaso no lo pueden ver

estamos devuelta ya

y con más poder"

Mientras cantaban eso las ondas de sonido impactaban sobre los Diamond Dogs con una fuerza que los deja inmóviles.

La canción continua

"Ahora entienden su error

provocaron a las sirenas

esto acabara en horror"

Con esa estrofa y usando las ondas de sonido que golpean a los Diamond Dogs y los mandan a volar a unos metros de distancia.

Las Dazzlings dejan de cantar, durante toda la canción tenían unas sonrisas que daban miedo a todos los que las veían y sus ojos emitían una luz blanca que no dejaba ver sus pupilas.

Las Rainbooms no pueden creer lo que ven.

Applejack asombrada – Ellas no eran tan fuertes cuando las enfrentamos o si –

Fluttershy – Son mucho más aterradoras –

Rainbow Dash – Si son mucho más fuertes, pero que importa están de nuestro lado verdad-

Pinkie sonriendo – Claro que están de nuestro lado son nuestras amigas –

Eso calma un poco a todas

Twilight continúa diciendo – Pero si eso solo fue una prueba cual será el límite de su poder ahora –

Rarity – No lo sé querida y espero no lo averigüemos –

Sunset – Pues creo que aun vamos a ver más – Dice mientras señalan a las Dazzlings las cuales emiten un aura blanca a su alrededor.

Ahí Adagio empieza a hablarles a los Diamond Dogs – Oh perritos ya se cansaron, si aún falta la mejor parte – los Diamond Dogs por la serie de impactos sónicos apenas pueden volverse a poner de pie.

Aria enfadada habla – Van a pagar por lo que les hicieron a nuestros novios y por lo que quisieron hacernos –

Sonata riéndose – Hermanas que tal si les explicamos la diferencia entre Diamond Dog y Sirena en Equestria –

Aria sonriendo perversamente – Esa podría ser tu primera y mejor idea en la vida –

Los Diamond Dogs ya se habían puesto de pie, pero tenían miedo y ya no querían pelear se habían dado cuenta que era imposible para ellos ganar.

Adagio inicia – Verán bestias, en nuestro mundo existen muchas razas y en la gran cadena alimenticia que lo conforma las Sirenas están prácticamente en la cima, volando por encima de todo –

Sonata continua – Por otro lado, los Diamond Dogs están casi hasta el fondo, que pena que triste por ustedes –

Aria lo concluye – literalmente están tan abajo en la cadena que viven bajo tierra, así viven su vida y nosotras nos aseguraremos de que ustedes también estén bajo tierra permanentemente –

Mientras decían eso sus auras seguían creciendo y eso solo intimidaba más a los Diamond Dogs quienes intentaron salir corriendo.

Pero al empezar a cantar las Dazzlings -Ahhh ahhh ahhh –

Sus 3 auras de Sirena aparecieron sobre ellas y se lanzaron a alcanzar a los Diamond Dogs cosa que hicieron rápidamente. Estos por el miedo se detuvieron y las Auras empezaron a rodearlos y a girar a su alrededor formando un círculo, como si fueran tiburones antes de atacar a su presa. Cada vez que uno de ellos intentaba salir del circulo una de las auras lo regresaba a la fuerza.

Entonces las auras sin dejar de girar alrededor de ellos, empezaron a emitir el canto de las Dazzlings, pero aumentado cientos de veces. Al estar girando alrededor de ellos, el sonido era aplastante como estar dentro de una compactadora, no podían mover un musculo y las Dazzlings solo incrementaban la velocidad y fuerza de su canto lo que hacia la situación cada vez peor para los Diamond Dogs. Luego empezaron a elevarlos sin detener el canto y las auras ahora formaban una esfera alrededor de ellos, el canto estaba tan sincronizado y era tan fuerte que los Diamond Dogs eran incapaces de hacer algo más que darse cuenta de que poco a poco sus cuerpos sufrían los estragos de una exposición a tales frecuencias de sonido, de sus ojos y oídos empezaba a brotar sangre, podían sentir como sus órganos se desgarraban, pero no podían mover un musculo para evitar el daño.

Las Rainbooms que veían toda la escena estaban asustadas también.

Rarity cubriéndose detrás de Applejack – Ellas no tenían ese poder antes o si –

Applejack – Yo creo que no y si si me alegra que no lo usaran contra nosotras-

Fluttershy estaba en el suelo cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos la visión era demasiado para ella.

Rainbow Dash pregunta – ¿No planean detenerse? –

Pinkie dudosa – Claro que sí, o si no los van a … -

Twilight con miedo en su voz – A ese ritmo y con la frecuencia que están usando es solo cuestión de segundos para que los Diamond Dogs mueran –

Sunset dándose cuenta de cómo estaban todas y viendo a las Dazzlings que tenían un aspecto aterrador va corriendo en dirección a Adagio.

Da un brinco para alcanzar las piernas de Adagio para bajarla al suelo una vez están las 2 en el suelo, Sunset la abraza y le dice – Ya termino, es suficiente –

Adagio que no había detenido su canto ni por que Sunset la bajo, ahora si se detiene y dice -Está bien –

Sonata y Aria se detuvieron al momento en que su hermana se detuvo y los cuerpos de los Diamond Dogs cayeron al suelo completamente inmóviles no era posible que ellos pudieran hacer algo después de sufrir ese ataque.

Las demás Rainbooms se acercan a ellas con miedo esperando que aun sean sus amigas.

Pinkie es la primera en hablarle a Sonata – Esta todo bien, sabes quienes somos-

Sonata se confunde por la pregunta – Claro, son nuestras amigas – Dice mientras sonríe

Rarity – Entonces ¿no son malvadas de nuevo? –

Fluttershy añade – Ni seres aterradores y peligrosos –

Aria algo molesta por la descripción de Fluttershy – Desde luego que no, solo nos defendíamos –

Rainbow Dash – Pero no creen que su defensa fue un poco excesiva –

Adagio calmada como si nada pasara – No en realidad, estábamos probando nuestros límites y viendo que podíamos hacer –

Applejack con duda – Dices que, si hubieran querido, ¿Podrían haber acabado con ellos aún más rápido y fácil? –

Aria queriendo presumir – Claro –

Sonata sonriendo – Si mucho más –

Las Rainbooms ven con miedo como quedaron los Diamond Dogs era obvio que ya no se moverían pues tenían muchos daños tanto externos como internos la visión de esos cuerpos dañados era horrible, las Dazzlings confundidas voltean a ver para tratar de ver lo que ven ellas, en eso una enorme sombra devora a los Diamond Dogs haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar por completo.

Todas quedan muy extrañadas por la escena.

Sonata confundida – Bueno eso no lo hicimos nosotras, ¿O sí? – pregunta viendo a sus hermanas.

Aria le responde – No, tenemos nuevos poderes también, pero eso no fue uno de ellos –

Sunset – ¿Nuevos poderes? – cuestiona confundida.

Adagio sonriendo arrogantemente – Si lo de curar es nuevo nunca habíamos podido hacer eso –

En eso todas recuerdan a Drake y Elaion. Entre el miedo y la emoción de los nuevos poderes de las Dazzlings se habían olvidado de ellos. Van a donde los dejaron recostados y ahí seguían.

Twilight empieza a revisar a Drake -Pulso normal, aun respira y latidos normales – Sigue revisando buscando heridas en su cuerpo muy detalladamente.

Cuando acaba afirma – Parece estar bien pero no reacciona, debemos llevarlo al hospital podría tener daños internos, ¿Como esta Elaion? –

Applejack había revisado a Elaion, aunque Aria no le gustaba que alguien más lo tocara – Igual parece estar bien pero no responde –

Adagio – Descuiden los llevaremos volando al hospital – y mientras se agachan para levantarlos su transformación se desactiva.

Aria molesta – ¿Pero qué paso? –

Sonata muy confundida – Nos quedamos sin magia de nuevo –

Adagio – No tontas solo ya gastamos toda la que teníamos debemos recargar –

Sunset contesta – Habrá que llevarlos a la antigua, ayúdenme a cargarlos-

Como pudieron los llevaron a donde estacionaron los autos y de ahí se fueron todas al hospital. Ya era cerca de la media noche para cuando eso pasaba.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de la cantera las 3 sombras habían visto todo lo que paso

La sombra con la bola cristal fuera la primera en hablar – Bueno esta noche ha ofrecido resultados interesantes – Mientras dice eso contempla los cuerpos de los Diamond Dogs que aún no daban señales de vida.

Una de las 2 sombras que lo acompañaban dice – Maestro, sabía que le fallarían déjeme encargarme a mí de ellos en este momento –

La sombra le replica – Esta noche fue para experimentar con estos peones y diría que obtuvimos muchos resultados satisfactorios – mientras dice eso de el sale una sombra que envuelve a los Diamond Dogs y los hace desaparecer del lugar – Los llevare a mi laboratorio todavía pueden ser de utilidad, mientras tanto vigílenlas, pronto llegara el momento de que ustedes 2 intervengan –

Ambas sombras responden al unisonó – Si maestro –


	14. Buenos recuerdos

Capitulo 14: Buenos recuerdos.

Unos minutos después todas llegaban al hospital pidieron ayuda para sus amigos la enfermera se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba, pero esta vez venia con su amigo también aparentemente herido. Llamo 2 camillas y se los llevaron a emergencias.

Las chicas esperaban en la sala de espera y un par de horas después de haber llegado sale el doctor y pregunta por quien trajo a los pacientes Storm Drake y Hawk Elaion.

Todas van corriendo para saber que tienen.

El doctor comienza a explicar – Los pacientes están bien, presentan un cansancio extremo, como si algo les hubiera succionado toda la energía, pero además de eso están bien en unas horas deberían poderse ir, una buena comida y una noche de sueño deberían bastar para que se recuperen por completo – Todas se alegran al escuchar eso.

Pero de la nada se abren las puertas de la entrada del hospital, eran dos hombres de traje las Dazzlings de inmediato reconocen a uno era el mismo que había venido la última vez que Drake estuvo en el hospital, estos mantenían las puertas abiertas para alguien más.

Ahí ven llegar a un hombre anciano caminaba usando un bastón. Su paso era lento pero seguro. El hombre era bajo tendría una altura que no pasaría de la cintura de cualquiera de las chicas. Vestía un traje muy elegante. Su piel era de color blanco, con el pelo rojo apagado por su edad, con bigotes y barba largos del mismo color que su pelo. Se veía muy formal.

Al llegar fue directamente con el doctor ignorando a todas las presentes.

Una vez frente a él dice – Vengo a ver a Storm Drake –

El doctor le responde – Disculpe no sé quién es usted, pero no puede entrar así a… -

Antes de que termine el anciano usa el mango de su bastón para jalar al doctor de tal forma que sus caras queden a la misma altura – Yo soy Tyrant Draxus y exijo ver a mi nieto antes de que me deshaga de ti –

El doctor traga saliva y pregunta – Tyrant Draxus ¿El multimillonario tirano que compra todo lo que se le interpone? –

El anciano sonriendo dice – El mismo- y después grita - Windfury conmigo –

El hombre de traje que antes había visitado el hospital va al lado de Tyrant y pregunta - ¿Qué requiere señor? –

Tyrant le indica – Inicia el proceso para comprar este hospital quiero que sea mío en menos de una hora –

Windfury asiente y saca una Tablet en la que empieza buscar la forma de adquirir el hospital.

Tyrant no había soltado al Doctor y continua – Sabes él es muy bueno en su trabajo diría que en unos minutos este hospital será mío, más te vale que yo esté hablando con mi nieto antes de que eso pase o mi primera orden será despedirte y asegurarme de que no puedas conseguir trabajo ni surtiendo recetas médicas en una farmacia de centro comercial – al decir eso suelta al Doctor para que pueda caminar.

El doctor con miedo le dice – Acompáñeme por favor – y lo guía hasta la habitación donde estaban Drake y Elaion.

Drake y Elaion estaban despiertos, después de revisarlos les pusieron batas de hospital, aun con la hora que era tenían hambre y estaban comiendo la comida del hospital que les habían traído.

En cuando Drake ve a su abuelo llegar este se sorprende, Tyrant le indica al doctor que ya se puede retirar y sale tan rápido como puede de la habitación por la prisa no se da cuenta que las Dazzlings, Sunset, Twilight y Pinkie estaban a fuera de la habitación queriendo espiar la conversación.

Tyrant usa su bastón para empujar una silla hasta que esta queda en medio de las camas de los chicos, ajusta la altura de la silla para que al sentarse en ella quede a la altura de ellos.

Elaion había dejado de comer por la sorpresa de que Tyrant estuviera aquí, pero Drake intentado actuar como si nada sigue comiendo.

Tyrant toma aire y empieza a hablar – Para tu edad tienes un harem muy grande es impresionante –

Drake se atraganta al escuchar eso y tosiendo intenta responder – ¿Qué?, no solo una de ellas es mi novia el resto son solo amigas –

Las chicas al escuchar eso se ponen todas rojas menos Sonata, Aria y Adagio que no conocían esa palabra.

Sonata le pregunta a Pinkie - ¿Qué es harem? –

Pinkie apenada le responde – Luego te explico –

Elaion molesto agrega – Además una de ellas es mi novia –

Tyrant le responde a Elaion - Es grosero meterse en las conversaciones ajenas – y le da un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, luego usa el mismo bastón para extender una cortina que había entre las 2 camas para hacer separación.

Elaion que estaba más molesto ahora por el golpe continua – Sabe que aun podre oír todo lo que diga verdad –

Tyrant sigue hablando – Entonces asumo que es ella por quien estas aquí, Sombra me explico todo, unos pandilleros disfrazados de bestias se metieron al a privada y secuestraron a tus vecinas –

Drake se relajó al darse cuenta de que tanto Sombra como su Abuelo pensaron que eran disfraces el aspecto de los Diamond Dogs hubiera sido muy complicado explicar todo el tema de la magia.

Tyrant continua – Mocoso imprudente si le hubieras avisado a Windfury hubiéramos mandado un mini ejercito a rescatarlas no tenías por qué arriesgarte tanto –

Drake le responde sonriendo – Era algo que debía hacer yo mismo, si mi novia es secuestrada yo soy quien debe salvarla –

Tyrant le da un golpe con el bastón en la cabeza a Drake y dice – Igual de necio que tu padre siempre pensando que deben hacerlo todo solos, nunca confiando en los demás, bueno no del todo solo al menos esta vez llevaste a un amigo – Tyrant toma aire claramente su tono cambio a sentir nostalgia aunque intenta animarse, Drake está sobándose del golpe, Tyrant continua – Bueno y como se llama la chica, debe ser muy especial si enamoro a un loco idiota como tu –

Drake responde – Sonata Dusk –

Tyrant continua – Buen nombre suena bien, y asumo que a ella es a quien llevaras al baile de mañana –

Drake extrañado – Como sabes del baile de fin de año –

Tyrant riéndose – Yo me entero de todo y me doy cuenta de todo, nada se me escapa niño –

Drake pensando que alguien lo vigila en secreto dice – Si a ella, la novia de Elaion es hermana de Sonata entonces iremos a su casa por ellas y de ahí al baile –

Tyrant – Bien bien, me alegra que encontraras una chica que te guste, pero ¿Como planean ir al baile? –

Drake sin dudar responde – En la camioneta de Elaion claro –

Tyrant toma su bastón y golpea de nuevo a Drake en la cabeza – Niño tonto llevar a unas damas a un baile en esa chatarra debería darte vergüenza –

Elaion que escuchaba todo dice – Hey esa chatarra de la que habla es mía y es prácticamente nueva es modelo del año pasado –

Tyrant pasa su bastón a través de la cortina y golpea a Elaion – Que te dije de meterte en las conversaciones ajenas –

Aria desde afuera molesta dice – Juro que le voy a quitar ese bastón y yo misma lo golpeare con el – mientras las demás le dicen que guarde silencio para dejarlas escuchar.

Tyrant viendo a Drake le dice – Cuando salgas de aquí llama a Windfury para indicarle a qué hora manda a mi chofer a que los recoja irán en mi limosina blanca y supongo ya tendrás tu traje –

Drake adolorido por los bastonazos le dice – Si los rentamos en un local del centro comercial –

Tyrant nuevamente le da un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón – Un traje rentado en una tienda del mugroso y horrendo centro comercial, todas las tiendas de ese lugar son espantosas, por los dioses que errores abre cometido en tu infancia para que crecieras tan mal –

Elaion al escuchar eso añade – Oiga mi tienda de videojuegos está en ese centro comercial –

Tyrant intenta golpear a Elaion en la cabeza con su bastón, pero este último previendo el golpe se había movido de lugar y Tyrant siente como solo golpea el colchón de la cama, después de eso Tyrant tantea la cama con su bastón como si fuera una persona ciega y cuando localiza donde está su cabeza, da otro golpe que le da a Elaion y dice – Que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas – y luego viendo a Drake dice – Asegúrate de estar en la tarde de hoy en tu casa, enviare a mi sastre personal y le encargare que les haga trajes a la medida en calidad de urgente, por el precio correcto deberían estar a tiempo –

Drake suspira y solo responde – Si abuelo –

Tyrant – bueno ya que estoy en la ciudad aprovechare estos días para visitar mis negocios aquí, el sábado estaré libre, te llamare para que comamos y asegúrate de llevar a tu novia entendido –

Drake contesta – Si abuelo –

Tyrant da un suspiro, se baja de la silla y va hacia la salida. Pero antes de irse dice – Recuerda que no te he dado permiso de morir – claramente con un tono de tristeza.

Drake le dice – Lo se abuelo y gracias –

Tyrant – De nada – y sale caminando lentamente apoyado en su bastón.

Las chicas al ver que venía Tyrant se alejan corriendo devuelta a la sala de espera.

Con sus lentos pasos Tyrant llega a la sala de espera. Donde ve a todos las chicas, con la mirada las observa a todas. Luego señalando una por una a Sonata, Aria, Adagio, Twilight, Sunset y Pinkie dice – Tu, tu, tu, tu, tú y tu ustedes seis metiches, díganme ¿Quién es Sonata Dusk? –

Sonata da un paso al frente y dice – Soy yo señor -

Tyrant la analiza detenidamente.

Mientras hace eso Aria se acerca a Tyrant y cuestiona – ¿Como supo quienes éramos las que escuchaban? -

Tyrant sin dejar de ver a Sonata sujeta su bastón y golpea con él en la cabeza a Aria – Además de metiche no presta atención, yo me entero de todo y me doy cuenta de todo, nada se me escapa niña – y después de decir eso le da un segundo golpe – Y eso es por querer tomar mi bastón, niñas de ahora ya no las educan para respetar a sus mayores, quererle quitar su bastón a un pobre viejito indefenso y golpearlo con el – Aria molesta por los bastonazos toma una planta de la sala de espera y quiere golpear a Tyrant con ella pero entre Applejack y Fluttershy la detienen.

Tyrant luego le dice a Sonata – Entonces los veo el sábado, asegúrate de que ese imprudente no llegue tarde, se nota que eres mucho más inteligente que el –

Sonata algo apenada – Gracias señor, nos vemos el sábado –

Tyrant se empieza a retirar y sus acompañantes de traje se van con él, pero mientras se va dice en voz alta para sí mismo – Si señor, será una buena aportación a la familia, espero pronto lleguen mis bisnietos –

Sonata se pone roja al escuchar eso y las demás tienen que ayudarla para que se siente.

Ya al saber que todo estará bien las Rainbooms se retiran pues en unas horas habría que ir a clases, pero las Dazzlings se quedan.

Después de un rato las Dazzlings pueden pasar a la habitación de los chicos.

Drake inmediatamente al ver a Sonata pregunta – ¿Están bien? –

Sonata sin contestar se acerca a Drake, lo besa y le dice – No vuelvas a arriesgarte así –

Drake sujetando sus manos le responde – Por ti las veces que sea necesario –

Adagio interrumpe -he Romeo el doctor dijo que están bien, es hora de irnos –

Drake le dice en tono burlón – Esta bien, pero esta vez sí tengo contra quien competir en una carrera en silla de ruedas – señalando a Elaion al decir eso.

Aria – Estas mal de la cabeza, Elaion necesita descanso – mientras dice eso lo abraza.

Elaion acomodándose para estar junto a ella – Tranquila el doctor dijo que solo necesitábamos comida y descanso, vamos saliendo de aquí por algo de comer descansamos en casa y listos para el día de mañana ir al último día de clases por la mañana y en la noche al baile – luego ve a Drake – Además desde cuando tú me ganas a mí en algo, traigan 2 sillas de ruedas –

En eso entra la enfermera que había escuchado todo – Te dije la última vez que estuviste aquí que esto es un hospital no un parque de juegos – le dice gritando y le entrega a Drake un pants del hospital – tu abuelo pensó que necesitarías esto ya que el ordeno que tu ropa fuera desechada –

Drake indiferente – ni modo, igual esa ropa ya estaba un poco chamuscada – y se ríe junto con Elaion.

La enfermera se retira.

Adagio está muy confundida con toda la situación, no entendía como ellos 2 podían cambiar de ánimo tan rápido y apoyarlas tanto. Se preguntaba si ella podría hacer lo mismo por Sunset.

Adagio algo molesta y confundida pregunta - ¿Cómo puedes reírte?, tu ropa quedo así porque casi te mueres–

Drake aun sonriendo – Casi es la palabra clave, yo sigo aquí, Elaion sigue aquí y más importante ustedes siguen aquí, no hay de qué preocuparse –

Sonata algo preocupada toma la mano de Drake – Pero sentí como morías –

Drake le da un beso en la frente y le responde – Yo no voy a morir nunca –

Aria que aun abrazaba Elaion – Y si lo haces la próxima vez no arrastres a mi novio contigo –

Elaion no duda en decir – No me arrastro, si tu estas en peligro yo iré sin dudar –

Adagio ya más tranquila viendo que seguían siendo los mismos – Bueno ya que todo está arreglado los dejamos para que se cambien, los esperamos afuera, ya que nosotras los salvamos ustedes invitan el desayuno –

Drake le contesta jugando – Pero como nosotros llegamos a salvarlas primero, elegimos el lugar –

Sonata dice con su tono tierno – Quiero Hot cakes –

Drake continua – Y cómo iba diciendo elegimos que desayunemos Hot cakes –

Elaion le dice -En serio –

Aria que no lo había soltado -A mí también me gustan –

Elaion – Ya sabemos dónde desayunaremos entonces –

Todos se ríen.

Las Dazzlings salen de la habitación para que los chicos se cambien. Luego van en los 2 autos a la privada donde viven. Para devolver el auto de Sombra e ir por sus carteras. Al llegar a su casa vieron que estaba Sombra con un obrero quien arreglaba la puerta de la entrada de las Dazzlings. Le devuelven sus llaves, este le explica a Drake que ya está todo arreglado y que incrementaran la seguridad en la privada.

Después de desayunar vuelven a sus casas. Las Dazzlings dejan solos a los chicos para que descansen hasta que sea hora de la cena, aunque el sastre llega y no los deja dormir tomando las medidas para sus trajes correspondientes.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Dazzlings estas conversan sobre como seguirán las cosas desde ahora.

Adagio – Hemos recuperado nuestra magia al fin podremos hacer lo que sea que queramos –

Aria sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala – Si bueno y que es lo que queremos hacer ahora –

Adagio – Pues podríamos volver a Equestria si quisiéramos –

Sonata sentada en su viejo sillón - ¿Para qué? Halla nadie nos quiere, no tenemos amigos o familia ni casa –

Adagio – Podríamos dominar la escuela –

Aria dudando – No lo sé eso sería malo digo ahora tenemos amigos, pareja y un lugar donde vivir, si intentamos eso podríamos perderlo todo –

Adagio ya molesta deja salir un grito de frustración – Ahh está bien usaremos nuestra magia solo para hacernos la vida más fácil, conseguir cosas gratis cuando sea necesario y quitar los inconvenientes que nos aparezcan en la vida–

Sonata feliz – Suena bien podremos conseguir tacos extra en el almuerzo –

Adagio sentándose frustrada junto Aria – Poderes mágicos ilimitados y solo conseguiremos tacos extra con ellos –

Aria reconfortando a su hermana – Tranquila, no tenemos poderes mágicos ilimitados, nuestra magia depende de lo que sientan otros por nosotros, en este caso amor y amistad –

Sonata – Además no es que podamos hacer lo que sea – y empieza a enlistar -Veamos podemos controlar mentes, curar personas, atacar con sonido y volar –

Aria aun reconfortando a Adagio – Velo de este modo al menos somos mucho más poderosas que las Rainbooms en este momento y … - Se pone a ver a Sonata con mirada de cómplice, para que ella completa la oración – Tu sales con la líder de ellas, cuéntanos como paso –

Adagio molesta por eso – Solo paso si, un día sentí que quería estar más cerca de ella e hice lo que se sintiera natural–

Sonata estaba confundida y Aria estaba intrigada entonces esta última le dice – Entonces tu y Sunset ya … -

Adagio comprendió hacia donde iba Aria y le grita – No, claro que no y más les vale que ninguna de ustedes haga eso con su novio está claro, solo la bese e intentare ser su pareja por un tiempo a ver qué pasa –

Las Dazzlings se quedaron toda la tarde hablando del tema entre ellas, aunque tuvieron que investigar muchas cosas en sus celulares, pues no sabían del todo cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano para ese acto y Sonata era muy inocente en muchas cosas.

Ya al día siguiente todos van a su último día de clases, como si nada hubiera pasado los chicos recuperados y las Dazzlings emocionadas por haber tener su magia aunque no sabían del todo que harían con ella, pero les alegraba tenerla. Al salir de clases los chicos se fueron a su casa y Elaion le presto su camioneta a Aria para que ella y sus hermanas pudieran ir a la boutique de Rarity por sus vestidos.

En la boutique las chicas se preparaban para el baile, Rarity las invito a quedarse ahí con ellas a arreglarse, aceptaron con gusto y después de vestirse la propia Rarity las ayudo a maquillarse.

En casa de los chicos estos se ponían sus trajes, les sorprendió mucho que el sastre pudiera acabarlos en un día, el de Elaion era de un tono azul oscuro mientras que el de Drake era gris Oxford. Se miraron al espejo cada uno y ambos pensaron que bien me veo.

La limosina de su abuelo llego como poco antes de las siete, ambos subieron en la parte de atrás y en el camino hablan de sus planes para la noche.

Drake felizmente dice – Conociendo a Sonata no nos detendremos de bailar en toda la noche, así que tendré que usar toda mi energía para seguirle el paso –

Mientras Elaion se sirve algo del minibar para beber, aunque los dos cumplirían dieciocho años casi iniciando el próximo año escolar aun eran menores, por lo que el conductor se había asegurado de cambiar todas las bebidas alcohólicas por algo que ellos pudieran beber.

Elaion le dice mientras se ríe -Eso va a ser suicidio ella tiene tanta energía como Pinkie, pero bueno daré un buen discurso en tu funeral – luego de dar un trago continua – En cuando a mi solo espero pasar la noche con Aria y que ella me diga que quiere hacer –

Una vez llegan a la boutique de Rarity, el conductor se detiene justo enfrente, ellos bajan y tocan a la puerta del lugar. Les abre la puerta Rarity usando un lindo vestido azul pero no los deja pasar.

Rarity indicándoles que no entren con delicadeza – No no no, ustedes esperen aquí ellas vienen en seguida –

Drake y Elaion aceptan, quedándose afuera a esperar.

Entonces la primera en salir fue Aria con su vestido verde esmeralda sin mangas de falda larga y unos zapatos de tacón en conjunto. No era la primera vez que dejaba a Elaion sin palabras por su belleza, pero esta vez fue Drake quien con un sutil codazo a las costillas lo hace reaccionar.

Elaion – Te ves hermosa –

Aria confiada – Lo sé, tu no luces nada mal- y tomándolo de la mano lo lleva hasta la limosina.

Luego sale Sonata esta usaba un vestido blanco con listones rojos y moños como adorno, ella sale corriendo para abrazar a Drake este inmediatamente la sujeta y la besa.

Desde adentro de la boutique Rarity esta con Sunset y Adagio viendo todo.

Adagio - ¿Era necesario que salieran una por una? –

Rarity – Claro que si querida, no subestimes el efecto wow, ya lo viste en acción esta será una noche inolvidable –

Sunset que no dejaba de ver la escena – Creo que el efecto wow también afecta la memoria porque ya se están subiendo al auto todos –

Adagio – Que ¡ -

Y sale luego ella, el vestido de Adagio era mas simple con una combinación de azules que era similar al de Rarity y unos zapatos de tacón. Cuando sale viendo a Drake dice -Esperen ¿Planeabas irte sin mí? – Detrás de ella sale Sunset con un vestido verdeazulado.

Drake sonriendo pícaramente le dice – Me crees capaz de eso –

Adagio mirándolo a los ojos con molestia lo duda por un segundo y le dice – Sunset ira con nosotros no te molesta verdad –

Drake feliz dice – Para nada –

Sonata ya estaba dentro de la limosina mientras esa conversación pasaba y jugaba con todo lo que encontraba pues muchas cosas le llamaban la atención. Aria y Elaion hablan entre ellos.

Ya en el camino, Drake del minibar de la limosina saca una botella cerrada y la destapa.

Sunset al ver eso dice – Sabes que somos menores y no podemos beber verdad –

Drake sonriendo – Tranquila esto es sidra, la compré en la granja de Applejack le pedí lo mejor que tuvieran a la venta – Mientras dice eso Elaion saca unas copas de un compartimiento y las reparte. Drake añade – Además aquí solo estoy seguro que Elaion y yo somos los menores y lo dejaremos de ser en unos meses, mientras que ustedes aún no sé cómo sacar la conversión años pony a humanos – Las Dazzlings se ríen del comentario.

Aria aun riéndose – Es cierto tu llegaste a este mundo hace unos 4 años, nosotras fuimos desterradas de Equestria cuando Celestia aun era una estudiante –

Sunset se une a las risas por el comentario de Aria. Y ya cuando todos paran de reír sirve de la botella en las copas de todos y dice – Pues brindemos por una noche inolvidable-

Elaion añade – Por estar en compañía de los amigos –

Ellas sonriendo continúan, Adagio dice – Por la familia –

Aria mientras sujeta la mano de Elaion – Por el amor –

Sonata apoyándose en Drake – Por ser felices –

Sunset mirándolos a todos – Por el futuro –

Todos a la vez dicen – Salud – y beben.

Siguen bebiendo y hablando en lo que llegan al baile.

Una vez ahí pasan una noche de mucha alegría y felicidad con sus amigos. Hubo mucho para hacer y recordar, otra competencia de baile que hizo de improviso Rainbow Dash que esta vez gano Aria y Pinkie le entrego el trofeo de emergencia que tenia con ella para esos casos. Sonata jugaba con Pinkie a ratos y luego volvía a bailar con Drake. Elaion compitió nuevamente con Flash en un concurso de guitarra y como no intervino esta vez Rainbow Dash gano Elaion. Adagio veía desde un lado como sus hermanas se divertían y todo lo habían ganado hasta ahora mientras sujetaba su cristal, era la primera vez en muchos años que se sentía tranquila y feliz de verdad.

Inicia una canción lenta que bailan las distintas parejas juntas, Aria con Elaion, Sonata con Drake, Rarity con Applejack, Rainbow Dash con Soarin, a Fluttershy muchos chicos la invitaban, pero ella apenada rechazaba a todos, Pinkie igual pero esta cada vez que rechazaba alguno le daba un cupcake, Twilight veía todo desde las gradas viendo a Drake y Sonata suspira de tristeza , pero para que no estuviera sola se acercan Pinkie y Fluttershy con ella. En eso Sunset se acerca a Adagio y la lleva de la mano a la pista de baile donde bailan juntas tranquilamente. El baile continuo y todos fueron felices durante esa noche.

Fin del libro 1.

 **Bueno compañeros Bronys con eso concluyo esta primera parte de la historia de las Dazzlings después de lo que les paso en la batalla de bandas, trate de apegarme lo mas posible al canon de la serie solo haciendo pequeños cambios que para mi gusto mejoran algunos aspectos o dando detalles que la serie deja al aire. Esta ultima parte me tardé en subirla por que hice los últimos 3 capítulos de golpe por la emoción que tenia al escribirlos no quería subir uno sin los otros dos. Si les gusto déjenme sus comentarios estaré ansioso esperándolos. También les cuento como me gusto hacer esta historia continuare en una segunda parte "Vacaciones con las Dazzlings " Ya trabajo en ella esta ocurre mientras las Rainbooms estan en el campamento everfree, les dejo la sinopsis – Después de su primer año escolar las Dazzlings se han ganado un descanso cada una tiene planes distintos para sus vacaciones pero saben que aun estando separadas son hermanas y siempre contaran con las demás, esta aventura nos permitirá explorar mas de la vida de las Dazzlings entre su destierro y la batalla de bandas, así como ver que les depara al futuro mientras ellas exploran más en quienes son y que es lo que quieren, a la vez una sombra las acecha jugando una partida de la que ellas son parte y no alcanzan a comprender- . Además de eso y como se nos acabo la G4 trabajo en un fanfic de cómo debería ser la G5 obvio no creo para nada que cuando esa salga se parezca en algo a lo que manejare pues yo estoy haciendo una historia que entraría más en la clasificación de para mayores de 15 años con unas nuevas mane6 que serán ellas de nombre y personalidad pero en nuevas situaciones, nuevas historias de origen y un nuevo mundo lo publicare en cuando acabe el capítulo introductorio de cada una para presentarlas a todas a la vez. Pues bueno espero les gusten mis historias nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
